Things we Do not see
by Leon R. Peterson
Summary: Things we don't see that take place after the episodes finish. No rush, No particular order. Enjoy.
1. The Conversations

_**Authors Note: Hi everyone. If you're currently reading any of my other **__Kim Possible__** stories these don't connect. However if you have read **__"__Two New Steps__" __**This story was inspired by the conversation in chapter 1 where the two have a conversation post Moodulator. There are some similarities, but otherwise, the Story is Different. Either Way, very Pro-Kim/Ron "Ship"**_

_**Also I'm considering a Different Format to the Story Telling. Please Let me know. I'll try to incorporate it into Future chapters of my other stories. But go give them a good Read. "**__Two New Steps__**" and **__"__How do I get there__" __**are finished with "**__Time After Time__**" becoming a focus and "**__Rally From Possible Earths__**" still in progress.**_

_**Reading Recommendation: Go Read "**__Just a Dream"__** by MrDrP. A different Take on Kim Possible.**_

_**Now, Onto the Story**_

_**Previously on Kim Possible: Kim and SheGo go under the Effects of the Moodulator, a Mood-Altering Invention made my Scientist Dr. Brodel. Kim spent the entire Day after under different Moods to eventually being Stuck in Love with Ron Stoppable, of all people.**_

_**The Conversations**_

**{****Kim and Ann****}**

**Kim Possible Sat at the Kitchen Table** with a plate of cookies and milk in front of her. her eyes narrowed. She fidgeted with the Cookie as her mother sat across from her. the silence, she hated the silence.

"I almost had him." Kim said, "I seriously almost had him."

"in what way?" Ann Possible asked, to her, this wasn't a cookie conversation. It was a pint of Ice Cream conversation, but she wasn't going to change this.

"Like…a way that a girl would…you know…" she blushed a bit. "oh my god my first everything would have been with Ron."

"Yep" Ann took a sip of her Tea, she also knew this wasn't a Tea conversation. Wine, Maybe, but her daughter couldn't drink. Yet. Maybe she could make an Exception. Maybe, no she was too good of a Mom. Amongst Kim's circle of Friends, they almost all agreed, even the other moms, that Ann Possible was the one everyone could go to for advice. _"Yeah. no wine"_ she thought.

"Why did he go through it though?" Kim asked. "I mean…The Kiss, the chase, everything…he dealt with it." She ate one of the cookies. "I mean" she said with her mouth full "Ron was just…trying not to take the Punishment." She sighed, swallowing the bit of cookie. "I mean…god I wish I can take it all back"

"Kimberly Ann Possible." Her mother smiled "what would that change?"

Kim looked at her mother, a little bit annoyed at the very question. But she had to give it some thought. What was Ron to her? he saw her at her worst moments. Had her back on missions. 12 years of friendship, under the tree, at the playground. He's been there for her. they watched each other fall for Guy after Guy or Girl after Girl just to see the light die out. They've made new friends over the years but the two never drifted apart.

Could this Incident change it? She'd be out a best friend. Yeah, she had Monique. But she was still relatively new. Ron knew here most of her life. and a Kiss. A Moodulator-induced kiss. But she could've gone after someone, Anyone. Gone back with Josh, ruin a friendship with Tera. But _why_ Ron. He wasn't the boyfriend type in her eyes but for one night, while she was all over him, he tried to not have her.

Her moments of confusion led to Depression. Was it her? was she not pretty enough? I mean, yeah to her she fell into the category of 'What some guys like' due to her being a Redhead, but even she had her self-esteem issues. She'd look at someone like Zita who was, at this point, gravitating towards Felix Renton. If Ron wasn't spending time with the two of them, they were spending time with each other. Kim had to wonder what it was. Was it the Accent? She could do an accent, no big. If she wanted to, she could try to act like Jessica Rabbit. But her boobs weren't big enough. But as Kim slouched down, she thought back to the connection between Monique and Ron. Her two best friends. Getting along. The two girls have seen each other before in the club banana dressing rooms, she looked down at her chest and frowned. She wished they were bigger.

"it would…get rid of everything I cherish…" she took a chug of her milk and got up. she couldn't think about this sort of stuff.

"Kimmy, maybe you should talk to Ron." Ann assured her "find out how _He_ feels."

"He's a guy mom." Kim said, her eyes widened, she called Ron a Guy. Not a boy, not _Ron_. A _Guy. _"I mean…like all guys they have a hard time expressing their feelings."

"hm." Ann smirked "better to nip this topic with him in the bud before you both end up in bed with each other and only dating cause you don't want the other to feel bad." She handed her the phone. "call him."

Kim took the phone from her mothers' hand. Dialed Ron's number and waited. To her surprise, Ron answered the phone.

"Hey KP, what's up?" Ron asked.

"Hey, do you want to meet for Breakfast tomorrow?" she asked. "I think…I think we need to talk."

Ron's side fell silent for a bit. He finally exhaled and said "yeah. of course."

"Spankin'" Kim smiled "Say…9am?"

"Can't wait"

"Sweet. G'night…" Kim smiled and hung up.

"a Talk?" Ann asked. Kim nodded.

"This is going to be the toughest mission I've had." Kim said softly.

**{****James and Ann****}**

"**I Don't Understand" **James said. He was a little steamed. His daughter Left the house For School, everything seemed Normal. Then she came home laughing like a little schoolgirl with a crush. He thought it was a new boy. And he was right. But she kept Gushing. His wife excited to hear.

"He's Kind. And Funny…" Kim giggled "he makes my heart skip…" she shrieked. Her mom joined in, encouraging her daughter "Oh he was bashful about it, but he ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE TONIGHT!" she jumped with excitement, her mom jumped with her.

"So Who is the Lucky guy?" her mom smiled "new boy? Old boy? That cute cashier at the grocery store?"

"well…" she laughed again. She blushed a bit as she bit her bottom lip "he's this cute boy I've known for like…ever. And…" her mom cocked a brow "it's…Ron." She shrieked again, her mom stood stunned. James looked at his daughter, puzzled. She ran upstairs to get ready for her date. "oh mom. Can I get a razor from you?" Ann nodded, still stunned.

Later that night they were both surprised to see Kim in a black dress which hugged every curve. Her hair over half her face. Ron's Jaw dropped when he saw her, he was nervous. They guessed he was just going to go casual, but to see her looking like that, he couldn't help but look. Especially since only minutes prior, James Possible gave his threat of Ron's one-way trip through a black hole. They left the House, Kim looking like a woman in love, Ron looking like he had a decision to make.

James and Ann waited by the Door only to see Kim smile. Her hair was a mess. Make up was ruined and it looked like she got into a fight. But she was still smiling.

"So…I take it Ron is your New boyfriend officially?" James asked. Kim shook her head 'No' but walked into the kitchen.

"I mean she kept saying 'Ron's Not a Boy' 'Ron's Not a Boy'" James sat on his bed taking off his tie. "but she goes on a date with him tonight?"

"Moodulator, Hon." Ann smiled, taking off her Robe and getting under the covers "Kim's growing up." James rested his face in his hands, it was only yesterday when she was running around in her 'Rocket Booster' Sweater. Now she was going on dates, and with Ron no less. "you have to admit we all saw it coming."

"Ronald?" he asked "I mean he doesn't really…"

"Fit her category?" she finished with the question "and what sort of Category is he in?"

"Well…immature…child-like. Slacks off…Motivated when he gets it."

"sounds like someone I fell in love with about 21 years ago." she smirked. James blushed "and yet, you took those qualities and incorporated them into you're work."

"He's weird." James countered.

"Says the Rocket scientist who dreamt to going into Deep space." Ann wrapped her arms around James. "if I recall correctly, you had a bit of a crush on this cute leggy redhead who made everyone's head turn. What did you do again?"

"Sprained my ankle in front of her." James answered, "On purpose."

"And you got a dinner date because of it." Ann smiled.

"That I did." James smiled "but it's not the same."

"Well then what do you think is important? Someone you can take to a meeting who you can discuss quantum theory with. OR someone who makes your daughter smile at the very slight mention of his name." she gave James a kiss. "we both saw this when the two of them first met. He loves her, she doesn't know she loves him, and they both think that there's only friendship there and their feelings aren't even known to themselves." James reached into his pocket and took out his phone, he huffed a bit and answered.

"Ronald if you're trying to get a hold of Kim-"

"Actually, Mr. Dr. P…I was wondering if I can talk to you…can we meet up? I need someone to talk to" James looked puzzled as he heard Ron's voice.

James got up. didn't bother to put his tie back on, grabbed his keys and walked out. Walking down the street over to Ron's house to find him sitting in front of the door.

**{Ron and Dr. James Possible.}**

**The Blond-haired Boy looked Nervous. **The last Time James Possible Spoke to him was hours before his date with Kim, he stood up and adjusted himself. James didn't glare at the boy as he approached him.

"couldn't you talk to your father about this Ronald?" James asked.

"Sir…I want you to understand something." Ron seemed nervous. James could tell, so he relaxed. "I want you to know why I was willing to break up with Kim. She means the world to me. I know there are plenty of people who say 'We can still be friends' and they end up not meaning one word of it. But Kim has been my best friend for 12 years" he sighed "and If I were to lose that friendship. That real friendship. There's nothing I can get back." Ron sighed again "when I discovered that the thing controlling Kim was a mood adjuster, I thought…hey…maybe she didn't mean it. Things are still gravy." He shook his head "but…we kissed, and it felt real. I would rather have over 20 years of friendship with Kim rather than have 24 hours of her liking me in that way." James smiled. Ron took out a piece of paper, handing it to James.

_To my Parents, I got sent through a black hole._

_To KP, I leave you Rufus._

James smiled, Handed the paper back and finally spoke "You're not going through a black hole Ronald."

"I'm not?" Ron asked.

"no." the two sat down. "I was reminded earlier about you." He laughed "I think Kim values your friendship than we both care to realize. You're her go to. You're at least there for her when you're needed. You stand at attention for her. you don't bring her down." He shook his head. "I'd rather my daughter be single and your friend than with some boy who is just going to cheat on her." he patted Ron on the back. Ron smiled.

"Redheads." He said, "Am I Right?" James shot her a look "even when she was about to kill me and I almost crapped myself, she was still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." James, as if he's experienced the same, nodded and smiled.

**{Ron and Kim}**

As Kim Possible tugged at her shirt, she rubbed the back of her neck. She felt the small indents from the prongs from the Moodulator from the night before. She smiled. Almost fell onto her bed. _Residual effects from the moodulator. _she thought. She smiled. She shook her head and got off the bed. Her smile still there. She walked down the stairs and gave her dad a Kiss and her mom a hug. She ran out the door and down the street to see Ron walking.

"Hey," she called out "Lover boy." Ron turned and cocked her a brow.

"KP" he answered, "what's going on?"

"Our Breakfast Friend Date remember?" she smiled. Ron smiled.

"I was just on my way there now…" he pointed in a direction, Kim pointed in another direction.

"Bue…No nacho is that way…" she cocked a brow and gave a bit of a sassy smile.

"They don't serve breakfast." She tilted his head to the side "and…I don't want this memory to share a reminder of a breakfast Chimarito combo." Kim smiled.

"but…you love Bueno nacho."

"yeah but we need to talk." Ron looked off.

"oh."

"yeah…" he exhaled "KP. We've been friends for a long time, and dating could complicate things." Ron couldn't look at her, his lip began to tremble "and your friendship…means the world to me." He looked at her "yeah we both have Monique and Felix. Tera on some occasions and you have the rest of the cheer squad. But mainly, I have you and Rufus. And I'd rather…have you in my life for 20 More years than to only have you for 6 months after we break up."

"you…care." She smiled.

"duh." He smiled "you deserve the best."

"So do you." She placed a hand on her friends' arm. "but let's be real…if there's a woman out there for you she'll be lucky to have you." The two started walking. "let's see, you're good with Kids, cause you pretty much are an Over-grown one, you care as seen with the Charity gaming. You let the small stuff Roll off your back. You're confident in your own skin AND you're creative, please. The Naco? I thought it was gross beyond all reason, but you can eat it like a Taco or a plate of Nachos. OH! and you can cook. So she'd be going from a size 0 to a size 2 in 2 weeks."

"would…that be so bad?" Ron asked as they turned the corner.

"well…no but…"

"I would love her either way." Ron exhaled "but…she would need to be okay with you. You know…be willing to do 'Kim Stuff' just like how your guy would need to do 'Ron stuff.'"

"like what?" she asked, "invent a new sport or make a new dish?"

"Go shopping all day and hopefully go on missions" he laughed "and trick or treating. Two couple costumes, geez I could just see it now." The two laughed.

"so…we're frosty?" Kim asked. Ron looked at her again.

"No…" Ron answered, "I'm not." He exhaled. They continued walking, Kim looked at him.

"What?" she asked, "what do you mean?"

"I mean…a part of me…was willing to let a beautiful woman…fall for _me_" he emphasized, "and…I…well not exactly the sort of guy you fall for."

"you're too hard on yourself." She said calmly, "I mean…looks aren't the only thing that matters Ron." She looked at him "all those things I said are true. Plus I'm sure that a woman would rather have someone like you by listening and dropping everything rather than someone who has women swooning all over the place and uses it to his advantage." She smiled at him "Ron, I care about you too."

"Really?"

"I'm glad. You tried to break up with me. I'm glad that you value our friendship." She gave him a hug "and I'd rather have 20 more years with you too." Then she added with a smile "and 30 more after that."

Ron hugged her back. Pulling her in close he smiled.

"you know that wasn't the first time you kissed me." He said, "and it was probably the last."

"oh I don't know" Kim smiled "you still have 50 years, I'm sure you will find something to do to impress me to have me give you another kiss." Kim pulled away and shrugged.

They continued walking to a small diner, Kim folded her arms, there was a lot on her mind. Like for starters, why didn't Ron look at her, He opened the door for her, and she walked right into the Diner, going right to a table and sat down. Kim kept thinking. What was it with Zita? Why did Ron like her?

"how can you make a Macaroni and Cheese for breakfast?" he asked "I mean, not that I'm complaining but-"

"Why were you attracted to Zita?" Kim interrupted, Ron put the menu down and looked at her "what did you find so…incredible about her?"

"She was cute." He answered, "She was into gaming and I thought she'd be someone you would approve of." He shrugged "plus I thought you'd give me a few pointers. I mean…"

"pointers on what?" Kim asked "I mean…well…"

"KP…" he said softly "She is…was…someone I tried to hard with." He smiled "I want easy. Natural."

"Natural like…" Kim wanted to say something about her body.

"You and Me." He answered.

"but we aren't together." He argued "how do you want something like you and me? I mean…"

"something like this. I want to know that…I can find someone I can just have a conversation with. Have a great time with just talking and having breakfast like this with." He smirked "you know, be me. Not act all cocky. And I would want you to have the same. The Four of us, sitting down, eating breakfast, talking about the show we binge watched or the song we couldn't take off Repeat."

Kim smiled, Ron was right. She wanted to go to a diner with Ron and have a natural conversation without the Romantic goodness that came with it. She wanted to talk about Movies, Music, Shows, hearing them talk about what games they've started playing. She wanted to see Ron happy.

"so…it had nothing to do with her bust?" Kim asked, Ron shook his head.

"no she doesn't have one" he answered, "I mean, if she did, we wouldn't have walked everywhere."

"Not a 'Bus' Ron." She laughed, "Bust. You know…" she pointed to herself. Ron gave an 'Oh' look.

"oh…that…no I don't look there." Ron assured her.

"Not even Monique?" Kim asked, Ron shook his head "Tera?" Ron shook his head again. "Me?"

"No." he smiled "all though you did look great in that dress."

"as a guy…would you want to change anything?" she asked nervously.

"I don't think I should be having this conversation with you." Ron answered as the server came to their table. Kim ordered Tea, Ron ordered Orange juice. "I mean…uh…well…"

"Ron. I'm asking you. What would you change?" Kim asked.

"Nothing." He answered "if you want me to be honest, you have a great body. I wouldn't want to change anything about it." He shrugged "and you're in much better shape than I am." He shrugged "I wouldn't change anything about you and if a guy can't see that, well…then he doesn't deserve you."

Kim blushed. Ron always knew what to say. Her thoughts about Zita and Monique catching Ron's eye faded. As the two left the diner after breakfast the two walked back. Ron stopped by his house. He gave her a hug and she left his house.

Kim smiled, she knew she was being selfish. But she couldn't help it. She had Ron all to herself. Tera never made a move, guess she was old fashioned by wanting Ron to make the first one. Ron saw Monique as a, for lack of a better word, Backup Kim. where he could talk about things with her that didn't interest Kim or go to if it involved Kim. where Kim could also have Girl-talk with Monique.

She thought back at the Conversation with Ron. 20 years and more after that. That made her happy. An organic conversation, Natural. His side, she was beautiful, just as she was. She could be herself with him. the Kim no one else sees. The Kim he knows. From Pigtails to a Ponytail and Braces he's been there. Ice cream cones and Boxes of Chocolate (with some pieces missing). They've been through so much.

Kim kept thinking about it. Couple Costumes, Conversations about little things, a long lifetime ahead of them. There was just one problem, she didn't see it with someone. Ron was natural, Ron was the one person she could talk to about things, anything. From her fashion mishaps to her latest crush. She could be herself, let her guard down. She exhaled at the very thought. This wasn't the _Moodulators _side effects. She was jealous. Tera had her shot. Zita, whatever it was, must've given up. there was no one in the way of her. she knew, she absolutely knew the truth.

She was in love with Ron, she smiled at the thought, but then she frowned. Everything the two talked about. Everything the two said to each other. Her life, her world. Everything. If she took a chance and her heart was broken, where would that lead? Where would she go? Who would she turn to? If her Best friend became her Boyfriend who would she turn to? She sighed. Ron was natural. Ron was the real golden boy in everything. How he was there when she was Disappearing, how he gave her the Jacket with his first paycheck, everything she wanted was with Ron, but there was a problem, he was her best friend, and she didn't want to lose that.

"I guess…" she said to herself "I'll be the best friend you could have."

_**To Be Continued?**_


	2. Let's Talk Real Stuff

_**Authors Note: A Special Thanks to the followers of this Story; cajunbear73, Techson666, Angel One-O-one and Chthulu Rex. I gave it some thought, and I'll be keeping this going. Until you know, the Foreseeable end. *GASP!*. but again, in No Order of "what we do not see". So like one minute it can go from being the Moodulator incident, the next, it could go from being the talent show, to the events of "The Cupid Effect" and back to the Prom. I don't really know, these stories just come to me. (which explains the writer's block for RFPE and me writing a Filler chapter.)**_

_**Also I'm going to start proofreading each chapter **__twice__**. Since I mistyped the Gender for Ron in the previous chapter.**_

_**Last Chapter Related Recommendation; Like the Moodulator incident? Go Read Everhere Evertheres story "**__The Things I Never Knew__.__**". what happens when your best friend falls for you even if it's under the effects of a Mood-Altering device? You do damage control by alerting people that your best friend was under the control of a Mood-Altering chip. But what does the **__Moodulator__** create emotions or does it bring them out, even the ones that have remained Dormant for the last 12 years. Check it out, you will **__NOT__** be disappointed.**_

_**Song In my head**__**: "**__**Marie Laveau**__**" by Bobby Bare.**_

_**Cajunbear**__**: better now then never for her am I right.**_

_**Takes Place After**__**: Exchange.**_

_**Previously on Kim Possible**__**: Ron gets a visit from an Old Friend, Yori. Much to Kim's Discomfort. Not trusting Yori, she has Wade run a search. After discovering a connection to Ron, Yori, Monkey Fist and a School in Japan, Kim sets out to Find Ron. Kim uses a tracking device to search for him. Kim discovers a Secret Ron's been keeping from her for a year due to him being honor bound. After the mission was over, Kim's Curiosity got the better of her when she asked what was going on, only for Yori to Kiss Ron on the cheek in front of Kim.**_

**Let's Talk About Real Stuff.**

"**So…Yori Like's Me Likes Me" **Ron asked. "Like…has a crush on me and everything?"

"Yeah, I guess so" Kim kept her arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Why doesn't she just tell me?" Ron was starting to sound annoyed.

"Do you like her?" She asked, "I mean, if you did you could…I dunno…go to her?"

"yeah, well…" he shrugged "I don 't know how it will work out."

"well…what is it you want?" Kim asked, she took a glove off her hand and smiled.

"Well for starters I want to know how I can tell if a girl Likes me." He answered, taking off his shoe and rubbing the bottom of his foot. He looked at Kim and smiled. She smiled back at him, running her hand through her hair. "I mean they all can't be like you."

She looked at him still with a puzzled yet slightly offended look on her face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean they can't always just ask a guy out if they like them." Ron shrugged "and with _my_ track record." He smirked "but at least I know you care enough to worry about me."

"_JEALOUSY YOU BLONDE-HAIRED WEIRDO" _she thought. She just smiled a bit "Yep. Care. Me. Care. Kim Possible can do anything even worry for her best friend." She looked at him "by the way have you eaten?"

"I can go for something to eat." He held his stomach.

"well the last time you even REFERENCED food was when you left school." She rolled her eyes "That was a long list."

"enough to hold me over until…well 2 hours ago" they both laughed.

They walked a little Further. They finally decided to rest, Kim looked over at Ron who was gazing at the scenery.

"well…" she started "how would you let a girl know you like her?"

"Try to impress her." he shrugged. "but hey, getting there is a challenge." He shrugged again "I mean…what if she says no? what if I'm not her type."

"you seem to be Yori's" Kim defended, she couldn't believe she was defending her, but.

"yeah like a long-distance relationship will work out." Ron turned to see Kim "'Hey all who wants to meet my Kick-Ass Ninja Girlfriend from Japan?' I'd be laughed at until Graduation."

"Ron, aside from Zita…" Kim said Calmly "Has there been Anyone you asked out."

"Aside from that Mass time?"

"Oh right…The Sophomore year dance." Kim remembered.

"I was locked in the closet." Ron said sadly.

"you asked everyone out at school." She tilted her head to the side "gotta be a record."

"yep." He placed his hands on his waist proudly "asked out every girl in school. They all said 'No.'"

"I don't think that's anything to be proud of." Kim had to smirk, but she remembered, the small stuff mattered to him "How bout this…Practice. Show me your best stuff."

Ron cocked a brow at Kim, he looked around them "wait…Here? Now?"

"for practice." She smiled "girls like guys who…take the time to show they mean it. Imagine every outcome. Every yes, every no. we don't need a Ron-Freak-Out." She pulled him in, placed her hands on his face so he was looking right at her. "and keep focused on her eyes. Not the nose, not the mouth."

"Why not the nose or the mouth?" Ron asked.

"cause you have a tendency to get distracted." She answered "the eyes are the windows to the soul. Look right at them." Ron did so, she felt her heart Race. "Now…say what you want to say."

"The…Mascara brings out the green." Ron smiled.

"Oh…well…I wanted to try something new today…" Kim smiled. "see. Just like that. Find something."

"well my problem isn't if I like them" he shrugged "it's…how can I tell they actually like me." They continued to walk. "I mean…women are…Complicated." She shot him a cocked brow "I mean all women are different. Where there are girls like you who are…well…describe it. There are those who are like…the opposite." He shrugged "like where you'd rather curl up with a bad movie some would be…well…you know…having…well…"

"You want the sex."

"I want the movie." He shrugged "I want…simple. Easy. Not trying too hard."

"you…want the movie...?" she asked.

"some movie with a complicated storyline, bad acting, but watch a million more times because hey, we want to argue about where we saw the actor before." Ron smiled.

"and dad makes the comment about 'So that's what he's doing now'" Kim responded. "so…you don't think about that?"

"can we save this convo for another time? Not really that comfortable with that topic" Ron nervously answered.

"well…Ron it's natural." She shrugged "let's face it. When that Special girl comes along, and she wants a future, it's going to happen."

"doesn't answer my question. I mean, why can't they just say how they feel? Let us know." Ron exhaled "why can't… they say they like me?"

This hit Kim. she smiled, but all she can say is "Their loss." She shrugged "it's just their loss. If the special girl comes along, and she treats you like the best man out there, they'll be kicking themselves in the ass."

"oh now you curse?" he smiled, she shrugged again. "Thanks"

The Two neared the end. She stopped in her tracks.

"Question." Kim said. Folding her arms, Ron was already across the bridge. He looked back and smiled.

"Answer."

"Would you have gone?" her heart broke, course he would have left.

"No." Ron shook his head "it's…tough to explain."

"Just say it." She ordered.

"I have school." Shrugging he continued "I have a life there. Family."

"your parents are gone almost all the time." Kim defended, _"The hell am I doing?"_ she thought.

"I was…talking about your folks as well." She smiled at his words. "folks are always going on trips, but your family is pretty badical."

"they can be weird sometimes." Kim Defended.

"Dad gets more nervous than I do, and mom chases off every single girl I take an interest it." Ron defended "whereas I can have a drink with your dad, eat your moms cooking while getting advice." He walked over to her "plus she's still in love and she shows it."

"your parents have their own little…ways." She defended. "I mean… your mom cares and they both help you stay on…well…edge."

"well…" Ron was going to defend but couldn't think of anything. "your parents are cool." They both laughed.

"so…you don't think about sex. You just want a bad movie." She looked at him "almost sounds like you want someone like me."

"Well…I wouldn't mind someone slightly different but…yeah." he answered "I've said it before. And I'll say it again. I want someone you can get along with. Plus" he smiled "I know you've got my back"

"she hurts my best friend I'll kill her." Ron laughed.

"I don't doubt you can." He smiled "I hope I said that right."

"I really mean that much to you, don't I?" she ran her hair back, crossing the last of the bridge she took out her Kimmunicator, nothing from wade. But she looked back to Ron.

"Kim, I need to know that…" he shrugged "if anything happened with me…with us, we'd be taken care of. I mean…"

"Ron I'll be fine" she interrupted.

"you don't get it do you?" Ron asked.

"apparently not" now growing impatient she put her Kimmunicator away.

"if anything happens to me, I want to know there'd be someone who you can talk to about me." He smacked his forehead "okay that sounded like I was stroking my own ego."

"I get you." Kim smiled, "and if anything happens to me…you want to know that you can talk to her about me."

"12 years, Kim." Ron smiled "they've been the best years of my life."

"yeah" Kim blushed "Mine too." She sat next to him.

"we're both growing up, Kim." Ron looked at her "some of us don't want to."

"yeah, I know." She agreed "but can't we at least TALK like we're adults?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to act mature?" he asked. "I mean…can't we just enjoy being in our final years before we decide to talk about…you know…"

"Just say it Ron." Kim ordered "Sex. It's called Sex."

"yeah…that. Can't we just enjoy each other before we dive that deep and drift apart?" he asked calmly, Kim looked at him, "I mean…I've never had a reason to think about that, because, well…I've been around you and we don't…you know…talk like that."

"yeah…" she exhaled. Ron and she looked at each other. "okay. We can now. Please? I feel like I need to talk to someone about it."

"can I go first?" Kim nodded. "what if I didn't like Yori in that way? How would I let her down gently without causing her to go…you know…Ninja assassin?"

"just tell her you don't see her in that way." Kim shrugged "I mean…worse you can do is lead her on, make her believe and end up kissing and dating someone else." Kim laughed "I mean…you'd be stupid not to go for her." Ron looked off "Right?"

"I don't love her KP." Ron assured her "I mean…she's kissed me twice and I've liked both but…" he shrugged "I want to love it. Think about it. I just want someone to tell me what it is they feel."

"maybe you should tell her that the next time you see her." Kim advised "I mean, it might be years from now it might be months. But…you should tell her either way." She placed a hand on his shoulder "I mean, it wouldn't be right of me not to give you dating advice when you were encouraging me to go for Josh."

"KP, you're my best friend." He smiled "how many times to I need to tell you that? Plus you can have any guy you want."

"but that doesn't mean I don't want someone who treats me like a person." She smiled "Ron women like being treated as a Person and not as objects. The more we feel like we're people the more we like someone. You didn't just see Yori as this Kick ass Ninja, did you? And she didn't see you as…well…you know how much I hate the B-Word"

"but you call Bonnie it all the time" he winked, she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Buffoon you weirdo." She continued "she probably saw what I see in you. Drive, Determination. We can do anything. We're not just the Cheerleader and her Dope-y sidekick. And you see the good in people. That's something that women also look for."

"so why didn't she tell me herself?"

"because maybe she wanted to feel like it was in your hands." Kim smiled "and if you didn't, she would understand."

"can you give me the heads up if someone else likes me in that way and I like them too?" Ron asked.

"I'll let you practice on me." Kim smiled. "Now can we have that conversation I want to have?"

"The…S.E.X talk?" Ron still blushed as he spelled it. Kim smiled and looked off.

"I'm nervous." She said, "it'd be a big step for me."

"yeah…same here." He shrugged "though dad might get me a hooker."

"yeah and I'd probably get some 6"12 beef cake with a brain injury and 3 Baby-Mamas."

"or worse." Ron replied, "we get Bonnie and Brick."

"okay that is worse." The two friends laughed. Kim looked at Ron.

"you know…you deserve someone who is…awesome." Kim smiled.

"and you deserve someone who won't leave you barefoot and pregnant while working at a diner in your slippers and around cigarette smoke while the creepy trucker smacks your ass."

"hey, I know you'll be there for me to help me through it." Kim patted Ron's back.

"So not helping."

"I'm serious." Kim kept smiling "if I end up with a Creep, I know you'll be there to pull me out of the Jam." She Shrugged "cause if I know Ron Stoppable, the Ron-Man can and will always be there for his friends even at the Risk of losing a relationship in the process." She gave him a hug "you are a good man Ron Stoppable. And I approve of any woman who can see that within you."

"And you Kim…" he began "you…deserve the best." He didn't have much. But she understood.

The Two Sat there in an Awk-weird silence.

"you know I've never even…"

"Yeah" Kim said, "me neither."

"well that's you and you're too…well…yeah" she shot him a look "Proper to do something like that I'm…well…a guy."

"women do it too." Kim defended.

"Name 3" he smirked. She gave him a playful whack on the arm.

"what would you consider this? Guy talk or Girl Talk?" Kim asked.

"Awk-weird Adult Talk." Ron answered.

"Yeah…that." Kim Blushed.

"but it's one that needs to be had." Ron defended.

"yeah cause…we may have it with…you know…others."

"and we need to get it out in the open" Ron started to blush.

"Can I ask you something?" Kim asked.

"Again?"

"why does it seem like we can have these conversations with each other, but we can't have them with someone else?"

"cause we're comfortable with each other?" Ron defended "I mean…you know what I like and what I don't…" he shrugged "and we also know when we're about to be embarrassed."

"Did you ever think we'd come this far?" she asked.

"honestly I thought we'd say goodbye in after the 8th grade." He admitted "but I'm still happy about it."

"Uncle Ron and Aunt Kim" Kim said softly "How long do you think this tradition will last for?"

"probably when Jim and Tim have Kids who have Kids." Ron laughed. Kim's eyes widened.

"I don't want to think about my brothers reproducing."

"look…" Ron turned to her "when the right people for us come along, all we can do is root for each other."

"Try not to Rush into anything, okay?" she asked.

"please I tried impressing Zita when I knew she liked me." Ron smiled "I would probably wait 3 weeks or so before I held her hand."

"Organic?" Kim asked.

"Yep" Ron smiled.

Wade Contacted Kim and told her that the ride was going to be there in a matter of Moments. Kim and Ron Wrapped up the conversation.

When their Ride finally got there the two continued the conversation. They knew they were both growing up, but Ron wasn't ready to just yet. When he sat there enjoying the In-flight movie about Two Dogs and a Cat, Kim flipped through a Fashion Magazine.

When they Landed in Middleton, Kim walked Ron to his Door, gave him a hug and walked away. Kim looked back and smiled.

_**Authors Note**__**: Another List of Conversations. Starting to think I should rename this story to "Conversations we do not hear?" but then again…**_

_**Also. Bit of a stupid idea, but I was thinking about making Monique, for this Story, the Great-Great-Great-Great- Great Niece of Marie Lavau. But it just seems like a bad idea in a whole. Though I already wrote the next chapter partially. If anything it's an Easter egg to her voice actors main show she was on, but I wanted her to have a reason to have the visions in the first place. **_

_**Listened to Marie Laveau by Bobby Bare and "Big Bad John" Came on after. Go give them a listen.**_


	3. Country, Peppermint Tea and Family

_**Authors Note: Apologies in Advanced to The Descendants and Great-Nieces/Nephews of Marie Laveux, the Voodoo Queen of N'orlans (please tell me I spelt that right. I've never been to New Orleans but I'm considering that to be a place I want to visit 5 years from now). My fullest attempt right now (after I pay off Library fines) is to find material on Marie Laveux that is not On Legends of Tomorrow, Country Music or Wikipedia. Again, my deepest apologies to the Descendants or the Family of Marie Laveux. (Though Now thanks to Disney+ if I wanted to watch '**__Princess and The Frog'__** I can).**_

_**And if anyone is wondering about any of the old songs, I grew up listening to that sort of music and listening to all those old singers/song writers. I listen to some of the new ones but still.**_

_**Takes Place During: So the Drama.**_

_**During Kim Possible: After Letting Bonnie Rockwaller get to her about who she is going to take to the Prom, Kim distances herself from Ron due to him being her only option for a date. While voicing her feelings to Monique about taking her **__"Just a friend"__** to prom. Ron loses his Parking Spot to a New Kid at school, who immediately Catches Kim's eye, forcing Ron from the Picture.**_

**Country, Peppermint Tea and Family**

**{****Ron****}**

"**Can I LISTEN to the RADIO for ONCE WITHOUT HEARING BLAKE SHELTON!" Ron **Yelled switching off the station. Rufus scurried onto his shoulder. His Naked Mole Rat Companion patting his cheek. Ron smirked. "I'm just saying. This is why I don't listen to country" he stood up "I mean if it's not Blake Shelton it's Dierks Bentley. Oh don't give me that look."

"Kim" Rufus Squeaked.

"Too Pre-Occupied, plus we…made a promise to each other." Ron sadly spoke, he didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it.

"Song played?" Rufus Squeaked.

"She's not…Playing with my emotions little buddy." He shrugged "that would make it seem like I have feelings for her, and she knew how I felt."

"Denial." He squeaked again.

"why are we having this argument." Ron asked.

"Reasons"

"I mean…okay yeah. there was a bit of a…there's something…I don't know what it is." Ron Defended, in which Rufus put his hands where his heart would be.

"Love."

"No. it's…I don't know." Ron Shrugged again, got ready for bed and fell asleep.

**{Monique}**

**She wanted to Vomit at the Frills**, it looked like something you'd wear as a best man at a wedding. But she thought it fit the form. She looked up at him as he held her close. Her heart raced when she looked at him, his Shaggy blonde hair, her his chocolate covered eyes, and his goofy smile. It was Ron Stoppable. Ron just smiled at her, she felt herself move inward, her eyes closed as she felt her lips on his. The two seemed to kiss for what felt like ages, she felt her heart about to beat out of her chest, Ron just held her close.

Monique Woke up in a heavy sweat, "NO!" her breathing began to heavy. She looked at her phone, it was 1:30am. The door to her room bursts open where she found her parents look at her with Concern, her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Mo." Her mom said, "what's wrong?"

"I…I was Dreaming…and all of a sudden I…I…. Oh my god…I can't do that to her…I Just can't…"

"Do what, Baby-Girl?" her father asked.

"I…I dreamt that I kissed My best friends Best Friend…" she shook her head, her parents just looked at her.

She found herself downstairs, sitting at the Table with her parents consoling her.

"I mean…he's not my type." She defended "Ron and Kim have been friends for like ever."

"and yet you dreamt that you kissed him? her mother asked, "How long have you had these feelings?"

"I haven't had them. That's just it." Monique defended "I mean…I felt everything. My heart racing, the Kiss on my lips. How his eyes made me shudder with pleasure…"

Her parents looked at each other again.

"No." Her father said "I told you. No way in hell are we going to tell her,"

"Then when Carl?" her mother asked, "when she keeps going crazy over things that are happening around her and she wants to find treatment."

"Mama. Dad. What are you two talking about."

"you might as well tell her." Her mother ordered "might as well tell her now."

Her Father, ran his hand along his head leading to his neck, rubbing the base of it gently.

"This…thing…Runs in the family."

"Dreams of Kissing my best Friends best Friend?" Monique asked, "seems like a weird tradition to have."

"No…it's...you see…our family…how can I put this in a way that won't make us sound crazy"

"Your Great-Great-Great Aunt was Marie Laveux." Her mother interrupted with frustration "Voodoo Queen of N'orlans"

Monique sat there for a bit and started laughing. Her mother threw her arms up. her father looked down.

"Wait…are you serious?" her father nodded his head. "is that why you think princess and the frog is trash?"

"Kidding me?" her father answered, "When I went to go see it, I went to bed that night and she scolded me like nobody's business."

"Dad." Monique interrupted. "This is Serious. I had a dream that I kissed My best friends' best friend. You can't tell me I had a vision of me kissing him."

"would it make you feel any better if I didn't exactly tell you."

The Next Morning, Kim and Monique met at Bueno Nacho. Kim sat down across from her.

"haven't seen Ron here in sometime." Kim said, "I hope he's okay."

"Okay at What? What about Ron?" Monique asked as she sipped her next cup of coffee. Kim cocked a brow at her BFFF.

"I mean…I haven't really seen Ron here." She said, "that's all I meant."

"oh." Monique calmed down. "well…um…maybe he's doing his own thing."

"yeah." she paused "You okay, Mo?"

"I'm fine? Why'd you ask" she answered.

"you seem tired." Kim smiled "Look…if somethings going on, you can tell me."

"Look…Kim…" she took a breath "you know that…you and I are friends. And there's nothing I would do to hold you back from anything." Kim nodded "and I'm all for you two. Really." She exhaled "but you're my best friend and I don't want to jeopardize anything with you and…Ron."

Kim looked at Monique, she wanted to laugh, but It was her best friend, both of them.

"Ron. Why would you Jeopardize anything between Ron and I?" She asked.

Monique took a deep breath, she wanted to tell Kim "I had a vision that I kissed Ron. At prom."

Kim looked at Monique. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She started laughing. Monique looked at her, Kim finally calmed down.

"Done?"

"More than that." Kim answered. "you kissed Ron, in your vision."

"believe me." Monique said, "I have no feelings for Ron in any way at all."

"Oh I already know that." Kim smiled "but I'm not here to judge."

"I told you to 'Stand by your Ron'" Monique said, "but you said so yourself you haven't seen him."

"he's…going through some stuff." Kim defended.

"you haven't been there. I mean…" she paused "he really seemed to have needed it. And…wanted it."

"well…if you did decide to…you know…Kiss him…you have my blessing." Kim Stammered.

"it's Ron Though" Monique argued "I mean he's not exactly…you know…the boyfriend type."

"That's not true at all." Kim Defended "he's perfect boyfriend material." Monique cocked a brow "he's Funny. He's loyal, he'll drop everything for the person who matters to him." Monique kept looking at Kim "any girl would be LUCKY to have him. you need to be absolutely shallow to think that the only great guy you can have has to be a total hottie."

"Kim…"

"I'm not finished. Ron Gives his all to save the world. Sure he loses his pants, all the time, sometimes more than once on a mission…but he's loyal. You need him he's right there. You want him by your side. Sure he's not a total hottie by someone's standards but what's more important, Kind Loyalty or someone who is having a 3-way with the Marching Band and the smokers."

"what's going on?"

"You. You're insulting my best friend. And the greatest Guy ANY girl can have the pleasure to know." Kim defended. "Did you know he went on a mission, without me, just so I can have a Good Christmas? THOUGHTFUL!" she glared "and Last week he helped Nakazumi-San JUST to help him test out a game. CHILDLIKE!" she gritted her teeth "You don't deserve Ron."

"you like him." Monique smiled.

"what? Course I do he's my best friend. And I've…" she slouched "always liked him…for those reasons. And…I had to give up because…I didn't want to wait." She exhaled "if you two kiss, remember…I will stay by his side even if you screw up. you let him down I'll be right there, Nachos with extra cheese."

"Trust me, Kim." Monique smiled "he's not going to get hurt by me."

Monique went to Ron's house after Bueno Nacho. She knocked on the door for Ron to answer.

"Hey Mo. What's up?" He asked, Monique smiled at him.

"do you like me?" she asked.

"what? Course I do. What makes you think otherwise?" Ron asked.

"I mean. Do you think about me as like…a girlfriend?" Monique was starting to get nervous.

"well I'm sure there's a guy out there…you know…for you." Ron answered.

"Do YOU like me though as a girl you like to date?" She asked.

"No." he answered, "I don't like you in that way." He shrugged "and I can't do that to Kim. you're her best female friend. And I can't do anything or will do anything to compromise that."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Monique smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to Bueno Nacho here in a bit." He smiled back "you wanna come with?"

"Raincheck." She turned, waved and Walked away. "Catch you later, alright?" Ron nodded. Monique stopped, she closed her eyes and smiled.

She saw the lights, she heard the music. She saw the smiling redhead in the singed dress and the blonde-haired boy in the baby blue tuxedo. The two friends leaned in for a kiss which the two didn't even bother to pull away from.

Monique turned around again, her eyes opened, she smiled at Ron, who was closing the door to his house,

"Hey." She said "when the time is right. Go for it."

"Go for what?" Ron asked confused.

"you'll know." She smiled and Ran off.

When Monique got to her house, she gave her dad a hug. She smiled.

"Think we can go to Louisiana sometime?"

"sure." Her father answered. she ran upstairs shrieking with excitement. She fell onto her bed and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she saw an older African American woman.

"well don't let your tea get cold now, mi petite." The old woman smiled "relax, it's peppermint."

"Who…Who are you?" Monique asked.

"you're joking ain't'cha?" the Woman set her teacup down "you just heard about me not even 12 hours ago, Non?"

"shouldn't you have a snake with one eye?" Monique asked.

"god I hate that song." Marie took a sip of her tea again, chuckling to herself. "you know it'd be good to have one good depiction of me. It's always, Voodoo, witchcraft and turning men into toads with a high-pitched scream." She looked at her "why can't anyone remember I was also a midwife?" Monique Shrugged. "well…no bother."

"Bother? What do you mean Bother?" Monique asked, "one minute I have a vision about me kissing my BFBF and then I have a vision of them kissing each other."

"you do not think the dream was of your aimee, non?" Marie smiled, resting her chin on her hand.

"well…no. I mean…Yes."

"Well then what is the problem?" she threw her hands up. "why do you think you had the vision?" Marie asked with a smirk.

"I think I had it to…god I don't know. Sorry, no offense it's just-"

"have the tea." Marie ordered. Monique took a sip of her tea and smiled. "Now. Let us begin the story, sug." She held up her fingers "your friends are currently struggling with changes in their life. So…you have a vision, about you Kissing your meilleur ami meilleur ami. So you confess to your meilleur ami about the vision, Oui?"

"Oui" Monique answered.

"Ah…bon." She continued "and with you striking a nerve with her, she got, as you would put it, tweaked and showed l'amour." She smiled "oh I wish I were still alive to witness this vision coming true."

"but Kim is with Eric." Monique defended.

"Oui, but that doesn't mean it will last." Marie took the final sip of her tea "and, with what's to come, she's going to need this, Ron Stoppable, but let her have the night of her life, and make the right decision." She set the teacup down. "so then you push them both to each other." She smiled "you're a regular cupid."

"so…that dream I had was to get Kim to express how she felt? Like really felt?" Monique asked, Marie Nodded. "a push?"

"Oui."

"from me?" Monique asked Marie, Nodded again "can I make a request?"

"Oui."

"Can I…not have any more visions?" Marie looked shocked. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm not ashamed, it's just…I don't want to get them at the worse time and…I want life to be a surprise."

"you can use this heritage to get back at that Bonnie Le Pouffiasse, win the lottery, apply to the college and get accepted to of your choice."

"I'm not selfish." She smiled "if I had them, I want to be able to help them, not harm them or my future. So can you do that for me?" Marie got up and gave Monique a hug. The two women smiled.

When Monique got up, her mouth tasted like and her room smelled like peppermint. She smiled.

**{****Kim: Before the Treehouse****}**

**Kim entered her Bedroom.** Tossing her purse to the side she laid down on the bed. She defended Ron, she confessed her feelings about Ron to Monique. she defended him. assured Monique that she would have taken Ron's Side. The more she thought of Ron the more the thought she was Betraying Eric. Her own words betraying her. when she said a guy doesn't need to be a Hottie. When she thought Ron was the real Golden boy in it all. Eric Told her he would get a hold of her later that day.

"I'm Sorry…" she said softly.

**{Ron: After the Treehouse}**

**Ron watched his best friend walk off.** He was hurt. They were in the middle of talking and she walked with him. he was crushed. He got back onto the sofa and stayed there. He ignored everything. He ignored Rufus, he ignored the nachos. He just stared at the picture of the two of them. He remembered the good old days. When he returned from home Kim gave him a hug right there in his driveway. When she wanted to go out for the cheer squad Ron encouraged her letting them both feel a sort of comfort. When she needed to go to the dentist, he was there to keep a secret. They knew they would always be there for each other.

He knew he'd never have a chance. But he didn't care. Guys did it all the time. Fall in love with a woman for her to go for someone else and 30 years from now they spend the rest of their lives together.

Kim was beautiful. If she looked anything like Ann when she was older, he couldn't wait. He had to keep this secret from her. he was in love with Kim. but he would still be there for her. he exited the treehouse.

**{Kim: After the Treehouse}**

**Kim had to smile when she walked away from Eric.** She had the Date, the Dress. She kept smiling. She wanted to smile. She left Ron up at the treehouse, with his thing of Nachos and Rufus. She didn't know how much he hurt until she saw the fresh "No Girls Allowed" Sign. Kim Making herself the only excepting. Ron was upset. She walked into her house and sat at the breakfast nook. Her mom came in with a frown.

"is Ron okay?" Ann asked.

"mom…" she said softly "what if you made a choice because you wanted to be happy only to feel like you'll regret it later?"

"Food Chain again?" Ann took out the Pint of Ice cream from the freezer and a bottle of wine.

"Mom I can't drink."

"The Wines for me. The Ice cream is for you." She took out two wine glasses "least have that be the defense your father wants."

She sighed, she didn't want to take the wine, but she had a lot on her mind, "Eric asked me to the prom,"

"That's what you wanted wasn't it?" Ann sat back down setting the contents onto the table. Kim nodded "so what's the problem?"

"I've been…a terrible friend to Ron." Kim answered.

"well…at least you're admitting it." Ann gave a slight frown. She popped open the wine, and opened the ice cream, sliding it to Kim who took a spoon and started digging in. her mom poured the two glasses of wine.

"Ron's going through stuff right now." Kim said, "I mean…he's not really…there."

"his world is turning upside down." Ann smiled "look…I've watched you two grow up, everything from The First day at pre-school to now. You've grown up, you've found a life, he hasn't."

"yeah, we mentioned that."

"Well," Ann took a sip of her wine "why do you think that is?" Kim shrugged, still digging into the ice cream.

"I don't…really know." Kim answered, "he said… 'he didn't want to grow up if that meant-' and then we were interrupted by Eric. But before that, we talked about Wannaweep. He said…the worse part of the summer wasn't…The stuff I named off. But…it was spending it away from me."

"to be fair that was the worse summer you had as well." Ann took another sip of her wine "you kept looking out the window at Ron's house."

"yeah, because I…missed him as well" Kim admitted.

"who do you really want to go to the prom with?" Ann asked "at the end of that night, that one special night. Who is it you want to have that final dance with?"

Kim looked at her mother, she gave a small smile stabbing into the ice cream "Ron." She laughed to herself "Ron. I want to go to the Prom with Ron. My best friend. My Ron." She got up and Ran out of the house. She headed halfway down the street when she saw Ron heading towards her.

"I was coming to find you." They said together.

"Jinx you owe me a soda." Kim smiled.

"I wanted to come to tell you something." Ron smiled "I'm happy that…You and Eric are seeing each other. He'd be good for you. He's everything you want."

"yeah." she smiled.

"and…I approve."

"I know." She kept smiling.

"I'm going to take him out to eat, after the prom, and talk to him." he smiled "I want to assure to him that I'm gonna be there when times get tough for you two. Help you two try to work it out." He turned around and walked back.

"are you going to the prom?" Kim asked, Ron stopped and looked at her. "cause…I'd like to see you there."

"I'm not going, KP."

"why not?" Kim asked sadly.

"No date. I'm already a loser there, I don't need to show up to prom alone." He smiled "besides, maybe I can play some Last Dream Vee-Eye-Eye-Eye. You have fun though."

Kim saw it play out in her head. Her friend walking away, she couldn't speak, she couldn't do anything. She was frozen. She wanted to call out to him. to tell him she loved him. to forget Eric. That nothing was there other than her own shallowness. She wanted Ron. To kiss him right there. To go with him. so what if she'd be seen as a loser for dating him. Ron was golden. But he was already at his door. He looked back at her, waved and walked inside.

Kim Turned back around, walked home, back inside and followed the path to her Room. Dressing down and putting on her pajamas she waited by the phone. Eric didn't even call her, tell her he couldn't wait, and she wanted to call Ron and tell him everything. But she froze, the tears hitting her pillow she waited for a call. But her eyes gave out as she went to bed.

**{Ann and James Possible}**

**Ann sat there on the bed looking at old pictures of Kim and Ron.** How their smiles grew in every picture. James sat next to her and smiled.

"They were so young." She smiled, an Old picture of Kim and Ron both holding one of the twins.

"Who?" James asked, Ann looked at him and chuckled.

"am I doing this mom thing right?" Ann asked.

"you mean after 17 years you need to question that?" Ann shrugged. "I think you're doing Super."

"Super doesn't cut it." Her eyes narrowed "I mean…I had it planned out so well."

"mind filling me in?" James asked confused.

"James Ron has been there for this family since he met Kim." she set the pictures down "you can't tell me you don't see it."

"well…Kimmie-Cub doesn't see Ron as a Boy. So I just thought-"

"That's just something she says." Ann Shook her head "I mean…I know my daughter. Don't you see how happy he makes her?"

"I thought he's just being a friend," James said.

"After 20 years you still don't understand women, do you?" Ann Smirked. James shook his head. "she has slowly been falling for him."

"with Ronald?" he thought back to Months ago when Ron wanted to meet with him about the Moodulator event. How Ron was ready to go into a deep space probe. Now his little Kim fell for her best friend. To him, there could be worse. What was important to him was that Ron made his daughter happy, and even though they were the Oldest of the Rocket Boosters, Ron still went to every event. He had yet to meet Eric. Ann thought he was a nice boy though, but nice didn't cut it. Kim would smile, but it wasn't the same. She looked at her husband, smiled at him, and gave him a Kiss on the lips.

"you know you're still that guy who tried to impress me by spraining his ankle." She smiled.

"and I'd do it again 1,000 times over." James smirked.

Kim took her brothers out to the park late at night after hearing a loud 'BooYAH' from her father come from her parents' bedroom. repeating 'Ew' with every step.

**{Monique}**

**Monique at the kitchen table across from her father.** Who with a surprised smile got to talk with his daughter.

"she was okay with that?" he asked. Monique nodded and smiled back, taking a sip of her peppermint tea. "Just like that? No more visions?"

"I told her I wanted to be surprised." She answered.

"I didn't think it could work like that." Her father was still surprised.

"did you know she was a midwife?" Monique smiled "I may have to find some books on her. but I think she's pretty awesome."

"she is, isn't she." He looked down at his teacup "Peppermint?"

"yeah…had some when talking to Aunt Marie." Monique smiled "too bad it's not the same though."

"that's because this is the stuff you get in the store. She made her own teas." Monique looked up at her father "herbalist. One of her many, many talents." He took a sip of the tea "it's not what I'm used to though."

"so…I had another vision before the visit." Monique confessed.

"you told me." He smiled "and yet you've been stalling this whole time."

"Dad…what if you knew the outcome of something, big that could change the dynamic of your two best friends."

"You mean Kimberly Ann and Ronald Dean" he cocked a brow "my guess is you're doing your best to keep THAT a secret from them"

"I dropped hints" she smiled "but…Kim Likes him. like…a lot. I guess that first vision I had was…I don't know…her point of view?" she rested her hand on her head "but I don't know…now that I told Kim about it, what's to say it'll come true?"

"you told her about Her and Ron Kissing?"

"I told her about me kissing Ron." She shrugged "and she let it show that…she Likes him…in that way."

"well that's a good thing."

"and I told Ron that if he has a shot or an opportunity…to take it." She looked up "Dad…am I doing the right thing."

"how do you feel about the two of them?" her father smiled.

"Ron is Kim's best Friend. Kim is like the sister I always wanted and never got. And Ron is like the most awesome guy there is." She shrugged "she told me once Ron is full of child-like wonder. If I told him about Aunt Marie he'd probably Flip-out in a cool way." Then her eyes widened as she muttered "probably ask me to ask her the secret to a killer gumbo recipe."

"That Ronald." Her father smiled. She looked at her father. "he's a pretty cool kid,"

"Ron? Cool?" she asked.

"Please. Ann and I talk." He smiled "Ron is pretty much the guy every parent wants to see their daughter happy with. And yet he's dropping everything for Kim." he shrugged "I was a teenage boy once, you know. I can tell when a boy has a crush and when he's in love." He smiled at his daughter "and I can tell when he sees a girl like a sister." He got up "Prom is coming up. your mom wants to take you to get all dolled up."

"so we're done with this convo?" Monique asked.

"for right now." He smiled "just keep me posted on what happens between the two of them."

**{****Everyone****}**

**Monique, Kim, Ann and Monique's mom all went out.** Kim and Monique got their nails and their hair done. Kim forgave Monique for the day before Kim smiled a soft smile, she was going to the prom with Eric while her prince charming was going to do whatever.

Monique kept the vision of Kim and Ron Kissing to herself. She may have liked Ron, but she didn't want to tempt fate. Her friends worked better together than with others. She was happy when she knew how her friends felt for each other, but tempting fate wasn't part of the plan. If Eric was the one for Kim, she'd support them both.

Ron spent what felt like hours on his bed. Prom was later that night. He had no date. He wasn't going to go. He wanted to see Kim happy with someone, but if he did, he didn't want to risk what he'd do. So he stayed there until nightfall. He looked out the window at his computer. He saw Kim walk down the street with Eric. She looked beautiful and there he was, upstairs, Listening to the Same Country station. Suddenly all the songs were making sense.

Ron was starting to get hungry, he grabbed Rufus, got up and made his way to Bueno Nacho.

_**Authors Note**__**: due to the Poor idea of this chapter that I worked a long time on, I will not be using Plot bunnies from the caged Arizona surrounding Areas. Next time I'm going free-roaming.**_


	4. Come on, it's like Jumping off a cliff…

_**Authors Note**__**: found a place in the Arizona desert where there is a whole flock of Plot-Bunnies. Oddly enough the one I got has human traits. No I did not Name him Rufus. But I went to the pet shop to see if I can get a tag and a collar and it felt like forever cause I had to wait for the store owner to finish getting a new one ripped by a guy who was trying to return a dead parrot.**_

_**I don't think I've ever said this before, but I do not Own Kim Possible in any way, shape or form.**_

_**And I am still here…so far. Given I've been waking up before 6 in the morning, but that's been happening for weeks.**_

_**To the Newcomers I hope you enjoy the story.**_

_**Not going to lie, this Chapter references the conversation in chapter 2 about the two of them growing up and taking relationships to the next level. With the two of them getting used to the idea of them being boyfriend and girlfriend, the whole chapter is full of self-doubts, surprises and lessons in being in a relationship with your best friend.**_

_**Reading Recommendation: What if Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable never Met? How Would they have grown up? what would they become? Kim becomes a successful (Yet bitter) woman who never became a teen hero. When she gets to Know Ron the two hit it off she gets a second chance. Check Out "**__Nacho Boy and Dragon Lady__**" by MrDrP. (subnote, yes I bring him up a lot. He's just **__VERY__** Good at writing the characters.)**_

_**Song stuck in my head: The Cajun Queen (Sequel-Song to '**__Big Bad John'__**).**_

_**Cajunbear73: always love your recaps and thanks for the suggestion on the plot-bunnies. Always love the recaps. (The new plot bunny is silently judging me over the last chapter.)**_

**Takes Place After: So the Drama**

**Previously on Kim Possible: After the Attack of the L'il Diablos, Kim Finds out her Prom Date and Guy she was seeing was a Syntho-Drone created by Drakken to Keep Kim Occupied. Kim Possible is never one to be surprised easily, until Ron tells he what she needed to hear.**

**Come on, it's like Jumping off a cliff…**

**{Before the Return to Prom}**

"**Out there…" Ron said nervously "In…here…"**

"Really?" Kim Smiled. She was surprised, but in a good way. She wasn't stupid. She knew who he was talking about.

Kim and Ron Ran down the hall of Bueno Nacho headquarters. Ron Trailing behind, both a ready for the final fight. Kim stopped.

"Wait" she said, "I need to know something."

"NOW?" Ron asked "Bad guy. Evil diablo Toys. Fate of the world. Possibly close to the end of life as we know it and all that is good in this world."

"How much of that did you mean?" She asked, "Can you…are you sure?"

Ron stood there, he tried to smile "Kim…Saving the world…"

"How much?" she moved in closer "please…I need to know…"

"every word." Ron answered. Kim smiled still. She ran into Drakken to get even with all the damaged he caused.

**{Back at the Prom}**

**Monique stood there**, Right next to Brick and Rufus. Watching her two friends Kiss on the dance floor. She could only smile.

Kim pulled away from the Kiss.

"See." She smiled "50 more years and you got another Kiss."

"yeah…I liked it." Ron smiled.

"Wanna do it again?" Kim asked.

"ah, Boo. Yaah." Ron answered. the two kissed again on the dance floor.

"Somehow" they found themselves outside behind the gym.

"See. Growing up could be fun." Kim smiled.

"okay, okay I believe you." Ron countered "especially if there's more of this."

"Lots more." Kim smirked, she smirked a bit "as well as _other_ things"

"Oh. Yeah. those…things…heheheh uh…yeah…" he kissed Kim again.

"gotta love when you do that." She kept smiling. She couldn't stop.

**{After Prom}**

**{Monique}**

"**YES!" she shouted, "JUST YES!"** her parents ran downstairs. "As he would say, BOOYAH!" she punched the air "BOOYAH! BOOYAH! BOOYAH! BOO! YAH!"

"let me guess." Her father smiled "The two of them got together."

"Kim and Ron are together. Kissing on the dance floor." She looked up and pointed "Sorry Aunt Marie"

Her father Smiled, her mother rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"wait…Kim and Ron are together?" her mother asked.

"haven't you been paying attention?" Monique looked at her mom shaking her head.

"I think you owe Aunt Marie a visit." Her father smirked. Monique gave her parents a hug. And walked to the kitchen.

"I think she understood." Monique argued "I mean, I asked cause I wanted the surprises not cause I was ashamed." She smiled "although I _am _happy that those two FINALLY got together."

"Look Monique." her father paused. "we're…happy that Kim and Ron are together now." Her mother looked at her father, "but those two are…well…young."

"what are you saying?" Monique asked.

"well…they're starting to discover things and…well…you need to do your part as well." Her father couldn't find the words.

"I'm their friend. That's all" her father smiled at her "oh…I need to do that."

"you need to help them work on their relationship." Her father suggested "they're going to make a lot of mistakes, and they're going to need each other."

"Ron more than Kim though" her mother added.

"point is. You need to help them both." Her father continued "if that means dishing out some tough love on the both of them so be it."

Monique hugged her parents and ran upstairs to go to bed.

**{Kim and Ron}**

**They were nestled up on the sofa together**, Ron's jacket over Kim and she ran her hands along his shirt. She could only smile.

"you know…" she said softly "if feel like…I should apologize for everything."

"not everything." Ron smiled "I think I have more to apologize for."

"I couldn't see you were right in front of me." Kim argued. "until the moodulator thing."

"yeah that was-" he paused "Hey wait a minute." Kim smiled.

"what?" Kim asked.

"you…have had these feelings for me since the moodulator incident?" Ron asked, "and you didn't tell me?"

"because I knew how you would react?" she looked down "and I didn't want to lose you. I thought it was best to have you…have me in the background and…hate the next girl who came along."

"why would you do that?"

"I'm a cheerleader remember? I cheer for the home team as well as my best friends." She smiled "you mean the world to me and I can't think of anyone else I should have gone to the prom with more."

"well…it was better than staying at home listening to Country Music with all the songs making sense" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Kim smiled.

"do you…remember that talk we had about…well…you know that topic I still have a difficult time talking about?" Kim nodded. "well…I... I don't know."

"don't know about what?"

"don't know if…how…when I could…you know…be…ready for…that." Kim smiled "I mean not to say that we won't cause you know I'm still discovering these feelings for you and I want us to be happy but if I know me I'll screw up and lose you forever and I don't want that cause I didn't want to grow up if it meant I would lose you."

"Ron." Kim smiled "calm down." She kissed him again "it's fine. We'll…cross that bridge when we get to it." She looked at Ron, after 12 years she knew he wanted to make a joke about that, but this was a serious topic, so "Which is weird cause we were on a bridge when we started talking about Sex." She laughed, Ron's frown cracked as the two teens laughed. "besides, I've stuck it out with you for 12 years. We've been through a lot together. And the last thing I want to do, last thing I want _any_ of us to do. Is lose each other." She smiled "we can add another 30 to that 50 years too."

"you know we have a lot to talk about, right?" Ron asked "I mean…sex isn't the only thing and I'm-"

"yeah." Kim interrupted "but isn't there something you want to ask me?" she batted her eyes, causing Ron to blush, he started rubbing the back of his neck a bit.

"can you…go back….to best friend mode for like…you know…uh…5 se-seconds?" Ron was nervous. He swallowed his saliva as Kim smiled at him, she nodded.

"Ron," she smiled "she wants you to ask her to be your girlfriend. And I approve" she said with a smile.

"KP…" for continued his nervousness. "will you…be…uh…I mean if you want to be you can I'm not forcing it on…I mean not that I would force anything on you I mean I…WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" she had to giggle, she took his face into his hands and gave him a Kiss on the lips. "did I do that wrong?"

"No." Kim shook her head "for you, it was an A+"

"Booyah." He said calmly.

"and Boo-yeah to you." Kim smiled.

**{James and Ann}**

**Ron and Kim laid on the sofa, kissing each other every so often.** Not seeing Kim's parents watching the two of them, Ann just smiled. She walked away and James followed.

"do you remember our first night?" Ann smirked.

"it was…college…"

"you tried your hardest to impress me with your work in a lab." Ann smiled "almost burnt down the entire building."

"hey, you were in that Dress and I…got distracted." James defended.

"you were fine until you took the torch to the lab coat." Ann smiled "The Shrimp and Scallops for me, and you…The Eggplant Parm." She took off her lab coat "you took me to the lab as if to show that you weren't like the other guys."

"and I wasn't." James defended.

"and you weren't." Ann agreed. "I took you home after we left and cleaned up. and you…well…in about 4 seconds we're going to hear Ron leave out of a freak out."

She held up 3 fingers, putting one down and as if on cue they both heard Ron _'Yelp'_ only to look into the living room to see Kim blush and bit her bottom lip. She looked towards her parents only for her eyes to widen like she got her hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"called it." Ann Smiled, she took her daughters hand and walked with her into the kitchen. James grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

**{Ron and James}**

**Ron ran upstairs of his house and took to his room.**

"Oh my god this isn't happening. This isn't Happening THIS IS SO NOT HAPPENING!" he looked down "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" he sat down. Growling as he kept looking down "I JUST WANTED TO KISS!" he threw his head back. He closed his eyes and heard the Doorbell ring. He waited to be able to walk before going downstairs.

After opening the door he found James standing right in the doorway.

"oh man…Kim told you want happened, didn't she?" Ron smacked his own face. James shook his head no.

"Let's take a walk." James smiled. Ron went outside, closed the door and walked off. "you know I remember how I was with Ann when we first started dating." Ron looked at James "she was this very attractive redhead who could make heads turn so fast she'd be the one checking for the brain damage due to the concussion."

"yeah…KP…um…yeah…"

"you know, I thank god every day that she came into my life." James said, "I'm just lucky I had to courage to ask her out."

"did better than I did." Ron scoffed "I mean I couldn't even Kiss her without…"

"yeah. it happens." James said, "you know if you were old enough, I'd have us get a beer or something."

"I'd settle for a Root beer Mr. Dr. P." Ron was nervous.

"Relax, Ronald." He said Calmly "my words still hold true."

"which ones? The black hole one because I didn't mean to make Kim cry if that's what it was I mean I just wanted us to kiss on the sofa not go all the way and have sex upstairs cause I'd probably be a little too nervous to do anything like that cause I still freak out on missions when I lose my pants and-"

"not those words." James said laughing. "no. I'd rather have her have you rather than some boy who is looking to brag about her." James shrugged "I can't prevent you both from growing up. finding out things."

"I'm still learning sir." Ron said in a respectful tone "and I…just came to realize these feelings for her." he sighed "I mean…"

"Ronald, we're just two guys who are either a 4 to others who were able to get a 20." James smiled "Ann still makes me feel young." He smirked. Ron stopped, James soon followed.

"sir I can't…promise we won't do anything…I can't even promise that we won't…fight…but…I will promise that I won't be…well…um…" Ron was getting nervous again. They found themselves at the smarty mart, James grabbed 2 Root beers, paid for them and handed one to Ron. They stood out front of the store.

"if it helps, Ronald." James said, "Kim and Ann are probably having a conversation about us." He shook his head, "This is real Guy talk."

"sir…I don't know if you know this or not but…every time Kim undresses…in front of me…I cover my eyes…I don't…want instinct to take over and…"

"Ronald. It's fine." James calmed him down "when I first saw Ann naked, I fainted. Got a concussion. Started knocking on doors after that even when they were opened."

"I've fallen in love with Kim, Dr. P." Ron said peeling the label on his Root beer "but I don't want to treat her like the rest of them have…I want her to go on the missions, I want her to follow her dreams…I don't want to hold her back…but I don't want to lose her."

"you're a good man, Ronald." James smiled, patting Ron on the Back.

"can I ask you something?" Ron asked.

"You just did" Ron chuckled at James' lame joke.

"When you and Mrs. Dr. P…first…you know…uh…did you two ever have…well…problems after that?"

"oh we had loads of problems." He took a bit more of his drink "but we didn't let it get us down." He shrugged "we needed to talk it out, see what we liked, what we didn't." he looked at his daughter's boyfriend "why do you think most relationships end? It's because they won't talk about the problems. They yell, fight, throw a vase and end up saying things they can never take back." Ron put the soda between is Index and middle finger, resting his arm.

"you think I can handle her?" he asked, "I mean…I've pissed her off enough times that I don't want to be the next person she wants to kill."

"Ronald, if there's one thing I know about the two of you, you won't stay mad for too long."

The Two finished their drinks and Ended up back at the possible house.

**{At That Time; Ann and Kim}**

"**First time I made ANYONE do that."** Kim smiled. "and Ron no less."

"well he…does care about you." Ann smiled.

"I mean…yeah he does." She leaned back "but the freak out was pretty cute. I'm flattered that he got that…and I'm happy he ran off cause…honestly…I hear talk from the other girls when a guy just decides to take it out." She kept smiling "I mean. At least we're not rushing into things."

"true" Ann smiled "I'm honestly surprised you didn't take things to the next level."

"well…it's only been like…what? 2 hours?" Kim defended.

"A lot can happen in that time, Kimmy."

"really?" Kim asked, Ann nodded "I mean…Ron and I have never…I mean I haven't…even with…uh…you know…I can't really say I have that sort of…experience in that area…"

"Honey don't make me go all Mom-Doctor on you."

"oh no." she put her head down. "last time you went Mom-Doctor on me you pretty much told me about that time of the month."

"it was time."

"I was 12."

"you needed to know."

"you gave me the talk before I had a chance to even experience the time of the month."

"and what happened after you got it?" Ann smirked.

"Ron…used his allowance to go to the store and get me some tampons…" she smiled. "even then."

"you need this." Ann leaned in "so you've never pleased yourself?"

Kim blushed, she rubbed the back of her neck and bit her bottom lip "well…uh…I've been…curious about that sort of thing but…" she shook her head "No…I haven't."

"as a doctor, a mom and a woman all I can say it's perfectly healthy." She smiled "you're going through changes Kimmy. And despite what we show, we're trying to get you to make the right decisions."

"why does it have to be so hard?" she asked. "couldn't Ron and I have been together after the Moodulator?"

"or sooner?" Ann asked, "that's not how it works out." She shook her head "the feelings have been there a long Time Kimmy." Her mother smiled "and Ron has been by your side through everything."

"everything." Kim repeated. "so it should be natural for us to be a couple." Her eyes narrowed "Right?"

"Kim being in a relationship takes work." Ann said calmly, "when your father and I first got together, after we…well…gross out central for you, we started to have problems." She folded her arms, Kim had a look of disgust on her face "he started to be noticed by my archrival, even began flirting with him much to my discomfort. It almost broke us when we got engaged and he had his bachelor party. She turned out to be the dancer." She shook her head "and as for me…well…ex-boyfriend drama. Turned out he wanted to get back together. I didn't want to, but I didn't know where it was going to go with your father." She placed a hand on Kim's "Relationships take work. That's all I can say. But what matters is that you two talk about your problems with each other."

After a glass of wine and a glass of sparkling cider for Kim, Ann broke the silence.

"I left a box of Condoms on your nightstand." She said calmly, Kim's eyes widened, "I talked with Ron's mom, she assured me that it would be a good idea. She doesn't want to be a grandma just yet."

"MOM!" Kim shrieked "well…actually thank you…but MOM!"

"Kimmy it wouldn't hurt to be prepared."

"Well I didn't want you to tell Ron's mom that we might've had sex cause now she's probably going to give me a dirty look and his dad would be like 'That's my boy getting a cute young lady'" she finished in a mocking tone "I can't believe you did that."

"Honey we both agreed that it would be a better idea to be safe than sorry." She shook her head "I've seen too many girls your age come in after prom and end up having a child, even worse when not only did their boyfriend leave but their parents threw them out." She smiles "not that we'd do that with you."

"Mom, I promise…if and when that happens, we'll be ready." Kim smiled, "Ron's too sweet of a guy to even let that happen." And as if on cue she heard a Loud belch come from outside her house. The two women looked outside to see James and Ron sit at the Picnic table. They had gone from the front of the house, to the backyard, James was laughing like he was a kid again, Ron was being his usual weird self. Kim just smiled, Ann Looked at her daughter, opening the door to the back, the two Redheads walked to their men.

"Hey KP" Ron smiled.

"hey you…" She smiled "I thought you went home?"

"I did…then your dad…well…came by and we had a talk." He smiled "Look, KP. I don't care what happens with us. All I care about is…well…you. I'm not saying we won't have tough times or that we won't fight…but I think…we should at least wait until we…you know…go that far."

"Ron…"

"please, let me finish…I know. 12 years KP. But they've been the best 12 years and I don't want to lose that because we had a small fight or a big fight. But I want us to talk all this out. And I don't want to think about what might happen if I were to lose you. I don't want to think about what might happen if I did. You mean…everything to me. And I'm just…getting used to these feelings."

"I agree" Kim interrupted.

"yeah I know but…wait what?"

"I agree…that we should probably wait for that…special moment. We're just taking this big step. I mean, it doesn't take a rocket scientist or a brain surgeon to tell that…we have something great." She placed a hand on his chest "you're not the lucky one to be with me, Ron Stoppable. I Am."

"wait…okay now I'm confused." Ron cocked a brow.

"A lot of girls…want a guy who's loyal. Who makes them laugh, who would rather be in front of the tv with a bad movie rather than upstairs in bed." She smirked "I'm lucky enough to find a guy who, for now, wants that. Cause to me, that's what matters."

"so…all that stuff you said you admired about me before…you meant it?" Ron asked Kim only for her to nod.

"is that so bad? I know I can be…difficult at times but…you can handle me." She gave him a kiss. Ron yawned, she cocked a brow, "getting bored with me?"

"No I'm…feeling that Root beer from earlier." He rubbed the back of his neck "how bout breakfast tomorrow."

"Ron you know you get nightmares when you have sugar before you go to bed." Kim said.

"I'll be fine KP." He smiled "if anything it was just a bottle. Your dad had one too." He gave her a kiss "I'll be over tomorrow for breakfast."

"Good night" she smiled. Ron walked away, waved and returned the "good night."

**{The Morning After}**

"**You know I understand the Prom was on a Weekend" **Kim said annoyed "Dance all night, Make out with cute boyfriend, but what I did not count on, is for boyfriend to wake me up in the middle of the night, about a nightmare he had."

"when did you two get married?" Ann chuckled, Kim shot her a look of "I think about 12 years ago."

The 3 heard a loud thud at the door, Kim got up with her coffee and opened it. She saw a look of discomfort on Ron's face. "KP" he said weakly "I think I lost my appetite"

"Oh come on, I'm not cooking breakfast this morning, so you have no excuse to get out of it." Kim defended.

"Mom Gave me the…well…a talk." Ron said weakly.

"How bad?"

"told me if I was anything like my father…my…uh…you know is…um…" he paused, Ann smirked and gave a wink to Kim, James shook his head "and after Barely waking up and getting ready."

"poor guy" James said taking a sip of his coffee.

"sir if I lie by saying that hurt Kim can you send me through that black hole."

"I'll join you." James laughed, Kim shot her father a look.

"you two will do No such thing." Kim argued. The two men looked at Kim. Ron sat down next to James.

"Can we just stay away from the sausage at least." Ron asked, "didn't really need that sort of talk with my mother before breakfast."

"been there." James started to shudder "when Ann and I first got together mom gave her the twice-over and mentioned me right in front of her."

"I laughed." Ann defended.

"I didn't kiss her for days after that." James set his coffee down.

"so Ron isn't going to kiss me for the next few days over dick-talk with his mom." Kim smirked.

"Can you not phrase it like that."

"I'm teasing."

"I'm proud" Ann placed a hand on her heart

"I need something stronger than coffee." James got up and left the kitchen as if to say, "every man for himself."

Kim set down a plate of Pancakes made by her mom right in front of Ron. Ron smiled.

"so. Boyfriend. What's on the agenda today?" Kim asked. Ron stopped for a bit and shrugged.

"how is the world recovering from last night?"

"now that you mention it, nothing bad is happening today." She sat down "No Break-ins, no robberies, not even a hostage sitch."

"so…we have the day off…in more ways than one." Ron asked, "we can do whatever we want."

"and since technically Last night was Ron Night."

"Kim day?" Ron asked. "what do you feel like doing?"

"well…uh…" she was lost "what do we usually do?"

"Movie, Bueno Nacho, Hours at the Claw machine…" he finished up the pancakes "what do couples do?"

"go out, watch a movie on the sofa, make out." She shrugged "I mean…same thing we usually do but more making out."

"and since that talk mom gave." Ron sighed "it'd feel like we'd go back to being just friends without the make out."

"well…we could talk some more." Kim smiled "I mean…how bad could it have been?"

Kim and Ann sat at the table in shock, their eyes widened and the mouths gapped open.

"Wow…" Kim said "I mean…wow…"

"that's…gonna hurt." Ann stated "and…wow…"

"I mean…should I have said something?" Kim asked "like…'it's not THAT big' or something to make him feel…you know…"

"just happy I left the room for that."

"yeah…that's gonna hurt." Kim put her head down.

"No pressure."

"yeah. no pressure. Just…yeah…" Kim got up, she went to the other room to see Ron sitting down in front of the Tv watching Cartoons. "So…Girlfriend mode or best friend mode."

"I could use a friend." Ron said sadly.

"not a girlfriend?" Kim asked, "must be serious."

"very." He looked at her, he shrugged "I meant when I said I wanted us to wait."

"and I believe you." She watched cartoons with him "so what's the problem?" he shrugged.

"Things were different before." He answered "I mean… it's not that…I regret this it's that I…"

"Ron." She smiled "what is this really about?" she exhaled "part of…being in a relationship…is talking about our problems…right?"

"I saw the look on your face." Ron said, "I mean…I'm not saying you'd love me just for that…but I'm saying I want you to love me because…well…you love me." He shrugged "I guess when you and I kissed…it was like a dream come true for the both of us. When we were younger," he turned to face her "it was…easy. But I'm not…young anymore…even though I…act like it."

"is that why the cartoons?" Kim asked, "I mean…you can still watch them."

"yeah but…you probably want someone who is…I dunno…grown up? I mean…" Kim walked away, Ron looked down. Minutes later he heard Kim behind him.

"hey, you want to join?" he heard, Ron looked behind to see Kim in Pigtails and her pajamas. Ron smiled.

"I remember this episode" Kim smiled. Ron was in Pajama bottoms, a shirt and a bowl of cereal. Kim looked over to him and smiled. "you feel better?"

"a little." He answered.

"Grown up means no fun, no fun means boredom, boredom means I'd miss you too much."

"well…we're going to be seniors next year KP." Ron said "I think it is time that I grew up. especially if I want to go to college."

"I have an idea." Ron looked at her "What if I try to act like an Adult for the both of us. Just to keep you grounded." She smiled at her new boyfriend "and as a bonus. You can be childish for the both of us to keep me grounded."

Ron sat up and crossed his legs.

"wait…you want Me, Ron Stoppable. To Keep you, Kim Possible, the Girl who can do anything, Grounded?"

"in a good way Ron." She took his hand "I wouldn't mind the childish things like this every so often. In fact, I've missed it. It's one of the many traits I find so…incredible about you."

"you think I'm incredible?"

"I meant every word I said about you" she smiled "Ron, if anyone can keep me grounded, it's you. I can do anything, even ask you to do that."

"I can't do that Kim." he smiled "I need to learn to do it myself. Maybe you can show me as we go? I'm man enough to ask my…girlfriend for help."

"deal…" she smiled.

The two spent the entire morning watching cartoons. When lunch time rolled around, Ron stretched, popped his back, washed the bowl and got dressed.

"so…what do we do now?" Ron asked. Kim came downstairs with her hair down and dressed.

"same thing we do every day?" Kim answered.

"Things are different Kim" he shrugged "we're…boyfriend and girlfriend now. And you…I mean…we…"

"Ron." She smiled "let's go make more memories there. But first…Rufus." She was greeted by Ron's little pink hairless companion. "are you fine with us dating?"

"Humans" Rufus squeaked.

"yes we're…"

"that's what he calls me." Ron gave a small smile.

"Kim Human. Ron human." Rufus squeaked, running up Kim's arm, resting on her shoulder and giving her a hug.

"Wait…so you…wow…" Kim kept smiling, it was the best two days of her life. she was dating her best friend, and the little guy she helped take care of considered her a _human._ She smiled and hand hugged the little guy, Ron smiled.

"I mean…it's not just about…that I mean I haven't even thought of that…"

"you mean to tell me I'm the only one" Kim smirked "not sure if I should be insulted or flattered."

"Kim" Ron said sadly "look, there are a lot of doubts that I have and I'm not even sure if…"

"Ron. I understand." She took his hand "you don't want anything bad to happen to us. I get that. And yes, I'll get mad at you but if we talk it over, I'm sure we'd understand each other."

"but what if you wake up tomorrow and you think…hey I'm dating this loser?" Ron asked, "I mean…what about your rep? your place on the social ladder."

"my _place_ on the social ladder, is Right Next to you." Kim took his hand again "and if you think, I'm letting people think I want my reputation to be that of a cheerleader who only dates hotties, think again. My reputation is that of Teen Hero. Girlfriend of Ron Stoppable, female other human to Rufus. I can do anything, even, Kick the status Quo in the hind-end and make it beg for mercy" she smirked. "Who defended me against those bullies? Who made sure I didn't Disappear from Embarrassment? Who used Diablo sauce to disable a tick from my face before it blew up? and who helped me see that instead of having feelings for the boy I've known since middle school helped me towards him in the end."

"Me" Ron smirked.

"I can't see my life without you." She looked around "this is our place. This is where all the memories are made. You honestly think I want to change that?"

"No." Ron answered.

"Ron, any girl can have a crush on a hottie. Maybe 3 for one hottie." She got up and sat next to him "I'm fortunate enough to have a guy who only has those admiring brown eyes years ago for a girl in pig tails on the playground."

"don't forget ponytail and braces."

"My point is." She leaned into him "I'd rather have someone who has always been there even when I was wrong, rather than someone who'd be on the next girl who comes in."

"Well well." Came a voice. They turned to see the solo bonnie Rockwaller with a smirk.

"are you gonna say it or should I?" Ron asked, Kim had to chuckle.

"loser talk?" Bonnie smirked.

"Relationship talk, B." Kim smiled "Ron and I were talking about what we want."

"well you two losers have been together forever I thought that was obvious." She folded her arms "have you two seen Brick? I was supposed to see him off."

"sorry we were too busy watching cartoons to even notice." Ron smiled with pride. Bonnie smirked at the two of them and walked off with her nose held high.

"you could've lied." Kim smiled.

"and say what?" Ron asked, Kim shrugged.

"guess I do have the best guy out there." Kim blushed.

**{That Late Afternoon: Kim's house}**

"**not even a hint of sex?" Ann asked.**

"not one." Kim answered, "I mean she was like 'like where is briiiick.' And Ron Was like 'No clue, watching cartoons.' He could've said 'we were up in the bedroom all along' and given a flat out lie." Kim smiled "I have the best guy in the world. He respects me, he cherishes me, he's worried for us just in case."

"have you told him your worries?" Ann asked, "I mean…Ron can't be the only one who does"

"well…no I haven't thought about them actually." Kim shrugged "I mean…I guess the worries are the same as his but with more…how can I put this lightly…like Taylor Swifts new album."

"ouch." Ann bit her lip "that bad huh?"

"well…I mean…he and I have been friends for a very long time and I'm…not entirely all that…well…uh…gifted." She gave a slight smile.

"I'm sure that doesn't matter to him."

"and if it does?" Kim asked, "do I remain single my entire life or do I go get plastic surgery when I'm 18 and rub it in his face."

**{That Late Afternoon: Ron's house}**

"**Okay, What's worse. Your girlfriend seeing your little buddy only for her to be in shock?"** Ron asked, "OR thinking she's having doubts about you and feel bad you had them when she eases your mind?"

"I'm gonna say the former." Felix Renton answered as he put the slice of pizza on a plate "I mean…dude. Your girlfriend wants to be with you just because she wants you." He smiled "plus it's the 2nd hottest girl in Middleton."

"First" Came the voice of Zita Flores "even I think she is."

"so I shouldn't feel bad." Ron stated as he picked off the pepperoni.

"Well…you tend to be a little…" Zita answered, "how can I put this lightly?"

"Paranoid?" Felix smiled "on edge when it comes down to impressing women?"

"Stopping at nothing to get them to swoon so hard they need to get checked for brain damage." Zita continued.

"so I have nothing to worry about?" Ron asked.

"well…just don't do anything stupid." Felix winced at the Possibilities.

"look. I'm going to drop a bit of advice on you and I want you to take it to heart." Zita opened a soda "just be yourself. Kim likes you for you. Every bit of you that makes you, well you."

"Zita's right" Felix smiled "if she didn't, she'd try turning you into the next Brick Flagg."

"you're right." He stood up. "She's known me for 12 years. She likes me just how I am and would NEVER Change me after that whole Hair cut incident." He pounded his chest "Nothing will get us down after being through so much with each other." He got louder "I have the Hottest most bon-diggity girlfriend in Middleton. There's nothing I can't do." He left the house.

Zita and Felix looked at each other. Ron came back in "okay that was rude of me cause this is my house."

**{3:30pm Kim's house}**

"**I mean I think it's cute that you two were in the living room watching cartoons for most of the morning."** Ann smiled getting out the roast for dinner.

"I haven't felt that way since I was a kid." Kim exhaled "but now Ron and I are dating it just seems…"

"Natural?" Ann asked. "you two haven't really done that since you finished 5th grade and you went onto Middle school."

"Cheerleading." Kim said, she exhaled again "maybe things were better when we were just friends. But I want to be with him." she held up two hands "have the greatest guy I can ask for as a boyfriend" she held out a hand "_Or, _have the greatest guy I want as a boyfriend as a best-friend instead." Ron came in as if on cue.

"I had time to think." He said, "and it was…difficult to say the least."

"the very least."

"but…I want you as you are." He said, Kim cocked a brow "I don't…care if you got a dynamite body, I don't care if you have a temper that would make me wet myself. And I don't give to shits about you being a cheerleader, although it's a bonus, but I want you as you are. Even if things change, I'd still want you." Kim got up and walked over to him.

"what…brought this on all of a sudden?" she asked "I mean…I'm flattered but…"

"cause you wouldn't want me to change for you or myself for a selfish reason." He took her hand "and if we're going to make this work, I need to say, 'you're right'" her mom dropped the bowl of potatoes, Kim's eyes widened "we do need to talk about stuff that's bothering us." Kim smiled "and…we can't do best friend-Mode Girlfriend/Boyfriend-Mode. We need to say what we need to hear and say and not what we want the other to hear."

"you…want me as I am?" Kim blushed, Ron nodded "I mean…I'm not exactly…well…"

"you're perfect." He shrugged "why would I want to be with anyone else?" Kim couldn't stop smiling "I'm still falling for you, KP. And in time…I'll tell you what I know I need to tell you."

Ron stayed over for the rest of the evening. The two Lovers sat on the sofa with Kim resting on his chest. They were going to have a long summer vacation in the next couple weeks.

_**Authors Note**__**: I had to cut this short cause I realized I have a LOT of ground to cover before the 4**__**th**__** and Final season. I do have plans for the two of them, but since NOTHING is really given between 'So the Drama' and 'The Cupid Effect' I figured there's uncharted territory.**_

_**By the way apparently Plot Bunnies eat anything they can find that's food related. Don't ask how I found that out, lets just say I was out a box of Zatarains (*Checks Box*) okay yeah I spelled that Right…**_

_**Next Chapter**__**: Weirdness… just plain… weirdness…**_


	5. With a Parachute

_**Authors Note**__**: apparently…plot bunnies like Ramen. Or this one does at least. Either way, I'm still here. Yeah… Next Chapter is going to be a long one. But I'm hoping to just have it be a recap of summer vacation to basically 'Get on with it'.**_

_**Reading Recommendation**__**: What happens when Kim Discovers Syntho-Drone 901 was a copy of the real Eric? Where will that put Ron? Disappointed with the 4**__**th**__** season? Check out '**__Kim Possible: Developments__**' by Novashiro. Check it out on how things could have gone after "**__So the Drama__**" if Kim never fell for Ron**_

_**Last Chapter in Reviews**__**:**_

_**Cajunbear73**__**: yep. Little Ron grew up and I'm pretty sure that was a discussion he and Kim had before all this. And yes, it was **__EXACTLY__** what you thought it was. And you're right, but I think I might cover their brain switch in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Jimmy1201**__**: Thank you. And yes, SO Much trouble.**_

…**With a Parachute…**

**{Sunday Morning}**

"**IS THAT HOW THEY'RE GOING TO END IT!?" **Kim Exclaimed "I mean…he confesses how he feels about her at the very last minute when she's walking away from the Mad Scientists Son?"

"Hey, she wanted someone who could make her feel wanted." Ron argued.

"but he did that just to get her DNA to clone her." Kim argued back.

"and now they're kissing at Kyles party." Ron smiled "can't believe they're ending the series."

"I feel like they're giving the Middle Finger to us."

"look, they FINALLY got together after how many seasons of liking each other?"

"I feel cheated." Kim argued "we should've gotten a wedding or at least a proposal."

"well…let's see what else there is to watch." Ron smirked.

"This is bullshit. This is Complete Utter bullshit." Kim kept going "we invest our lives season after season only for us to get them kissing at a party after he pretty much sends the Mad Scientists Son into a portal leading who knows where only for her to finally get her wish and start dating him."

"I told you, it would end the series." Ron kept smiling "least they gave us a movie." He shrugged "I mean it could be worse they could leave us wanting them to get together only for them not to get together."

"but what happened in the relationship" Kim started to have a Ron freak-out. "where's the drama? Where's the bickering?"

"give it a day." Ron said, "I'm sure someone will have a fanfiction story up and running." Kim shot him a look and laughed.

"Fine. Okay. I'll calm down." She slouched on the sofa "I just want to know what took him so long."

"this is going to be the topic for the day isn't it?" Ron gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"I will not rest until I see good fan fiction written." Her eyes widened "oh my god I'm channeling my inner Ron-ness." She squinted "I have an inner Ron-ness…that didn't come out right."

Ron chuckled "you know you're adorable when you act like a goofball."

"The Naked Mole Rat must choose who the biggest goofball is" Kim said through her teeth, Rufus popped up and Squeaked "nuh-uh." "The Mole-Rat has spoken" Kim said in defeat.

"would the cute Red-head with the Inner Ron-ness like a Grande meal?" Ron asked in a Kim like Fashion.

"Booyah." Kim smiled.

**{Monique}**

"**Look I don't mind seeing you every day," Monique stated, **"but I'm at Work, Brick."

"Dude, your boss ordered from Salad Wellness." He held up a bag.

"oh."

"yeah, though I appreciate everything you've done these last few days." Brick pointed towards the managers door. Monique went over and knocked.

"so you really aren't here to see me?" Monique asked.

"No. I gotta pick up more hours than I thought." Brick rubbed the back of his neck "whatever gets me away from…"

"away from what?" Monique asked.

"well…" Brick gave the order to the Manager and walked over. "Bonnie."

"wait…you want to get _away_ from Bonnie?" Monique asked, "but I thought you were head over heels for her?"

"High school is pressure you know." Brick answered. Monique gave a head tilt to agree. "social ladders and all that…but seeing Stoppable and Possible…how in love they are…"

"wait… you're making sense." Monique was surprised.

"time away from Bonnie will do that." Brick smiled "I want to fall in love. Learn. Those two were kind of…inspiring." He took out his phone "Bueno Nacho. Take care, Monique."

**{Brick}**

**Brick Flagg arrived at Bueno Nacho and went up to the counter.**

"Pick up" He said, Ned handed him the Bag, he turned and walked away to run into Bonnie.

"where have you been?" she asked, "your parents told me they haven't seen you."

"I've been working." He answered, he looked at the Address on the card. "look, Bonnie, I can't talk now."

"Then when Can we talk?" she asked, "between you working the entire weakened and you being distant you don't even have time for me."

"yeah." Brick smiled "maybe it's for the best." Brick left Bonnie behind and went back to his car. He put his head back and sighed. 4 years he spent with Bonnie, every dream he had never included her, but she was always by him, and not in a good way. Every boyfriend she had she'd go running back to him. he never wanted her though. He thought he could be more than the Jock, but she didn't want anyone else to see. He felt used. He felt like he gave his all to Bonnie only for her to use him to make her way up the social ladder.

He started the car and pulled out of Bueno Nacho. Making his way to the house on the card. He thought it looked familiar, to him it looked like an observatory. He got out of the car and walked over to the door only to be greeted by none other than Ron Stoppable.

"Dude." Ron said.

"Hello. Order for Ron Stoppable?" Kim came up behind Ron and smiled. "Chimarito Combo no sour cream." Kim ran upstairs and grabbed her purse "Dude, is she okay?"

"Yeah…just having a Ronisode…which is-"

"when she decides to act like her boyfriend." Brick smiled "don't worry, I've seen it happen with my sister."

"you have a Sister?" Ron asked, "how did I not know that?"

"you guys don't ask." He shrugged. Kim came down with some money hand handed it to him. "hey, actually think those things are cool" Brick smiled "lets us see things from another's point of view." He smiled, Kim handed Brick the money, who took it and smiled "you two going well?"

"Frosty" Kim smiled.

"how long do these things last for?" Ron asked him.

"I don't really know, but my brother tried getting our sis to snap back to her old self by having her act like herself." he shrugged "but enjoy it while you can." He walked off "enjoy the rest of your day."

"yeah…okay…be careful brick." Ron held the bag and watched brick walk away.

Brick kept thinking about the two of them. Hoped that sometime in another life, he could've been something to the two of them. He looked at his phone as several messages from Bonnie kept coming up. he rolled his eyes and swiped them away. He was working, if she couldn't understand that why bother. Bonnie was just some girl who showed him attention and ward off anyone else he could even take a remote interest in. but he thought she was mean. He saw how the two acted with each other, he was a little jealous, the two encouraged each other to take the chances that they wanted to take, even if one thought it was a bad idea, they would at least see the error. But Brick smiled he knew Bonnie was trying to get back together with him, and he was learning a lot about himself. He thought the letterman jacket was a little too overdone and outdated for him, all he knew is that he didn't want to flunk this year like he did previous years.

**{Kim and Ron}**

**Kim kept refreshing the page on her computer.**

"there wasn't anything 5 minutes ago." Ron stated getting slightly annoyed. He looked over at his girlfriend who was clicking the mouse with one hand and eating her Chimarito with the other.

"Must. Be. Satisfied."

"how can this be satisfying?" Ron asked, "it doesn't take 2 hours to write fanfiction."

"it takes 2 hours to write good fanfiction if the fanfiction is written by someone who's disappointed at the outcome of 'The End'." Kim defended making little air quotes.

"Fine." Ron grabbed the chair and pulled Kim away from the Computer. He stood over the keyboard, clicked on a writing program and started typing. Kim got up, still eating the Chimarito and watched him.

Ron was Wrong, it took shorter time writing a short chapter of the fanfiction. Kim was impressed, making comments over every single detail.

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked "No…Danny made this comment in this episode."

"Thanks KP" Ron smiled "No. that's how he talks."

"you're arguing with a word processing program." Kim laughed.

"well how would you feel if you were writing how I would usually talk, and you get the lines?" Ron glared at the monitor.

"this is fanfiction. It doesn't have to be an English paper." Kim defended her boyfriend.

"yeah" Ron stated, "it's a fanfiction based on a teen soap opera."

"first fanfiction?"

"only because I wanted you to be satisfied." Ron answered.

"So can I read it?" Kim asked.

"no, not yet. I gotta post it first." Ron answered, "how long is this going to go on for?"

"what the acting like you?" she got up, wrapped her arms around him "you're not falling for yourself are you?"

"eh…heh… no… just… well it's sort of…weird…I mean…not that I don't like it…I mean it just seems…well you never" Kim chuckled, she gave him another kiss.

"can I read it yet?" Kim smiled.

"if I say no will you do the puppy dog pout?" Ron asked.

"yes."

"come on." He ordered letting her in front of the computer. She rushed over to read.

**{Ann and Mrs. Stoppable}**

"**I can finally stop scaring them away" Mrs. Stoppable Kicked back.**

"you had faith in my daughter?" Ann smiled.

"Please I called it since day one." She smirked "a mother knows." She put her hands up "a mother can tell her son has a crush."

"well…here's to our Kids" she held up a glass, Mrs. Stoppable picked up hers as the two clinked their glasses together.

"so…when did you have?" Ann smirked.

"Graduation." Mrs. Stoppable answered "you?"

"Kim breaks up with a boy, Rainy day, car breaks down, Ron goes to get her, the two get drenched, Ron kisses her." she took another sip.

"you planned this?" Mrs. Stoppable asked, Ann shook her head.

"it's just a scenario." Ann answered. "a…have no faith in my daughter's boyfriend's scenario." She smiled "but Junior prom works too."

"better now than never." Mrs. Stoppable poured another glass.

"so…you really gave Ron a talk before breakfast?"

"I Just wanted him to be careful." Mrs. Stoppable shrugged "I mean…how can I put this lightly…Kim is too… Proper to give into wandering hands."

"Why would I be insulted by that?" Ann asked.

"please Ronnie doesn't have a lustful bone in his body." Mrs. Stoppable smirked "Not that we haven't tried. Got him a magazine one year only for him to come down beet red." She laughed "but I guess he only had eyes for your Kimberly."

"he won't even talk about it." Ann sighed "Kim told me they tried talking about it when they were on a mission. But he could barely breach the subject."

"you didn't talk to him?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"Not my place." Ann Answered "look…as a doctor, I don't want your son to be scared."

"hey, I trust you" Mrs. Stoppable shrugged "besides it's not like I'm at that age where I'm still full of youthful vigor." She shot Ann a look "unlike some." Ann Looked away and blushed "oh please. You still got it. I envy you."

"you mean you…"

"not since Ronnie was born." She took one last sip "stand by your man and all that." Ann's eyes widened at Mrs. Stoppables statement.

"wait a minute…17 years?" she asked "really?"

"yep." She set her drink down "now I'm going to go home. And hope that we do not become grandparents just yet."

"I'll walk you home Sarah." She took Mrs. Stoppables arm and the two walked off.

**{Ron and Kim}**

"**There Are No Reviews yet" Ron stated,** "I just posted it like…not even 5 minutes ago."

"hey there's a review already" Ron went over to Kim, who was under a blanket with a smile.

"let's see… 'thanks for giving us this…we needed this…write more' oh COME ON!" Kim put her arms up

"Didn't write that" she defended.

"uh-huh. Ditto" Rufus squeaked. Ron looked at the two and laughed.

"hey, I just wanted to show that Charity is trying not to be vulnerable and that Danny is finally trying not to be so stubborn by not only letting her in but finally giving her a chance and bring in feelings that have always been there." Ron plopped down onto the bed. "why can't one person on the site see that."

"it's only been a few minutes." Kim shrugged "it's just one review."

"how's your Ron-ness?" He asked.

"I feel like I need to eat about 20 nacos." Kim answered, Ron got up and Kissed her neck. She began to purr.

**{Ann and Mrs. Stoppable}**

"**I mean we're not like you and your James** where when the mood arises, we're…well…at it like animals." Sarah Stoppable said "and if anything he…well…"

"have you tried dressing…well…you know…" Ann smirked "I mean that always gets James. And Ron well…you should've seen him the night of the Moodulator when Kim came down in that little black number or hers." She squinted her eyes.

"I haven't…well…tried that." She shrugged.

"well look…" Ann Possible looked at Sarah Stoppable "if the spark is still there, wouldn't it be better to…you know…go for it. And Your Ron, he's not exactly…confident in himself when it comes down to Kimmy. He has his doubts. Where do you think he gets it from?"

"we don't belittle him if that's what you mean." Sarah shook her head, Ann smiled doing the same.

"have you ever tried to boost his confidence? Besides talking about how big his penis is?" she smiled. "the best thing to do, is to show that you two have confidence in each other." Ann shrugged "let's face it. If Ron and Kim weren't friends for as long as they were, and he kept acting like an arrogant bastard the entire time he would never have a chance with Kim unless he had the good looks." Sarah shot her a look "James and I, You and Curt, trust me, if someone saw the 2 of us with them, they'd think we're out of the ballpark when it comes down to those two guys. But we love them." She laughed "it took Kim 17 years to figure out the right guy was right in front of her since she started pre-school."

"Ann," Sarah got up "you're absolutely right." Ann got up and the two Moms hugged. Sarah walked out the door.

Ron and Kim came in a short time later, Ann was smiling to herself, she looked at the young Couple and kept smiling.

"and what were you two doing up there?" She smirked.

"you know." Kim answered, "writing and Reading fanfiction." Ann cocked a brow, she looked at Ron.

"you two were up there by yourselves this whole time and never once thought to do anything?" Ann asked in surprise, the two teens nodded.

"I gotta get the Ron-ness out of her" Ron stated "so…we're going to head to the mall. Cause honestly feeling like I'm dating myself makes it seem sort of…I dunno…creepy." The two walked out the back door, Kim gave a wave.

**{Monique}**

**To say Monique has been surprised for the last week or so was an Understatement of the school year.** First there was the Dream-Vision she had of Kim and Ron Kissing, then there was the visit from her Great-Aunt Marie, who took the No visions thing, very well. Her best Friends Arch-Rivals ex-squeeze now confiding in her when it came down to personal matters and of course, the new inventory on summer wear.

"I swear if I keep looking like the girl from the Bombchu Bowling Alley for a while longer." She muttered. She looked out of the store to see Felix and Zita down the lanes. She waved at them as they called out, they decided to stop in.

"Hey Monique." Felix smiled, "Take it you heard the news?"

"you can say I saw it coming." Monique answered with a smile. Zita started to walk around the store, "Yo, Zi. How about you try on the new stock? Give Felix a good show." Zita shook her head.

"Nah, not my thing" she answered, "out of my price range."

"Zita and I were heading to PlayGO in a bit." Felix said "gotta pick up the new Dream Quest." He smiled "took months to finally pay off."

"and Ron's not with you?" Monique smiled "that boy surprises me every day."

"well…can't really call Kim 'Yoko', now can we?"

"Please if she found out that he spent time with her instead of getting Dream Quest…what is it now? XV? She'd have a wide range of feelings." Another surprise for Monique.

"Flattery" Zita said "Disappointment. Surprise" she held up her fingers as she went along "need I go on?"

"no I think that just about covers it." Monique looked behind them to see Brick come in.

"I have a fashion emergency." He said.

"You. A Fashion emergency?" Monique smirked "gotta find something else other than the letterman Jacket?"

"No my sister has a date tonight with some guy and her best jeans are…well…they met the too long end of the iron."

"you're here for your sister?" Monique asked "really?" Brick nodded. He pointed in the direction of the Jeans.

"can I ask you something Renton?" He asked, the two girls looked at Felix, who had a surprised look on his face.

"uh…sure…" he answered.

"Well…I was wondering…" he paused "what's it like dating a cute girl who gives a crap?" the two girls smirked at Felix "I mean…she's cute, into Video Games, nice, and she's…you know…dating you."

"I'm not…quite sure how to answer that…" Felix answered "great…terrific even… I mean…you'd have to ask Ron though…"

**{Kim and Ron}**

"Breath in the Mall Air KP." He said. Kim did so "feel the surroundings of your natural habitat."

"I'm feeling…hungry." She smirked.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Ron screamed, Rufus popped out of the pocket and Ran up Kim's arm. Ron grabbed Kim by the arm and pulled her as the two ran off, dodging fellow mall patron's the two arrived at the one place that he knew would snap her back to her senses, but it was too late, Kim was Paralyzed. The hunger had gotten to her, her eyes widened, a goofy smile forming across her face. It was no use. He looked towards the direction of Club Banana, he saw brick inside talking with Monique, Felix and Zita. "BRICK!" he called out, Brick turned to see Ron with Kim, he ran over.

"Stoppable, what is it?" Brick asked.

"I need your help." He answered, "I need you to carry KP to Club Banana."

Brick wasted no time, he picked up Kim, putting her over his shoulder, running with her as Ron followed. Monique went over to her.

"what happened?" She asked.

"she's been like this all morning." Ron answered "She wasn't satisfied with the Ending of Agony County. She's been acting like…well…me."

"it's worse than I feared." Monique said, "she's contracted the Ron-ness."

"I thought bringing her here would snap her out of it." Ron stated.

"you're in luck." Monique smiled "you made the right call." She looked over to brick "I'm gonna need you to keep her steady." Brick nodded. Kim started mouthing 'Booyah'. Monique ran to the back of the store. Taking out her box cutter motioning for everyone to bring Kim over. Monique cut the tape, Kim's Ears twitched. She opened the box and took out a tank top, holding it to Kim's face. Kim's nostrils took in the scent. Her eyes blinked several times. She fell to the side for Ron to catch her.

"Ron…what happened?"

"you don't remember?" Ron asked.

"I remember getting here and getting hungry." She shrugged "I had this weird dream that…you and I switched personalities."

"wouldn't be the first time." Ron smiled "I'm just glad you're safe." He smiled. She looked around.

"we're…at Club Banana…" she smiled, taking the tank top from Monique and left to go try it on. Ron looked at everyone and smiled.

"Thanks…I think I understand how it feels to be her sometimes."

Kim and Ron walked home that Late afternoon, Ron's pockets being occupied by both of his hands and Kim carrying the club banana bag.

"you've been quiet since we were in club banana." Kim smiled "are you okay?"

"are you…happy that I'm… a bit of a goofball?" Ron asked, Kim's eyes widened "I mean…seeing you act that way…with how you acted…I guess… I don't know… makes it seem like you go through the opposite side every… well…"

"it makes me laugh" Kim smiled "yeah, it annoys me." She looked down "but… I fell for the things that make you, well… you." She shook her head looking up at him "if I wanted the normalcy, I would not be here. If I wanted you to not be weird, I wouldn't want you." Ron smiled. "these past two days have been the greatest days of my life. and you know why?"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"cause I got to have the greatest guy any girl could ask for." Kim answered. she held up the Club banana bag "if anyone, could snap me out of a funk, it's you. Besides, there's only room in this world for _one_ Ron Stoppable. Just like how the world doesn't need two Kim Possibles" Ron's eyes widened with a grin soon to follow.

"would I get slapped if I would actually enjoy that?" Ron asked, Kim Laughed.

"only if I could enjoy hearing the two of you shriek." Kim answered. "I've fallen for you. And I've loved every minute of it." She kissed him on the lips as the two walked back to Ron's. However the two walked back to Kim's after Kim decided it was not such a good idea, only to see Jim and Tim outside.

"what's going on, Tweebs?" Kim asked.

"Mom and Dad are having some…" Jim began.

"Alone time" Tim finished.

"them too?" Kim asked. "come on. Let's go to the park."

"no thanks" Jim said.

"we have a launch time in 15." Tim finished "we've been planning this since before your prom"

"hence why the rockets were launched inside." Jim Finished. "we'll let mom and dad know you went out."

"Maybe it's only natural" Ron said. "I mean, I wouldn't mind that when we get older."

"we can have that now when we're ready" Kim smiled.

"I mean still be in love." Ron leaned back "My parents are actually doing it. Your parents are…well…"

"again this week." Kim put a hand to her face. "yeah…I hope you still look at me like that when we turn 40."

"please" Ron smiled "you'll still be beautiful." Kim smiled back at him, moving the hair from her face "I mean it. I'll be looking at you like that when we're gray, wrinkling and eyes are failing while our grandkids are running around annoying our kids."

"always with the Flattery." Kim kept smiling. "you know what's going to happen though right?"

"what?"

"we're going to be the school's new hot topic." Kim smiled. "Kissing your best friend in the middle of the dance floor at junior prom." She kissed his cheek.

"Grande Naco meal says they're talking about _'Agony County'_" Ron Argued.

"let's see" Kim smiled "Cute Goofy Blonde Kisses a half as cute Redhead cheerleader. Or. A disappointing ending to a show that lasted 3 seasons"

"which led to me writing a fanfiction story in under 2 hours and get 1 comment." Ron said with pride, Kim took out her Kimmunicator.

"…uh…more than that…" She showed Ron the Kimmunicator.

"Guest... 'Dude write more.', 69Zombie420 'Faved'. Fash10nista22 'Thanks this should hold us over…' and…wow that's a long one…But Dude he got it." Ron read off more of the comments. He smiled.

"people needed this" Kim gave her boyfriend a hug "so…ready for school tomorrow?" Ron smirked. Course he was ready.

**{Monday}**

**It was just another day**. Kim got out of bed, showered, called Ron who, still groggy, started getting ready for school. Went downstairs, gave her dad a kiss, unlocked the door for Ron, sat down at the table, at breakfast, opened the door for the officer at the front door (since Jim and Tim spent the night in Juvie for launching something into orbit.) Let Ron in, ate breakfast, and Went to school

Ron had to deal with his parent's gazes at each other before he left. That was new for him.

Monique took about an Hour alone just to get her face perfect. She placed the Bonnie Voodoo Doll in her Backpack and walked downstairs.

Brick spent the last few minutes getting ready hoping his sister made the right decisions.

Zita almost broke her Game Controller getting ready.

Felix was just getting annoyed at the Creaks the Machines were making and needed to lubricate them.

Bonnie couldn't get away from the smell of cheap perfume.

Everyone got to school at separate times.

Felix Renton Picked up Zita Flores on his way to school only to see her running down the street with a piece of a toaster pastry in her mouth.

"Jesucristo, ¿estás tratando de hacer que me ahogue en mi desayuno?" she shouted.

"Sorry wonderful." Felix smiled.

Brick came onto Campus via the Football field. He looked around and smiled. A lot of good memories. he looked to the stands as he recalled everyone calling out his name. the last seven years here, he was through. He was finally free.

Monique walked into school and right over to the Cafeteria. She was hungry and Bueno Nacho was not even open. She waited for her friends to show up. this was going to be good.

Bonnie walked into school with everyone looking at her. she smiled, holding her nose in the air relishing in the attention. Stopping at her locker her fellow cheerleaders.

"They love me, they love me." She smiled. "keep Gazing my fans."

"hey. What's that on your face?" one of them asked. Bonnie cocked a brow. She opened her locker to look in the mirror of her locker to find a zit smack dab between her eyes.  
The whole school heard a shriek coming from somewhere.

Monique put a red fine tip sharpie away in her backpack, she smiled. "okay, last time I swear."

Kim and Ron stood outside of the school. Ron gripped Kim's hand, his palms began to sweat. Kim didn't let go. It was gross. But she smiled.

"hey." She smiled "Chill."

"first day back since prom." Ron sighed.

"you can do this." She gave him a kiss "who's gonna stop you."

"Me." Ron gritted his teeth.

"you will _so_ not." Kim pulled him into the school. They walked through the doors, Kim Smiled, placed a hand on her waist and glared at the school. "Gander all you want to Middleton High. Ron Stoppable is off the Market." The only thing they witnessed was Ron Rieger walk down the halls of Middleton High collecting Cash and Passing it out.

"The when will they get together Bet." Rieger said "and if it'll stay." He shrugged "I lost 50 bucks."

"they were betting?" Kim asked.

"on us?" Ron smiled.

"Well…yeah" Rieger smiled "started sophomore year when Stoppable announced to the entire school that you two weren't dating."

"so I started this?" he looked at Kim, who was cocking a brow and a smile "Hey…at least I didn't participate." Kim and Ron both walked off, they passed by the girl's restroom to hear the cries of Bonnie Rockwaller trying to get that zit off her face before class.

"you know about 20% of our money goes towards Bueno Nacho." Ron defended.

"yeah, I have the past _Bueno Bucks_ cards to prove it." Kim smiled "Ron, I trust you." She shrugged "how were you supposed to know we'd actually start dating back when we were sophomores?" she stopped at her locker "trust me, you'd go for the poll of 'Never gonna happen' Rather than the 'He shoots he scores.'" She opened her locker. "Though to be fair…I am curious to who exactly joined in."

Steve Barkin, Middleton Highs (Insert Subject Here **(No, not a place holder)**) Teacher and Vice Principal thought Gambling on Campus called for immediate suspension. That being said, he won the poll right down to the date and time, even if it was Ron Stoppable.

The Cafeteria Lady though a little bitter towards Stoppable, always thought the two kids made a cute couple. She wagered her famous Double Chocolate chip cookies instead of money. That got put on the menu since she had 'Some Time Junior year'.

Josh Mankey kicked back and smiled at everyone bringing him money. He joined in on the poll later after his date with Kim Possible. After hearing what lengths Ron went through, he knew it was only a matter of time before she saw him in a different light, When Tera found out Josh placed a bet on Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible getting together, the two stopped seeing each other.

Two weeks later Tera placed a bet of 20 dollars, she doubled it when she got the 'Cringies' from Eric.

The Math Teacher lost the bet and Quit a short time after.

Brick wondered why anyone would place a bet on two friends let alone love in general. he wouldn't want anyone to do it with his sister so, he backed off but made Bonnie think it was a matter of 'Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable Dating would be an insult to the Mad Dogs.' That changed at prom when he realized how good they looked together.

Kim and Ron made their way to Monique who innocently put the Voodoo Doll of Bonnie away.

"what was that?" Kim asked.

"Voodoo Doll of Rottweiler." She smirked.

"why do you have a Voodoo Doll of Bonnie?" Ron asked.

"Payback."

"Food chain talk?"

"Food Chain talk."

"I don't think that actually works." Kim folded her arms. Bonnie came in wearing a baseball cap with the brim over her zit. She came right over to the three friends.

"No we have not seen brick" Ron answered, "No she's still not bored with me." He shot her a look "and yes everyone can obviously tell you're hiding a massive zit under that ballcap." Bonnie walked away embarrassed. Monique showed the couple the voodoo doll she made.

"Aunt Marie Helped out." She shrugged "promised I wouldn't use it for evil purposes."

"I don't think I've ever met your Aunt Marie" Kim gave Monique a look.

"that's because she died back in 1886." She put the doll away and smiled.

"GAH! GHOST AUNT!" Ron shrieked.

"She does not have a ghost aunt."

"actually I can consider her a ghost aunt."

"hey, I was right about the ghost aunt." Ron beamed with pride, his eyes widened. "GAH! GHOST AUNT!"

"How do you have a ghost aunt who taught you voodoo?" Kim asked with confusion.

"Wait a minute…" Ron stood up, he pointed to the backpack "Voodoo Doll," he pointed to Monique "Aunt Marie…" his gasp "Your Great Aunt is Marie Laveaux"

"Ron you're freaking out."

"actually he's right." Monique smiled "I just found out a few days ago. remember that dream I told you about?"

"you mean the one where you told me you kissed Ron." She glared at her friend. Ron started to look uncomfortable.

"well…after you and I left Bueno Nacho, I met up with Ron. I had another vision where you two kissed. Right down to the lights and the charred dress." She looked at Ron "wait…how do you know of Marie Laveux?"

"Country Music, Research, History Channel." He slouched "I had a lot of time on my hands."

"most guys just pleasure themselves" Monique smirked, Ron blushed, Kim chuckled. "but…yeah. she's nice if you must know."

"this is just too weird."

"we fight a bad guy on every other basis when it seems like we run out of villains to fight who uses Mystical Monkey Powers, a geneticist who was able to make _actual_ cuddle buddies. I own a naked mole rat who can communicate with humans and can rebuild a Kimmunicator from the ground up" Rufus popped out, threw his arm out and went 'Tuh-duh' "and this is what strikes you as weird?"

"Okay, so I think we just about covered the ground as to _How_ you were able to make a voodoo doll of Bonnie. Question is why?"

"give you guys the best second to last week at school." She leaned forward "so what did you two do all weakened?" she cocked a brow.

"talked about our relationship and wrote agony county fan fiction." Ron sat back down. Monique looked at Ron then back at Kim.

"you mean you two didn't…" Kim shook her head "even though…" Kim Nodded "Boy what is wrong with you?"

"hey, I wanted it to be special." Ron answered "do you honestly think I want to spend the first few days of my relationship with KP only having sex and both of us getting hurt in the process cause we fight and argue?" he pointed to Kim "she means the world to me. Yeah, I freaked out on the sofa after…uh…Mr. Happy took charge, but I bolted right out of there."

"he did." Kim smiled "it was actually kind of cute."

"but I'm going to cherish every moment with her cause that's what boyfriends do." Ron smiled down at Kim, Monique smiled at Ron, Kim only blushed. "and what do you mean second to last week of school?"

"there's only two more weeks left." Kim answered, "Finals prep and Finals in general."

"I am so not prepared." Ron's eyes narrowed.

"don't worry." Kim smiled, wrapped her arm around her boyfriend and smiled "I've got your back."

**{Monday after school}**

**Ron sat on the bleachers in the auditorium**. Textbooks next to him notebooks on his lap. Kim sat next to him, reading out her notes, Ron sat there trying to follow along. Kim shot out questions, Ron answered them.

"Think of it like… a good memory…" she told him.

"that's a little helpful" Ron said.

"you haven't tried to kiss me." She smiled.

"I actually want to have senior year with you." He smiled "I mean it'd be better than summer school."

"which is exactly why I have a second part of the plan." She grinned evilly.

"oh-ho boy" Ron blushed a bit.

**{The Following Week}**

**Ron was Acing the study sessions. **Kim pulled out all the stops. Swallowing her pride she walked into _JP Bearymores Pizza Party-torium_ to get a couple pizzas. Kim later went to Bueno Nacho to get Ron's usual. She set the table making it ready for them to study. She let out a sigh of success. Now came the final piece. She ran upstairs and changed.

Ron stood outside the door with his backpack over his shoulder. Rufus rang the doorbell for it to be answered by Ann Possible.

"Come in Ron." She moved out of the way, he looked at the table.

"wow…when she says study, she meant study." Ron smiled.

"Kim worked a long time on this." Ann placed a hand on Ron's shoulder "Humor her."

"well…" Came Kim's voice, Ron looked over to see Kim in her cheerleader uniform "you ready to study?" Ron gave a goofy smile.

The Last three hours to Kim made her feel like she was in the presence of a super genius. Though the Kitchen Smelled like burnt pizza and TexMex. But she was happy that Ron was acing the study session.

"how did I know you wouldn't be distracted by this?" Kim smirked.

"I'd be more distracted if you were in your old Bueno Nacho outfit." Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"and that sexy black number I have is what exactly?" she laughed.

"Bueno Nacho outfit, get the right answers on the wrong final" Ron smiled "Black Number, well, I'll be spending all summer in summer school instead of at the beach with a lovely senorita." He looked at Kim "I mean you when I say that."

"I got that bit" she gave a small smirk.

**{The Day of the Finals}**

**Due to criticism from Ron to Kim about Barkin** being their teacher for _EVERY_ class they've had, Barkin thought it would be a good idea for them to hold the finals in the Library for the students he had in his classes. Ron's English paper talked about how in a good story character development, plots, plot holes and taking even the biggest little thing can lead to an amazing story, he wrote 4 pages. He got an A+ mainly because Barkin didn't feel like reading the longest-Term paper of the Class, Barkin was also glad he didn't have to Rap his paper like he did with the Naked Mole Rap. When asked how Ron knew exactly what to write, all he could say is he was a published author.

The other classes were a breeze. He remembered everything he and Kim talked about. With Kim, again, wearing her cheerleader uniform, Ron was able to get a B+ since he missed one problem.

**What is the Airspeed Velocity of an Unladen Swallow?**

Ron, being in the learning moment, gave the full calculation rather than the easy answer, which Coincidentally, was the same question Kim missed as well. As did most of the class. The teacher Quit that Day because the Students didn't have a sense of humor to which Barkin Responded with "Second one this month.'

But Ron passed all his Finals. Allowing him to make it to Senior year without summer school.

That Saturday Brick Graduated. Monique was there. Bonnie was too busy throwing a party.

Kim and Ron Watched their classmate receive his diploma.

Felix and Zita got a small party ready.

At Bricks after Party, the 6 of them all laughed and talked all night. Brick gave them some helpful advice.

"lean on each other, things are going to get tough. But talking it over will help you through it." Brick smiled "and no matter what hardships you face, you don't need to impress the entire world just to get the stamp of approval. You just need to believe in yourself."

Felix and Zita were the first ones to leave. Felix had to talk with Zita about what to expect. Zita wanted to tell him something as well.

Brick gave Monique a Hug and a Kiss on the cheek. Thanking her for helping him find himself and what he wanted. But had to assure her it wasn't her. he gave Ron a handshake. "you know" he said, "not many guys have the opportunity to date a cheerleader" he looked at Kim "but dating one of the nicest ones Middleton has seen, that's what makes you lucky." He gave Kim a hug "it was a pleasure working alongside you Possible."

"it's been…entertaining to say the least." Kim returned the hug. Brick left a short time later.

Monique sat and spoke with the two of them.

"I actually think it's pretty cool." Ron smiled "I do have…one favor to ask of her…"

"nuh-uh. No way you are not having me be your voodoo broker." Monique held her hand up "I'm not causing it, I'm not fixing it."

"I was talking about recipes." Ron cocked a brow "I just want to know the secret to a good Jambalaya. The stuff I usually get I need to add diablo sauce. Can she help?"

"Ron are you sure you don't want to work on…you know…"

"Nope. Cooking." He smirked.

"you two take care" Monique gave them both a hug "and don't do anything I would do."

Kim and Ron stopped in the middle of their two houses. Ron Looked at hers, Kim Looked at his.

"it's…the end of the year…" Kim exhaled nervously.

"do you…want to?" Ron was just as nervous. Kim nodded, but then shook her head.

"No…not right now." She looked right at him "I'm sorry." She smiled "I've been putting…way too much pressure on you." She shrugged "I guess I'm starting to want to do more adult things I forget sometimes that I'm still…learning the ins and outs of a real relationship."

"we got our whole lives KP." Ron smiled "No rush."

"No rush." She kissed him "all things in due time, right?"

"Right…so…Summer?" Ron asked.

"Summer" Kim smiled.

_**Authors Note**__**: This chapter was not meant to be a shot at fan fiction, it was meant to be *Gasp* Filler. Ron Writing the Fan Fiction to give Kim some closure was meant to show he'd do anything for her. as for the arguments, well…those are the same arguments I have when I'm writing. Kim acting like Ron was fun to write. I honestly gotta say I must've laughed the entire time writing it. And Cajunbear73. I almost dropped your name on here or changed it to something else, but I thought the knowing what he was going for and the long review was a nice wink. As for the Kim in the cheerleader outfit for encouragement, that was meant to be her way of wishing him luck. I almost wrote it as her being in her old **__Bueno Nacho__** uniform. But come on, who else would've been in that poll.**_


	6. How We Spent our Summer Vacation

_**Authors Note**__**: Only a page of this Chapter is a Song-Chapter. it took forever to find the right song. I didn't know how long this chapter would be until I had to copy/Paste onto a blank document. But about half-way through I heard the plot bunny go "GET ON WITH IT!" (wondering why he sounds like John Cleese), so I decided make summer vacation about 2 months. I touch base on some missing points such as the brain switch between Kim and Ron.**_

_**The Kim and Ron switch was fun to write. Honestly the FanFiction portion was, Relatable to anyone on here with bits and pieces of dialogue and the Redline of 'Uh…that's not how it's supposed to Be-ee'. And the comment Ron made about it 'Being FanFiction not an English paper' is one I actually shouted one time. (Like now It's giving me the dotted underline right now.) Yes, the 17-year dry spell was pretty sad, and it was great to write the two of them rekindling a fire that never went out. Writing Brick though was a bit of a challenge really. In the show we're shown that he's more of the Pretty-boy jock who's willing to start a fight. **_

_**Touching back on some things as to why Ron listened to a country station or willingly, their version of, YouTube other Country songs comes into light. (even if some of the songs could be considered more Rock than anything else.)**_

_**As to if they'll collaborate on a New fanfiction if not a new chapter of "**__Agony County__**", who knows.**_

_**Reading Recommendation: Want to see Brick and Josh in a new way? Tired of the Mankey/Brick hate? Go check out **__"After the Date"__** by daccu65. What happened with Ron when he tried to save Kim? set directly after Blush.**_

* * *

**How We Spent our Summer Vacation**

**{Month 1}**

"**Ronald Dean Stoppable you are NOT going to Tempt Fate by not wearing underwear on missions"** Kim yelled.

"if I don't wear underwear, I won't lose my pants" Ron Argued.

"You Will wear Underwear young Man" his mom shouted, "Or else you're doing your own damn laundry for now on."

"After the last time?" Kim smirked "I think he has no choice now."

Last time Ron Stoppable Did his own laundry he not only flooded the Laundry Room but, according to Kim's Brothers and the space station her father worked at, you could see _'Sud Mountain'_ from Low Orbit. Kim had to wonder how a guy who could put most chefs to shame with his cooking could turn a half cup of laundry soap and water into a mountain. Least his clothes got clean.

Ron's whole idea was this. He wears underwear, he loses his pants or whatever clothes he's wearing on a mission. But if he does _not _wear underwear, he won't lose his pants. However, he did not own a belt. It happened every time. SheGo slashes at him, he loses his pants, fires a grappling gun, loses his pants, spins his bo staff, loses his entire attire. Kim didn't want her villains to see her boyfriend's nether regions let alone someone like SheGo, or for her to blush while fighting someone like Doctor Dementor or again, SheGo.

"Fine I'll wear boxers." Ron argued "but if I lose my pants don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ron, tempting fate is never a good idea." Kim kept arguing.

"Really?" Ron smirked "why don't we bring the Oracle of Delphi in here for a second opinion."

"she doesn't have the visions anymore Ron." Kim was getting annoyed, their first argument and it was over something like wearing underwear.

"well how would you feel if you lost your pants on every mission."

"hey it's different now." Kim argued.

"and why is that?"

"cause now I'm dating you." Kim smirked.

Ron blushed. Kim stuck her tongue out.

"Now what about the picnic?" Ron asked. Kim let out a big exhale of annoyance.

"Dad…got Kosher dogs and Burgers…" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh no." Ron said "please tell me he didn't…. for the LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY IN THIS WORLD PLEASE TELL ME HE DIDN'T SAY IT!"

"…" Kim stood there in silence.

"oh no he did…" Ron rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Does he have a problem with Kosher?" Sarah Stoppable glared at Kim, who shook her head no.

"he…made a joke…about Kosher…" Ron came in to hug his girlfriend. "he said…'everything is Kosher from here on out'…." She held onto Ron, Sarah came in and gave her Sons girlfriend a Hug.

"if it helps." Sarah pressed Kim's head against her chest "I wouldn't blame you if you went on a mission."

"it was so baaaad" Kim cried, "Mom rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic laugh."

"well let's just get this over with" Ron exhaled. Kim and Sarah shot him a look "I mean Facing Mr. Dr. P." he assured them "if we're going to hear that joke again, we do it together. As a family." Ron puffed out his chest. Sarah called her husband down, the two couples walked down the street, a potato salad in Kim's hands and an ice chest being carried by both Ron and Mr. Stoppable. Mrs. Stoppable walked Beside Kim.

"you know Kimberly." She smirked "my father would make the same joke every time we had a gathering as well." She rolled her eyes "but it was the only joke he had so we just let him have his moment." She laughed "did you know that we made the same joke when we had his service?"

"I'm sorry…" Kim sighed.

"oh don't be" Sarah Stoppable smiled "if it helps, we had some fun memories at those gatherings. Ronnie's first one he couldn't stop laughing at that joke."

"so…"

"Enjoy the lame Jokes, Kimberly. One day, they won't be there." Sarah placed an arm around Kim's shoulder.

When they got to the house, James welcomes his guest. He shook Mr. Stoppable's Hand, Ann Gave Sarah a Hug. James Led Mr. and Ron Stoppable to the Backyard, the three ladies stayed inside.

**{The Men}**

**Ron had to be amazed**. James Possible was one to modify a sled, a scooter, designed the Hephaestus Project, and yet there he was, in front of a normal barbeque grill. No modifications. No rocket fuel. No need for goggles. Just a grill, three men, soda, and the two letting Ron light the grill.

**{The Women}**

**Kim heard a loud scream coming from outside**, she peeked out the window to see Ron's shirt on fire.

"ALL I DID WAS LIGHT A MATCH!" he yelled, James extinguished the flames, only for Ron's pants to fall to his ankles. "HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

"Mrs. S," Kim looked at Sarah, who peered over to her cutting the tomatoes "did Mr. Stoppable ever have that problem?"

"no sweetie it's just Ronnie." She answered. she shook her head "although I need to be surprised that it actually happens."

"too often" Kim sighed.

"well at least he's wearing boxers" Ann chopped an onion.

"why isn't Ron helping?" Kim asked, "this is his area isn't it?"

"the cooking?" Sarah asked "yeah. but his father wanted the three of us girls to spend time with each other."

"But Ron is accident prone." Kim stated, "That's just the tip of the iceberg."

"he'll be fine." Sarah smiled "but good job."

"on what?" Kim asked.

"worrying." She straightened up "best part about dating a stoppable," she smiled "they're always entertaining."

Ann set the onions on the plate "I remember when James and I first got married, he went through a can and a half of lighter fluid."

"wait…I thought dad used gas the entire time?" Kim asked.

"he does" Ann smiled "he ended up almost burning down the science center." Ann smiled "started using gas ever since then"

"he WHAT!" Kim asked, "he almost burnt down the science center?"

"he didn't take into consideration how high the flames could get." Ann smiled "boys will be boys."

Kim's mouth Gapped open. Between Her Mom and Mrs. Stoppable she knew she was in for a wild ride.

"Trust us Kimmie," Ann smiled "you're going to look back on days like this and smile."

But Kim already was. Ron came into the house.

"warmed up?" Kim smirked.

"not sure what's hotter." Ron answered, "The fire or the diablo sauce."

"are you sure there's nothing else?" Kim kept smirking.

"well there is…but Moms are in the room and…well…I don't…"

"my kisses" Kim smiled, Ron nodded.

"yeah…those." Ron blushed a bit.

The two families ate with laughter filling the back yard, Jim and Tim Ran off. Rufus ate nearly an entire burger which, surprisingly, Kim snuck him. the sky above their house was later filling with fireworks, the families looked up into the night sky. They savored the moment for a as long as they could. The men all wrapped their arms around their respected women. Kim smiled at Ron, whose goofy smile never left his face, she leaned into him. the Three couples all snapped out of it when the police sirens blared.

It took Ron and Kim two days to be bored with their usual routine. With the Villains apparently taking summer vacation off, all they could do was watch Reruns of old Tv shows that were more than 20 years old or that haven't really aged well. Ron enjoyed the one about a boy who learned about life as he went along with his girlfriend and his best friend, he really enjoyed the main characters older brother.

"that guy seems familiar" he'd remark.

Kim sort of enjoyed the show about a family of 5 whose oldest son was trying to find himself, the oldest daughter was a perfectionist and the youngest danced to the beat of his own drum. The boy reminded her of Ron,

"sounds like something you'd do" she smirked.

"says the girl who refuses to see the that the girl is also very much like you." He smiled "perfectionist, smart, cute and has a younger brother who gets on her nerves."

"you think she's cute?" Kim asked "who else do you think is cute? The other girl on that show we watched?"

"hey, I find smart women to be…well…cute." Ron defended.

"not sexy?" Kim smirked.

"sorry." Ron smiled "the Ron-man is into a certain redhead with green eyes who can totally kick their butts any day of the week."

"nice save." She came over and gave Ron a kiss "you know, this is the longest we've gone without making out."

"well you haven't really been all that…you know…into it." Ron frowned "I mean…I thought it was me you know?"

"I thought it was me." She rested her head against him "I thought you got bored of me."

"why would I do that?" Kim shrugged "I have a girlfriend who sees me as George Clooney and treats me like we're already married."

"I think 12 years together can actually be considered a civil union" Kim smirked "but…don't be too hard on yourself." She got up and placed a hand on his knee "you are…weird. And it's exciting. But when you want to be…romantic. You can be." She winked at him "plus you're a great kisser."

"great?" he asked.

"best I've ever had." She smiled, Ron blushed.

**{two nights Later, Kim's Dream}**

** Usually the dreams consisted of her and Ron making love.** Either in clichéd spots or in her own bed. One time she dreamt it was in Drakken's lair after the cops came to take him and SheGo away. But this one was different, she just saw White. She smelled the flowers in her hand. It was cold. She felt a smile on her face. The doors opened in front of her, she saw two men standing behind a blond-haired boy with a goofy smile. Everyone turned to look at her.

She stared walking. She passed by everyone. Half the cheer squad on one side, Drakken on the other. Her parents and the tweebs, Ron's parents on the other. Her various villains started to cry. Betty director even started to tear up a bit. She stopped in front of Ron who lifted her veil. He smiled at her, the Rabbi and the priest shared in the ceremony.

Kim woke up a smile rushed to her face, that was new…

**{Ron's dream}**

**In his dream he was single.** Kim wasn't in his life. but he spent his usual routine going to Bueno Nacho.

He walked up to the counter, which was vacant, only to see a Redhead with her hat on backwards stumble out from the back.

"s…sorry…i-it's my first day on the job" she blushed a bit "um…w-welcome to Bueno Nacho…c-can I take your order?"

"where's your trainer?" Ron cocked a brow.

"he's…out back…on his break…. again…Ned is in his office." The young woman answered, "what can I get for you."

"A Naco combo Grande sized." He went behind the counter and showed her how to order it. She smiled, "I used to work here."

"oh? Really?" the girl smiled.

"oh yeah." he smiled at her "I'm also a regular here. Names Ron."

"K-Kim…um…Kim Possible." She smiled back.

Ron smiled in his sleep "Bueno Nacho Kim" he said a little awake.

**{Week 2}**

** Kim at in the Kitchen at breakfast.** She only wanted coffee, her dad was at work, mom had another hour and a half. Kim ran her fingers along the handle of the coffee cup. She gave a soft exhale.

"what's wrong sweetie?" Ann asked.

"I've been…having dreams about Ron." Kim smiled. "I mean…aside from the usual…erotic ones…" she paused "but…these ones are…well…I dream that it's…our wedding day and…everyone's there…" she smiled "I wake up smiling…but…we haven't even…you know…said those words to each other…yet…"

"well honey you don't have to say them to show them" Ann assured her.

"well that's just it." Kim defended "we make out, we stop when he…you know…" she blushed "but then when everything settles down, we go back at it." She shrugged "I mean…I'm…almost unsure he does…"

"Kim your first day dating you spent the entire day watching cartoons." Ann smiled "first week you guys were dating you couldn't keep your hands off each other."

"Mom I've been happy" she shrugged "and I want to hear him say them…but he's…"

"waiting." Ann smiled. "you know he's a little…self-conscious."

"that's putting it lightly." Kim took a sip of her coffee. "but being with him…it's…natural. I mean we've been dating since prom. We haven't even gone out on an ACTUAL date yet, we haven't even been…well…um…"

"sleeping together." She smirked, Kim nodded.

"but I'm dreaming of Marriage?" Kim said "MARRIAGE! He hasn't even told me he loves me yet and I'm dreaming about marriage."

Ron walked through the back door, Kim blushed.

"good morning Lady Possibles" he said with a bow. "and how are we doing this Fine Kim Day?"

"'Kim day'" Kim asked with a cocked brow.

"I would say Gorgeous" he walked over, sat down next to Kim, took her hand and kissed it "but since it's beyond gorgeous and wonderful I thought the only way to describe it, is by using my lovely girlfriend."

"hm…we've just started planning." Ann smirked, Kim blushed at both her mom and at Ron.

"what got you all worked up?" Kim asked.

"nothing." Ron answered, "can't I just compare a summers day to my girlfriend?"

"now I know something is up." Kim looked at him "spill?"

"well…if you must know. Guess who won Two Tickets to Breakers." Ron smirked.

"No way…" Kim gave him a hug "are you serious? They've only been available in Tucson. They were meant to have their grand opening here, how did you get them?"

"had to name off the last 10 songs on the station with the singers." He blew on his knuckles Rubbing them on his breast. "I gotta say that is _one_ good thing that came from listening to nothing but country music last month."

"so…who are you planning on Taking?" Kim asked with a smile, Ron shot her a look, cocked a brow and smiled.

"do you really think I'm that dumb?" he gave her a kiss. "the grand opening is tomorrow." He put his hand out. Kim took it and smiled. "actually I need your Kimmunicator." Kim cocked a brow "to double-check with Wade to see if these things are Legit."

"Ron you got them from a Radio DJ," Kim said drinking the rest of her coffee "they're legitimate."

"I Need to be sure KP." He received the Kimmunicator, Ron gave Wade a Call who confirmed that Not only were the Tickets Legit but suggested the two get new swimsuits.

Ron went to _Smarty Mart_ to pick out a new pair of Green Swim Trunks. Kim found a Baby blue one Bikini that she knew Ron would go nuts over. It was almost perfect. The two were excited. They couldn't contain it. Summer was theirs. It was their time. No villains, yet. But that didn't mean Kim was on high alert.

Kim went to be early that night, as did Ron. Though none got a restless sleep.

Ron had the Bueno Nacho Kim Dream again, this time she had trouble folding a burrito, which, in a cheesy sort of Ron way, put on an old song, went behind her, and guided her arms to folding and tucking.

Kim's dream was of getting into an Argument over a teenage version of herself with Strawberry blonde hair with black streaks, Hazel eyes and freckles over a boy in the computer club who was also her best Friend.

"ARRRRGH! It's not like you have any say to who YOU dated." The teenage girl screamed "Least I'm not waiting until the last second."

The two smiled all night.

Due to the **No Naked Mole Rats** Policy. Ron had to leave Rufus in the Care of Both Jim and Tim, which Rufus happily agreed with a slight 'Kaboom' squeak.

Ron thought he had the hottest girl at the Water park, they spent time at the wave pool, just enjoying the sun, listening to the kids, which Kim didn't mind. Ron sang along to the music. Kim was noticed by a couple of young girls. Ron encouraged her to give autographs. Kim gave out phone numbers to the moms for Babysitting work.

Kim made sure Ron reapplied every hour or so. Ron did so since he knew how big of a baby he could be and Kim, playing nurse, wasn't in his plans.

As night Fell the Teens in the park gathered around outside of the wave pool. The music played a slow song, which, Ron asked Kim to Dance. The two did so and Ron could only smile. 9 hours at a water park, Ron couldn't believe it. He had the most amazing woman in Middleton. Kim smiled also, for once, a day of fun, a day of pure excitement, and she didn't have to worry about any lairs blowing up, Ron losing his pants and using any Martial Arts skills.

"it's starting to grow on me." Kim smiled.

"what is?" he kept dancing with her.

"The music." She smiled "I mean, no offense to MC Honey but…it's good to listen to something slow every now and then."

"yeah…helps when the songs make sense." He smiled at her, he gave her a kiss. "I love you, Kim."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I Love You, Too Ron." She answered.

Kim couldn't move. All that talk she gave Ron she forgot to reapply herself. She was going to hear the _**Doctor Mom Miranda Rights**_. She was ready, she went downstairs and the first thing that happened as she got a hug from her brothers. Both of them. Hard. She screamed out in pain, her voice shook the neighborhood with a loud "TWEEBS!"

Two houses Down, Ron peeked his head out from his pillow. He knew that sound. Kim was in pain. But he wasn't sure about what. Broken Bone? No. Bruise? Nope. Then he had to think, KP, that loud, yesterday. He had to laugh. He got up, went to the bathroom still aroused from his latest "Bueno Nacho Kim" Dream, grabbed the Aloe Vera, to dressed and went Right to Kim's.

Kim struggled to get into the Breakfast Nook. The leather was sticky. She finally got settled in when Ron came in.

"Yep." He said, "called it," he set the aloe Vera down onto the counter. She smiled.

"you Rock, babe." She gave him a kiss for him not to return it. She looked at him "what'd I do?"

"nothing" he smiled "just don't want to hurt you"

"well there is one thing you can do"

"and what's that?"

"say it again" she smiled.

"I love you." He smiled back at her. she painfully gave him a hug.

Kim spent the entire Morning and afternoon in her bed with Aloe on her back. Ron came in every hour with his eyes closed.

"Decent?" he'd ask. She'd giggle.

It took her about a day for the sunburn to clear up. she got a nice tan out of it. Ron thought she looked kind of hot.

**{Week 3}**

**Kim's sunburn was cleared up, but they weren't out of the woods yet.** A day after it was finally clear, Kim felt a sudden distain for Ron.

"DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP TALKING!" She yelled.

"all I asked was how you're doing today." He defended.

"And what the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"I mean…how are you doing this morning?"

Kim Growled. Ann came in to see Kim's nostrils flared, she protected the young Ron stoppable.

"Mother. Get out of my way"

"KP." Ron began "is there anything I can do?"

Kim's eyes softened as she went in for a kiss. She nodded "can you…um…well…no…dad…uh…Mom…"

"oh…That…" he gave his girlfriend a Kiss on the forehead. He left the house and came back an hour later with a Smarty Mart Bag. "Tampons" he said calmly. Kim smiled at him. he took out one other thing "XXXL Chocolate Bar…" Kim's eyes widened "and…the meds."

"you are the Absolute best." She smiled at him, unbeknownst to Ron, Ann Possible brought in Sarah Stoppable to witness her son on his first real girlfriends time of need. he gave her a kiss, he snapped his fingers as If he remembered something "oh. I almost forgot." He took out a small keychain "they're making them in little backpack hangers now." He smiled, giving her the Pandaroo Backpack Keychain. She took it with excitement. She gave Ron a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Kim said softly

"hey. It's fine." He smiled "I understand." He didn't see the two moms come in and give him a hug.

**{Month 2}**

**The Dreams were getting weirder and weirder.** Now Kim was seeing her daughter walk down the aisle with Ron, a big goofy grin on his face, walking towards another young man. Kim still smiled as she saw Twin boys and Twin girls in front of her. watching her adult Brothers Knuckle bump each other.

Ron was asked out by Bueno Nacho Kim through a Menu item.

"do you want a side order of a Date with me?" she asked.

"Grande sized?" he asked, she nodded.

The two remained silent. The past two weeks seemed different since Ron said those three words. But he meant every word.

"I think we need to talk" Kim said, Ron freaked out and looked at her.

"Look I don't know what it was I did." He said, "but I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

"you didn't do anything wrong." She sat up, "I've been…thinking about things…about you and me…us…and I've been…dreaming about them…"

"Look KP if this is about the no sex thing."

"Ron. Listen to me." She smiled "you're sweet. The fact that you don't want to do that just yet…makes me feel… amazing." She exhaled "I mean… they've gotten pretty… far."

"How…far…"

"our Daughter's Wedding Far."

"We have a Daughter?" he asked, "why wasn't I told?"

"in my dream" she smiled "Ron… I've been having them since…before breakers and… I really do… want all of this with you…" she shrugged "I've dreamt of the sex, of our wedding, me telling you I'm pregnant with a gift of a 'World's greatest dad' Mug for Hanukkah or Christmas or your birthday and…well…I want it. All of it." She exhaled "I am in love with you."

"and now I feel bad." He responded.

"why?"

"cause my dreams about you are about me having…you but…rescuing you at Bueno Nacho."

"…Are you serious?" she laughed. He joined her.

"yeah, they're…pretty dumb." Ron smiled. "I mean there was one where it was like that scene in that…what was it again? Spectre? Spirit? Some movie where a guy dies and he visits his girlfriend on every occasion, except I wasn't dead and instead of it throwing vases it was folding a burrito." He shrugged "then you asked me out."

"So…Bueno Nacho Kim is your little fantasy huh?" she smirked.

"hey don't make fun." Kim gave Ron a kiss.

"I'm not." She smiled "most guys would think Jessica Rabbit or that one Superhero with the Big boobs rescuing them." She put her hand to her forehead "I have a guy who fantasizes about me as a Bueno Nacho Employee who needs help." She smiled again.

"well…I seem to only save you about once a year or so." He shrugged "I think with this way its…my way of rescuing you…without…dying." Kim gave him another Kiss. "least your dreams are…hopeful."

"what is it you want me to do?" she asked calmly.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"if we get married, if I get pregnant, I would have to leave the work behind."

"only when you're pregnant." He shrugged "I mean…I can stay home and watch the kids."

"and what about if she can't get to sleep without hearing my singing?" she got up "what if he can't find his bottle." She shrugged. "Ron I would need to be by the kids."

"and that's a problem why?"

"aren't you going to say anything?"

"No."

"Why?"

"cause it's your choice." He shrugged "I want you to do your things. Whatever_ you_ decide. If we have kids, awesome. we get married, Fantastic. But KP, this is something you've been wanting to do since our first Mission." He shook his head "I can't force you out of it."

She shook her head "you are Unreal, Ron Stoppable." She smiled.

"KP. Have I ever told you how awesome it is working with you?" he smiled "we've seen some amazing sites and this. This is something I want us to keep doing. But it's your call, not mine."

"and if I want to quit?"

"that's your choice." He got up and walked over to her. he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"she seems real now…" she smiled.

"what did we name her?" Kim looked at him. "our daughter. What did we name her?"

"June." She smiled. "she was…this goth girl and…well she had your freckles and my looks…"

"I love her already." Ron smiled.

"so…Bueno Nacho Kim huh?" she gave him another Kiss.

**{That Night}**

"**We have something to say."** Kim started. The Stoppables and Possibles all sat around the living room. "who all thought we would just be here for each other?" Jim, Tim and Rufus all raised their hands.

"and who here thought that once we started dating, we'd Rush into things too fast." Both the dads Raised their hands.

"so no I guess the question is" Kim looked at Ron.

"Who started looking at Magazines and Picked out baby names." They both said in Unison, and Proudly, Mrs. Stoppable and Possible raised their hands, looked at each other and got up to hug Kim.

"No I'm not pregnant, no we're not getting married." They let go of Kim. Kim adjusted herself and looked at Ron,

"but…we are in it for the long haul." Ron stated.

"every year, we take an End of the Summer trip to the Cabin." Kim said, "This year…I want us to skip it and go…uh…C-A-M-P-I-N-G instead." She looked at the Stoppables "and I would like…my future-future-future-in-laws to come along with us."

"Future-Future" Sarah began

"Future-In-laws?" Ann finished.

"we're not engaged." Kim answered.

"but we're not engaged to be engaged." Ron defended

"but we want to be engaged." Kim smiled "and…since we started the summer together as one big family…I want us to…finish it…as a family."

"Wades going to send any calls to Global Justice, Team Impossible can take care of the rest if need be." Ron reassured the family.

"and this Is something we want to do." Kim took Ron's hand "we've spent 12 years together. Much to our mother's annoyance" Sarah and Ann gave each other a knuckle bump. "but I'm looking forward to the rest of them."

"Ronald, I wish you would have told us about the outing beforehand." His father said calmly.

Kim and Ron looked at each other and Smiled she gestured for him to go along "This is Our way of telling you." He witnessed his mother laugh. Kim Chuckled, His father got up and gave him a hug.

**{The Week of the Stoppable Possible Camping Trip.}**

"**you made a Banner?" Kim asked.**

"says the cheerleader."

"I mean you put my last name first." Kim Argued.

"it's your family who's hosting it." Ron defended.

"it's your family attending." Kim Countered.

"so you want me to be selfish?"

"no."

"then your name is first." He stuck his tongue out and gave her a kiss. She growled and smiled.

"Fine." She held up a Fist. "on three."

"One. Two…"

"Rock paper scissors Shoot" Ron and Kim said in unison.

Jim and Tim hung up the banner.

_**POSSIBLE-STOPPABLE FAMILY END OF SUMMER TRIP**_.

"He's immune to my boobs" Kim glared. Her mom looked at her in shock.

"I had my eyes closed." Ron smiled "no cheating in RPS. Everyone knows that"

"you closing your eyes is technically cheating." Kim Argued.

"says the girl who tried getting my family name first letter." The two families loaded the respected cars. Jim and Tim built a pair of Two-way Radios so the two families can keep in touch.

"If I'm going to consider myself a Stoppable someday, this needs to happen." Kim folded her arms.

"this is your family's trip." Ron argued "it'd be like… like… okay I got nothing."

"_Our _families." She smiled "we're in this for the long haul, remember?" Ron gave her a kiss.

"can we keep the banner?" Ron asked, Kim gave him a look.

"One condition…" Kim smirked.

As the Families took off, Kim and Ron agreed to Alternate Families at every rest area. They started in the Van together. First Rest area, Kim went to the Stoppable's, the Possibles had to turn back around due to forgetting Ron in the Rest area restroom. Second rest area, Ann and Sarah both traveled together, Sarah told stories that later made Ron Wish he was in the Van with Kim and their dads. Third Kim traveled with the other two women, while the two moms talked about the wedding, Kim wished she was traveling in the car with Ron and their dads.

They Got to the camping ground, the two moms looked like they had it all planned out. Kim went over to Ron.

"Truce?" she asked. Ron Nodded.

"wait we were fighting?" Ron asked, Kim shrugged.

A three-Day Camping Trip. It took about a half-hour for the families to get the tents ready, James cursing alongside Mr. Stoppable who was pulling out every word James did _NOT_ know. Ron getting the fire ready, Kim made sure everything was decent. While the Two Moms watched. Jim and Tim, of course, had their own idea for a tent. Finally, the families agreed that while it was only fair, the ladies would sleep in one, and the guys would sleep in another. Jim and Tim, of course, slept in their tent.

The Morning of Day One, Ron Made pancakes, the two families enjoyed Roughing it in the woods. While Mr. Stoppable looked like a mosquito buffet Sarah Stoppable went along the trail with Ann. James was surprised his Prototype cooler worked, giving them the food they wanted to make, without the hassle of ice. Kim went swimming in the lake below.

Night of Day one, James and Ann Possible led the sing-along, Kim mouthed the words while Ron sang off Key.

Day Two, it was Kim's Turn to cook breakfast. While she had Sarah's and Ann's help, her brothers were half-way across the campsite. Though nothing burned down, Ron ate every burnt Pancake Kim made. That Lunchtime he was getting sick, Kim Felt bad.

"I'll have some more burnt pancake please" Ron ordered. Kim shook her head and smiled.

"you are unbelievable." She smiled.

Ron spent the entire night of Day two in the tent.

Day three, Ron was feeling better, but the weather made them think to pack up early. Which, they were Right. Taking down the tents was easier than taking them down. Jim and Tim took the food and put it away, Sarah and Ann helped gather everything together and load it up in the vehicles. But there was just one problem, Kim and Ron were nowhere to be found.

**{Kim and Ron}**

"**you serious?" Kim asked.**

"Positive." Ron smiled. He took out his Knife and ran his hand over the tree.

"This…is kind of old school." Kim smiled.

"When have we ever listened to old school?" he countered.

"I mean…true." She smiled, Ron Dug the Knife into the tree, "who first?"

"You" Ron answered. he Carved "KAP" into the tree, added a Plus sign, and lastly "RDS" carving a heart around the initials. He smiled, adding the year they were there. She wrapped her arms around him.

It was Ron who felt the first raindrop. He put his knife away and guided her away. She followed. The rain started to come down harder and faster. Ron's shoe got stuck in the mud, pulling his leg out he told Kim to go on ahead. Kim grabbed his arm, she wasn't leaving him behind. It got tough to climb.

"We should find another way" Ron pointed out, Kim nodded.

By the time they found the cave they were already drenched, Ron's hair looked longer, his shorts muddied, Kim couldn't see.

"Some camping trip" she moved her hair from her face. "your parents are probably worried sick."

"what about yours?" Ron took his shirt off and Rang it out, he unrolled it and set it on a rock.

"what about mine?" she asked. Ron looked around for something, anything to help them get warm. He walked over to a couple of fallen tree branches and brought them to the center.

"They're definitely worried sick" Ron answered. "if there's one thing I learned from Wannaweep, it's building a fire." Kim leaned against the wall of the cave. She smiled at Ron. "come on, KP," he smiled "we've been in worse situations than this." Ron finished digging the hole. Clapping his hands together to get the dirt off. Kim went over to him and took his hand.

"yeah, we have." She smiled.

**{The Families}**

**The two families sat in the Possible Family Van.**

"See, this is why we should have gotten the camper," James argued.

"you think they'll be okay?" Tim asked.

"Ron and Kim are used to this sort of thing." Mr. Stoppable Smiled. "if we have faith in them, they'll make It through."

"Mr. Stoppable is Right" Ann smiled "they'll make it through this."

**{Ron and Kim}**

**Ron was able to get a fire going.** He placed his wet shirt right in front. He walked towards the back and motioned for Kim to do the same. She would get dry first, her clothes would take a while. But at least she was warm, she smiled. Ron looked over.

"you're still dressed?" Ron asked. Kim nodded. "you're going to catch a cold."

"I know you'll take care of me" she smiled, she curled up. "can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Ron answered.

"did you ever think in…12 years that we'd be here?" Kim asked.

"honestly?" he asked back, "No."

"Mom tells me her scenario." She shrugged "I have a boyfriend, who…dumps me, in a storm like this…" she exhaled "and I can only make…one call or text and…I contact you." She smiled "and as much as I hate to say it, she is right." She chuckled. Ron wrapped an Arm around her. "I would have called you. Cause I know that…you would be there. Dating or not. I'm the lucky one."

"did she tell you what happened after?" he asked.

"we kiss." She shrugged "probably in her mind we…spend the night together…Ron I don't want to lose you."

"KP" he held her closer "you're not going to lose me."

She smiled "are you…happy we had a sleepover the night we switched brains?"

"you kidding?" he smiled "I never had to pee so bad in my life."

"you had to use the restroom?" she looked at him "what about me? I had to shower with a blindfold and swim trunks on. You were the one who had pretty much gave my body bumps and bruises over what again?"

"trying to get a bra on with my eyes closed," Ron admitted.

"We do trust each other, don't we?" she smiled. Ron nodded. "I trust you, Ron."

"And I trust you." Ron picked his shirt up, he felt around it, "good enough" he said handing it to Kim. "go change." Ron ordered, she smirked. He kept his eyes focused on the fire as he waited for her to come back, with her soaked top in her hand as she wore Ron's shirt.

"Have I ever told you you're too good to me?" Kim smiled. "most guys would take advantage of this situation" she sat next to him "but you. You're one of the greatest."

"can I tell you something?"

"what's up?" Kim smiled.

"I…well…BN Kim…she…" he shrugged. "uh…it was rather…"

"oh" Kim smiled, Ron nodded "and when was this?"

"Last week. After we…talked." Ron paused "look I don't want you to think I'm a perv or I want anything it was just a dream I know it won't happen but it did in my dream and she was…well…you know…you and so I wasn't dreaming of anyone else."

"Ron." She smiled "calm down." She kissed his cheek. "you're fine."

"Look that doesn't mean I'm ready for it I just…" he shrugged again.

"Ron." She held onto him "I'd rather have someone who loves me like you do, rather than someone like…oh…I don't know…someone who doesn't love me at all."

"I am trying…" he smiled "I've never…been this far with anyone…and it being my best friend I never expected to…well…" he shrugged "let's see where we are 6 months from now cause there's a chance that…I'll screw up and I don't…like these thoughts of screwing up."

"you think I do?" she chuckled "Ron, how long have we known each other?"

"twelve wonderful years."

"and how often have we argued?"

"every time I do something stupid."

"I've been at fault at some of those times also." Kim defended "it wasn't just you. Thinking Monique she wasn't your type of friend, choosing to go on a date with Josh when you were in the amazon, you being in the closest at the dance, me not having faith in you when you were trying out as the mascot." She smiled "I can screw up too. Course there are times when I thought you'd leave. And I can't lose the best relationship I've had let alone the best guy I've ever known." Ron could only smile.

"I don't want to lose you too." He looked down, she brought his face up and kissed him.

"I Love you" she smiled, "don't ever forget that."

"I won't." he smiled. "I promise."

**{The Families.}**

**James possible was getting Antsy.**

Mr. Stoppable was holding his wife's hand.

Ann kept looking out the window.

Because Kim left her Kimmunicator at home, Jim and Tim couldn't use it to get a hold of Wade, and because service was bad in this area, it was no use.

**{Ron and Kim}**

**Kim felt her shirt, it was a little dry, she got up and put it back on.**

"So, Country?" she said.

"it makes me have feelings." He shook his head "wish some of the songs didn't make sense."

"what's your favorite?" Kim asked. Ron Shrugged.

"Well…I guess it's a tossup between 'Five' and 'Amarillo By Morning.'" He answered.

"I've heard the Latter" she smiled "My grandpa used to put it on all the time." She tugged on her shirt handing Ron his "Nanas Favorite was some guy named…Willie Nelson I think it was…"

"I've heard of him." he smiled. "he's the reason why I couldn't stop thinking about you before…" he turned away from her, she moved her hair back.

"I'm here now" she smiled.

"I know. It's just…_'Blue eyes crying in the rain'_ made me think about you, _'Angel Flying Too close to the ground'_ made me wonder if our time was done." She frowned.

"Nana would say you have good taste in music." She gave a small smile. She shrugged.

"Kim…those few days…it was…" he shrugged "it was torture. I mean…I felt like I was losing you and that I had to fade away and…there was a dream I had where…you and I saw each other on the sidewalk one day and we didn't…stop to say 'Hi'." He looked at her. "I'm in love with you. And I'm happy with you."

Kim smiled, she rested up against him.

"sing to me." Kim ordered. Ron cocked a brow.

"what…here?" he asked. "Now?"

"please?" Kim asked.

Ron closed his eyes, smiled and took a breath.

_She tries to give up on love every morning_  
_And there's that ceiling and there she is by herself_  
_Wondering if she'll ever find that feeling_  
_Till there's that someone, there'll be no one else_

_See the woman won't give her heart away to just anyone_  
_Even though the strongest will don't like to wait_

Kim smiled

_A heart'll do just about anything to feel love_  
_And love's the one and only thing her heart really want's to make_

_A cup of coffee on the dresser, putting on her make up_  
_She looks in the mirror and the mirror has something to say_  
_That loneliness, that needing and that wanting_  
_They're all part of longing, they're your saving grace_

_Hey woman don't give your heart away to just anyone_

Kim squeezed Ron's hand

_Even though the strongest will don't like to wait_  
_A heart'll do just about anything to feel love_  
_And love's the one and only thing her heart really want's to make_

_She believes, though she hasn't found him yet_  
_The stronger her faith, the closer she get's_

_So the woman won't give her heart away to just anyone_  
_Even though the strongest will don't like to wait_  
_A heart'll do just about anything to feel love_  
_And love's the one and only thing her heart_  
_And love's the one and only thing her heart really want's to make_

"Wow…" Kim smiled "just…okay I think I just fell for you even more…"

Ron looked out. "Storms letting up." Ron cleared his throat. "I give it another 15."

"Aww" Kim pouted. She was still surprised. "I didn't know you can sing that well."

"Ah, well" he smiled "I was singing for you so…"

"well…I liked it" she smiled.

Kim and Ron Walked out of the cave. They met up with The Stoppable-Possible Duo of Ann and Sarah. They hugged their respected children. Kim still held Ron's hand.

The drive was Long, Kim napped on Ron's shoulder, he held her close in his arms, covering her up with a blanket. Ann kept looking back at the two of them, she took her husband's hand and smiled. She woke up at the small store right before civilization, Ron was still asleep. Jim and Tim got out of the van to get snacks. James and Mr. Stoppable paid for Gas, Ann watched the boys, Sarah peered into the Possible Family van at Ron. Kim got out of the Van.

She got Ron a soda, a sandwich and herself something. Ron stayed asleep until they got to Middleton. Once they got home, they helped their families with unpacking. Ron went home after giving Kim a kiss. She smiled, caressed his cheek and wished him good night.

Kim went upstairs to her room, put the CD in her player and pressed play, the first song she listened to was _"Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain"_.

2 days Later, Kim got dressed in her Battle Suit after getting a Call from Wade, Summer vacation was officially over, the villains were back from summer vacation

**Next Chapter****: How Much Honesty is Too Much? Takes place after Ill-Suited. Ron Still has doubts about himself and Kim after Bonnie gets into his head, and after Last time, Kims not going to have it.**

_**End Authors Note**__**: we'll be getting back on track here, after this chapter. if you made it this far, you a medal. Cause it was a LONG chapter (22 pages according to the Document.) and over 7,500 words. To be clear, Credit for the song "Loves the one and only thing" goes to Loggins/Emerick and Willie Nelson, which, took me longer to find than I thought. Thought I'd try finding to see if the writers performed the song as well, but no such luck. Next Chapter is going to be short…maybe, as of posting this I've finished up said chapter, but I might add more since I'll be covering **__"Trading Faces", "Mad Dogs and Aliens", "Car alarm" and "Homecoming upset"__** in that order (since the order of the episodes do NOT make sense to me) which will give us the Halloween, Thanks giving and Christmas Chapters respectively so long as I put in the **__"Clean Slate"__** Episode.**_

_**Seriously the line-up for these episodes don't make sense to me.**_


	7. How Much Honesty is too much?

_**Authors Note: Been Watching Kim Possible in a Random order depending on the episode I want to watch (so much for me wanting to binge watch Star Wars). Got the ideas in mind how i can have these chapters play out.**_

_**This Chapter contains Voodoo that's probably not even real Voodoo I don't think…but it worked for the character.**_

_**The idea for home coming upset I being written and will be posted in the future.**_

_**Reading Recommendation: What if Kim Possible was written by a comic book writer? It would NOT be child friendly that's for Sure. Go read **__"My Kind of Hero"__** By Dismalorc29177. In this Story, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have never met each other until later. Kim is more of an Agent of Global Justice and Ron takes the Costumed Vigilante Approach. Chapter 20 is up. go check it out.**_

**Takes place After****: Ill-Suited.**

**Previously on Kim Possible****: Doctor Dementor traps Kim Possible and Ron stoppable in order to get the specs of Kims new Battle suit. Ron overhears Kim Talk about 'Trading up' and thinks his time with her is through. Ron becomes the new quarter back if not for a little while only for Dementor to take control of Ron. Ron ditches the suit at the next game after confessing what he heard. Pleasing Kim the two make up.**

**How much Honesty is too Much?**

"**Now why on gods green earth made you think I would listen to Bonnie again?" **Kim shouted as she walked through the door "That girl has done NOTHING but plant ideas in our heads since Day one." She turned to him "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy Barkin kept you on the team." She turned and threw her hands up "but God Dammit, Ron why didn't you come to me?"

"because maybe I thought it was a private convo between you and Mo." Ron answered.

"Ron," she said "if you hear me talk about trading up, and are worried about us, tell_ me._ don't go thinking that you have to do something Drastic like make the football team by using _My_ battle suit."

"here we go…"

"Which is another thing. You went into my Closet." Kim said.

"hey, if it helps, I only saw board games."

"You swear?" Kim glared at him.

"well…and the Pandaroo you've had since you were 10." He thought for a bit "the old Sheela outfit and of course the Bueno Nacho Uniform" he blinked a few times. "I'm gonna need a moment." She playfully smacked his arm.

"Ron, I need you to be honest with me." She smiled. "I just. Want. You."

"KP it was…" he sighed "last time Bonnie got between us…I almost lost you." He shrugged "and I was just…worried it might happen again."

"Ron you're not going to lose me." She wrapped her arms around his neck "if I wanted a jock, I'll get a jock. But I don't know how many times I've said this…but I'd rather have someone who treats me like a person, rather than some hottie." She gave him a kiss.

"so I can quit the team?" Ron asked, Kim smiled.

"that is up to you." Kim gave her boyfriend another Kiss "look…Bonnie is a Grade-A American Bitch." Kim smiled "she has her faults, but after last time, I'm not letting her into my head."

"you mean the whole Eric thing?" Ron asked with a frown.

"well…" Kim smiled "there is one good thing that came from it." She looked into Ron's eyes "and that's I finally got the Real man."

"So even if I was the Middleton Mad-Dog?"

"I'd still brag about you" she kept smiling, "you really have no idea how happy you make me, Ron. I mean, you ate every burnt pancake I made and got sick." She smiled "you want to put off having sex until we're both ready. You cut the make out sessions short when it gets heated." She threw her hands to the side "you went out and got me stuff when I was on my period and you did that all because you knew it would make me feel better. Even when I was mad at you for NO reason." She held up a Finger "AND. You got me that Pandaroo Backpack hanger."

"you're…well…"

"important to you." She smiled "but I would do the same for you in a heart-beat. Remember when I pretended to be a gamer all because I was jealous? And how I easily adjusted?"

"yeah but you just pressed buttons and you can also do anything." Ron shrugged "I'm…well…I let Bonnie of all people get to me all because I didn't want to lose you again."

"you had a good reason to." She looked off "she's…well a bitch. But again, last time I ended up listening to her, I ended up getting hurt" she smiled "but the right guy showed me he cared more than I thought he did, when I was just a girl crushing on him and not wanting to ruin anything with us." She kissed him "and I wouldn't trade him for Flamingoat."

"wait…that's the rarest of—"

"The Cuddle-buddies." She kept smiling "I'd rather have you. Mad Dog Mascot or Running back."

"so long as I'm honest." He smiled.

"as long as you're honest." She kissed him again, "Now. How's BN Kim doing?" she smirked.

"she…uh…well…she's doing good." He blushed "Not that…I choose her or anything, it's just…dream you and…my chance to shine by…you know…helping you out without losing my pants…by like way of supervillain or…poorly timed dart…or defabricator…" Kim folded her arms giving him a playful smile. "I mean… not that you _need_ saving I just…well…want to do…"

"Ron." She kept smiling "you're fine." She shrugged "dream Ron and I retired in Florida. Our grandkids visit every Christmas and Hannukah." She smiled "we're old and gray and you still look handsome."

"okay, that has me beat." The two lovers laughed.

Ron said his goodbyes and went home. Kim sat at the Table with a plate of cookies as her mom walked in.

"you're up late on a school night." Ann said opening the fridge. Kim fidgeted with the Cookie.

"you think I was shallow?" Kim asked. Ann looked at her daughter.

"well…" Ann closed the fridge. "I wouldn't say Shallow."

"Ron cheated his way onto the football team" she smiled "then he made up for it" she ate the cookie "I mean, Barkin didn't even read him the riot act but gave him the spot of Running Back." She shook her head "he did it because he thought he was going to lose me."

"I'm not really sure what to say about that." Ann sat across from her.

"He's not." Kim exhaled, "I told him that but... And he believes me… it's just…" she growled Bonnies name.

"that's the second time she's tried to come between you within the last 2 months" Ann stated "you really need to do something with her. put her in her place."

"that's…very unlike you to say, mom." Kim cocked a brow.

"NO One. Gets between my Daughter and my future-Future-Future-son-in-law." She snarled.

"o…kay…" Kim said slowly "how bout we just counter the bitchy from her cause…I'm not sure I want to have her taken to the space center and scare the crap out of her by faking a deep space probe launch."

"That's a good idea" Ann rubbed her hands together.

"No." Kim said firmly "we are not faking a probe launch or an actual probe launch." Ann looked at her in defeat.

"you're no fun" Ann smirked.

Kim found herself outside of the Rockwaller residence. Bonnies mother answered the door, Kim still didn't know how a nice woman like her could raise 3 terrible girls. But she stayed quiet about that. Mrs. Rockwaller called Bonnie down, Kim still chuckled at her mother's nickname for her.

"Oh. It's you." Bonnie snarled "and what brings you here? Finally came to your senses about Stoppable?"

"yeah. I did." Kim stepped up "you don't like him, you don't like me, Frankly I don't like you either." She folded her arms "but here's the thing, when you were giving us a hard time, when you were being held back, Ron was there to cheer me on. When you got into my head about your little 'food chain', Ron let me go for Eric." She exhaled "I Love Ron." She smiled "and there's not a damn thing you can do to make me see otherwise." She turned around "you know…it's funny." She looked back "I need to wonder what it would have been like if Ron had you by his side, instead of letting your sisters get to you maybe you could've been…I don't know, Nicer." She turned back around "I don't pity you Bonnie, I don't even envy you…anymore at least…" she exhaled "maybe when…the world turns to pot…we can probably see each other…differently." She smiled "Ron's a great guy. He may not be your definition of…Normal, or golden, or even handsome. But he's on the side of his friends. And I'm lucky to have him." she turned around again "Remember, cheer practice, after school, tomorrow."

Kim walked away with a big smile on her face. She didn't know what this step in the rivalry was leading to. But she liked it.

**{Bonnie}**

**Bonnie Rockwaller closed the Door to her House,** went back upstairs and laid on her bed. She looked the picture of her and brick. She needed to get a hold of him. she picked up the phone, dialed the number and heard his voice.

"Rockwaller." Brick said, "what's up?"

She sighed, Brick only called his friends by their last names.

"hey…I just…needed to talk."

"yeah I needed to tell you something…" Brick responded.

**{Earlier: Brick and Monique}**

"**I don't even know if this will work."** Monique said, handing Brick the Voodoo doll of Bonnie. Brick clasped the doll in his hands, concentrating.

"it's my way of moving on" Brick smiled "I don't…want her anymore. But the feelings…I don't know." He gave the head of the doll a kiss.

"how do you know this might work?" Monique asked.

"it's a trick my great-great-great-great-Great Grandpa used when he needed to marry someone who loved him and get over a woman who treated him like a bank account." He shrugged "it's an old family trick."

"let me guess…my great-Aunt helped him." Monique folded her arms and smiled.

"There's this girl who works in the bookstore. On the work study program." He smiled "she doesn't talk down to me and treat me like a piece of meat."

"why does this all sound like BS Voodoo?" Monique asked. Brick walked over to the fire and tossed the doll into it.

**{Now, Bonnie.}**

"**Break up."** Bonnie said, "You want to break up?"

"it's for the best." Brick said.

"What about us?" she asked, "what about what we have?"

"I'm not happy with you." He answered "There's more to me than what you say I am. You don't make me feel good about myself. You always make me feel like a meat puppet rather than someone I know I can be."

Bonnie rested her chin on her knees.

"I don't want someone who treats everyone like ants." He said, "I see what possible and stoppable have and I want that."

"what you want to date a complete loser?"

"that's the kind of garbage I'm talking about." Brick said, "that's the sort of Toxicity that I don't want."

"please you're a hottie." Bonnie started to get frustrated "you can have ANY woman you want."

"yeah," he said, "but I don't want you." He exhaled "I don't want someone who treats her classmates like ants. I don't want someone who looks at herself as superior. Who can bat her eyes and get people to do her bidding. I look at how Possible and Stoppable cheer each other on, how they're there for each other without the intimacy or even with. You're too damn blind to see it, Bonnie." A tear began to form in her eye "I want a life. i want a future. I don't want one with you if you're going to be cruel to everyone who hasn't even done anything to you."

"Brick. I won't let you do this I won't…" she heard a click on the other end. She began to cry.

**{Ron}**

**Still tired Ron went to the front door to see Kim.**

"hey wonderful." He smiled, she gave him a kiss on the lips. "what was that for."

"I just wanted to let you know how amazing you really are." She smiled "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled again.

"Breakfast tomorrow." She smiled. "and fresh coffee."

"sounds like a plan." Ron rubbed his eyes. Kim walked off and gave him a wave, blowing him a kiss, to which Ron caught.

**{Kim}**

**Kim went to bed that night, she was fully over Bonnies Drama.** Now there was nothing that can get to her when it came down to Bonnie. She was over the Rivalry, she was in love with Ron, they had a future, an Honest relationship, no more drama.

Kim woke up the next morning and got ready immediately. She rushed downstairs, grabbed an Apron and got everything out to make breakfast. She exhaled, put her hands together and followed the directions.

She never stared so hard at anything in her life. she watched the pancake like she did SheGos moves. Giving a slight growl at the slightest hint of brown. She squinted. No smoke alarms would go off this morning. She cleared her head of the distractions, flipping the pancakes as it stayed intact. She punched the air with delight.

"BOOYAH!" She shouted. She calmed down, timing each pancake making the eggs and sausage. Ron came to the Door and she let him in. "Guess who didn't set off the smoke alarm."

"Jim and Tim." Ron answered, Kim gave him a look "hey, it's 7:30, they haven't blown anything up."

"Me you goofball" she held up a plate for him. "and nothing got burnt."

Ron took the plate and gave her a kiss. "So proud of you, Hon" he smiled. He went to go sit down. Kim continued breakfast for her family, giving her dad a cup of coffee and her mom still surprised she still had a kitchen to come into. Even her brothers didn't give her a hard time. After breakfast was finished for everyone, she went out into the living room, made sure no one was watching and danced.

"who made breakfast for her man?" she sang "I did, I, I, I did. WOO!" she covered her mouth.

Kim kept a close watch on Ron at school. He was able to go to his first real practice without throwing up. she freaked out over every burp, he bragged to everyone that his girlfriend made him an amazing breakfast. Some of the freshman students hated that Ron bragged about his girlfriend making breakfast, Monique had to explain to them that Kim was actually a terrible cook that Ron eating breakfast and keeping it down without getting his stomach pumped was more of an Achievement.

Kim of course was insulted by Monique's comment

"I'll have you know Ron managed to survive that lasagna fiasco" she corrected "and it was Rufus who had to get his stomach pumped." Rufus popped out and shook his head.

"uh-oh…never again" he squeaked.

"and I came too close to needing to register my cooking as a biological weapon." Kim joked, Ron rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"for the last time it was not that bad." Ron said with slight annoyance, "They just told me to lay off the hazardous products." He folded his arms "I've never gotten a round of applause by so many women about bad cooking." He smiled at the freshmen boys "word of advice, if she's a terrible cook. Eat it with a smile." Kim wrapped her arm around him joining in on the advice "it's more insulting to not eat but will make her happy when you do."

"yep." Kim agreed. "it's so bad we have the hazmat crew on speed dial."

"My Name," Ron held up a finger "Fire Department, hospital (for work), Hazmat."

"no Hazmat is the second one, Fire department is first and you're Number 3." She rolled her eyes "after they almost blew up the house last time, we moved you down two notches…"

"oh right…" he remembered. The other students looked in horror. What exactly were they getting themselves into? Middle school the worse they needed to worry about was a surprise math test. Here they had to worry about Kim Possibles cooking.

Ron came out of the Locker Room after practice after school. Kim waited at the bleachers, still beaming from earlier. Ron smiled at her.

"you know I think I'll make you something this time" Ron smiled.

"No Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked, "Stop the presses, '_**Ron Stoppable Cooks for Girlfriend**_'."

"hey" he smiled "it's only fair." He paused "hey…how bout you come over tonight…you, me, my folks since, you know, I'm always there at your house. It'd be a welcome mix."

"wow…okay…yeah" Kim smiled "should I dress fancy?"

"just come as you are" Ron smiled.

Kim spent her entire time after school deciding what to wear. She wanted to look nice for Rons parents, but they've seen her dressed in, what they described as, which she had to look up, 'Daisy Dukes' and a White Tank top on day two of the Possible-Stoppable camping trip. It was day two, and because Ron was in recovery of the Kim Possible Pancake incident, he never got to see her in that outfit. There was that Little Black Dress he loved seeing on her, but this was a Dinner with her boyfriend's parents, not a hot date where she was 'Arm candy'.

The Possible Household heard a loud Roar come from Kim's Room, her mother heard Kim Call her Name.

"Can't decide what to wear?" Ann Asked.

"I searched everything" she fell onto the bed.

"why don't you wear that dress you wore to his cousins wedding?" Ann asked, "That looked nice on you."

"because this is my first dinner with his parents since we started dating." Kim answered.

"doesn't mean you can't go semi-formal." She smiled. Kim looked at her, gave a sigh and sat up.

"I just want them to like me."

"are you serious?" Ann chuckled "Kimmy, Those two love you. You know how often Sarah wishes she had a daughter?"

"I can't really answer that." She got up. "I mean…I'm not just…their sons' best friend I'm…I'm the girl he's dating and is wanting to…have everything with…I mean I don't want to dress like…I mean…" she sat down on the bed.

The Stoppable's Kitchen made Sarah Stoppable think of those Cable cooking shows she used to watch as a Kid with her mother. It also smelled like it. Sarah was upstairs wondering what to wear for Kimberly when she got a phone call, seeing it was from Ann.

"Yes MIL-1, what can I do for you?"

"we have a Kimmy problem." Ann answered "we need you here ASAP" Sarah stoppable wasted No time, she ran over out of the house, over to the Possibles house and walked right in. She met up with Ann and Kim whose bed was now buried in outfits, with Kim trying each one in the mirror.

"Ronnie hasn't even put the Chicken in the oven" Sarah Told Ann.

"she wants to look nice for you." Ann assured her, Sarah gave Ann a pat on the arm, who went to the wall, Sarah Exhaled.

"you okay…uh…Sweetie?" Sarah asked, Kim looked at Sarah and blushed.

"Mrs. Stoppable…uh…I was…"

"you're nervous." She smiled "we've all been there."

"not like this" Kim exhaled. "I told Ron that…I wanted him to be honest with me…and he…well…I guess I'm one to talk"

"Kim, I understand." She sat on her bed. "My Dinner with Alans Parents made me so nervous I took 3 showers, did my make up for 2 hours and at nothing but veggies the entire time." She smiled "given her mother hated my guts." Kim gave her a look.

"you don't…hate me, do you?"

"why should I?"

"I never considered Ron a Boy until…well…recently and he has always been by my side when I've needed him" she walked over "I want to let you know I'm not going to hurt him. I love him. I want to be with him. he makes me feel like I'm not all the things people say I am, but he makes me feel even better than that." Sarah Patted the spot on the bed next to her.

"Ronnie Needed a friend." She shot her a look "we can both agree that he was a little…_different_. But he was happy to say the least." She started twisting her finger, Kim wasn't noticing "but there's nothing he wouldn't do for you. He had a crush, he fell in love, as a mother, you can't control these things. But he learned a lot from you." She stopped twisting her finger. Handing her a ring.

"what's this?" Kim took it.

"This…was the Engagement Ring that has been passed down by the Stoppables since the 40's." Sarah smiled "it has been given to every Bride-To-Be since then."

"Mrs. Stoppable…Sarah…I couldn't…I mean…" Kim stammered "Ron hasn't…"

"You are…The Future Bride Now Kimberly." She smiled "When he's ready, he will need it."

Kim Gave Sarah Stoppable a hug. The Two Moms spent the last hour putting together an Outfit for Kim, who was in the bathroom getting Ready to go.

Kim Took a Deep breath when she got to the Stoppable house.

"ok…relax…" She knocked on the door. Alan Stoppable Answered to see a nervous Kim. he let her in and Called out to Ron, who came downstairs in in a Dress Shirt, Slacks and Dress Shoes. He gave her a smile, walked over to her and gave her a kiss. She took his tie and straightened it up. he smiled.

"Mom told me to leave it like that."

"I know" she smiled "she told me to do that." She placed her hands on his chest "you look very handsome."

"and you look Wonderful." He smiled.

The Two couples sat around the table, Ron made Chicken Parmesan for Dinner. He pulled out all the stops. He set the table to look like an Italian restaurant, complete with Rufus dressed as a Waiter. She slouched down.

"and you look handsome too" Kim smiled.

"huh-Ho Spiffy" Rufus squeaked.

Ron pulled out a chair, she smiled at her "Dinner date" and sat down, sliding in, Ron served the three of them and sat next to Kim, Rufus poured the Drinks.

The Two couples laughed and talked all night. Telling embarrassing stories of each other. Kim told them about the time she got turned into a Monkey, Sarah talked about the time she went to work after Ron was born with spit up on her shirt and she was the only mom in the office. Alan talked about the time he went to a bar, got drunk, thought someone was hitting on him and it turned out to be Sarah, who he was actually dating at the time. While he got a bit of a laugh from Kim, the icing on the Cake was "I even Called Sarah to tell her some whore was trying to pick me up" Kim's mouth Gapped open "I was trying to remain loyal."

"and as pissed at him as I was" Sarah Smiled "I thought it was sweet that he called me."

"I told her 'hey baby cakes I'm at the bar right now and there's some skank trying to pick me up and take me home'"

"I looked at him and went" Sarah rolled her eyes and glared at the two of them "it's me you dumbass"

"which I also said, 'She even sounds like you.'" That got a laugh from Kim who, almost choked on her drink.

"Okay. Your story wins." Kim picked at the chicken.

"I still think an Entire theater watching Ron's big Day took the cake" he stabbed at his Chicken.

"now did that really happen, Kimberly?" Sarah asked.

"I can neither Confirm nor deny that there was a tape that was switched during Ron's Movie premier." Kim gave her statement with a bit of a wink.

Rons parents laughed, Ron gave a wave of achievement.

"So dads Drunk call to mom to be loyal loses to the theater watching Ron's Big Day" Ron said with pride.

"though it does with the most Romantic" Kim smiled eating some of the chicken. Rufus came up with a small piece of paper.

"Bill" he squeaked, handing it to Ron.

"That's a Lot of Cheddar." Ron said.

"Ron what did I tell you about calling it that?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"she's learning" Sarah Stoppable whispered to Alan, who nodded.

"no I mean that's _literally _a lot of cheddar." He showed Kim the small bit of paper "a 5lb bag." Kim looked at Rufus, who shrugged.

Ron walked Kim home, he looked nice dressed up. Kim smiled the entire time.

"I…had a good time tonight…" she smiled.

"it's gone KP…" Ron said, he sighed "my mom's…engagement ring. She never takes it off unless it's to shower…"

"What? How did you know?"

"I notice these things. Dad didn't seem to mind. But I did." He exhaled "I never told you this story, but during World War II it was given to the stoppable Bride. It was a sign of Hope that he'd return from the war." Ron shrugged "it's…gone now…"

"well…maybe it's closer than you think." Kim smiled, her words coming back to haunt her.

"I was going to give you that ring KP." He confessed "and now I can't. and it…hurts."

"Ron, it's not gone forever" Kim caressed her boyfriend's cheek "it's just…_Missing in Action_. We'll find it." She gave Ron a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Ron nodded, giving her a small smile. Kim opened the door to her house and Walked in. Ron took off back towards his house. Kim rushed to the phone and immediately called The Stoppable Residence.

"Mrs. Stoppable, we have a sitch." Kim said "he noticed your ring was gone. Yes sounds like a plan."

Kim walked into the Stoppable house the following Day, she was furious at her brothers and the little _Mishap _with the Dryer. Was upstairs getting ready. Kim and Sarah stood next to each other.

"you got the _stuff?_" she asked. Kim handed her the ring back.

"he was growing worried" Kim said. "I don't like seeing him worried."

"you're good to my boy, Kimberly." Sarah slipped the ring back on her finger "I'll keep it safe for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Stoppable." Kim smiled, Ron came back downstairs and smiled at his girlfriend and his mother hugging. "Have a good day at school you two." Sarah smiled. Ron took kims hand, the two walked to the door and went right to school.

**Next Episode and Chapter: Kim finds out that Jim and Tim are going to her school. After they help her on a mission, she comes to terms with it. But who else is in the Skip Program? **


	8. To Be Young Again

_**Authors Note: I have yet to give a name to the Plot bunny since he seems to shut down every name, I give him, including his initials (makes us both want peanut butter.)**_

_**To the new readers who made it this far, welcome. You're in for a ride.**_

_**Much like others on this site, I Do not own Kim Possible. The Characters I do own are characters you can find on my Bio Page, along with Katie Young. No relation to Steve, not the opposite of "Katie Elder" (which is one of the only John Wayne Movies I have yet to watch and the last time I had a chance to, it was time for me to go to work.)**_

_**Cajunbear73: I thought it was more fun to write various alternate universes before this. But what I'm really enjoying is the writing between the episodes. It was really fun writing the breakup scene between Brick and Bonnie.**_

_**Jimmy1201: Only the ones who are nervous about 'Meeting the Parents' for the first time. But in Kim's case it was the whole "Cheerleader, Ron's different, he's weird he's good enough for her NOW" sort of mindset she thought his mother might be in when it comes down to the two of them since she always had Ann there with her when they talked.**_

_**On both the Bonnie and Brick front though, i'm thinking about a scene where Bonnie goes to Bricks College and confronts him and the new girl he's hoping to see. Add that to the List of the Many Scenes I look forward to and want to Write.**_

_**Reading Recommendation: (My own Shameless plug). Kim Possible. Ron Stoppable…Wait are these the characters we love? Kim Possible a feminist? Ron's an Athlete and Cop Enthusiast? Kim and Ron Start Dating freshman year? Kim is a Cheerleader who has a Crush on Ron who goes by the name Kat? Alternate twist on "So The Drama?". Check out **__"Rally From Possible Earths"_

**Takes place after: Trading Faces**

**Previously on Kim Possible: After a string of Robberies land various Celebrities in prison, it's up to Kim Possible to find the real culprit all while having to share a High School with her brothers. Kim later comes to be okay with them after they helped her on a mission. The two Now go to High School together.**

**To Be Young Again…**

"**H-O-O-S-H-A" Kim answered**. the old woman behind the desk wrote down on a writing pad. The Possibles left the office, Ron waited out in the hall.

"So they're official-official." Ron asked.

"They are official." Kim smiled. She knelt down giving the two tweebs a hug.

The four of them walked down the hall.

"if it helps" Jim smiled.

"we only told the Yosemite Story to get some dirt on bonnie" Tim grinned.

They passed by a mother and her 12-year-old daughter.

"Turns out when she was in third grade, she ended up wetting herself in the ball pit." Jim told his sister, who chuckled, Jim looked at his twin brother who was focused on something else. "and had to rush home immediately after…dude."

"Huh? Oh yeah…ball pit." Tim answered "yeah, embarrassing" Kim cocked a brow, Ron followed Tim's gaze and smiled.

After school the four of them walked home together. Jim Ran upstairs, Kim went into the kitchen, Ron caught Tim.

"hey, what's going on?" Ron asked.

"what do you mean?" Tim countered.

"please," Ron showed himself off "I'm a guy, remember? I can tell when a lovely girl catches your eye. So who is she?"

"she's…uh…I mean she's not…" Tim stammered, he cleared his throat "I don't know what you're talking about."

"dude, you're crushing on a girl." Ron put a hand on Tim's back "this is big."

"it's not, _big_" Tim stated "she's a girl and…"

"'girls have _cooties_'" Ron finished.

"except…well...you know…maybe…uh…"

"I won't tell KP." Ron smiled, Tim smiled back at her.

"her names Katie, she's also in the _SKIP_ program. She tested at the high school level with us." Tim answered.

"have you talked to her?"

"I can't without…well…you know…" Tim shrugged "not without acting like you when you need to take a break from making out with my sister." Ron's eyes widened, "Kim's diary."

"so freaking out?" Ron nodded.

"I can build help build a Handheld Silicon phase disrupter, a prototype for a jet, recreate a sonic screwdriver from Doctor Who, but I can't talk to a girl." Tim sat down "my life is over."

"hey, talking to a girl is easy." Ron sat next to Tim "it's just…talking. Say Hi."

"really?" Tim asked.

"when you see her at school tomorrow, go up and say Hi."

"that easy?"

"That Easy." Ron smiled. Tim got off the sofa and ran upstairs, Ron leaned back with a grin on his face, Kim came out with a plate of Sandwiches.

"what's…going on?" she asked.

"Just guy talk" Ron grinned. Kim cocked a brow.

"guy talk about what?" Ron's eyes widened at Kim's question.

"uh…Doctor Who." Ron answered.

"oh right" she smiled "that guy in the brown suit." She smirked "kind of cute and weird, much like someone else." She winked at Ron.

Kim, Jim and Tim all walked to school the next Day. Ron met up with them. The Three Possibles walked to the cafeteria as Ron stopped at his locker.

"Excuse me" he heard, he turned around and looked down, A short, Brown-Long-haired girl with glasses and braces stood behind him, it was Katie. "you're in front of my locker."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Ron moved out of the way. He closed his locker and moved out of the way.

"Thanks" Katie said, Ron stood by, "I'm pretty new."

"I can see that" Ron folded his arms "welcome to Middleton High."

"oh. You're welcoming me here" she adjusted her glasses "um…this is completely different from elementary and I'm surprised as to how big the classes really are."

"well let me show you around." Ron offered as Katie closed her locker.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

The two walked down the hall.

"you're not a syntho-drone, are you?" Ron asked.

"Those goo-filled robots?" she asked, "no. not that I think." Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, sniffed Katie and shook his head.

"Well, you got the naked mole rat seal of approval." Ron smiled. They walked through the doors of the cafeteria and right over to the three Possibles.

"Welcome, to the Cafeteria" Ron smiled "the central hub of conversation, gossip, Live shows with Bad food." He looked down at Katie, who was now breathing heavily, Ron knelt down.

"what is it? Everything okay?" he asked a little worried.

"K-K-K…Pah-Pah-Possi…. buh-buh…" she tried to get out, Ron looked over to Kim, who was waving at him.

"oh, KP?" he stood back up "come on. I'll introduce you." He started to walk over, she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. As they got over to Kim she folded her arms and smiled.

"leaving me for a younger woman?" she smirked.

"No" he smiled "new friend. This is…"

"Katie" Katie smiled "Katie Young…I'm…your…uh…you're…Kim…"

"you're a part of the _SKIP_ program, aren't you?" Kim asked, Katie Nodded. She motioned to a seat "why don't you join us?" Ron looked over to Tim, who was now blushing as Katie sat next to him.

"Hi" Katie smiled at him.

"h-hi" Tim smiled back. Ron nodded and gave a thumbs up, behind Kim's back.

Tim and Katie stood at their lockers.

"didn't know the girls here were so…"

"intimidating?" Tim asked.

"well… that's one way to put it." Katie smiled, "your sister is nice."

"yeah…nice…uh…can you…will you…uh…" He ran off. he looked in every classroom. Ron was sitting at a desk next to Kim. both had a test, Ron stuck on a question, he ran inside and grabbed one's hand and pulled him out of class.

"Help" Tim pleaded.

"love some." Ron said, "what's Pi with that little 2 again?"

"I mean me." Tim said, "She's saying she's nice."

"whose saying what now?" Ron asked.

"Katie." Tim said, "she's saying Kim is nice."

"and you don't think so?" Ron cocked a brow, Kim looked out at them.

"well, she is mean sometimes" Tim shrugged "but what do I say?"

"try not to embarrass your sister." Ron shrugged "seriously what's Pi with the little two mean again?"

"Pi squared." Tim rubbed his eyes "what if it's all I got?"

"Squared pi?" Ron shrugged "I guess you share it."

"I mean the embarrassing Kim"

"Dude. Forget Kim, just be yourself."

"and what if she doesn't like me?" Tim asked.

"then she'll appreciate you being yourself." Ron held down his hand "Hicka-Bicka-Boo?"

"Hoosha" Tim clapped Ron's hand and Ran off.

"Tweeb speak and dating advice" he heard Kim's voice behind him, he turned his head to see Kim with a smirked and his arms folded "this coming from a guy who stole my battle suit in hopes to win me back over."

"hey, I can be romantic when I want to be." He smiled "which is always" he turned to her "and the Ron-man can share what he knows to his LLLB's."

"uh…huh…" Kim smirked "just one sitch." She unfolded her arms "what if he tries to hard?"

"at first you don't succeed at least you tried" he walked back into class.

"That's not how it goes Ron."

"Quit having a lovers Spat in class you two." Barkin Shouted.

Tim and Katie sat across from each other at Bueno Nacho, "A silicon phase disrupter?" Katie asked.

"we…used it to break my sister out of the control of a mind control chip" Tim praised "we're trying to figure out a way to incorporate it into her missions."

"that is like…so cool" Katie smiled "what else have you done?"

"where do I begin?" he started talking about how he was working on Automotive works "the mechanics may not be the same but it's easier."

"well I hope you can get a working prototype." She took a sip of her soda "so. Personal question. What is it like living with Kim Possible?"

Tim smiled "well…she's my sister." He shrugged.

Kim watched nervously through the window as her brother talked to Katie.

"he's going to get his heart broken" Kim said, "I really don't want to threaten a 12-year-old girl."

"Relax Kim" Ron ordered "he's doing fine."

"why are you encouraging it?" Kim asked. Ron shrugged. "he's too young to get his heart broken?"

"and we're too young to be this far in a relationship" Ron smirked, "we all need to learn somehow KP." He shrugged. Kim shot him a look. "it's his first crush, we've all been there." Ron walked into Bueno Nacho, Kim followed, "What up Kiddos?" Ron smiled.

"Hey Ron" Tim said. Ron sat next to Katie, Kim next to Tim. "what brings you two here?"

"our usual." Kim Scowled.

"Nacos right before a movie." Ron smiled "how bout you two Join us?"

Kim smiled "you two go on ahead." She looked at Katie "I want to _chat_ with Young Katie here." Tim got out of the booth, Ron leaned in and whispered, "be nice." Kim smirked a bit. The two boys walked off and Kim's eyes narrowed. "so…what is your intention with my little brother?"

"I think he's cute, funny, smart and I can talk to him." Katie answered "and I think his concepts are incredible. He puts them from paper to metal. That's…incredibly cool."

"uh…huh…so do you like him?" Kim asked, "cause if you don't let him down easy."

"we're 12…uh…Ms. Possible…but…I'm sure that when we turn…you know…older… we'll… think each other are more than cool."

"you know he has a twin brother." Kim said calmly, Katie nodded.

"he won't get jealous, will he?" Katie asked.

"Jim is probably too busy with reading without fighting over it right now." Kim smiled.

"look…Ms. Possible"

"Kim." she smiled "you can call me Kim."

"Kim…I promise I won't lead him on. He's a great guy and I'm just not…ready for that yet."

**{Ron and Tim}**

"**I feel like I'm rushing into things"** Tim put his head against the wall "I mean, nice, cute, listens. But I feel like I'm pulling out all the stops to impress a girl."

"you're talking to the guy who within the past two months has pretty much unknowingly got Kim Possible to settle." Ron shrugged.

"yeah but you knew Kim for about as long as you've known me." Tim argued "but I've only known her for like…12 hours. I'm rushing in. I'm a little…"

"Tweaked?" Ron smiled "Look, if there's anything I've learned within the last few days, it's that girls…want you to be honest with them."

"I don't lie to her." Tim defended.

"it's not just lying, it's keeping things…secret." Ron exhaled "I tell Kim anything that involves her, but I keep secret the stuff from her that I think she'd be uncomfortable with."

"so you're saying I should slow down?" Tim asked.

"I'm saying your still young, she's your first crush." Ron shrugged "just like each other first before you jump off a cliff, with a parachute, to a raging river with Rapids and sharp rocks."

Kim and Katie came up beside Ron and Tim.

"hey boys." Kim smiled "Katie here has something to say."

"Tim" she exhaled "I think you're pretty cool." She smiled "but we're still too young for…well, a relationship. I mean, the other day you still thought girls had cooties and now, well. You're talking to a girl"

"I think I'm rushing into things too fast." Tim smiled "it was Ron's idea for me to be honest with you about this. I'm sorry i didn't want to-"

"hey. It's fine." She smiled "can we just be friends for right now? I can help you with your designs and your prototypes." Tim Nodded. "Besides, you're like the first boy to talk to me." She kept smiling "I think you should go home to your brother." She shrugged "you've spent all this time with me." She gave him a hug and pulled away "see you at school?"

"you know it." Tim smiled back. The two walked off in separate directions.

"Ron Stoppable giving dating advice." Kim folding her arms "I never thought I'd live to hear those words."

"hey, The Ron-man can give helpful advice every so often" Ron showed himself off.

"well it looks like the Kim-Woman gets to treat her man to something sweet" she smirked. Ron grabbed her by the waist, pulled her in and she gave him a nice slow kiss.

**{Tim}**

**Tim Possible walked through the back door of his house,** only to be caught by Ann and James.

"So…Jim told us you had a little date" Ann smiled "is she cute?"

"MOM!" Tim blushed.

"Don't worry son." James smiled "you're changing. Pretty soon you'll be sweating non-stop, growing facial hair and sounding just like your old man."

"Dad…"

"and when it comes down to girls, you can always come to us." Ann smiled "we'll be here for you just like we were here for Kimmy."

"Thanks, but I got some advice from Ron." He saw both of their eyes widened. He left the kitchen and went upstairs to see his brother reading a comic book.

"don't ever do that again." Jim ordered.

"sorry dude." Tim said, "but she's cute."

"not talking about the girl, bro." he put the comic book down "I had to listen to a real graphic talk from mom and dad about my body changing. Alone…for 2 hours…they just finished before you got back."

"ouch…" he sat on his bed. Jim looked at his brother.

"Hicka-bicka boo?" as if to ask several questions, 'was it worth it,' 'did you have a good time?' 'Was it fun?'

"Hoosha." Tim answered. Tim got off the bed and walked over to a desk.

"I have an idea." He said, "that car we want to build, we have the parts except for the casing."

"yeah" Jim said, "because the Space Station won't let us walk in without security."

"well…what if we use dad's old car?" Tim asked, "we can find a way to reinforce everything."

"that…might actually work." Jim smiled at his brother "that giiiiiirl come up with this?"

"she mentioned it was like that Old movie Mom and Dad watched. What was it again? Return from the Past? I don't know."

"the adjustments will take weeks." Jim assured him. "And, you know they don't sell toy cars in that design."

"we'll find a way." Tim put his hand out, Jim took it.

**{Kim and Ron}**

**Kim and Ron walked home.** It was close to 8 o'clock on a school night. Ron wanted to get her home so he can get to bed.

"so…I've been thinking about what you said." She walked in front of him "you're actually right. We have been…far in this relationship" she smiled "but there's a difference between, Tim and Katie and you and me." She smiled "it's that…I'm ready…to spend my life with you, I dream about it, I want it. And…you've made me happy."

"KP why are we talking about their friendship?" Ron asked.

"cause maybe…in time she will be ready. And so will he, not saying those two will be together…" she opened the door to her house "but…she's going to need someone to cheer her on when she is ready" she smiled and walked in with Ron following.

"Like when you wanted to go on a date with Josh?" Kim shook her head. "Eric?" Kim shook her head again.

"when I was tied up, defeated, in my battle suit, alone, regretting what I did. You cheered me on. You snapped me out of it. And you've shown me more love than I care to admit I deserve."

"KP we argue like we've been married for 12 years instead of dating for 2 months."

"well…maybe that's a good thing" she smiled "I mean, sometimes mom and dad argue over…silly stuff, and I'm sure your parents do the same."

"they do" Ron smiled "and…honestly it's…funny."

"my point is…yes we are this far in a relationship after 2 months." She shrugged "I'm happy with you though." She exhaled "but it's…what Tim said that got me. You told him to be honest, and I…haven't been honest with you."

"oh no…please tell me you didn't cheat on me." Ron said sadly.

"worse" Kim exhaled "when you said your mom lost your family engagement ring, it's not because she dropped it. It's because…she gave it to me." Ron stood there "I had to return it to keep you from being worried. I know how you get." She gave him a look, "you're not mad, are you?"

"No…it's just…" he smiled "wow…" he shook his head "just wow…"

"look I understand if you hate me because honestly, it was the first time… any mom saw me as…well…bride material and Sarah gets along so well with mom and-" Ron shut her up by giving her a Kiss, she closed her eyes and relaxed. A smile came to her face.

"you know how I feel." He put his forehead to hers and the two smiled.

"I do" she smiled "I do too." She looked at him "I'm going to get frustrated at you, you're going to annoy me, but understand that even if I'm embarrassed by you, you will still be the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." Ron smiled "and after life because I plan to haunt you."

"sign me up" Ron smiled.

**Authors Note: Covering the "Big job" next chapter. since Ron is working Retail I figured since I have some…experience in that area we probably get to see what he went through. Trying to work the making sense episodes in with eachother (in one she has her new mission gear, the next she's in her old mission gear, and in one Ron states he's been there for 14 hours after **_**"Fashion victim"). But it would also make sense with them getting together towards the end of their Junior year and lead into Christmas and their Half-aversary. Got to look up when Homecoming **__Typically__**takes place, so I think it might be 2 chapters later after all. **_

_**On a second note, due to a line I wrote I thought about how Anns scenario went about Ron and Kim getting together made me think about how it could have been written. Fortunately I have it set to 3 chapters IF I decide to write it.**_

_**Last Note, saying it now. Half of next chapter has a song in it. Tried finding a good song.**_

_**Next Chapter: Retail, they say it's hell on earth. Can our two heroes handle Going on Missions, Going to School, working a job AND a relationship? And what happens when Ron finds that Mr. Barkin Works at his store? Kim has issues to deal with when it comes down to her, technically second, Job.**_


	9. Retail No Jokes here

_**Authors Note: Deepest apologies to the Shippers of Kim/SheGo. While I do not ship them myself I do see it as questioning why anyone would want to pair up two people who have almost killed each on more than one occasion. Also apologies to people who are married or have been married twice (you'll see). I'm starting to think this FanFic is more in the Comedy-Sub-category.**_

_**I'm having more fun writing this story than I should. While yes, the writers block stinks, the best part is writing either Kim help Ron through stuff or writing the Emotional Kim and Ron coming to her rescue.**_

_**Reading Recommendation: In the spirit of Christmas, go read **__"__it's a Ronderful Life__"__** By MrDrP. Plays out like "**__it's a Wonderful life__**" but with a Kim Possible Twist. When Ron enters a severe depression he starts blaming himself over the actions of a last mission, thinking life would be so much easier if he'd never been born, he meets a certain Angel-in-Training to help him see what life would be like**_

_**Cajunbear73: I think we can all agree that Kim and Ron already act like a married couple. Barkin has no people skills, at all. But I love writing his bits. Poor Jim though, yeah he's going to have nightmares throughout High School.**_

_**Joe Stoppinghem: Thank you very much. The chapters are very fun to write.**_

* * *

**Takes place after: The Big Job.**

**Previously on Kim Possible: As much as she loves Ron, she's tired of eating out with Coupons. Monique suggests she gets a job and Ron follows her example. After a mission, Ron is offered a Job by Martin Smarty, the owner of Smarty Mart. Ron Excepts and Kim is relieved about one thing, no more needing to eat out with Coupons.**

**Retail…No Jokes here**

"**So I hate to ask"** Kim said reaching for Ron's hand "What was the final Coupon?"

"Free Kids Meal at McPatties." Ron answered, "like I'll ever need that."

"oh, you'll never know" Kim smiled at him. "so how did your first official day go?"

"I helped a little girl pick out what kitty she wanted" he took his hand and showed her how small it was "she was just a small bundle of fluff. All orange and tabby-like. Gave her a purple collar."

"sounds like you had fun."

"you know you don't know how boring the pet department can actually be once you actually work in the pet department." He held up his hand counting down the possibilities "There's Vaccinations, Allergies, Care." He smiled "oh and there were apparently questions as to why we have animals we'd see in the wild."

"well…uh…" she smiled "you still seemed to enjoy yourself."

"Not really." He had the slouch "I had to avoid my dad at all cost."

"ouch." Kim said.

"anyway" Ron smiled "How was your first real day?"

"I folded clothes, I put them away." She slouched "it was the most boring day I've ever had." She smiled at her boyfriend "but you work with and around animals. Remember how you were when you would beg your parents for a Cat or a Dog?"

Ron nodded "Cat and Dog." He said, "not a puma or a domesticated Grizzly bear." He squinted "do you know how hard it is to NOT give them names when you know that the Next Professional Zookeeper with a show comes in?"

"you wanted to name the Bear Winnie, didn't you?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Ron answered folding his arms. "but it's too boring that there's time to actually write fanfiction"

"I thought we were over that?" Kim asked

"just barely" Ron Answered. "I figured I might as well" he shrugged.

"Agony County?" Kim smiled "you know I heard their making a Season 4."

"oh come on they finally got together and ended it on a 'The End'" Ron smiled "they're bringing it back?"

"I guess so," Kim smiled.

"well I guess my fanfiction can no longer be considered Canon" Ron smiled.

"you can still write it" She smiled "I mean, that…what was his name again? Rednecklion86? They seemed to love it."

"I think it was something different. But yeah..." Ron stated, "but it was a brief rundown of the chapter consistent of what I wanted to characters to do and how I wanted them to act." He shrugged She smirked. "well I'm just happy about one thing."

"the fact that I'm here to cheer you on to write it?" Kim asked.

"no." Ron smiled "the fact that I can actually get lunch without whipping out the old Coupon book."

"Ron." She smiled, "it was just the constant Coupons for our dates." She shook her head "I swear if I had to keep acting like a I was under 10 one more second I was going to go angry redhead on you." Ron sat there and blinked a few times and blushed "oh my god you're sick."

"hey. I can't help it if I get a little…you know…" Ron shrugged, Kim gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"I know." She threw her hands to the side "the Side effects of dating a redhead."

"I mean it" Ron smiled "Coupons have gone bye-bye." He smiled "I have a job, a hot girlfriend and cannot ask for anything else." Kim smiled at his 'Hot girlfriend comment.'

"when do you go back?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at…" he took out a piece of paper "11:30am" they both frowned.

"I gotta be at work at 10" she gave a look.

"tell you what. I'll wake up early, we'll spend some of the morning together and I'll walk you to work." Ron smiled.

"I'd really like that." She looked down.

"what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"our schedules." She shrugged "cheer squad, games, work, us…"

"KP" he smiled "I'm not going to let anything happen to us."

"Ron…it's…funny…" she exhaled. "you're always the one worried about us, and I'm the one who is assuring you that we'll be good." She looked at him "but now…you're the one doing that."

"KP it's just work." He shrugged "I can pay cash-money for snackage and late night snackage without it being Bueno Nacho." He smiled "think about it. Chicken pesto. Fresh pizza without it tasting burnt." She smiled a bit "and it could be worse." He smiled.

"how do you mean?"

"you could be working at Smarty Mart and I could be working at Club Banana." Kim laughed "I mean hell, would you want me putting clothes on someone like Tera?"

"yeah like that's the problem"

"well you still have that Phobic towards Smarty Mart." He shrugged again "you would probably be begging for club banana." He looked off "I'd be having a hard time not sending them to you and you would be sending them to me."

"you know you have a point."

"and why would I be wanting to get rid of the best woman I can think of because of work."

"Ron it's time for us to be adults." Ron's eyes widened. "Not in that way."

"okay good." He smiled "rather keep that for later."

"what do you mean later?" she asked.

"I'm…kinda starting to…you know…" he exhaled "I'm starting to consider it with you of course." Kim smiled. "but not right now…just…let me…you know…"

"oh" Kim blushed. "well…guess I don't mind that."

"KP." He smiled "I mean it. We're safe."

"like…"

"we being rescued by Kim Possible safe." Ron smiled.

"great." Kim smiled.

Kim placed the T-shirts on the pile. Bunching one into a ball she looked at it, she unbunched it and folded the shirt again.

"you seem pissed." Monique stating the obvious.

"Ron has…work…"

"that's…what you want isn't it?" Monique cocked a brow, folding a shirt with her.

"yeah, its…everything I want." She exhaled "it's just…he and I...do you think he and I will be…"

"Oh-ho no. you are not asking Lady Voodoo to do a tarot reading." Monique put the shirt onto the pile. "I'm not 'Asking the spirits' for help."

"I'm not…asking you to have a vision." Kim started folding a pair of pants, "Ron and I will always be working, school, Cheer practice if we _can_ make out, we probably will be…you know…sleeping."

"Weekends girl" Monique smiled "and I'm sure Ron's job will do the same."

"well…maybe I should…you know" she smiled "visit him at work. Be the cheerleader girlfriend that I keep saying I am."

**{Ron}**

**Ron looked at the little black lab who came in.**

"you're a mix, aren't you?" he asked rubbing the dogs head, which gave a slight bark. "ready for adoption?" he stood up "who else is ready for adoption?" Cats meowed, Dogs barked, Parrots flapped their wings as a tall man came in with a birdcage.

"hello, I wish to register a complaint." The man said.

"what's the problem, Sir?" Ron asked cocking a brow.

"I wish to return this parrot." The man answered.

"what's wrong with-it sir?"

"It's dead. That's what's wrong with it." The man answered. Ron shook his head with annoyance.

"Sir." Ron asked, "can I take a wild guess and say that is a stuffed parrot you bought just for this gag?"

"…" The man paused "you watch?"

Ron nodded "since I was 8." He looked around and, in customer service fashion, helped the guy by reciting the sketch word-for-word to pass the time until a woman came in.

"and what can I help you find today, Ma'am?" Ron asked.

"do you happen to have any Bengal Tigers?" Ron's eyes widened, he expected the woman, who looked relatively old enough to be his grandmother, to ask about a calico cat rather than a Bengal Tiger. The woman walked out of the store with the tiger on the leash, who behaved like a kitten.

Aside from the Man coming into the store and causing a scene about a (Stuffed) dead parrot, the woman walking out of the store with a Tiger was something new and was, aside from Rufus, who was given a Smarty Mart Badge, the weirdest thing he'd seen all day.

Ron stood in the deli department at break time. The animals were fed, the bear was in his cage, the monkey mess was cleaned up. Ray, the deli worker who took an immediate liking to Ron, suggested the Red Beans and Rice. Ron was still amazed that there were different foods from different cultures.

"excuse me, but I'm looking for cheese, can you help?" Ron smiled, he turned to see his lovely redheaded girlfriend standing behind him.

"hey" he kissed Kim on the cheek "what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see you." She smiled.

"First real day go well?" he asked, he sat down at the table for her to follow.

"I sold a pair of mission gear, tore a hole in one of the shirts, my register tape ran out." She named of other things "I thought working at club banana would be fun."

"Well…uh…" he sighed "I had to wrangle a bear away from the deli department."

"sounds rou-"

"unbearable" Ron smiled, Kim laughed.

"I'm not use to it." Kim sighed "the…working thing…"

"same here." Ron rubbed the back of his neck "but you have it easy."

"Ron the shirt is coming out of my paycheck" Kim glared.

"yeah, well." Ron took some of his food on the spork, "least there's no Bear Wrangling." He shook his head "you know, it's weird, I thought he'd go for the canned stuff, turns out he's picky." He pointed a thumb over "turns out he loves Ray-Ray's cooking."

"well I did have to pull two girls off each other." Kim looked off "fighting over a sweater."

"see, so it could be exciting." Ron smiled taking a bite "try this." Kim grabbed a spork and tried some of the Red Beans and Rice. She smiled. "look I know this is not what we're used to." Ron shook his head "but you had a point. No more coupons. Actual cash-money baby." Kim smirked at him. the two finished, Ron looked at his watch and frowned "hey, gotta cut this short. Sorry."

"when are you off?"

"Two hours." Kim Smiled. She got up, he tossed the trash, walked arm in arm with his lovely redheaded young lady, had to tell the bear 'No' for trying to escape the Pet Department again, but Ron got to a whole group of people. Each one needing help. Ron puffed his chest and smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Help has arrived."

Kim watched for a half hour as Ron helped everyone. A woman in her very early thirties looking to get a rabbit for her class. A slightly older man looking to get a little teacup chihuahua, a little girl admiring the bear, who, growled a tiresome growl.

"yeah sorry, he got chased away from the Deli Department today. Twice." Ron pointed at the bear, who hung his head in shame. "yeah we know, you prefer the hot and spicy stuff." The bear gave a slight bark "hey, keep my mother out of this." The whole group of people laughed. The girl from before went over to Kim, who smiled, Kim wrote her name down and handed the girl a slip of paper. The girl ran off with a smile. When the group was cleared out, Ron sat down, he smiled at his girlfriend who, seemed to be in a better mood.

"you handled that surprisingly well." Kim took her boyfriend's hand, "seeing how you handled things"

"I do have a knack for the Animals." Ron smiled.

"I'll see you when you get off." she gave him a kiss "I have…something to take care of." Ron nodded and smiled.

**{Kim}**

**She walked into Club Banana,** Monique gave her a look.

"Well, how'd it go?" Monique asked.

"he's a regular Dr. Doolittle." She smiled "can I ask you something?"

"course you can." Monique answered.

"when do did you…you know…feel confident about working here?" Kim asked.

"Okay, so I'm new in town, I do NOT know anyone here" Monique began "all of a sudden, some girl walks in, buys a pair of Cleo Green Cargos" she smiled "I take her Club Banana membership card, I see the Name, some big time teen hero. Kim Possible." Monique folded her arms "her and I become instant BFF's. new girl in town, no friends, and I get two." She smirked "I swear I thought it was you, like my eyes were different then." She laughed. "you're doing better than I did." She assured the teen redhead "my first day I clocked in someone ELSES number cause the keypad was crummy. I tripped and spilt my drink all over the counter. I was late for work, and I forgot to take off the security tag I was so nervous."

"you're saying I gave you the confidence?" She smirked.

"no." she shrugged "I was just lucky enough to make friends here." Monique put a finger to her lip "just happy that I wasn't a One-off side character to the life of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

"you've been good to us, you know that." Monique shrugged, Kim continued "you haven't…well…belittled him."

"let me ask you this." She smiled "count on one hand how many people are good to him. beside you." Kim did so; Felix, Zita, Monique. she didn't count her parents, nor did she count Josh or Tera. Brick started to come to his senses, but then there was Yori. Everyone else treated him like he had the plague.

"bout 5…if you don't count Josh and Tera." Kim answered.

"let me tell you something a wise snowman once said" she smiled "one friend Is better than none."

"Thanks, Mo." The manager walked out of her office. Kim went over to her "Shirley. May I have a word with you?"

"make it quick, I need to call corporate and tell them why I needed to send back a shirt."

"I'll do it myself, Mrs. King." She exhaled "I would like another chance."

"I don't recall firing you." Mrs. King cocked a brow. "we all make mistakes our first Day, Possible. We've all been there."

"what did you do?" Kim asked.

"I used my full name"

"Shirley King?" Kim asked, "how is that a mistake?"

"what do you think the 'J' stands for?" Monique had to snicker, Mrs. King walked off with a smile "see you tomorrow Kimberly."

Kim met up with Ron with a Big Smile on her face. Ron walked out of Smarty Mart with a piece of paper.

"Check it out." He smiled "My first Schedule"

"Spankin'" Kim smiled "we need a better way here."

"you did get homecoming off, right?" he asked, "big game, I'll be there."

"Ron." She smiled "nothing is going to stop me"

"well…one thing maybe." He smiled "what if you don't have a date"

Kim looked at him, took his hand and smiled "I was hoping to go with you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "besides, we have a few months to worry about that." She smiled.

The Two started walking, Kim let go and kept looking down, Ron went on ahead before he realized she stopped.

"I was 5." She said. Ron looked back. "I was nervous about…being liked at school." She shrugged "I was being picked on by students all day. And you…well…stood up for me." She smiled "you and I…we…well…you know…" she bit her lip "I'm not like you. I act to their standard of normal. I'm not weird, I can be, but I'm not."

"what about that little routine you did that one day when you shimmied backward" Ron asked, "same day we switched brains, that was weird."

"I'm secret about how I can be, you make it well known that we both Dance to the beat of a different Drum." She shrugged "but dancing as if we're listening to Help me make it through the night rather than whiskey river feels right to me, so long as it's you."

"how much have you listened to?" Ron asked.

"I like it" she smiled "I love you, Ron. With you…I _Can_ do anything." she shrugged again "and I…still feel…Crummy in the tummy when I think about what I put you through with Josh and Eric…"

"Yori" Ron sighed. Kim's eyes narrowed, "Zita." He shrugged "what's the difference?"

"the difference Is, is that you didn't know how Yori felt about you." She exhaled, calming herself down "but then I wonder what it would have been like if…you know…you took off and left me here." She shook her head "I think I would miss you. I think I'd fall for you harder. I think if anything I would…be bored." She smiled "there has been only one mane who has seen every side of me, whose put up with me. Made me feel like every kiss is jumping off a cliff." She looked down "when you told me…the songs make sense, I thought you were just blowing smoke." She shrugged "then I started listening to this old group…think they were called the Renovators or something…well…I suggest you find it just to get the picture." She smiled "I'm going back tomorrow. I'm walking you to work. I'm looking forward to it." She tilted her head.

Ron walked her to her house, she gave him a slip of paper with the name and the song. As the two kissed, Kim smiled, her mom and dad watching her from the sofa, fake reading. Katie, Jim and Tim focused on the Fuel for the car. When Kim closed the Door, Ron Rushed home almost instantly.

**{Ron}**

**Ron Rushed upstairs, Alan was watching Tv with Sarah**, who, was also helping with the wedding plans and seating arrangements at the reception.

"I think Ron's Uncle Irving would get along Great with Slim don't you think?" Sarah said

"Whatever you think is best dear"

"oh and Shawn should be placed next to Kimberly's brothers."

"if you think that'll work it'll work."

"oh and I think I might wear something sleeveless, low cut to show off the girls"

Alan popped out of his seat "what now?"

"making sure you're paying attention."

"ew" Ron said. He walked upstairs and put on the song Kim had given him. Ron pressed play only to smile as the song played. Rufus Scampered to the Desk as Ron laid on the bed…

**{Kim}**

**Kim got out her parents wedding Album and looked through the pages**. Ann with her parents, James with his, The 3 couples all together.

_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_

_Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?_

Kim looked over to her Parents who, were now sitting close to each other on the sofa as Jim and Tim's experiment zoomed around the living room.

_Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_

Kim kept turning through the pages.

**{Ron}**

**Ron smiled as he listened to the song with his eyes closed**.

**{Alan and Sarah}**

**Alan was the one who heard the song,** he smiled at his sons Room. He got up off the sofa as a look was shot by his loving wife.

Alan held his hand out and smiled. Sarah put the pen and paper down and took her husband's hand

_On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

**{Tera}**

**Tera sat in her room with books and homework**. She looked over to the recent prom picture. She was alone, in the background was Kim and Ron after their first kiss.

_That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_

**{Josh}**

**Josh was covered in paint**. He almost got arrested for vandalism. He stepped away from the wall and smiled.

Josh spent weeks working on a mural for Kim and Ron.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

**{Kim}**

**She sat there. The list of names first on the paper**. Of course her parents, her brothers, that new girl Katie, Monique, Felix, Zita (being the exception to the 'No Exes Rule' since Felix and Zita were dating.)

_That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_

_Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_

_Wa, close to you  
Wa, close to you  
Ha, close to you  
La, close to you_

**{Ron}**

**The song ended, he smiled.** His girlfriend thought about him.

**{The Next Weekend}**

"**Oh come on.**" Ron defended "how long are you going to hold that against me"

"since when do I have a mole on my cheek?" Kim asked giving him a smirk "Monique paid more attention to the clothes I was wearing."

"Monique is a designer" he said, "it's her job."

"let's change the subject…" she exhaled "Barkin works at Smarty Mart?"

"I just can't get rid of him." Ron agreed "but seriously though, I'm sorry. You know my eyesight is going to be out."

"Ron, I get it. Dark to lighter-dark. You. Didn't see the little mole." She smirked at him again "and after ALL the times we make out." Ron blushed.

"alright fine." He sighed "you know I'm going to be holding this against me for a while now."

"oh I know" she smiled still "that just means I get to kiss you as much as I want. And make you blush in the process"

"Kim" Ron groaned.

"you know I love you." She smiled.

"and I love you too" he groaned "I cannot get rid of Barkin"

"come on." She wrapped her arms around him "you see him as the cool uncle. Even when you two were stuck together."

"we…understood each other." Ron sighed "it's like he hates me ever since I looked at him funny."

"you look at me funny all the time" Kim remarked. "and…think of how it would annoy him if we had an intense PDA session in the store" Kim blew in his ear which made Ron quiver with delight.

"WHOA-WHOA-NO!" Ron shrieked, which made Kim jump and giggle "Work Hours are Work hours" he said, "No PDA is the Ron-Sponsible Way to impress his girlfriend."

"'Ron-Sponsible?'" Kim repeated.

"go ahead and Laugh, KP" he glared "but you weren't the one stuck in the Crate with a Chicken and Barkin Dressed as…whatever that was…"

"Fair enough." She sighed "though making up to your BGF is really the best way to almost end a mission."

"I do have to question why as to we get Lemurs and Gorillas in the Pet Department." Ron wondered, "by the way, don't play cards with a Gorilla, he's a bad sport."

"I'll…keep that in mind…" Kim cocked a brow.

**{The 2 Weeks}**

**Ann glared at her Daughter's boyfriend**. She was thankful that he was back to normal, even a trip to the hospital to make sure he wasn't diabetic was a relief to find out he was not. But there were more problems at hand. It was she needed to make dinner, and Ron had her Mixing bowl full of Salad, Kim, being the one to suggest the salads, only sat there.

"you didn't have to get all that salad." Kim said with slight annoyance.

"you're just angry cause I put blue cheese dressing on it."

"And you're just mad cause you thought it was _actual_ cheese."

"hey, I put Parmesan on it."

"And Rufus is letting you eat it all to yourself" Kim Smirked "eat up, healthy boy."

"hey, The Ron-man can and will eat a salad to impress his lady."

"Just promise me the next time you decide to get packaged foods, you _won't_ end up buying every last bit of it in stock."

"It will have to take something extremely drastic in order for me to do that."

"Ron, as much as a doctor I'd like to congratulate you on eating healthier after your…Incredible Ron incident" Ann stated, "I think I should criticize Kimmy on her making her Boyfriend eat healthier at 17." She smirked "you still have 23 years before you can do that." Kim slouched in her chair. Ron kept eating the salad.

"It's Fine Mrs. Dr. P." Ron smiled "I plan to deal with Kim's Concerns for much longer than that." Kim smiled "just know that there's a slight chance that whatever diet she puts me on, I'll probably sneak in a Low-Sodium Naco."

"okay no that's getting serious." Kim said. James walked into the house "I'm not saying I'll put you on a diet. I'm saying just eat healthier."

"and I am"

"with my bowl" Ann mumbled, James looked at the three of them. Ron finished the salad and washed out the bowl.

"hey, I want Kim to have a healthy, stable man in her life who she's married to." Ron beamed. Kim still smiled, he was getting weird, she liked it.

"you know there are easier ways to eat without going on a diet." She said.

"yeah." Ron sat back down "my only question is, why did Barkin order an entire 34-piece load of Flour?" Ron wondered, Kim shrugged. She was still getting used to Ron's terms around her. but she was catching on. Backstock was what was left over that couldn't fit on the shelf or what came in that was still new but can't put out unless the shelf was clear or had to be pulled at the expiration date. Pieces were how many came in. it was like her receiving a new line from Club Banana Headquarters.

"mega muffins?" she asked. "give us something to eat other than mystery meat?"

"maybe" Ron Shrugged again "we already got the cookies from the lunch lady. And since it's not my Backstock I don't need to worry about it."

Kim smiled at Ron.

"what?" he asked.

"Nothing." She kept smiling, "it's just…well…you are…pretty amazing right now."

"KP I promise." He smiled, scooting closer to her. "there's nothing that I'm going to make my mind up about."

"that's not-"

"we have this conversation all the time when something big happens to the both of us." He sighed "but you know what it…helps us both." He took her hand and she leaned in. "Hours might come between us, school might suck but we'll make time for each other." He smiled "I'm gonna be here."

"really?" Kim smiled.

"really." He shrugged "I mean and if another girl comes between us, she'd better be cuter than you are" Ron joked, Kim smiled and gave him a playful slap.

"well" she began "whatever happens…I'm going to be right here and support you in your decision."

"Ron, we know you just ate but are you going to stay for dinner?" Kim's dad asked.

"can't." Ron said, "someone called out so I'm training as a front cashier until 9." He smiled I've got…"

"2 hours to get to work" Kim smirked. Ron got up, gave Kim a kiss and Ran upstairs to get ready, Kim just smiled.

**{Sarah and Alan}**

"**are you sure?"** Sarah asked. "I mean…are you really sure?"

"Ronald is going to be off to college next year." Alan smiled "and we've been…well…"

"9 months is a long period to wait." Sarah countered "and by the time she graduates we'll be…"

"in walkers" Alan sighed. "well…there's always adoption."

"that would make it easier on my good looks." Sarah smirked.

Within moments, Alan was in front of the computer looking for Adoption agencies. He noticed one had just opened up and with a smile and hand on the shoulder from his wife, the two embraced each other.

**{Ron: 6pm hour: Co-worker Drama}**

**Ron had 3 hours at work**. It was just like working in pets, e

xcept he wasn't ringing up Chew toys or Animals you would expect to see on the Discovery Channel. But Ron picked it up. his bag boy was hustling throughout the various lines with a smile on his face. Ron was getting frustrated not at the customers but at the fellow cashiers. In one line, a heavy-set older male kept barking orders at the bag boy, who even though the bag kept ripping still smiled, while Ron's line was slower. Ron bagged the groceries, rolled his eyes at his fellow cashier making the customers think he was being rude, which the customers looked behind and shook their heads, leading to 3 of them going to a manager.

The cashier was reprimanded, leading to the bag boy to work in Ron's line.

**{Ron: 7pm hour: Familiar Faces.}**

**Steve Barkin had to laugh at the irony of Ron checking out the Flour.** Ron didn't understand why,

"you'll see tomorrow, Stoppable." Barkin smirked, and walked out of Smarty Mart.

Ron looked at his bag boy, who he learned his name was Ben, and shrugged.

Another Familiar face for the Night Was Ned. Bueno Nachos own Assistant Manager. Ron had to cock a brow at his contents, Ramen Noodles, Soda, Milk eggs and cheese.

"what?" Ned asked "it's gonna be late when I get back." Ned Joked, Ron never saw him joke.

Monique came to his line.

"Do I get the BGF Discount" she joked. The two laughed.

"can't do that." Ron said, "how's your night going Mo?"

"I take it Linda called out." Monique asked, Ron nodded "Lunch for tomorrow." Monique answered.

"Right…the meatloaf." Ron shuddered.

"I'll bring some for you and K." she assured him "Where is Kim?"

"At home" he answered, "probably getting ready for bed as we speak."

**{Kim at that Time}**

**Kim just kept Browsing fanfiction**.

"OH COME ON!" she yelled "those two nearly come close to Killing each other several times." She folded her arms "that'd be like…like…me dating SheGo. Why would ANYONE want to date someone they've not only fought but almost came close to Killing on more than one occasion." She looked at the clock, it was 7:45 "speaking of relationships." She walked over to her closest, got out a fresh pair of clothes and a jacket.

**{Ron: 8'oclock hour: All in a night's work.}**

**Ron's line was getting slower and slower**. Moms coming in on their way home for Lunch the following morning. Dr. Ann Possible Coming in. she went to Ron's line specifically.

"Emergency surgery Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron asked. Ann nodded.

"there's a plate for you in the fridge when you get back." She smiled "Kimmy seems to be…upset over something involving SheGo. Something about…relationships and Killing someone."

"oh it's the fanfiction again…" he sighed "she hates seeing the Pairings between Charity and Monica. Those two hate each other to where they almost kill each other on more than one occasion."

"I see." She laughed. "well I hate to cut this short."

"Have a Good night Mrs. Dr. P." Ron smiled.

At around 8:20pm Ron cleaned up his workstation to get it ready for the Night crew staff. He discovered that cleaning the conveyer belt while it was moving was easier than cleaning it up and his register. He restocked the bags, took care of a last-minute soda from the Manager, who congratulated him on his first night and asked if he'd do it again sometime. Ron reminded him about school and store policies but told him in case he had a mission with his girlfriend or of course, homecoming.

At 8:45pm Ron was finished cleaning. He had another 15 minutes before he could clock out. The closing manager told him he could go in 10. Ron nodded, tired, groggy and waiting. When he heard the doors slide open, he looked over to see the beautiful redhead he was dating. She walked over to him.

"your mom told me you were upset."

"that's what I get for not having anything to do" she smiled "she came in?"

"emergency surgery." Ron answered, "also said there was food for me in the fridge."

"Who would pair up two people who have almost killed each other on more than one occasion."

"apparently you've never been married" a voice of a Black-Haired-Curly haired man with a trimmed beard said "Twice." The man gave a sigh.

Ron clocked out. He took Kim's hand and the two walked back to her car.

"I mean, by that logic I should almost come close to killing you" Kim said.

"you almost have on more than one occasion." Ron shrugged "than again so have I." he mumbled "Not intentionally of course."

"Going on Missions and pressing Self-destruct buttons don't count." Kim defended. "SheGo and I literally almost Kill each other." She said, "but we have more honor than that."

"yeah I know." Ron said "but KP maybe you should slow down."

"Oh…"

Kim and Ron walked into Kim's house at 9:15. Ron heated up the food in the microwave. He came out to see Kim writing down a list of the many times her and Ron almost killed each other, Ron looked over her shoulder.

"Okay for the last time, your Cooking is _Not_ that bad."

"Spending day two on the camping trip in a tent because you were sick counts."

"Sick" Ron corrected "Not dying, Sick."

"Then why do we have the Hazmat crew on speed-dial."

"your brothers?" Ron answered, eating the food and gave her a kiss.

"I'm starting to feel like one of those wives you see on a bad tv show." Kim put down her Pen and paper, Ron of course, smiled.

"Well…" Ron continued "you _are_ dating someone people could consider an idiot who can consider you out of his league." Ron smirked, she shot him a look, "Some. Not all. Not me. I'm a Buffoon not an idiot." Kim had to laugh.

"you know I don't like that word." She calmed herself down.

"in my defense my driving got better." Ron defended "and half the time it's _me_ who almost gets myself Killed. If not physically than…well…dietary."

"can that be considered 'Physically'?"

"I don't." Ron answered "okay yeah I can. But Dietary takes time."

Ron finished his food. Ron put the plate and fork in the dishwasher. Kim smiled at him.

"I Love you" he said. She gave him an 'I Love you, too.' When Ron left the Possible household she went upstairs, changed into her sleepwear and went right to bed.

Ron fell right to sleep in his clothes.

_**End Authors Note: Corny song? Yep. But it was last minute. I wanted to put in Different Drum but when I heard It again, I needed to change it. I didn't want to take out Kim's Anxieties about Dating, Cheer squad, School, Missions and working. She's in love with Ron. after the Homecoming chapter, the Holiday ones are going to be next (Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas (I would put in Hanukkah, but I actually want to get stuff RIGHT!))**_

_**I thought it was the best time to reference cajunbear73 if not in Kim forgetting the name. Ron chasing away the grizzly is because Smarty Mart seems to have every Animal. Ray-Ray the deli worker and the Red Beans and Rice is because I've been craving Zatarains lately.**_

**Next Chapter****: **_**Takes place after Big Brother and Larry's Birthday. Ron is now a big brother. Kim helps her cousin out of a Fantasy world and into the real world. **_


	10. Good Practice Baby In A Bar

**Authors Note: Wrote this before posting the Last Chapter. giving 2 chapters in one day. Quite the achievement for me. Thanks to everyone for following, Reviewing and having some patience for the two Lovebirds as they develop their relationship in time.**

**A Challenge I ran into is retconning when Kim fell for Ron, but making it so that her feelings were there in the beginning from Jr. High is not really a challenge but a realization.**

**The More fun chapters are ones where I make Kim act nearly out of Character. Either like Ron or emotional. But in this one it's going to get Funny. The thought of Making one chapter technically two is because the first part of this was pretty…small and I wanted to expand on it.**

**The second half of this technically takes place before "**_oh No, Yono._**"**

_**Author Recommendation: If you want the characters to be in character, go Check out **__MRDRP.__** He understands the characters and keeps them in tact. My favorite story of his is "**__Nacho Boy and Dragon Lady.__**". go check him out.**_

**No Reviews since I put this on the same day as the Last Chapter.**

* * *

**This portion Takes place after: Big Brother.**

**Previously on Kim Possible: Ron receives an F- on an Assignment, Now he has a Little sister to take care of.**

**Good Practice…**

"**I don't believe it" Kim said looking at Ron, the food was getting cold.** Ron never took more than 30 seconds in a book, much less a parenting guide. James of course had questions, Ann was about to order a _**Worlds Greatest Grandma Maternal Shirt**_. Jim and Tim started making designs. "you're actually reading."

"Hey, little sister KP." Ron said "I need to up the Ron-Sponsibility Factor" he beamed with pride. "it'll be Just like taking Care of Sacky."

"yeah just as long as it doesn't get up to…what was it again? 1945?"

"poor Sacky." Ron said sadly.

"This one you can't easily replace." Kim stated "this is a living Baby. You can't just go to the store and get a new one if _someone_ turns them into pancakes." she shot her mom a look, who, gave a look to her in return.

"well I think Ronald is going to be a terrific big brother." James smiled.

"I'm still learning." He exhaled "like not taking a baby on a mission."

"I don't see why you didn't just leave her with Monique or Jim and Tim." Ann realized her statement "nevermind."

"Mom, Ron's looking to not get grounded for life by them sending Hana into space." Kim put her head in her hand. "besides, I think it'd be great practice."

"practice for what?" Ron asked closing the book.

"June." Kim smiled.

Kim's parents shot each other looks. Jim thought it was His sister, Ann thought it was pregnancy.

"oh…." Ron realized what she meant, Kim nodded.

"Ron. I've got your back with this." She smiled "I was a baby-sitter before I was a Teen hero." She sat back and threw her arms up "walk in the park for me." Ron gave a smile. Her parents shot her a look. "what?" she asked.

"Nothing" James answered.

"just…do you really think that…well…you know…" Ann stated

"you'd be too involved with the help" Ron's eyes widened

"Coach Possible" he said in terror.

"hey I can help." She smiled "I was a little girl at one point."

James eyes widened. It wasn't the fact she was 'A little girl at one point' it was the incident that caused them to be on the "**Do Not Babysit list.**"

"Ron is my boyfriend." She smiled "I'm going to be here in the biggest development in his life." she smiled.

"I may need…some help in some areas."

"Like what?" Kim asked "I'm here to help."

"Bathing her." Ron looked off. Ann slammed the spoon onto the pot.

"You have got to be kidding" Ann said "you're her brother. You should be allowed to bathe your own sister."

"Ann I believe what Ronald is trying to say is that he needs help with keeping her still" He sat back "I remember when I first bathed Kimmy-Cub by herself, she ran off stark naked down the hall and almost out the door."

"DAD!" Kim shouted, Ron had to laugh which received a finger-point from Kim.

"That's what I mean Mr. Dr. P." he finished eating. Ann exhaled "I mean. If anyone has a problem with me taking care of my little sister than they need to answer to…well my girlfriend." Kim laughed. He looked at his phone, "well…we gotta go."

"School." Kim got up and gave her parents a hug and a kiss. "love you both."

When Kim and Ron got to school they met up with Monique.

"So. Big brother huh?" she asked.

"Ron will be a great big brother." Kim smirked taking her boyfriends arm.

"you do know a baby sibling is not like a naked mole rat" Monique sassed.

"don't worry I won't feed her cheese and Tortilla chips." Ron assured her "The Ron-Man will be Mr. Ron-sponsible to the most Adorable little girl he has in his life."

"For the time being" Kim smiled, Which earned Monique a quick look, Kim shook her head. "why does everyone want me to get pregnant lately?" she huffed "thanks dad for being the only one not with Baby-fever."

**{James Possible}**

**The same man who threatened to Send Ron** into space months prior was now bragging about his daughters boyfriend becoming a big brother.

"Just wait till you get those grandbabies bouncing on your knee, Possible." A female scientist said.

"lemme tell ya," another one smiled "it's absolute bliss. I remember when Kelly was born, first thing I did, ran around these halls acting like a kid."

"I passed out cigars" the Female scientist from before smiled.

"well, My Kimmy-cub already has a name planned out and she isn't even pregnant yet." He put a hand to his chin "that boy freaks out at the very thought of that though but acts excited over the possibility of children."

"still sending him through a black hole though?" another scientist asked.

"Nope." James smiled "he's gonna have to hurt the family completely in order for me to do that." He shot a look "or become an astronaut."

"you got that look in your eyes." The female scientist said "_you_ are looking forward to it."

"I have to see Ronald in action first before I decide to be a grandpappy" James tugged his lab coat.

**{Ann Possible}**

**Ann stood in front of the nursery of the hospital.** Sarah came up to her with Baby Hana.

"you ready?" Sarah asked. Hana clapped her hand.

"just thinking" she smiled.

"Baby fever?"

"_Grand-_Baby fever" Ann corrected "you know you hear about all these teens getting pregnant before they finish high school you would half expect Kimmy would be one of them after prom."

"If Kimberly And Ronnie were to be intimate they would have told us both" Hana clapped again.

"Kim, Tell James and I that the two of them were intimate" Ann laughed "he'd be through a black hole in no time."

"Ronnie has been asking questions out of curiosity." She smiled, the two moms walke over to the car after leaving the hospital "he is very devoted to Kim."

"she's worried about the two of them." She fixed Hana in her car seat "But…everytime Kim has her Anxieties."

"Ronnie is there to help her out." The two got into the car "I don't think there's an end to this relationship."

"Kimmy has a name for their Daughter" Ann smiled. "June"

"oh such a pretty name" Sarah smiled.

"I like it." Ann smiled "given James' sister has the same name" she shrugged "but still."

"you know I hope those two have Kids as wonderful as they are"

Anns eyes widened at the very thought of having to Babysit them.

**{Ron and Kim}**

**Ron and Kim were both in the toddler toy section of Smarty Mart.** Ron held up a little teddy bear. Kim came up behind him.

"hey, you got this." She smiled. Ron nodded.

"I'm worried, KP." Ron calmly confessed "I mean…I've been worried before but…this is different…"

"you want to talk about it?" Kim asked, Ron headed towards the register. He passed by Barkin while his mind was racing.

"I'm a big Brother KP" he shrugged, she followed close "what if I'm not good at it?"

"Ron no one is good at being an older sibling at first."

"yeah" Ron said "but you had practice. I mean…12 years for you Kim. what If I fail at it?"

"Ron, you can and will be a fantastic big brother." She smiled "you've had practice with the Tweebs for heaven sakes."

"That's different." He said, he took out his wallet, Kim stood next to him with her arms folded, "Hana is…you know" he shrugged, "she's a…Girl…and…I don't know…what girls like." He exhaled "what can I teach her? the women in my life are…smart, beautiful, independent, the list goes on but I'm…"

"You're Ron. Stoppable. My Boyfriend, My Future Husband, Son of Alan and Sarah Stoppable, Future-Future-Future-Son-In-Law to James and Ann Possible." She defended her boyfriend "you know what to do to help me." She shrugged "why should Hana be any different." She smiled "you are FULL of childlike wonder. You will be the greatest Big Brother any little girl can have."

"you really think so?" he smirked. He gave the cashier the amount due and he received his change. Kim took his hand.

"I _know_ so." She put her arm up "Ron Stoppable, Big Brother of the Year."

**{Jim and Tim}**

**The House filled up with smoke as Jim,** Tim and Katie all opened a window. Katie Coughed, Tim handed her the inhaler, Jim opened a Door. When the smoke cleared the cradle they were working on was tipped over.

"okay…so a little too fast." Jim said, Katie shot him a cocked brow and Tim punched his arm.

"Maybe if we take out the mini-rockets." Tim said, which earned him a look from Katie.

"have you two ever thought maybe, JUST MAYBE, NO ROCKETS!"

"Hicka Bicka Boo?" Jim cocked a brow.

Tim Shrugged "Hoosha…"

**{Kim and The Stoppables}**

**Ron stood at the doorway as Hana was on a blanket in the living Room.**

"Go on" she said, He took a deep breath. Sarah and Alan looked over to Ron, who was now trembling, Hana looked over to him and put her arms out. Ron turned

"KP I can't do this."

"Anything is Possible for a Stoppable" Kim smirked, she turned him around "Go. Big brother."

He walked over to her, she sat down in front of her and took out the bear "I got this for you."

"Braaa Derrrr" Hana smiled. He looked back at Kim

"KP, she called be 'Brother'" Kim Nodded. Hana crawled up onto Ron's lap and hugged the bear.

"Looks like you have some competition" Sarah joked at Kim, who shook her head and came over and sat next to Ron.

"I don't really mind."

Ron Tried getting up only for Hana to crawl up Ron's Leg and onto his back.

"Whoawhoa careful, Han." He ordered, but she clung onto her brothers Shirt. Ron tried getting Hana off but she wouldn't budge, "okay, I'm going to take Hana with me for a bit." He said "have her Meet the Drs. P."

Kim gave her boyfriend's parents a hug. Ron took Hana outside, Kim Followed behind her boyfriend. As Ron opened the Door Jim and Tim met up with the Two of them. Katie stood in the living Room.

"Awesome, you're here…" Jim began

"we were about to come get you two." Tim Finished. Hana was climbing down Ron and climbed up Kim, who remained still.

"what's going on?" Kim asked. Jim went over to the wagon and brought out the cradle "No."

"now I know what you're thinking." Tim said. "but Katie helped us with the math."

"I do what I can" she smiled.

"Now Boys…and Katie…" Ron folded his arms "while we love to see your inventions…uh…come to life…I don't think my parents want us to take a trip to the hospital."

"It's 100% hazard free." Katie smiled "we decided to use a metronome as a source of inspiration." Hana started crawling off Kim and went into the cradle as both Tim and Jim set it down onto the floor "it's meant to give her a good night's sleep."

"You three made this?"

"dude, she's one of us." Jim stated.

"Mom and Dad consider you family, that makes her family." Tim smiled. Ron went over to the two of them and gave them both a hug.

* * *

Takes place after Larry's Birthday

Previously on Kim Possible: Larry thinks Kim gave him the present of working with Dementor, but Larry became the wiser, while on a recon Mission. Ron Grows suspicious.

**Better Than Having A Baby In A Bar**

**"A Recon Mission?" Ann asked "Really?"**

"I needed help." Kim answered.

"You took a baby, to a recon mission" Sarah Stoppable turned "A Baby. On a Mission."

"you talk like you've never been there." She shrugged "like you've never had a baby on your boob when doing surgery or Driving."

"YOU BREAST FED MY DAUGHTER!" Sarah said.

"I did not breast feed your daughter." Kim assured her "It's not my fault that if you mention Ice cream Ron will do anything you ask him."

"I'm trying to be mad at you Kimberly Ann." Sarah said. Kim stood up "look she was fine. Ron never took an eye off her."

"Mr. Stoppable and I need to go out of town on Business. We were going to leave Hana with Ronnie. Now one of us is going to need to stay home and probably not come back." Kim frowned. "This could have been big for us. Now there's no telling what will happen."

"I didn't expect the lasers, I didn't expect the place to blow up." she exhaled "I just can't do this without Ron…" she ran a hand through her hair "Look…go on the business trip. Ron needs my help with Hana since he…well…gets distracted." She exhaled "No Missions. I promise." Sarah and Ann looked at Kim, her hand up, Sarah smirked.

"okay" Sarah left the room "be good for the responsibility when you have kids of your own."

"What…just happened?"

Ron sat in the living room with Hana. He stared at her. Kim came up behind him.

"staring down a baby?" Kim asked.

"Mom read you the riot act?"

"I had this sudden feeling in my stomach." She narrowed her eyes, "Like…I was hungry, and I was frozen solid."

"Mom guilt" Ron smiled "does Hana seem…strange to you?"

"she's your sister." Kim said, "comes with the territory of thinking your siblings seem strange."

"Not…strange like how you think your brothers are strange." He crossed his legs and arms. Hana fell on her back while playing with her feet.

"Ron," she sat next to him. "she's just a kid."

"I told you I didn't press the button" he stated, "the second time." Ron corrected.

"and I ask you again?" she took a deep breath "Who was it the baby?"

"what if…what if it was?" Ron asked, "what if she's some…weird ninja baby?"

"'Ninja Baby'" she looked at Hana "Hana…your little sister…" she exhaled "are you…sure you've gotten sleep?" she gave her boyfriend a hug "look, your mom and dad are going out of town for business" she smiled "_we_ are going to watch Hana together."

"For 2 days?"

"Think of it like a Mission" Hana Cooed "No Mission. Mission No-No."

"MEE-SEN" Hana Laughed.

"a long babysitting…M-I-S-S-I-O-N." Ron smiled. "for two days. That might be fun."

Ron got no sleep. Kim was on the third pot of coffee. Her hair looked like it was shuffled. The bags were forming under Ron's eyes, Ron's little Naked Companion drank his 3rd cup for the night. Ron bounced Hana in his arms, he was trying everything. Bouncing her in his arms to his heart finally calmed her down a little. Kim finished pouring the cup of coffee. Giving him a thumbs up. Ann and James walked into the kitchen to see the couple with Ron's little sister.

"Coffee…Friend…." Kim groaned, Ann laughed and folded her arms.

"15 minutes. A long 15 minutes." Ron said, "that's how long a baby can cry for."

"did we wake you?" Kim asked.

"I deal with Rockets for a living Kimmy-Cub" James answered, "a screaming baby is nothing."

"I on the other hand." Ann smiled "live for it."

"is there an off switch?" Ron asked, "crying baby make Ron feel weak."

"I'm running off 5 minutes of sleep." She put a hand to her head "5 minutes. Just 5 minutes." She took a sip of her coffee "this is my 3rd pot and my 12th cup."

"have you tried singing to her?" Ann asked.

"NO!" Kim and Ron yelled in unison. Hana of course, woke up with a cry. James took Hana from Ron, bounced her with a smile on her face which caused her to calm down.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked.

"Babies can sense fear, Ronald." James answered "you need to remain. Calm." He handed the Hana back to Ron, who, cradled his little sister.

"but you two better get used to it" Ann smirked.

"Why?" Kim asked drinking her coffee.

"cause even though this is for only 2 days." Ann Smirked. "parenting is full time." The two parents left for work, While Ron and Kim looked at each other. Kim rested her head down onto the table.

"this is practice" she brought her head up "This is some sick ploy by your mother to get us to wonder if we're sure about our future." She clenched her hands.

"KP…this is not some sick ploy by my mother." Ron corrected "it's some sick ploy by all our parents." He looked up "except your dad."

"ooooh those two women are so vile they make Drakkens plot to make me fall for _him_ look like meatloaf day at school."

"KP. Relax." Ron ordered "we need to keep Calm." He got up and gave her a kiss "you volunteered to help. You can clock out at any time." He walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle.

"Clock out? Clock Out? This isn't a Job stoppable where you can just punch a number and be done for the day." She walked over to Ron "this is a full-time partnership."

"Now you're getting it."

Kim looked at her boyfriend "what are you…oh…I can't be the only one who takes control can I?" Ron nodded.

"you were the first one to wake up when Hana started crying. Wouldn't even let me out of the den." He shrugged "KP. She's my sister. My parents put me in charge. You're helping out, you save the world on a day to day basis. You don't need to take control of a situation to bail me out" Kim looked at Ron with sadness in her eyes. "we work together on this. You're not alone in this." Kim smiled and nodded. He gave his loving girlfriend a Kiss "I'm going to take Hana to the park, you go upstairs, get some sleep. All that coffee is doing is waring you out."

"I do need my beauty-rest." Kim smiled "you're right." She nodded "we're both in this together." She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

Ron got himself and Hana dressed, Packed the Diaper bag and gave Kim a kiss on the forehead, who was now passed out on the sofa.

Ron left the Possible household and went right to the park. Hana motioned over to the swings, Ron took her over and put her in. Hana laughed and clapped, Ron pushed her gently.

"Oh she's so adorable" came a voice behind him. he turned back to see 3 of Kim's cheerleaders, they went right over to him.

"What's her name?"

"Hana." Ron answered.

"Did Daddy take you to the park?" one of them asked "yes he did. Yes. He. Did."

"whoa I'm not-"

"so this is what you did in japan" a girl came. "well…I sure hope Possible doesn't find out."

"Whoa Whoa…you got it all wrong." Ron said "Hana is my little sister." He took her out "my folks adopted her a few weeks ago. it's the reason why I hardly get sleep..." he put Hana on his shoulers "but i'm loving it so far, KP's actually giving me some pointers and—you three aren't listening are you." The three girls took his phone and gave him their phone numbers. They started talking about the different tricks they use when taking care of different kids. Ron stood there until they left, Hana laughed.

**{Kim}**

**Kim's quick catnap oddly revitalized her. she popped her back**, brushed her hair, went upstairs to put on sweatpants and a sweater and came back downstairs to see Ron putting Hana down onto the Blanket.

"got some news" he said holding up his phone, "3 of the cheerleaders offered to babysit for my folks."

"I want to feel betrayed." Kim folded her arms, "and yet, I'm okay with that."

"KP you know I mean it when I say I'd rather Babysit my sister." Ron assured her "but if I have a date with you I'll need to find someone else to cover."

"Ron it's fine." She smiled "I actually think It's…attractive when you do the big brother thing towards Hana." She gave him a hug "plus, I had some time to think about it."

"think about what?"

"we're…not ready." Kim said, Nodding, Ron let go of his girlfriend.

"I agree." He set down the various toys for Hana, Rufus scurried downstairs to play with her. "so we…wait until we're ready?"

"Marriage…School…Then Kids." Kim smiled "I think it's more of a…well…you know."

"Sanity over Finance?" Ron Smiled.

"we'll…need to talk to our parents…" Kim exhaled "I'm not saying I don't want to. But…look at how we both were. I was a mess—"

"you were beautiful" Ron smiled, he leaned against the sofa. Kim came over and sat down next to him "even off 5 minutes of sleep."

"and yet," Kim said "a quick powernap was the ultimate refresher."

"My point is…" he shrugged "I'm definitely not ready." He took her hand "in…most ways."

"how do you mean?"

"I'm a Clutz" he answered "what if I walk with her, I trip and she goes flying forward." He asked "what if I burn the milk, she tastes it, she cries and she has to have surgery on her tongue?" he got up "What if an old villain comes to our house, Kidnaps her and holds her for ransom." He looked down "KP…I want to have that future with you. I do. More than you realize." He shrugged "but what if…_I_ screw up. what if _I _do something wrong?" Kim looked at her boyfriend, she smiled, Hana came over to Ron and climbed up his leg. Ron picked her up.

"Ron" she smiled "I hate to say, but you're wrong." Ron looked at her "you're doing better than I did when I started baby-sitting." She smiled "and that took me months to get the hang of. Even with the Tweebs." She got up, she wrapped her arms around him and smiled "and, if _anyone_ tries _anything_ with _our_ child. I get the feeling SheGo would be the one to rescue them before we could."

"SheGo?" Ron said, "of all people?"

Kim nodded "SheGo and I may hate each other's guts, but even she has a Code of 'No harm towards Infants' Policy." She gave Ron a Kiss "we'll go through it together, just like everything else."

"I Love you." He said.

She Smiled "I Love You, too."

**{Day Two}**

**Ron and Kim had everything covered.** Getting tips from Ann and James, Ron and Kim decided to take turns for the feedings. Ann assured Kim that the world isn't going to blow up if she lets Ron take a turn with Hana, James assured Ron that Kim has more experience with young Children that she can harness it into some sort of 'Kim-Factor'. The two Teens smiled.

Kim got more sleep than she had, though the New Rumor around social media was Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable adopt Baby girl. Gave her mixed emotions. She got tweaked over the Rumor, knowing Bonnie was behind it. Though she smiled at the thought of 'Mom'. So, she decided to have a little fun with it.

All the Cheerleaders received a text from Kim

**Make up Cheer Practice Today at Noon. Be There.**

Kim stood in the Auditorium as all the Cheerleaders started to Arrive, Tera was first.

"You're a mom now?" she asked.

"No." Kim smiled "Ron's parents adopted a little girl." Tera smiled.

"okay…I thought…never mind." Tera sighed.

"Tera." She began "I know you used to like Ron in that way." She smiled as Tera looked up at her "in fact, I envy you."

"wh-what do you mean?" Tera said "I didn't like Ron, never did…I just…"

"Tera, I'm not talking to you as Ron's Girlfriend." She assured her, placing a hand on her arm "I'm talking to you as a friend."

"he's cute." She shrugged "he makes everyone feel…confident." She shrugged "I mean…it's like he…understands and he…cares."

"I know." Kim let go of Tera "I envy you though. You were the first one to show an interest in him." she shook her head "I realized it when it was too late."

"it was always you, Possible." Tera smiled "Ron always looked at you in that way. He was just…a little slow."

"I'm going to be playing a trick on Bonnie." She smiled "I know she started that Rumor."

Bonnie was the last one to show up. Kim had let all the girls except for Bonnie in on her little secret. The girls started the practice, they all had their roles to play. Kim decided to pull out all the stops when it came down to her little trick.

"okay girls," she said in her mom tone with a the Stoppable-Possible tone, "we all need to be done and out of here by one, Hana has a play date with the Nelsons nephew at 1:30 so we need to make this quick. Now did everybody eat?" everyone responded with yes, except for Bonnie. Perfect. "Oh Bonnie you're nothing but skin and Bone" she walked over to her, touching her stomach "oh. You're freezing, Tera sweetie can you please get me that sweater from my backpack please" Tera nodded, "you know you wet yourself when you freeze." The girls laughed, Bonnie blushed, Tera brought over the Sweater, Kim forced the sweater onto Bonnie "now that's much better. We wouldn't want an accident now do we." Tera smirked at Bonnie, who shot her a look. It was Marcellas Turn. After Bonnie went out with the boy she had a crush on it was time to get her back. Her part was to Trip over Liz, who purposely fell over. The two girls started to fight, Kim broke the practice.

"HEY!" She shouted, "Do NOT make me put you two in the corner." The two girls looked at each other "Now hug it out." The two girls did so. "that's better. Now, Liz, tell her your sorry."

"I'm sorry" Liz said.

"well if your fat ass stayed in shape maybe you wouldn't have fallen." Bonnie smirked.

"oh BonBon that's not Nice" she whispered loudly to everyone "she's a little self-conscious about her baby-fat." Marcella and Liz both Laughed. Bonnie blushed.

Next it was Jessica, much like Ron was blonde and had freckles. After Bonnie pulled a trick on her by making her think she was adopted and Stoppable was her brother, she was depressed for Days until it was Ron who snapped her out of it.

"are you kidding?" he said to her "I should be so lucky."

"Rea-really?" She said through her tears.

"yeah." he smiled "I mean come on. I'd love to have someone I can have family dinners with and not feel the hassle of my grandma asking me when I'm going to ask out that girl I've been talking to."

"oh." She smiled "most my family gets are Tv Dinners around the Television…"

"how about this." He smiled "since we're on the same squad maybe I can consider you a sister. I mean, we're not blood but you know, I still think it'd be cool to have a sibling. And KP can be my Sisters friend as well as mine."

"you know what…" she smiled "it'd be nice to have a brother who's actually nice to me…doesn't call me a skank or makes fun of my freckles."

"are you a skank?" He asked, she shook her head "then why would I?" she shrugged "besides, I have freckles myself so you're good."

She took a deep breath, she was on top of the Pyramid close to Bonnie, her part was to Fall, much to Kim's Dislike for the idea, she said "she insulted Ron." Kim smiled, Ron told her about Jessica and the late night calls the two shared. Her trick was to fall off, catching herself and hurt her knee, the other girls Jumped off and rushed over to her, with Kim going over and kissing her knee better.

Bonnie was now uncomfortable.

"What is this? Possible Daycare or Cheer practice?"

"what do you think it is, Bonnie?"

"well since you adopted that little twerp you've been acting like a mom a lot lately."

"did you even bother to ask about, Hana?" Kim smirked "no. you decided to spread a rumor about me, in hopes to ruin my rep. well Newsflash. They were all in on it."

"sorry I called you a bitch." Marcella told Liz.

"eh." She said, "it's been called worse."

"So what's up between you and Ron?" Tera asked Jessica.

"he's like the big brother I've never had."

"so this…practice was all a trick?" Bonnie asked.

"be careful who you piss off, Bonnie." Kim smirked.

"I swear Possible." Bonnie was now angry "I will get you back for this."

"Practice Dismissed." Kim smiled "oh, and Jessica." Jessica turned her head to Kim "you never gave Ron your offer to baby sit." Kim grabbed her stuff, Bonnie tossed the sweater to Kim, who caught it and watched Bonnie leave. The girls gave Kim a hug, Not wanting to leave, but looked at embarrassing pictures of Ron and Hana playing.

"he's going to be a terrific Dad." Crystal smiled, Tera and Jessica looked at each other, Kim smiled.

"No." she said, "he's going to be the most Bondiggity Badical Dad on the planet."

**{Ron}**

**He and Hana found themselves on the floor as Ron mimicked every move Hana Made**. Ron had his shoes and socks off as Hana started playing with her feet on her back. Ron mimicked. He didn't hear Kim come in with Jessica, who had to laugh. Ron heard them laugh and got up. Hana clapped her hands and laughed with them, Jessica came over to her Adopted brother and gave him a hug.

"Hey Jess." He said.

"You should've told me you needed a sitter." Jessica said.

"well." He said "I didn't know you'd be interested."

Kim walked over to the sofa.

"how was 'cheer practice'" Ron asked.

"we let her have it." Kim smiled "I pulled out any and all stops along the way just to make Bonnie cringe."

"you showed the baby pictures?" Ron asked, Kim Nodded.

Alan and Sarah Stoppable Knocked on the door and let themselves in to see Jessica playing Pattie-cake with Hana.

"Hello…" Sarah said, "and who might you be?"

Jessica got up.

"I'm…Jessica. I'm on the Cheer squad with Kim Possible and…well…Ron is like my big brother." She exhaled, nervous to meet Ron's parents "Look I mean when I say that Ron is like my big brother so I would do anything for him and his family so if you two ever need a baby sitter I can provide those services and if you can't pay that's perfectly fine too I'll do anything for Ron since he helped me overcome Bonnies drama and made me feel like I had a brother who didn't treat me like I was a waste of time."

"whoa, sweetheart" Sarah said, "I just asked who you are." She smiled "as for the Babysitting services go, thank you for your offer. Though I suppose a Diaper explosion would be MUCH better than a lair exploding." She smirked at Kim, who blushed, "now, as for you. I'll just need your contact info." Jessica smiled.

Kim found herself in the Kitchen with her Mom and Sarah. The two gave her a smirk as they looked at her.

"Mom prank?" Kim's mother asked, "what all did you do?"

"well…uh…went all mom on the girls." She shrugged "and embarrassed Bonnie…"

The two moms Laughed.

"if it helps," Kim said, "I spoke with Ron and we both agree that we're not ready for kids just yet so I won't be a mom anytime soon."

"oh we know" Sarah said through her laughter "you have too much going on you should wait."

"I mean we aren't ready in the…patience sense." Kim confessed, the two moms stopped laughing "I mean, we both freaked out, lack of sleep, and don't even get me started on me wondering if Hana was warm or not."

"Gee Sarah" Ann folded her arms "why does that seem so familiar?"

"hm…" she smirked "I guess it's because we've all been there." The two moms got closer to Kim, who, looked at the two of them.

"we'll be honest with you Kimmy." Ann smiled "No one woman is ready to be a mother."

"it just comes naturally to us." Sarah chimed in "if you want more advice, Parenting books just give people _what_ to expect not _when_ to expect it." Kim smiled "no on is ready. If parenting were easy, I'd have less stretch-marks and catch up on the 2 years-worth of sleep."

"and I would have been able to pee in peace." Ann said.

"it's not a matter of When you're ready, Kimberly" Sarah placed an arm around Kim. "it's a matter of Who it's with."

"your father accidently launched a Rocket the day you were born." She shuddered "almost got himself arrested."

"you have it easy" Sarah told Ann. "remember when Lucy gave birth, and everyone was freaking out?" Ann nodded "Alan made that look like ants going back to the anthill, it was that much of a circus."

"well…Hana would be good practice." She looked to Sarah "thank you for giving me another chance."

"word of advice." Sarah said, "the next time you fake being a mother to someone, be sure to use the mom guilt."

The two Women laughed in the Kitchen for the rest of the night, Ron came in to see what all the noise was about. Kim made comments to how thin he looked and needed to eat something and how he was disappointing his mother to how much he doesn't eat now. Ron turned away.

"oh my god there's three of them." He smirked, shook his head and went back over to Jim, Tim, James and Alan, who were watching Rufus and Hana play.

* * *

_**End Authors Note: Another Fun chapter I got to write. The whole reason why this also takes place after Larry's birthday is that Hana was shown to have Ninja-Baby skills and Ron was suspicious of them while Kim didn't believe him about it, this was towards the end of the series. Giving Jessica a Sister Title to Ron was mainly because I wanted to get the cheer squad involved on the prank that I needed a cheerleader to give a part to, I saw that she was also blond with freckles like Ron so the Bonnie-Drama just went from there, so it'd basically be Aunt Jessica. Kim telling Tera how she envied Tera on seeing Ron in that way first was a way to get them to see Eye-to-Eye. And the Mom Guilt thing was because we've all been there.**_

_**As for the First part of the chapter I don't know if it was just me who has had concerns when it comes down to my nieces and sisters but I decided to put the same doubts that Ron had about having a sister.**_

_**Next Chapter: Kim and Ron talk about Homecoming.**_


	11. 12 years and A Halloween

_**Authors Note: This is really coming together. Each chapter just keeps getting more fun to write. The humor just keeps coming. The Two Chapters in one day seemed to work. I did miss writing the response to the reviews, but I felt like I wanted to get those two chapters out before this one was finished.**_

_**As Promised, here's the "**__Homecoming upset__**" Chapter. I covered Ron's and Bonnies…Reign I guess as homecoming King and Queen. I noticed that while Ron was willing to do charity and promotions, Bonnie was, of course, using it for the popularity and to (of course) Rub it in Kim's face. I had no problem with the Bonnie Insults though. For more read the End Authors note at the end of the chapter.**_

_**And it's a Long Chapter, I since I covered Halloween. I'm covering the Holiday chapters this portion. Christmas will come out after Christmas so don't worry. I am ALSO hoping to Cover Hanukkah soon. Last year there was a small booth that helped with getting people to know more about it. Which was pretty cool.**_

_**I would also like to extend my deepest Apologies. In the Halloween portion of this Chapter, I gave RayRay (from the Retail…No Jokes here) chapter a speaking line. I hoped it caught on that he was Cajun, so I Mixed in the Marie Laveux premise from before. As much as I tried to make him more like Gambit from the X-Men, he turned it Rayray From Princess and the Frog (We don't have many Cajun's in Tucson.) which Made me go "NOT ALL CAJUNS TALK THAT WAY!"**_

_**So Deepest Apologies to Anyone in Louisiana.**_

_**Reading Recommendations: How do the Characters feel about Ron and Kim? Go check out the "My Name is" Series by Forlong. It's written as an interview and it gives the thoughts the characters have on Both Kim and Ron.**_

_**Cajunbear73: I cannot tell you how many times I've wanted to do the EXACT same thing with a Parrot at a pet store, though I would have gotten thrown out of said pet store. while still wondering Why does Smarty Mart carry a Gorilla that people can actually buy. It was fun giving the Cheerleaders we never hear or know anything about, and it was the cheerleaders chance to get back at Bonnie for the Wrong she caused them. But Kim and Ron seeing what having a kid would be like (along with Rufus Drinking Coffee) was, again, Fun to write. But since they've been through much worse, I think in time they could handle a Kid, if not the Maternal Granddaughter of a Rocket Scientist, a Brain surgeon and the Daughter of Kim Possible. And as for the dishes of the Locale of your birth, I just need to say this, I HARDLY ever see anything from that area used unless it's mardi gras in shows or movies and I'm in Arizona so if you bring up something like…red beans and rice or Jambalaya people (least ones I've met under 40) ask what that is.**_

* * *

**Takes place after: Homecoming Upset.**

**Previously on Kim Possible: Ron is crowned Homecoming King his queen is none other than…BONNIE ROCKWALLER! Much to Kim's disappointment, she lets it pass. only to let the Green-Eyed Redhaired Teen to let the Green-Eyed Monster to be pressurized until she walks in on Bonnie Kissing Ron…**

**What do you mean 12 years to FINALLY kiss you?**

"**you know how we had 5 Tubes of Toothpaste in case of a Nuclear fallout?"** Kim asked. Ann Possible nodded, James cocked a brow. "Ron used them all."

Ron came into the Kitchen "I think I'm okay…I just…need an Anti-barf pill."

"did you at least have fun?" Kim smiled, Ron shot her a look, "come on, you got to be in the spotlight for once." She kept smiling "felt good to date royalty."

"KP she wasn't my queen my queen." He shrugged "she was too clingy, bored over everything we did, cared more for publicity than anything else." He named off a couple more things "didn't care for charity. Made it seem like the community didn't matter." He shrugged "least I wanted to help the community and use my newfound popularity for a good cause." He sat down next to Kim. "least we could've done more FUN things if you were my queen."

"Like go to the hospital or the space center?" Kim asked, Ron touched his nose.

"see. Fun."

Kim and Ron were upstairs, Ron was pacing around on Kim's floor.

"Ron it's Fine." Kim said, "Bonnie Kissed you." She shrugged "no big."

"Very Big KP" Ron said, "I felt like I cheated."

"you didn't though." She adjusted herself on her bed "Ron. I want you to think of something and I want you to be Honest." She exhaled "what if…our roles were reversed?"

"well…You were homecoming Queen and someone else was King I'm sure you would want me around to-"

"I mean…what if…you were someone everyone would question why you're with me?" she asked, "and I was the Queen somehow."

"KP…"

"Ron." She said "I thought about it. I did." She shook her head "I mean this in the best possible way, but if you didn't know me, if you didn't hang with me, if we weren't cool, do you really think you would get a date?" she shook her head "if it were me, if I were…invisible. I would probably be surprised if more than one person wanted to kiss me. Even if I was the rebound."

"are you serious?" Ron asked, "I brushed my teeth for 5 tubes of toothpaste worth."

"I know." Kim said, "but people question us all the time." She put her hands to the side "Ron, they don't see you how I do. You've been good to me. You treat me like I can be seen by someone but would rather kiss me when I'm in sweatpants and a tee-shirt."

"I'm not going to lie to you" Ron said, "everything feels…new to me."

"Ron we've been together for 4 months." Kim said, "if you want to tell me something just tell me."

"I've never been the rebound guy" he smiled "but…when I felt like I was the rebound I was…sad." He exhaled "I was…back to being your friend in the background. You know, no chance and made to feel…worse."

"go on." Kim smiled.

"Like…I don't know…if I wasn't dating you, or anyone, if for some reason I was…lucky enough to get…someone…beautiful…and they were…looking for a day or night of whatever…I was…. upset."

"And...?" she asked.

"and I…want you. You treat me like I'm…a hottie. You know I'm not…entirely built like…them but you treat me like…a person."

"so this…all this…"

"with Bonnie…"

"you regret."

"yes." He smiled "I should've made a statement. Say 'I refuse'."

"Ron think about everything you've done." she said, "think about what would have happened if you weren't chosen."

"KP, it was something that could have ended us." He shook his head "and this…this has been…a dream for me…" he smiled "I get to date my best friend. I get to feel like everything I do is a lesson."

"a lesson?"

"yeah like…if I screw up. we talk and it's…better." He shrugged "KP, you know what's best for the both of us." He exhaled again "and I know how…when the right time for us to be a couple and when I need to snap us out of whatever funk we're in."

"So you didn't like the kiss?"

"I felt her tongue in my mouth." He almost gagged "I think she had two of them"

Kim laughed.

"so…my question." Ron sighed.

"Go ahead."

"12 years to Kiss you?" Kim looked at him, she moved her hair from her face and looked down.

"it's not that…we haven't had opportunities, Right?" Ron shook his head "I mean, Junior high when everyone was kissing, we could have…you know…"

"go on."

"Kissed. Behind the school." She shrugged "at our lockers. In the hall. In the closest…I don't know." She shuffled her feet "I mean…we had…opportunities, right?"

"I wouldn't know."

"well I do." Kim got up, she paced around. "12 years to kiss and you finally kiss me months ago." Ron nodded "well, why not sooner? No moodulator. I could have kissed you when I was in your body. You could have kissed me when you were getting that tick off my nose." She shrugged "why didn't we?"

"Things take time." Kim looked at him "what if we did kiss in Junior High, what if we slept together years ago. would we still be here?" he shrugged "what if we were never friends and I was a guy who kept asking you out to where you needed to change schools or be home schooled."

"you could have made me feel wanted." She said.

"and how would you have reacted?" he pointed downstairs. "you could have told your parents, told my parents and I would have been grounded for God knows how long."

"i…wanted you to kiss me though…" Kim was back to being the Shy girl she was.

"when?" Ron asked.

"When I first got my braces. And you still looked at me the same way" she shook her head "when everyone was putting magnets to my face you still made it seem like…it didn't matter." She smiled "I think that's when it started. Maybe sooner." Ron smiled "but…if it wasn't Walter Nelson it could have been you." She smirked "oh my god…" she went back over to Ron, her eyes widened as she smiled "I've been in love with you since before the moodulator." She shook her head "we may joke about it but oh my god…" she smiled at Ron, "you want to Run away? Go to Vegas? Get Married? Right now?"

"I'd rather have your family see you get married." Ron said with a frown on his face. "it wouldn't be fair to them, I'm sorry…but I want your dad to give you away, I want your mom to cry, I want to lift your veil. I want…everything…" he shook his head "I don't want the golden ring to be from a pawn shop…I want to see your friends and family cry…"

"Ron…" she said, "Calm down." She smiled "I get it. You want a real wedding, I want one too. I Love You, Ron. And if you've ever felt inferior because you weren't in the same league as the other hotties well, you're right. You're Genuine. You care. You're Loyal. You never treat anyone like they're beneath you. You have your fears and last of all, no matter how much I hate that girl for what she did, you are still willing to be there to help her in her time of need no matter how badly she treated us." She smiled at him again "that makes you better, in my book at least. You annoy the hell out of me sometimes."

"All the time" Ron smirked, Kim Growled.

"but I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled at him "I'm not hurt that Bonnie kissed you." She glared "I am disappointed that now we need to get more toothpaste."

"and Mouth wash."

"you used all the mouthwash?"

"just one bottle." He shuddered "I needed to get the Rockwaller out of my mouth."

"how bout you get the Possible" Kim smirked.

"Boo-" Kim interrupted him by giving him a Kiss. They were good.

* * *

**A Possible Crossover Halloween**

**{October: Week before Halloween.}**

**October Rolled Around.** Kim Caught Ron looking at the Halloween costumes in the store. mostly the ones for Babies.

"Hey, KP you're a Halloween Costume Now." Ron called out. Kim came over and looked. It was her own mission outfit before the leather and purple top. Kim smiled.

"I wonder if you're here." Kim looked around the costumes. She found _Rufus; the Naked Mole Rat_ but growled.

"What is it?" he asked. Kim took out the Ron Costume. _Bumbling Sidekick._ "well…no one bumbles like I do."

"I don't want Hana growing up thinking her Big Brother is a 'Bumbling Sidekick.'"

"well…they're half right." He shrugged "I am a sidekick"

"Partner." She smiled. "They think you're a sidekick, I think you're a partner." _"with a great ass" _she thought.

"Aww." He smiled, gave Kim a kiss who smiled also.

Things didn't feel right. Every year at around this time, Ron would be planning their Halloween Costumes. It has now been 24-hours. Ron spent more of a focus on finding Hanas costume. Kim was thinking he wanted to stay in. Ron kept looking at the Bags for candy. He held up a bunny outfit for Hana, Kim shook her head no, so he picked up a pair of wings.

"she could be a Bunny-Fairy." Ron smiled. Kim shook her head.

"well…" she was finally going to broach the topic "what are _we_ going as?"

"huh?"

"you always have Halloween planned out by now." Kim answered, "you have a costume idea ready for us."

"oh." He held onto Hanas Costume "I…well…uh…thought…Look KP I thought you thought we were kind of…old for it."

"Old for Halloween?" she remembered, The Halloween she was trapped in the Cybernetic suit she wore. It was the first time she lied to Ron. "Ron, I'm going to say this once. I was stupid 2 years ago. Mom, Dad, Your Parents, Monique, Felix and Zita are all working on a haunted house." She smiled "we have our Tradition."

"KP…"

"Ronald Dean Stoppable" she folded her arms "you have 2 hours to figure out how I'm going to make a fool of myself this Halloween or so help me."

"You're serious."

"Note. Serious. Face." She smirked. "we're doing Halloween together this year."

Ron spent the entire car ride home in silence. Kim wasn't used to the silence.

"you know the two hours was just a joke." Kim said breaking it.

"no I have an idea, but you won't like it." Ron said.

"I'm all ears." She smiled "what did you have in mind?"

"uh…well…um…" he blushed a bit "you're going to think…uh…you know I'm…a perv or…you know…"

"Spill" Kim ordered.

"Jessica Rabbit." He looked at Kim, who stopped the car suddenly and gave him a look.

"Well…" she said "um…yeah that…sort of is new…"

"see." He said "you hate it. Should've just said go with what you got. But it's the only think I can think of and-"

"Red Shoes, purple gloves and a Red Dress?" she asked, "think I can find one in my size." She looked at him "plus I think you'd look cute in the little bunny ears." Ron was suddenly redder than Kim's hair.

**{Ron}**

"**I am not giving you a Stogie."** Ron folded his arms. Hana and Rufus were both giving him the puppy dog pout, "Either of you."

Sarah stoppable peeked out from the Kitchen, "Ronald, you're arguing with a 1 year old."

"They want to participate in Kim's and My Couple costume."

"I'm sure it's not that Bad." Sarah came out of the kitchen with her arms folded "besides, it might be cute bringing them along."

"Kim wants to be Roger and Jessica Rabbit." Ron said.

"as in you dress up as Jessica…" Ron shook his head 'No.' "Oh. Well I was waiting for her to do so."

"MOM!"

"oh please that's the second thing we all had money on." Sarah Defended "though to be fair we thought she'd do it when she was 21."

"Mo-ther." Ron argued.

"oh please Ronnie what woman hasn't gone as Jessica Rabbit for Halloween." She smiled.

"I'm not hearing this." Ron turned around.

"but yes don't give your sister a stogie for her to participate." Sarah said in a motherly tone.

"wasn't planning on it, Mom." Ron answered a little annoyed. Rufus folded his arms in defeat.

**{Kim and Monique}**

"**you know It would be better if you were to hold still."** Monique said as she sewed up the dress.

"nervous."

"Well what guy wouldn't want a redhead to dress up like this for him." Monique smirked.

"I owe him that much" Kim said. She exhaled "it's a little snug. You sure the girls look good?"

"the girls look fine." She said, "hold still I don't want the dress to stain."

**{The Stoppables and Possibles}**

"**How did you get Cosplayers to help out?"** James asked.

"this is normal for them, Hon." Ann smirked.

A Man with Blonde hair with a sugar stick in his mouth came in, he wore Tan Khakis, a white shirt and a red tie.

"whe'e do you want this, Docs?" he held a Mummy over his shoulder, Mrs. Doctor Possible pointed over to the corner, the man walked away.

"I can see what you mean by normal." James said.

"Their only condition was they do this for the Children."

"I can't believe Ronnie is going to be missing this." Sarah looked to Ann "did you get the Witches Costume out?"

"did you get yours?" Ann smirked.

The Man from before walked back over.

"I'd be careful how you mock the spirits, loves." The man straightened his shirt "Halloween falls under what some refer to as the Blood Moon."

"The…Blood moon?" Sarah cocked a brow.

"Tha'sright." The Man took out another sugar stick "the rare time during ol' Hallows eve when what could go wrong does. Where what magic should not exist exists within our plane of existence." He smirked "with the right Touch, I can make this a safe haven for the young tykes."

"You will no such thing." James chimed in "this area is a place for Fun not something such as Magic."

The Man adjusted his eyebrows "Suit yourself, Mate" the Man went over to the coat hanger and took off the Rack a tan trenchcoat. The 2 sets of parents watched the Man walk off.

"if he's seen here again call security" Ann told one of the decorators.

That Night at Dinner, Kim and Monique walked down the stairs.

"you're gonna make him WISH he were ready" Monique smirked. That earned her a look from Kim's father "oh please you were a Teenage boy once, you can't tell me you didn't want to see a fantasy come to life."

"well…I did want an old girlfriend of mine to dress up as Diana Troy." He smiled "but that's not the point."

"Your father is still a little…upset over earlier." Ann said.

"to make the lives of Children be in danger is nothing to Joke about, Ann." James stated, "to use something like 'Magic' to justify assaults is nothing to bat an eye at."

"Magic?" Kim asked, "you mean like witches and Hocus pocus or like those games Cousin Larry plays?"

"according to that Man," James answered, "All sorts of Magic." He laughed "There's no way that sort of stuff can actually exist."

Monique and Kim looked at each other. Monique raised her hand.

"This isn't a classroom Monique." James said, "what's wrong?"

"My Ancestor is Marie Laveau." Ann dropped the frying Pan, James cocked a brow "so if anyone should believe in that sort of stuff, it's me. And since I had a vision of Kim and Ron Kissing at Jr Prom, well…I wouldn't put it past."

"Monique it's scientifically impossible to determine magic being the source of any sort of calamity." James stated. "All of Kimmy-Cubs Foes use Scientific Devices and Machines to try to conquer the world."

"Dad…" Kim said, "how is switching brains scientifically possible?" Ann held up a finger. "Plus. Ron has Mystical Monkey Powers. And in some weird way, SheGo should have been dead by that Meteor." She smirked "how many of this stuff is Really Possible. Now on to the big question, how is Drakken being Blue _REALLY_ possible."

"There's…No way I can answer that."

"Exactly." Kim smirked "Dammit Jim you're a Rocket Scientist not a Biologist." Ann busted out laughing, she had to catch her breath, snorting as she tried to breath but still laughing. She almost passed out.

James almost glared at Kim, who sat there, arms folding, not breaking her gaze. James gave in by cracking a smile.

It Two Days before Halloween for the two to finish their costumes. Somehow, Ron was able to find a pair of Red overalls. Kim played with Ron's ears when he put them on. Kim tried on the Purple gloves and the red heels.

Then the most terrible thing happened.

Ron got out of the shower and walked to his attic room in his towel. He heard it, it was the most terrible thing he heard, his turned his head and Ran, holding onto the towel, heading to the source of the noise, he wished his mind was playing tricks on him, he wished it wasn't true. Then he got to the source, his worse fears were coming True. Hana was getting sick.

Kim Stood in her room in front of the mirror dressed in the full outfit. Her hair giving her the mysterious bombshell look, her eyes would look at Ron with a Come-hither gaze. She walked downstairs, her mother dressed as a witch, her father as Dr. Frankenstein, The Tweebs as Frankenstein's monster.

"Hello Mrs. Rabbit." Ann smiled.

"Hello, Mother" Kim said in a tone matching that of Jessica Rabbit. Then the Phone Rang, it was Ron. "Hello, Honey Bunny. Ready for a night on the town followed by Carrot cake."

"Can't…something came up…"

"What happened?" Kim asked, breaking character.

"Hana, she's sick." Kim dropped the Phone and Ran out of the house.

When Kim arrived, she ran upstairs to Hanas room, Sarah and Alan looked at their sons Girlfriend, Ron was in a pair of sweats.

"I'm sorry KP." He said.

"Ron, Hana is sick, I get it." She smiled "what do you want me to do?"

"what do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"it's Ron's and My holiday to spend together." She exhaled "you two go have fun. If Ron can't go out. I can't go out. Besides, it was mostly T.o.T." Hana coughed again.

"Kimberly, we talked to your mother already" Alan said "she said it's fine if we stay in."

"No excuses." She put hand on her waist "Ron can't go out cause he needs to watch his sister, he needs all the help he can get when it comes down to taking care of a little girl so he can remain calm and—Ron stop ogling me when I'm trying to make a stand."

"Sorry"

"And I'm here to help. It's what I Do." She Took Hana "besides, this little one always has next year with her big Brother and sister Right." Kim tickled Hana, who giggled and gave a slight Cough.

Ron sent his parents away, Sarah Dressed as a Witch tried to make sure the two could be taken care of. Kim came back into the house wearing her Pajamas and her hair up which she dubbed "Mom look".

"If you two have any problems please don't hesitate to call us" Sarah Said.

"No missions. Hana is a priority."

"We'll try to be back by 10." Alan, dressed as Igor, said "maybe sooner, that way you two can still go out."

"Nonsense." Ron said "you two have a good time. And don't make that mother in law joke about being a witch."

"but that was the whole bit." Sarah smirked.

"Look. If we have trouble, we know what to do."

"okay…" Sarah and Alan walked to the car. The two teens watched the parents drive off. Hana coughed again, Ron went right over to her. Kim closed the door and smiled at Ron.

"I'm sorry our First Halloween as a couple was Ruined, KP." Ron said.

"for the 2nd and Final Time, Ron Stoppable." She smiled, she walked over to him and tickled Hana again. "It's Fine."

"you sure?" Ron said "cause I heard somewhere that if a woman said something is Fine that it's not really fine and she's really angry and the last thing I wanted to do is make you angry but I didn't want to call Jessica…uh…not you Jessica to babysit on Halloween and I didn't want to ruin her Halloween as well as Tera's or Monique's and would rather take the fall myself while you go out and have fun without me cause you worked so hard on the costume with Monique and you looked incredible in it to where I couldn't take my eyes of you and-" he was interrupted by a kiss from Kim.

"Ron." She smiled "it's. fine." She took Hana from him "she means a lot to you." She looked down and back up at him "you mean the world to me and in doing so, so does she." She shook her head "your mother has treated me like a member of the family already. You know what that's like." Ron nodded, remembering how Kim's family has treated him "I couldn't be selfish and go have fun, tonight, while you're here taking care of your sister."

"KP this is…"

"Pre-K" she smiled "the year of the Ballerina and the Cowboy" she smirked "there will be others. It's just one year. Rather take care of a sick baby rather than stuck in a cybernetic battle suit." Ron smiled, "I Love You, Ron Stoppable. The most devoted Man I can ever have the honor of Knowing." She smiled at him, she looked down at Hana, who clapped her hands.

"Sees teerrr."

"In Law"

"Nnnnn awww" Hana clapped her hand again and coughed.

A Cold win swept through Middleton. It was Halloween after all. The Bloodmoon shone in the sky, the trees Rustled. Those heading towards their friends' houses for parties or towards Middleton Square for the Halloween Celebration.

It wasn't the same without Kim Possible.

Ann looked around for her Daughter. Sarah came right over to her with a smile and her head down.

"That girl of yours is amazing." Sarah smiled at Ann, she told her Kim stayed home with Ron to watch Hana. She set the Apples into the Cauldron. Ann smiled shaking her head.

"and that girl says she's not ready to be a mom."

"tell me about it."

Jim and Tim were tasked to Pass out Candy for Halloween after being greeted by Alan Stoppable. The children would Laugh, Alan had fun though, James tried his best Maniacal laugh. Sarah and Ann had a plate of Caramel apples ready for the children to grab. Felix's Halloween costume was more of a joke, he put on a bald cap and a suit, he went as Charles Xavier while Zita went as Tifa from Final Fantasy. They were the guides. Jessica was the first one to come up with a group of kids. She wore a wig and a very somewhat revealing dress.

"And…who are you supposed to be?" Sarah asked.

"isn't it obvious, Mrs. Stoppable?" she asked. "I'm Bonnie." This got a laugh from Ann, she handed out Candy to the Kids, they thanked her as they walked off.

Tera was the second one to arrive, her wing was Long and Red, she was dressed Like Kim but with one exception, a scowl on her face.

"and you are…making fun of my daughter?" Ann asked.

"No I'm an Angry Kim Possible." She saw Jessica and the two went over and hugged each other, making one of the other Middleton high students take a picture.

The Air was Starting to get Cooler, everyone had forgotten a Jacket. At Ron's house, Ron and Kim put their jackets on. Kim put a jacket on little Hana who smiled. Ron adjusted the car seat in Kim's car after she pulled up and put Hana into the Car seat. Kim was about to take off when she almost ran into a blond-haired man in a trench coat. He held up a hand, took out his cigarette and apologized.

"Just on my way to the Pub for a Pint, love." He smiled. "things look like they're about be more treat and less trick for some." The man walked off, Kim and Ron Cocked a brow.

"who was that guy?" Ron asked, Kim shrugged.

Barkin was working Halloween. He knew what students would get into trouble on this night. So he worked this night, every night for 14 years. He squinted when he saw Stoppable and Possible enter his store. Night Crew was in early. A tall thin man with a cap on backwards kept having trouble with the Rice packages. The Curly-black-haired man held his order gun as he crawled along the aisle scanning the tags. RayRay kept mentioning 'Not Messing with no voodoo.' With every mistake that was made,

"Going to church after this that's what I'm doing." RayRay Looked to the bear who was out of his cage…again, but the bear seemed to understand him. "ain't messin' wit' no spirits tonight. Mama didn't raise no fool. That'd be my cousin Bill up in Tucson." The bear Roared.

"Same here" The Tall skinny night crew person said, "Nana always told us to never mess with the spirits." He shuddered "Titus never listened, and lord Nana was convinced he's now the crocodile who stalks her house."

"This night don' feel right to me, cousin." Rayray shook his head "you be careful taking off to your lovely later now ya hear?"

"Will do cousin." The night crew man shook RayRays hand. Kim witnessed all of this. Was there really such thing as spirits?

"Ron-Man." RayRay smiled "how's the night treatin' you today, cousin?"

"Treatin me like a gator with a loose tooth RayRay"

"Aw Shoot." RayRay frowned "what's ailing you, Kiddo?"

"The li'l tyke is sick." He answered, "does me good cause I got a sweet thing here helping me with her."

"aw she's one in a million." He smiled. "Go find the night crew leader. I'm sure he can help ya two out."

"he seems scary" Ron admitted.

"Not as bad as he looks." The Night Crew employee said.

"it's Halloween, Cousin." Rayray smiled "the time is mean to be scary."

"so I heard" Kim remarked, "Evil spirits and all that."

"ain't no such thing as evil spirits, cher." RayRay said putting a serving utensil away "just the corruption of the soul. Losing their way. Ol' Marie knew how to tame them down."

"Ol' Marie?"

"Long before your time, Cher." Ray Ray answered "On a night such as this, Nawlins' itself had a way to make the spirits feel welcome. Then some wicked Voodoo chief decided to ruin it for the rest ovus. He made them feel mocked, fooled. Even caused Demon possession on more than one occasion, then ol' Marie stepped in. acting as a gateway between this world and the next. My granddaddy tells how when his granddaddy witnessed it. His sister was possessed by the spirit of his aunt Loretta. Ain't never met her til that day. We use her now to scare our youngguns If they get out of control lemme tell ya, cher it is NOT a wise thing to do when you invoke her name out of humor cause lord-y that brings it right back." He gave a 'Woo' "but Marie was able to use said spirits to turn against the voodoo chief. Some just thought she was a teenage girl with the gift." He smiled "everyone went to her after that now every blood mood we do not mess around."

"Ol'…Marie…" Ron looked at Kim.

"Oui." Ray Chuckled. "the voodoo chief did the usual swear revenge song n' dance. But Ol' Marie took care of Nawlin's like her own children." He smiled "some gave her the name 'Voodoo Queen-'"

"Of New Orleans…" Kim finished.

"The Voodoo chief would never attack Nawlin's again, cher." He laughed "however if there was some sort of Descendent of Sorts or Long-distance relative who isn't in the right Confines well, then they're in for a treat."

"Wait…What was that?" Ron ordered.

"Long distance Relative." He shrugged "like a Son, Daughter, Nephew…Cousin…"

"Niece." Kim closed her eyes.

"Oui." RayRay brushed it off "but someone like that is rare. Hardly found today."

The Man from Before was outside of Monique's house when her father came out.

"you sure this will work?" Monique's father asked.

"Marie Laveaus blood descendants blood works as a demon blocker." He smirked "No beasty can see, hear, smell or even act upon the orders towards you."

"and if it fails?" Monique's mother asked.

"then be happy that you spent your last few moments with your husband, love." The man took out a cigarette and lit it. "a blood moon on all hallows-eve is rare. Rarer than a relative of the Voodoo queen." He put his lighter away "you and your wife should be safe." He turned and walked away.

"what about our daughter?" The man stopped and turned to Monique's Father.

"Daughter?" Monique's Parents Nodded. He gave a sigh and shook his head "I only had enough to do this one house Mate. You'll have to tell me where she is so I can retrieve her."

"she…didn't tell us her plans though" Her father said with worry. "we trust her enough to make the right decisions. But she's probably with Kim Possible."

"Kim Possible?" he walked closer "Red hair, teen hero? Can get me arrested for offering her a pint or even look at her?" Monique's parents nodded. "Aw…Bollocks…"

Kim Possible and Ron stoppable headed inside Kim's house, they couldn't waste any time, Ron was on the Phone with everybody.

Cousin Larry Had a Date (That Made Kim shudder)

Brick Flagg was hosting a Haunted House.

Wade Wasn't good with Kids.

Every Babysitter he could think of was Busy.

He had no choice, he had to lie. He opened his social media app and smiled.

**Managed to get my paws on some top-secret tech, Feeling BooYAH'd.**

it took 2 minutes for a Green Figure to Jump down, her hands glowing, Kim sneered at SheGo.

"So Don't have Time." Kim growled.

"Just give me the Tech. and I'll be gone."

"Yeah…about that…um…listen…we uh…"

"Ron." Kim looked at her boyfriend, SheGo looked at Ron as well.

"well you see…um…since she was the only other woman, we know…and…we need a sitter."

"Baby?" Drakken lowered himself down. "you need a babysitter?"

"well…yeah…" Ron confessed. Drakken walked over and looked at Hana.

"Blue" she said.

"she is kinda cute." Drakken cooed. He took Hana from Ron "let's see…she's running a slight fever, do you have the appropriate medications?"

"Wait…Dr. D?"

"Ron." Kim growled at Ron.

"Relax SheGo." Drakken ordered "she just needs some rest, some TLC and a woman's touch."

"whoa whoa, you are not actually."

"Truce until you return, Kim Possible. You will receive your bundle of Joy and I will get my payment of $20.00."

"see. Most sitters don't come that cheap." He witnessed Hana reach for SheGo, only for her to Cower in fear, Rufus popped his head out "yeah might as well buddy."

Kim and Ron Sped down the street, Kim was Pissed.

"Well who's going to do crowd control?" Ron asked.

"There. Are. Others There Ron." She barked.

"okay if it were anyone else, I'd understand." Ron said, "but they were a last-ditch effort."

"Why do you even have them on your List?"

"Supervillain 101. Follow your enemy."

Kim hit the brakes suddenly, she saw the man from before.

"Kim Possible?" he said, she got out of the car.

"You're that Creepy guy who gave us that cryptic message." She walked over to him "what exactly are you planning?"

"Protecting the City of Middleton from becoming a hell on earth, love." The man put out his cigarette. "you may not understand but your friend Monique is in danger by Minions of an Ancient Voodoo Chief." He rolled his eyes "Dealt with him a few times once or twice. Not a nice man, cheated on the tab. The reason why I'm no longer allowed in New Orleans."

"Who are you?" Ron got out of the car.

"Relax. Mr. Pond." The man smirked "I'm on your side. You're going to save your friend, I agree. I have experience in this department, you don't. especially a like now where those costumes people wear will become who they are."

"wasn't that a Simpsons episode?" Ron asked.

"not one of the best, mate." The Stranger smiled. "we're looking as Cowboys, Pumpkins and Clowns. Imagine the beasties they dress up as."

"Moms" Kim and Ron said in unison.

Monique walked to Sarah and Ann. She was starting to shiver. Her arm was leaving a trail of goosebumps.

"should've brought a Jacket" she said. Ann poured her some hot chocolate, she smiled. Sarah placed a hand to her head.

"Sarah?" Ann said, "you okay?"

"just…mom worry I guess." Sarah Answered.

"Sarah, I think you should head home…" Ann said walking over.

"Why?"

"uh…how can I put this…" she cocked a brow "unless I'm seeing things…you're looking a little grey…"

"Mrs. P. I don't think she's the only one" Monique stepped back as the Two Moms turned grey and looked at Monique. she ran across the field to James only to be stopped by Jim and Tim, who were acting stranger than normal.

"Jim…Tim…you're freaking me out."

Jim Groaned, only for Tim to finish. Monique heard the laughter of James Possible, she backed herself away into a corner watching the two families head towards her, only for her to see the one and only Kim Possible Picked up both of the Moms and send them both Flying. Behind her Was Ron Stoppable, getting into a fighting stance beside The Stranger from before to put out another Cigarette.

"Little Lass wouldn't let me smoke in her car." He said, "You must be Monique." Monique nodded. "I'm here to take you home, Love."

"I can't leave yet."

"Honestly, Love. You don't really have a bloody choice." Ron walked up beside him.

"I think she does."

"you don't understand." The Stranger stated "When the blood moon sets everything will be back to normal. There's no way around it."

"There's Got to be a way around it." Kim Kneed her Mother in the chest. "I Am SO not enjoying this." She heard an evil Cackle behind her

"Kimberly Ann" she turned to See Sarah Stoppable.

"Ron?"

"Not Saying it KP!" Ron Ran to his mother and put her in a chokehold. "Mom. I know you're in there. Please snap out of this." Ron's shoe caught on Fire. "OUCH! FIRE! HOT! KP!"

Sarah was Tackled, Ron looked over to his mother, Kim was still fighting Ann, Ron looked over to his mother to see the other Redhead. It was Tera. She stood at attention and got into a fighting stance, she smirked.

"Stay. Away. From my boyfriend." Tera said.

"_My_ boyfriend." Kim Corrected.

Ron turned to the stranger, who now had his hands to the side, flashes of light came from his hands, Ron's eyes widened. The stranger walked over to Sarah Stoppable.

"I'm Addressing the Demon within…" he placed a hand to Sarah's Face, Sarah screamed in terror, a shadowed figure came out of her, its eyes burned Red. "A Mimic?" he smirked "thought you only came in treasure chests." He started to chant some strange words, Kim had her mother pinned to the ground as Tera started fending off the tweebs. The Mimic turned to Dust. Ron went over to his mother, who was getting off the ground.

"Mom? You okay?" he asked, Sarah shook her head, she looked at Ron.

"Ronnie?" she asked, "where's Hana."

"Home. Called a Truce. Long Story" the stranger went over to Ann and Repeated the process. Ann was soon back to normal. He turned around and punched both James and Alan, Monique was standing with Tera.

"Sup Mo." She smirked.

"Dude we need to get something done about her." Monique stated. The Stranger came over lighting a cigarette.

"Don't worry, Chaps. Mimics only effect the Host if it's made with Spooky intent" The stranger looked at both Ann and Sarah "though I must say I wouldn't mind a little bit o' Hocus Pocus" he gave a wink lighting his cigarette. Alan and James both Got up only to see both Ann and Sarah blushing. The stranger whacked both Jim and Tim on the head returning them back to normal.

"So what's going on here?" Tera asked as Kim.

"Yeah…what…I said apparently…"

"Blood Moon All Hallows eve, Love." The stranger answered, he took out his cigarette "and they happen to be after your friend here."

"Me?"

"over a century ago your Aunt Marie put away a corrupted Voodoo priest hell bent, Literally, on turning the entire city of New Orleans into a city Run by Malevolent Spirits." He took another drag "if it weren't for her, there'd be no Mardi Gras and all Funeral Music."

"Just Who are you exactly?" Ann asked, "we made sure that if you even stepped foot onto the premises you would be hauled away."

"Freezing spell love." He smirked "basic magic 101." He walked around some more. "there are no Time displacement spells sorry if I don't have a Time Machine like bloody Doctor…spaceship fancy hair whatever his name is."

"Who?" Monique asked.

"Yeah Him…" The stranger Answered, he put out his cigarette "but for right now. I'm your best bet." He took out a satchel from his jacket pocket "First off, you two." He walked over to Kim and Tera "Hold out your hands." The two did so, The Stranger sprinkled a bit of power onto both their hands, chanted more what seemed to be Latin, and finished "now you two can see these beasties. I doubt it'll only be mimics but once we Drive the voodoo chiefs' minion's way, they'll leave to."

"I believe My wife asked you a Question" James interrupted. "we can't go Relying on Magic if we have No idea who you are."

"People who can't stand me call me, John." He gave a smirk "people who I've pissed off more than once just call me 'Constantine'" he turned to Monique, "Now, you young lass. I'm going to need you to stand…" he grabbed onto her "Right here. And don't move." He took out a piece of chalk and drew on the ground. Monique was in a circle. Ron stood by her watching the entire thing. "You're going to need to act as a conduit between this world and the Next. If your Dear Sweet Aunt is going to help us, if she'll help us."

Monique's eyes turned white

"Help you? Not on your life Constantine." Monique's voice sounded different.

"Ah…Marie Laveau" John Gave a bow "always pleasure to talk to you…as always."

"worlds in trouble and you didn't bother asking my nephew about my niece?" she exhaled "Child you are more levels of heartless than they give ya credit for." she folded her arms "these damn mimics would have been gone by now if you had read ahead."

"I got kicked out of New Orleans." John Defended.

"over a Bar tab you couldn't pay and women you decided to scorn."

"it was a long weekend, Marie cut me some slack."

"Hi. Yes. Um…best friends' boyfriend she gives crap to on more than one occasion, but do you suppose we can STOP WITH THE BICKERING FOR MORE THAN TWO MINUNTES!"

"I Like him" Monique looked at Kim "I mean it, I like him,"

"Get to safety the lot of ya." John said. "It's gonna get messy."

Ron saw Kim and Tera fight Nothing. John kept muttering the same language from before. It felt like the who city was encased in a bubble now with the various Demons appearing before them. Ron of course screamed. Monique was chanting the same Language. Kim and Tera backed up, a hole opened on the ground in front of them. A man with decayed flesh and long facial hair came from the ground, his robes looked traditional like ones you would expect to see in a movie about Wizards. Kim and Tera got ready to fight. Monique just smiled.

"Mo'zantous…after all these years you still look ugly."

"you mock me yet again child?" Mo'zantous looked at John "and you bring a false wizard."

"In my defense mate" he fired a ball of light towards him, Mo'zantous turned his head. "I never said I was a wizard."

"we live for the mocking." Ron asked. He walked over to Kim and Tera.

"still remember that old chant after this long you old girl?"

"Like a bad hangover." Monique started chanting, placing her hands together. John Started chanting along. Ron Kim and Tera kept him busy, the Demons came behind Mo'zantous. he started to grow. Kim Kicked a couple out of the Way, Tera followed. Ron started to beat the Voodoo chief with everything he had, but it wasn't working. Kim and Tera went Back, Monique and John were nearing the end of the chant when Mo'zantous lifted the two Kim Possibles. John Clapped his Hands, Monique let out a loud Shriek as a White Light surrounded her, an Older woman came out of the light and grabbed Mo'zantous by the throat, the scream kept wailing. The Mimics turned to Dust, the Demons crawled back into the hole. The figure, Marie, held Mo'zantous by the throat and twisted her wrist to the side. She let go and dropped him into the hole, it began to close underneath her. she clapped her hands together and smiled "he'll heal." She smiled. She walked over to Ron, she gave him a hug and smiled "Boil meat of choice. Don't fry it." She smiled, "you take care of these two now, child."

"you take care of yourself Marie." Ron smiled. Tera took off her wig, she shook her head and smiled "you back to normal now?" she nodded. Marie walked back over to Monique, placed a hand on her face and disappeared. Monique's eyes went back to normal, John smiled. Everyone else came out.

"well then chaps look like I must be off." he gave a smirk "Places to go, people to see." He walked backwards "oh. And you better give me credit for mate." Ron cocked a brow, but John just continued to smirk. The group watched until John was out of sight.

"Looks like everything is back to normal" Ron smiled, Kim nodded, Ron's pants fell,

Ron opened his eyes, he got up off his bed. He was still in his bath towel.

"Mom?" he called out. Sarah came into his bedroom.

"Ronnie you're awake." She smiled. Kim came in wearing her Jessica Rabbit costume, "you took a pretty bad fall. What happened?"

"I heard Hana cough…is she still sick?"

"Still sick?" Kim cocked a brow "no she…seems fine to me."

"Oh she just ate to fast." Sarah said.

"I can't…we don't have a sitter to-"

"Oh, we got the Harpers." Sarah smiled "they don't celebrate Halloween so they're taking care of Hana. You and Kimberly have a—okay I did not need to see that." Sarah turned away, Ron looked down and covered his lap with a pillow.

"so it was all a dream?" Ron asked, Kim was now blushing. Alan came in.

"Sarah, that British guy from before remember? He was found with a van full of fireworks. That's what he meant by a surprise."

"oh that would have been fun." She smiled. Ron cocked a brow and mouthed 'British guy?'

Ron and Kim walked to Middleton square, By the truck was the British Gentleman, Ron let Kim alone and walked over.

"so it was a dream?" Ron asked, The British man looked to him and shrugged. "come on John…you can tell me."

"John?" the man asked.

"yeah. John. John Constantine?" the man laughed, "come on. Reversing time? Giving me and KP a fun Halloween? Remember? The fight?"

"Honestly Squire, you may have suffered some brain damage." He smiled "heard that sexy redhead witch over there specializes in the old brain."

"so… none of it happened?" he asked, the Man shrugged.

"just the fireworks guy who dabbles in cosplay." He smiled "tell you what though, you should write stories." The guy walked off with a smile. Ron stood there as Kim came up to him, grabbed his arm and smiled.

"I think I got my Treat earlier" she smirked at him.

"it was kind of embarrassing when I got one in front of my mother." Ron said.

"Come on," Kim pulled him aside "our first Halloween as a couple." She smiled "or…we can go to Smarty Mart and come back here…I'll buy you a Carrot Cake." Ron smiled.

Ron had his bunny ears to the side. He was in front of his computer. The Screen was bright. The Curser kept blinking. He pressed his functions and typed.

Kim woke up to an alert, she was tired from walking around being shown off and looking sexy with Ron. She looked at her Phone. She followed the link and she read it. She smiled,

Monique ate the remaining candy on the sofa when she got a message from Kim. she followed the link and began to read the page. She had to smile.

Ron woke up late. His late-night writing took a toll. Ron got dressed, walked downstairs only to find Kim and Monique waiting for him.

"More" they said in unison.

"More?" he asked.

"story" Monique said.

"I liked it." Kim smiled.

"it was just a one shot." He said "it was just for Halloween. Which, sorry to your Aunt, Mo."

"Dude I read it to her, and she said, and I quote 'That is the most…how would you say…badass I've ever been.'"

"Ron" Kim came up beside him "I think you may have found your Nitch." She smiled.

"not really…" he rubbed the back of his neck, after 5 months of being with Kim, 5 Months of Kisses, 5 months of hot make out sessions, 5 months of holding hands, 5 months of comforting her in times of depression, 2 to 3 months of thinking of her, he still was not used to the praise. He didn't even think he was that good. Ron Shrugged. He hoped no one else he knew saw it. He was just happy he used fake names for his friends.

**{Felix Renton}**

"**Dude."** He shook his head "Caught my humor."

**{Zita Flores}**

"**I could Pull off Tifa better than most."** She smirked.

**{Drakken and SheGo.}**

"**YOU!"** SheGo laughed "WITH KIDS!" she kept laughing. Drakken had a look on his face of sheer joy. He may be evil, but he had a soft spot when it came down to taking care of children. "I mean…" she chuckled "you can Barely get that…what did you call it? Well whatever it was…to work…" she kept laughing "what makes you think…you can take care of a little Kid, still in Diapers" she kept laughing, Drakken left the Room, he came back with a safety pin, a piece of fabric and a watermelon, he set all three down, SheGo barely blinked to see that Drakken put the Fabric on the watermelon like a diaper. She stopped laughing and gapped her mouth open. She'd deny it if he told anyone, but she apologized.

**{Kim and Ron}**

**Ron Sat at the Possible Table**, Kim brought over a notebook and a pen, he tapped the pen on the paper. Kim just watched him.

"I don't know if I should do this…" he said "I mean…"

"Ron. I'm sure." She smiled "you have my permission."

Ron Smiled. He clicked the top of the pen, smiled and wrote.

_**My Time as A Teenage Sidekick**_

**By Ron Stoppable**

Kim and Ron heard her parents come in,

"So Cosplayers stay in character?" James voice said, "that's why you made those comments?"

"Aye." The voice of the man said, "sorry if I freaked you two out a bit."

"Don't worry about it." James and Ann Came into the kitchen with the Man from the other night, "Why I used to go to Captain Constellation Conventions dressed as the Colonel Quasar."

"hm." Ann smirked "I used to Dress up as Margret Houlihan."

"Kimmy-Cub have you met Markus Whale?"

"don't believe I have." Kim shook Markus' hand. He looked over to Ron and smirked.

"you're that Squire from before, the one who was dressed up as Roger Rabbit." He winked, "it was a pleasure." He looked at his watch and smiled, "well time to take off. I have a Bar Mitzva to get to in Utah… of all places… if I'm ever here, I'll drop you all a line." Markus walked out the door.

James folded his arms. Kim smiled. Ann held James by the Arm. Ron smiled at the little adventure he had.

_**End Authors Note: All the Bonnie jokes are Fun to write. That's all I will say. Trying to keep it established that…Jessica Definitely see's Ron as an Older Brother and Tera possibly being envious of Kim Possible was more…not sure what to say. But an Angry Kim Possible vs Bonnie? Yeah, I have nightmares about that. Again to Those in Louisiana and the United Kingdom, my most Sincere Apologies to Alan Moore for using John Constantine. Even Deeper apologies to the family of Marie Laveux (Though she has not yet haunted me in my dreams…yet.)**_

_**Thanksgiving is Next as well as the Half-a-versary.**_

_**Next Chapter: Kim Lost her memory and everything that came with it. Within the span of nearly 12 hours she remembers everyone. With the exception of Ron, some way to spend the 6-month celebration of being in a relationship. When she finally remembers him. he smiles. But with good memories returning, there's also the worse ones she can remember.**_


	12. Memories and Thanksgiving

**Authors Note: Thank you for everyone who has subscribed to my updates on this story. I'm not looking for this story to become the #1 Favorite Kim Possible story shared on a Facebook group, in fact I don't think it has yet, but still I continue to have Fun writing this story.**

**I think it's gotten to where people make a drinking game out of how many pop culture references, I make in this story. Trying to stick to the Spirit of the Holidays is tough and the Whole "it was just a dream" moment being done, it was still fun to write. With the exception of The FanFiction App sounding weird when the accents are supposed to take place, I've noticed a few misspellings in the last chapter.**

**I would like to take time to address some of the…I want to say Easter Eggs; I Think the first one to address is the Kim Possible as Jessica Rabbit, I don't know if there is fanart of it…(Yep.). Ron Arguing with his little sister is actually something I've done with my nieces, which have been funny to the parents. And both Carrot Cake comments were supposed to be a nod to her last line in the movie.**

**As for the John Constantine Bits; I tried making him the Matt Ryan version of the character. while the Show only lasted for one season (I watched it) and he's been in the Arrowverse for the last few seasons, I really hoped people would get the feeling of…"a British guy talking about Magic" and them be like "reminds me of someone else". I think my favorite line of his to write was when he was talking to Marie Laveau and he mentioned "it was a wild weekend". Though the entire Halloween was all just a dream, it was Ron's very own adventure.**

**Reading Recommendation: In the spirit of this chapter, go Read "**Father Doesn't know best**" by MrDrP. It takes place after "**Clean Slate**" when Kim Confronts her father over the DVD, he made her.**

**Cajunbear73: That chapter was fun to write. More voodoo magic being pulled out from somewhere, but it was still fun. I grew up watching all those old movies so writing Kim and Ron as those characters seemed to be a good match. As for Ron's FanFiction writing, yes. If anything it could play a big part. **

* * *

**Takes place After: Clean slate**

**Previously on Kim Possible: Kim Loses her memory. Despite remembering everyone over time she doesn't remember the one person in her life who means more to her, Ron Stoppable.**

**Those Precious moments**

Kim was Pissed at the World Today. She was mad at everyone. Her Parents, Mostly her father and Monique. Kim forgot everyone, everything, and Ron was trying to help her out. Her boyfriend was trying to get her to remember and he tried to get them to remember what they were. She remembered the dance, the 2nd kiss they shared. The first real kiss they had. But Kim was furious. Why didn't anyone tell her about Him? and more importantly, why was SheGo the only one to Not say yes, but admit it made no sense to her. but Ron had No luck. Bonnie admitted to Kim dating Ron, only for Ron to tell her not to listen to what Bonnie says. Ron wanted Kim to be careful about what memories she regained and told Monique to let them come in time, only for Kim to remember Monique in an instant and his words to come back to him. But not one mention of her and Ron from her father. She went downstairs, gave her parents the silent treatment, sat down, ate breakfast and waited for Ron to come over.

Ron almost stumbled into the House, he used his knee to open the door while he was carrying a box.

"Hey…How are you feeling?" Ron asked.

Kim smiled, "you know I remembered everything else we went through."

"anything fun?"

"big red buttons and how you shriek when things get heavy" she smirked evilly. "what's that?"

"you're half-a-versary gift." Ron answered, "I figured since you got me something…I had to get you something."

"you didn't have to." She smiled "you didn't know what it was."

"well…" he handed her the box "here you go."

Kim Cocked an Eyebrow took the box over to the table and ripped the packaging. She had to laugh. She tore off the rest to reveal a 20 pack of her favorite soda. Ron Shrugged.

"you don't like it?" he asked with worry "I mean…I could find you something else…I could go rob Mr. Paisley…."

"No…it's fine. I love it." She wrapped her arms around his neck "best gift I've gotten."

"I love you." He smiled giving her a peck on the lips. She smiled.

Kim passed by Monique at School holding Ron's hand. Ron waved at Monique when Kim just ignored her.

"What did I do to you?" she asked, Kim looked at her with anger.

"you have some nerve to ask me that." Kim spat out "You're supposed to be my best friend."

"I _AM _your best friend."

"Then why didn't you tell me about Ron?" she asked, "after the many times he's been there for the both of us you didn't agree with him that he was, in fact, my boyfriend."

"wait. Really?" Monique asked, "that's what you're mad at me about?"

"Yes." She answered "Monique, Ron means more to me than I can describe. How would you feel if the one person who you knew longer than you've been alive was your boyfriend and he still tried to get you to remember him?"

"Kim…I'm sorry." She said "I should have told you, and I shouldn't have listened to Ron. I should've stood up for him." she looked at Ron "Friends?"

"Frosty" Ron answered.

"Friends" Kim smiled.

Kim and Ron sat in their booth at Bueno Nacho. Kim smiled at Ron, each memory coming back.

"do you remember when we did Peter Pan in 3rd Grade?" she asked.

"didn't you play Wendy?"

"you were Peter." She smiled "I got to kiss your cheek. You still did that goofy smile that we had to stop the show for what felt like 10 minutes."

"KP that was…what…8 years ago."

"8 wonderful years." She stirred the ice in her cup "and then there was the 5th grade social." She smiled, "you tried getting to have every guy ask me out to be my date."

"your dad was pissed."

"Mom was More pissed than he was though." She shrugged "I mean to be fair, you even had Ricky Mason to be one of them"

"what ever happened to him?"

"From what I hear" she answered "he had a falling out with his parents and is now going to Upperton High. Heard he even has a boyfriend."

"well that's sweet" Ron said, "he deserves a nice guy."

"Ron all my best and worst memories are with you." She smiled "all my…" she gave a small laugh "best ones…turn out to always be where you and I are making up." she took his hand "I'm sorry for what I said."

"hey, KP, it's fine." He shrugged "ain't no thing."

"it is a thing…" she exhaled "what did I tell you when I got my memory about you back?" she asked,

Ron looked up "you said…you remember I was your boyfriend and you think you love me."

"That part" she frowned "I Do Love you." She shook her head "you love me, I know you do. There's no question about how you feel what I feel and when we did." She moved her hair from her eyes "Ron I should never have told you by 'Think'."

"KP you were getting your memories back."

"Then why did I remember Monique, Bonnie and SheGo before I remembered you."

"poor Irony?" he laughed. "the fact that it was our Half-a-versary made it ironic."

"being serious here." Kim said Calmly. "Ron you've been…a part of me for so long…" she sighed "I don't want to lose you over something so…stupid."

"Look." He squeezed her hand "you're not going to do such a thing." He smiled "I'm going to love you for…all time. And until I can no long function, I'm still going to love you. There won't be a day or a moment where I won't feel like I'm going to lose you." He exhaled "which is why I think you need to talk to your parents about this."

"Why? They didn't even tell me to-"

"it was their idea to tell me to let things come back gradually." Ron shrugged "I looked it up yesterday when I was writing. Turns out sometimes when people gain a memory they had, they slip into a depression and think about the person."

"Ron why wouldn't I want to do that?"

"cause even when I was your friend, I still hurt you." Ron answered, "you act like I never upset you, but you know what I have."

"you know I forgave you for that."

"well you're remembering everything now." He defended "what's to stop you for hating me for the things I have done."

"Ron I can never truly hate you" she smiled.

"Then what makes your parents any different?"

Kim sat on the sofa across from her mom and Dad.

"it's no lie…" she said "I've been mad at you both. Ron is my boyfriend, he means the world to me. Without him I feel like I'm lost."

"we know, Kimmy" her mom said.

"but this was his idea to talk to you." Kim confessed "there is nothing I wouldn't do for him. when this year ends, he and I are not going to be gone from each other nor are we going to drift apart." She smiled "I love him, every memory I've had with him…I've been smiling. Every bad memory…I've hurt…" she ran her hand through her hair "it didn't…start with the Moodulator…it started earlier…and I wish I can…go back and change it…to where I can love him even now." She looked at her mother "I can understand why you didn't tell me…this is your specialty." She looked at her father "I can't understand why you did not."

"call me a hopeless romantic." He smirked "to many of those darned Romantic movies your mother has me watch."

"wait…you didn't tell me because you wanted it to be Romantic?" Kim shook her head "unbelievable. That has got to be the stupidest defense I've heard to come from a Rocket Scientist."

"I am still not used to having a teenage daughter."

"so are we good now sweetie?" Ann asked

"Not yet." She smiled "I need to go see the in-laws" Kim got up, she gave her parents a hug. She walked out the door and down the street. She waited outside the Stoppable household, she was nervous, it was Sarah who answered the door.

"Kimberly" Sarah said, "we weren't expecting you."

"I need…to apologize to you two…Ron tried telling me I was his girlfriend but-"

"oh Ronnie needs to learn to be patient and let things be remembered in time." Sarah moved out of the way "you two are still golden right?" she smiled "I'm thinking a Fall wedding."

"Fall would be great." She smiled "but…one condition…"

"and what's that?" Sarah asked,

"I want…it to be next year." She smiled "I'm not going anywhere Mrs. S." she nodded "Ron really has meant the world to me. And I'm…ready to do what I need to do to be a good wife to him." she put her hands behind her back "Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

Sarah Stoppable got a stern look on her face, she folded her arms and glared at Kim, her knees shook, "Alright." Sarah stoppable said "you want to know what I want you to do?" Kim nodded "first off, you are not Jewish. Our faith frowns down upon mixed-faith marriages so that might be a problem. Second you cannot cook now I want my grandchildren to not eat out every day at Bueno Nacho or JP Bearymores." She lifted her head up, Kim Nodded "Now the missions. Oh those dreadful missions. As a mother I want my son to be safe and as his wife you get home safe and sound."

"if that's everything you want me to do, I'll do it."

"No that's everything people will have a problem with." Sarah smirked "Ann and I have been wanting you kids together for a long time." She relaxed "So what if you're a Christian? Doesn't bother me none." Kim started to speak up, Sarah held her hand up "and you can't cook, big deal, least Ronnie shows you how, least he doesn't say it's like making love,"

"Slow and steady?" she asked, Sarah Nodded.

"and the missions. Please I get to brag that my Daughter in law is Kim Possible." Sarah smirked "Mildred Fitzgerald keeps bragging that her daughter in law is the world best interior designer."

"so let me guess." Kim said, "you want me to be myself." Sarah Nodded.

"you're good enough for Ronnie how you are." She tilted her head to the side "though now, to be fair, if you were anyone else, I'd hate your guts."

"Thanks Sarah." Kim and Sarah hugged.

Kim thought it was a memory. She knew it was. She remembered the baby blue tux, the lights, the music. How her heart was racing just being near Ron. He smelled like a fight, but he was warm. She remembered how much she wanted it, how much she needed it. Ron was there for her for everything. She remembered the taste of his kiss, how he held her close. When she pulled away from him, she smiled.

"Ron…" she smiled "Wow…just…Wow…"

Ron lowered his head, he brought up and smirked "Actually, here I'm known as Syntho-Drone 902." She felt the shock course through her body. She fell into Ron's arms, the lights went down, there was a lone light, a small light. One she didn't like to see. In the dead center she saw her Friend, the love of her life, her partner in everything…Ron, in a pool of his own blood, dead on the floor.

She shook her head, she didn't want to believe. She couldn't believe. Everything the two went through together, everything they've shared, all the battles they fought, it couldn't end like this.

"you choose now to Love me?" 902 taunted "you choose Now to see me as a boy? What about everything I've done, For you. You're a cold heartless bitch you know, that right? Try all you want to deny it. At least Bonnie is willing to show just how she feels, you took fucking forever." Kim's eyes were focused on Ron's dead body, she crawled over to it. She touched his face, Ron's eyes were open as the blood trickled down the side of his mouth, Kim's heart was breaking.

"Just kill me now…" she cried "DO IT!" she felt another surge of energy flow through her.

Kim Woke up suddenly. she touched her body, she took her face, she was still there, sweating, but she was still there. She felt all around, made sure she was alive. Make sure she wasn't dreaming. She looked at the time. 2:45am. She shook her head no. she walked over to her window, opened it, and jumped down.

Ron Stoppable was asleep like a baby, he was awoken to the sound of fingernails tapping on his window. He looked over to the window to see Kim's shadow. He walked over and opened it. Kim had been crying, she smiled when she saw him. she came into the bedroom and gave him a kiss.

"you're real right?" Kim asked "you're real? Not a Syntho-Drone?"

"I'm real." Ron answered still asleep. "real as I'll ever be."

"can you do me a favor?"

"what's that?" he asked.

"Pinch me."

"but I'll hurt you." Ron cocked a brow, Kim however, smiled. She gave him another kiss and didn't stop. It was him who pulled away.

"KP" he said, she looked sad "what's going on?"

"I just wanted to see you" she smiled.

"Kim. you usually wait until we've both had our rests." He said, "you're never here, at my window at…almost 3, kissing me like I've won the lottery."

"I…needed to see you." She said.

"did you get into a fight with your parents?" he asked "shoot, it's my fault. I should never have forced you to talk to them,"

"it's not that…" she exhaled "i…had a nightmare…"

They were sitting on the bed, Ron turned to light on which annoyed Rufus, who ran out of the room and downstairs to his old room to spend the night with Hana on her little dresser. Kim told him everything.

"so…you thought I was dead?" Kim nodded.

"I haven't had a chance to calm down Ronnie…" she said through her tears. Ronnie, now he knew something was up.

"you haven't called me that in that way for…"

"Since we started 6th grade." She smiled "and I hurt…like…more than you can believe I hurt...i saw…I felt…alone…it's a 3 minute walk and a 3 minute climb but…god Ron…I…" she buried her face into Ron's chest, he just held her close. She looked up at him and smiled. "you're here…right? I don't have to worry about losing you?" Ron nodded. She kissed him again, pushing him onto the pillow, he held her by her waist. It felt like forever when she came up for air, but she stopped. She got off him and turned away.

"I hate that thing sometimes…" she smiled "I feel like I take what we have for granted and I'm here wanting more…" she touched his cheek. "have I ever told you how precious you are to me?"

Ron nodded. He kissed her again, laying her head onto the pillow.

"Can I…stay here with you…"

"that must've been one terrible dream."

"well how would you feel if you felt like you lost me."

"I did though." Ron answered.

"When."

"when we were Sunshine-Spreaders. The daydream I had was when I got to perform surgery to save your life from a massive case of the Sillies."

"oh no what did you do?" Kim asked.

"I got to perform surgery to save your life." he smiled "it wasn't anything big though."

"you are…the only one I want to have save my life, Ron." She laid down, he adjusted himself. "I know that…I can be difficult… shallow… self-conscious… jealous…"

"KP"

"a little problematic…" she continued "the list goes on and I'm… flawed."

"I want them."

"excuse me?"

"I want the flaws." He looked at her and smiled "you've made me the happiest these past 6 months. Why would I want someone who is…well…flawless? I mean…I want…you flaw and all…"

"Ron." She smiled "I know what you mean." She gave him a kiss, they didn't stop. She pulled Ron on top of her, her arms wrapping around him, Kim pulled away from the kiss "wish there was a way to ignore that damn thing…"

"Actually…" Ron blushed a bit "lets…um…well… I mean…" Kim blushed also "I mean we could, but you know I don't really want you to think."

"Ron," she smiled "I understand."

He was gentle, it was slow. She smiled the whole time as her heart raced. Every kiss deepened as they went on. She ran her nails down his back, her lip never felt like it was going to bleed more from biting down. Ron would gently say her name, it wasn't what she was expecting, but it was better.

Kim woke up to find Ron asleep next to her, she thought it was all one very erotic dream. His arm was still around her, she gave him a kiss on the forehead, she looked at his alarm clock to see it was only 6am. Ron opened his eyes and smiled.

"good morning." He smiled his goofy smile.

Kim was happy nothing changed.

"I feel better." She smiled, "less…scared…more excited."

"happy I could help." Ron leaned up, Kim held onto him.

"oh," she smiled "you helped in more ways than one."

"oh." He adjusted himself "That." He blushed.

"really?" she smirked "even after the lovemaking you still can't think about it?" she rustled his hair "you big goofball. don't worry. I enjoyed every minute of it." She leaned against him "besides, least I wasn't so loud we woke up Hana."

"no you were quiet" he smiled "though to be fair…" he took her hand "I wasn't expecting us to do that."

"don't worry." She intertwined her fingers with his "it _won't_ be a one-time thing." She heard Ron's stomach growl. Ron's phone went off. he let go and grabbed his phone, his eyes widened.

"oh no…" he said.

"what is it?" she asked.

"I'm about the be the most uncomfortable man on the planet." He answered "Hey, Mrs. Dr P. early for you to be calling."

Kim got a look on her face. They were BOTH in trouble. Ron couldn't tell a lie to anyone, especially to the woman who helped Raise Ron like he was her own or even cheered for Ron.

"KP? Uh…why do you ask…" he stammered "Not in her Room? Window open…Kimmunicator still there…" Kim was in trouble "uh…" he gulped "um…I…uh…" Kim took the phone.

"I'm here Mom, don't worry." Kim said, she held the phone away as the two heard a loud Squeal which seemed to last for a good Thirty-Seconds. She looked at Ron and mouthed 'She knows.'

The Three Couples were in the Kitchen. Ann and Sarah were making breakfast. James and Alan were sitting at the table. Kim was uncomfortable. But she looked at Ron who now looked as if he had a new traumatic memory, Worse than _Camp Wannaweep_.

She didn't like that the dads were silent. Ann and Sarah Kept shooting Kim a smirk and a wink. Kim gave Ron a kiss and he relaxed.

"So." Kim's father said breaking the silence, "what exactly happened?"

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT I SWEAR!" Ron screeched. "I mean…I did…but I was just asleep I had no intention of having sex with Kim that night let alone anything along those lines."

"Ronald." James Possible said. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret." He exhaled, he looked at Alan "How often is it expected?"

"about 25% of the time, if you don't factor in Kimberly being someone who focus' on making things work, Ronald acting like a child who got caught with his hand stuck in a cookie jar, and the two of them knowing each other since before either of them could ride a two-wheeler."

"I just went over there to see him…" Kim said. "I…Had a nightmare last night about Ron…and I needed to see if he was…" Ron wrapped and arm around Kim, she leaned in "I wanted to make sure he was still alive." Ann's and Sarah's looks became more concerned, "I went over there to talk, voice my concerns about…well…me. And he…listened." She took his free hand "I love him. he's the only one who understands me. And…I'm happy about it."

Sarah brought over a plate for her. she gave her sons girlfriend a kiss on the forehead.

"look our concerns aren't that you had sex, Kimmy-Cub." James said "your mother and I talked about it. We came to expect it."

"what your father means to say is." Ann came over to her husband "is that we're just…wanting you to be safe."

"you four are taking it extremely well." Kim said, Ron's mother brought him over a plate, "I mean…most parents would have…you know…been freaking out."

"Most parents don't have daughters who don't have boyfriends who they've known since they thought kissing was gross." Ann stated, "Most parents don't get the joy of watching their daughter date someone the mother has been wanting for them to date."

"Right now is about me mom."

"well least you didn't get a li'l-" Sarah Stoppable smirked.

"MOM!" Ron shrieked choking on his bacon. Kim patted his back as he coughed. When he was finished, he ate another bite.

"Just be safe." James pleaded.

"we will be." Kim promised, Ron Nodded.

**{The Parents}**

**Kim and Ron both left the Possible house.** Ann sat next to James, Sarah next to Alan. The two couples exchanged their concerns.

"You two took that extremely well." Ann said drinking her coffee.

"Ronald is usually unlucky when it comes down to…matters like this." Alan answered her, "but he has a beautiful young woman who not only loves him but treats him like she's afraid to lose him."

"Kimmy-cub takes after her mother that's for sure." James set his paper down, which received a look from Ann.

"Meaning?" Ann asked. James just shrugged, "No. say it. What do you mean by that?"

"Kimmy-Cub could go for a hottie" He said "but she went for a guy, who people think, is out of her league. I mean…you saw how people looked at her on Halloween. I almost sent them into space." He shrugged "Alan, how much of a chance do I have with Ann?"

"about zero" Alan answered

"you see?" he smiled "but you fell for me, much like how Kimberly fell for him. you knew it was going to happen. I didn't want it to cause I wanted to see my Kimmy-Cub as a little girl."

"You really think you had no chance with me?" Ann asked.

"please, our first night making love I was a total screw up, but you still loved every minute of it." He smiled "the Screw up thing I mean." He smiled "And as much as I wish she could have waited until she got married like most dads, at least she found someone she's happy with. That's all a father wants is to see someone who makes his daughter happy." He shrugged "Ron Reminds me of me, I hated the other boys when I was in High School. That's why it's so easy for me to talk to Kimmy-Cub about him. If anything…maybe I helped push her towards him."

"you just want to see her happy?" Ann asked.

"it's better than her dating a guy for 2 months who she knew for 2 weeks and end up in bed with him." he argued. "Least with Ronald we know what there is. Even if those two end he will still be there for her. as painful as it might be, he'll be there."

"and we know that Kimberly would be there for Ronald." Alan continued "we're just happy we know those two will be together for the decades to come."

"Kimberly wants the wedding to be next year" Sarah Confessed, "she came to me asking what she wanted me to be and I told her to be herself." She smirked.

"we can't stop them from doing this can we?" Ann smiled. "I mean…not that we haven't been okay with it it's just…"

"Ann." James said "we were all young once. And we've been in love. Kim is going to be fine."

**{Kim and Ron.}**

**Kim held the notebook Ron was using.**

"_She broke a sweat. One sweat drop. But who wouldn't? it was a Giant web of death lasers. I Remember as she pressed that Red button on that one controller. I watched her in action before anyone else. She threw her arms up. she felt like she achieved something. We visited with Mr. Paisley for just a bit. It was his word that got us the missions we shared together. But it was just the usual. Cats up a tree, Keys locked in a car, CPR to some idiot who decided to do a belly flop off the high dive. But you would thank her and all she would say is 'No big.'"_

Kim laughed. She handed the notebook back to him.

"you know." She said, "anyone could have told that the lifeguard was just there for the cute guys." She smiled "but it was you. I couldn't just let you die."

"what happened to that lifeguard by the way?" Ron asked, he took a bite of the Naco he ordered.

"I heard she got fired and ran off to Tucson." She answered, "there's just one problem"

"and what's that?"

Kim smirked at him "I wasn't able to give you mouth to mouth" Ron blushed, "but I can later if you want" she winked at him, which made him drop his Naco.

**{Thanksgiving}**

**The Families decided that they would celebrate Thanksgiving together.** But they would make it fun.

James brought his Mother down for the Occasion, Slim Possible went to his wife's family in Casper where June and Larry went to Seattle. Which left Ron Stoppable at the Mercy of Nana Possible.

"So…" Nana smiled "bout time you finally get the guts to date my granddaughter. What the hell took you so damn long." She smirked.

"Mother" James said.

"What?" Nana asked, she walked into the kitchen with a dish "just because I'm an old woman doesn't mean I don't remember when boys used to ask me out." She smiled "oh there was Kent Davis. Now this guy made Steve McQueen look like Michael Palin." Nana bit her lip "I wonder what he's doing now? Oh right, Died in a motorcycle accident. Left his glasses at his mistresses house." She walked over to Kim "let that be a lesson. Never date a married man."

"MOTHER!" James shrieked.

"oh please I'm still a woman, James." Nana gave her son a whack "you when you're in your 60's and can-"

"mother I'm going to stop you right there."

"oh Jimmy your blushing" Nana smiled, "So. How good is he?"

Ron choked on his cider, Sarah and Ann started to laugh.

"Great…The Spanish Inquisition…" Kim moaned.

"Now don't play embarrassed." Nana pinched her cheek "on my wedding night your grandfather and I ended up needing to pay fines to the hotel. We got 16 years of bad luck from the mirrors we broke, the bed fell apart and don't even get me started on the shower curtain."

James went to the cabinet and got the whiskey and a glass.

"Can't tell me he doesn't Rock your world like every natural disaster."

Ron went over and got out a glass for him.

"I mean you can't lie to your nana, can you?"

Ron drank every last drop of whiskey after taking t from James and passed out.

Ron came up gasping for air, Nana Possible sat next to him.

"Not the first drunk I've had to deal with who couldn't hold his booze." She laughed.

"how long was I out?" Ron asked.

"5 minutes" Kim answered, Ron Rubbed his forehead.

"old trick I learned when I was in Ireland last time." Nana smiled "The town drunk taught it to me." She walked back over to the Oven.

"my head feels like it's going to explode."

"oh don't be such a baby" Nana smiled "so how is this going to work again?"

"When the boys were out, we all made a dish or two, yes even me, TWEEBS! PUT THE PHONE DOWN! HAZMAT WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH THEIR FAMILIES!"

"The three of us," Ron waved his finger around to the men, "will decide what the best dish is."

"so it's like chopped." Nana stated.

"but they can't tell us who made what." Ron answered.

"The conditions were simple" he held up a finger. "we were allowed to give pointers to the competition" Kim said taking the battery out of the phone. "like if it was taking too long or if it wasn't mixed well."

"Rufus has the cards as to who made What," Ron pointed to Rufus who nodded his head.

"Since you decided to make the turkey, we decided to have you be the final judge."

"sounds fun."

The 3 couples waited for the turkey to finish. Ron was on his 5th cup of water, his headache was gone, but he got a look from both James and Alan.

"well I have no doubt that my Ronnie does in fact rock Kimberly's world."

"MA!" Ron shouted.

"you should've seen her when she came home after being at Ron's."

"Mom…" Kim Blushed.

"Kimberly Ann you're around Family" Nana Possible smirked. "not that little hussy you're always complaining about."

The young couple had to chuckle.

"I'd better check on the turkey." Nana left the Room.

"well." Kim exhaled "This is very…"

"Most people just watch a Parade or Football" Ron groaned "since when did our sex life become a topic?"

"probably when we started having sex." Kim answered. Kim sighed, she gave her boyfriend a smiled "you regret it?"

"you know I'm nursing a hangover and our parents are right here." Ron answered, he shook his head "No. I don't."

"Good." Kim smiled "I don't either."

The Turkey was finished, the Family Gathered around the Kitchen. The Three Women with a Different Number. Jim and Tim Rigged an Old Television to display the three competitors with various nicknames.

Because last Summer the Possibles Name was First, Ann told to boys to put Sarah's name and Picture first.

**Sarah "Don't let the Glasses Fool you" Stoppable**

**Ann "Lets embarrass the Kids" Possible**

**Kimberly "Let's Get the Hazmat Team here" Possible.**

The First Dish was the Mashed Potatoes. Each of their Significant others received a small helping.

"Lumpy, but smooth." James said

"I detect a small hint of salt that does not over-power the butter."

"I don't think it needs Gravy" Ron said.

"So," Tim began.

"who do you think made it." Jim finished, Rufus handed them both the card.

"Sarah" Alan smiled "she knows how much I love her home-made mashed potatoes."

"I agree." James stated "if these were Ann's there'd be a bit of Potato skin mixed in." The two women smiled.

"KP" Ron said. Kim's head tilted upward "She knows how much I love moms mashed potatoes, so I get the feeling Mom must've showed her how."

Tim opened the Card.

"Ron is Correct. One point to Kim"

The Competition followed. James' Favorite Dish was the Green Bean Casserole, Alan knew that the Yams were another one of Sarah's Trademarked Dishes. The Cranberries were the easiest since, every year since she was 7, James and Ann would let Kim open the can of Cranberries. Every Dish they tasted they agreed how wonderful it was. Then the two moms confessed.

"Kimberly actually made everything" Sarah smiled.

"we just showed her how to make the dishes you all love." Ann continued.

Kim stood there, blushing a bit, Ron went over to her, gave her a kiss and smiled. "I'll have some more please."

**{Drakken and SheGo.}**

**Drakken walked in carrying a clipboard** with his newest plan when he looked over to the Computer to see SheGo.

"why aren't you out there celebrating SheGo?" she shrugged.

"I can ask you the same thing, Dr D." SheGo said calmly.

"Mother Doesn't Celebrate and every other villain celebrates differently." Drakken smiled, "besides. Why put off for tomorrow when you can yaddy-yadda."

"My brothers invited me." SheGo shrugged "but I think I'd rather spend it alone than with Hero Boy, Drama-Queen and the Two Teen boys."

"eh…well…you should at least go out." Drakken shrugged "Even the henchman has their families."

"I stand by my 'Mneh.'"

"hmm…" Drakken set the clipboard down, went over, grabbed his coat and put it on. He handed SheGo hers, who cocked a brow. "Come, SheGo." He walked towards the door "I hear the Gorging Dragon is open."

"Dr. D?" SheGo got up, "you're taking me out to a buffet?"

"Of Course." He smiled "if you do not mind that is."

**{The Possible-Stoppable Families.}**

**Ron had his pants undone from all the eating.** Kim had her head on his lap. They were both Full. Ron smiled at the very thought of his girlfriend cooking almost an entire Thanksgiving meal.

"Wow…" Ron smiled.

"is that all you can say?" Kim smiled.

"that was a wonderful dinner." Kim's eyes beamed.

"you do know after this it might go back to Fire Departments and Hazmat, right?"

"I'll eat whatever you put in front of me." Ron smiled.

"careful what you wish for," she struggled to get up, But Ron helped her, beating her to the kiss.

_Beep-Beep-bee-Beep_

Kim Answered her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Drakken and SheGo are on the move" Wade Answered. "They were last spotted going into the Gorging Dragon."

"Sounds…un-Drakken-y"

"I'm sorry to bother you on today of all days." He said, "but with them involved who knows what will happen."

"We're on it wade" Ron said.

"hold on" Kim said "They're at a Chinese Restaurant…"

"And?" Wade asked.

"might be more of a Recon mission." Kim answered.

"yeah and we don't need to worry about the place blowing up." Ron joked.

"so long as they don't let me into the kitchen" Kim smirked.

**{Drakken and SheGo.}**

SheGo stabbed at the Food, she was surprised at the Chinese Restaurant having Pizza. Drakken was trying to eat as gentlemanly as possible. SheGo just shot him a look.

"Okay you're totally freaking me out." She stated setting her fork down.

"I'm sorry?"

"This?" she said "Treating me to Dinner. You actually paid. You brought us here…is this a Date?"

"What?" Drakken said "No." he shrugged "I just don't think anyone should not…you know…Not get stuffed on Thanksgiving of all days."

"What's your plan, Drakken?"

"There's No Plan" he answered, "try this, it's wonderful." He handed her a small piece of chicken, SheGo shot him a look "look I know a visit to a Chinese buffet is not the way to do Turkey day." He smiled "but…why not?"

"why so nice?" SheGo asked "why are you being…well…nice?"

"how long have we been partners?" He asked, clasping his hands together her rested his chin. "you don't talk about your family, you don't talk about your life before. Frankly I don't care. But you don't care about what I do care about. And since you don't care that I don't care I figured you wouldn't care and talk just to annoy me." SheGo Laughed, "I'm serious…I mean—Kim Possible?" he said, SheGo turned to See Kim and Ron standing at the register, SheGo got up, he took her hand and shook his head. He waved at them to come over. They did so.

"Hungry? Why don't you join us?"

"uh…no thanks…we got stuffed earlier." Kim answered looking at Drakken and SheGo, who was now smirking a bit through her soda.

"please I insist." Drakken ordered. A server came over and took Kim and Ron's soda order. "Why aren't you with your families?'

"We were…" Kim answered, Drakken took a sip of his soda "but we got…word that you two were spotted heading here so…"

"Really, Kimberly." Drakken gave her a stern look "There are others. You could have taken the night off and had spent it with…eh…Wrong Stop sign?"

"I'll take it." Ron received his drink and took a sip. Kim looked at SheGo, who shrugged.

"well…I know your mother is still alive…why aren't you with her?" Kim asked, who stirred the ice.

"Mother doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving." Drakken answered. "oh you must simply try the chicken here."

"Stuffed" Kim answered. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I bet you are" SheGo muttered again, who Kim choked on her soda, which made SheGo make another remark, Ron blushed, Drakken looked confused, Shrugged and finished his food. When Kim was finished coughing, she smiled.

"Well…this has been…" Kim began

"Fun?" Ron said, "looks like we have another holiday truce on our hands."

"the usual?" Drakken left a small piece of chicken on his plate "No attacking on Christmas eve or Christmas I want you two kids to spend it with each other." He smiled. Kim got up, took out some money, Ron did the same, set it down on the table and smiled. "you know you two make such a good couple." Kim smiled and walked out, Ron stayed behind.

"you know…it took a while for her to get over Prom" Ron said, "what you did was…well…unforgiveable." SheGo nodded in agreement, Drakken looked down "But." He exhaled "if it weren't for that…I wouldn't have been able to tell her exactly how I feel…and…we would not be here today." Ron smiled "So thank you. Mr. Lipsky, for helping us with that" he walked away.

SheGo looked at Drakken, who was smiling.

"that was your plan all along wasn't it?" SheGo asked.

"please, SheGo. I'm an Evil Genius bent on global conquest. I have no time to play cupid to two teens." He smiled "though I thought those two were always together."

**{Kim and Ron}**

"**what took you so long?"** Kim asked.

"have I ever told you what I'm thankful for this year?" he asked.

"you told us." She smiled "your health, good grades, Loved ones."

"you." He stopped, she stopped with him "when we were on that bridge, and I was pouring out my feelings about the future. I said I thought I would have lost you. I don't want to think about what if or what was. But I need to." He smiled "KP, I'm thankful that…out of everything we've been through together…that…well…I get to make you smile when you want to…crash."

"I'm thankful, For you too." She smiled.

"and I think we should…take one off." Ron said. Kim looked around, people were still eating, she could see Drakken and SheGo laughing.

"here? There's people." She smiled "you'll get that later though I promise."

"OH! No. Not that…um…I…I mean we should…. you know…take off a…To be engaged…" Ron shrugged "I mean it has nothing to do with the sex."

"I want that." Kim smiled at Ron, she wrapped her arms around him. Ron smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

**{Kim and Dr. James Possible.}**

**Kim caught her father sneaking some** of the sweet potatoes from the fridge.

"I thought you hated clichés." Kim smiled. He went over to the silverware drawer and took out two forks. He then went over to the table and smiled "I know you're upset…"

"Why would I be upset?" James asked.

"your little girl is growing up." she sat across from her father "I mean…I have a boyfriend and I've been having sex and-"

"Kimmy-Cub." He interrupted, she looked at her father "are you happy?" Kim nodded with a smiled "then what should I say?"

"Dad." She said, "voice your feelings."

"A father just wants to see his daughter Happy, Kimberly Ann." He smiled "and not like happy when you saw that club banana jacket." He smiled "but Happy in life."

"it's…scary at the same time." She took a spoon and tapped it "I mean…" she smiled "I thought that…if Ron hadn't confessed everything that I'd be…sneaking around with some boy with Ron being the cover."

"so you and Ronald are safe?" James asked as he ate some of the sweet potatoes.

"I…" she nodded "we took one off…we're engaged to be engaged now, daddy." She smiled "but I want more. Sarah thinks I should have a Fall wedding and—wait why am I talking to you about this?" James shrugged "but there are moments. I mean…he has a toothbrush here. A _toothbrush_. We've considered him part of the family, but he wants to spend the rest of our lives building a family with me." She leaned back "Ron is amazing. You know the first night we…he just wanted to hold me after, just hold me. I mean…hold me. I felt…safe. Not like locked in a bubble safe but…god I don't know how to describe it."

"first night, I looked at your mother." He smiled "she was asleep right next to me, all nestled up, peaceful, not a care in the world. And I was the lucky one. I couldn't sleep so I just looked at her." Kim fidgeted with the spoon, "it can go one of two ways from here Kimberly." He parted the sweet potatoes, and pointed with his spoon "on one side, it can lead to fights, which lead to distrust, which lead to, of course, affairs." He shook his head "you can't have a relationship without trust."

"and the other one?" Kim asked.

"a deeper relationship." He smiled "I will admit that, while I was…furious at the thought of you and Ronald sharing two beds…I realize how happy he makes you. He has never treated you as anything less than a person. He's always been there for you. Did you see how he reacted when you gave him a kiss 2 Christmas' ago?" Kim shook his head "you gave him something I think he always wanted."

"it…" she smiled, "it was new for me too. He left in the middle of the celebration, I went to go find him, I thought I lost him forever…but he gave me that gift of one night off."

"if it were a foreign dignitary, you would have stayed home. If it were a threat of destruction, you would have stayed home." He smiled "but it was Ronald."

"he's my Ron." She smiled.

"you wouldn't have done it for anybody else." He smiled "in fact I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be doing what you're doing with Ronald with anyone else." He smiled "not unless they want to take a trip to the hospital from you." Kim laughed "but Ronald, your mothers cheered for you two." His eyes widened "wouldn't mind seeing that" he smirked.

"Dad. Daddy Daughter Talk."

"sorry" he smiled "and I've seen how you've been with the other Stoppables."

"hey, you and Alan and Mom and Sarah are-"

"you would drop anything and everything for that little girl." He smiled "you're going to be a terrific mother."

"I had great parents." She got up and gave her dad a hug.

"where are you going?"

"bed." She smiled "I'll see you tomorrow morning." She walked away.

**{Drakken and SheGo.}**

**They got to the doors of the lair. **SheGo smiled. Drakken took out a remote and had SheGo walk in first.

"you know you have a beautiful smile, SheGo." He said.

"I've smiled" she said.

"true, but it would be after sassing me."

"well…" she shrugged "it puts me in a good mood."

"well." Drakken beamed "happy I could help you with those moments."

"it's different though."

"how so."

"cause…I was surprised that you took me out." She kept smiling "I mean our last date wasn't really…well…you didn't know. And I was surprised that you never have been on a date."

"ehn…" he shrugged "I thought you were just being…"

"Emotional?"

"Random" Drakken corrected "as Kimberly would say. I wouldn't know what to do if I even knew if a woman liked me in that way."

"what about D-oh right she was devoted to another guy…" SheGo smiled "well…It was nice tonight. So…um…"

"you're welcome." Drakken turned around, SheGo grabbed his hand and pulled him in, she gave him a kiss right on the lips. When she was done, she smiled at him.

"you tell anyone I did that, and I'll make it look like your hovercraft exploded due to a malfunction"

"please SheGo, you wouldn't do such a thing" Drakken smiled "you know the lairs have a better chance at blowing up."

SheGo laughed, she walked away and Drakken Smiled.

* * *

_**End Authors Note: Not the First DrakGo moment. I've implied that Drakken Prime in **__"How do I get there"__** and **__"Rally from Possible Earths"__** actually has feelings for SheGo. But this is the first time I've shown anything like that along those lines. While SheGo actually gave him a "Thank you Kiss" it might lead to something more.**_

_**And that was my first attempt to Write anything remotely Close to Erotic in my chapters rather than implying anything.**_


	13. Hanas First Christmas

_**Authors Note: The other Day I get an Email telling me DismalOrc29177 posted a new chapter of his "**__My Kind of Hero__**" Kim Possible FanFiction. I open the page, and I find out I'm mentioned. yeah that made my day. I did like a little hyperactive squeal when I saw that. Also, after I don't know how long, the Story '**__Snippets of Forever__**' was updated.**_

_**Honestly The "Maternal Kim" portions are Fun to write, since her and Ron are seeing each other, and Ron is a Much older Brother the two can get good practice for what they eventually want.**_

_**And I asked a friend at work about the Chinese at Christmas is because it's the only place that's open on Christmas.**_

_**If anything I might write a better Hanukkah story since I've never attended one so I just took what I could find on the internet about some traditions. So be ready for Kim Cooking jokes.**_

_**I especially love writing moments between Kim and the Two mothers. However…**_

_**Reading Recommendation: For the opposite of the Relationship between Kim and 'Sarah' go read '**__Nacho Boy and Dragon Lady__**'. In it, Kim and Ron meet each other while they are in their thirties. As the Story goes on, she meets Ron's mother who, hates her son's choice in relationships. **__'Nacho Boy and Dragon Lady'__** was written by MrDrP. Check it out.**_

_**Cajunbear73: thank you. The sidebar I had to contemplate how I think the holiday between the two of them would go. Though the end where Ron pretty much tells Drakken "Thanks". And SheGo giving him a kiss was something I just threw in but wanted to make it good. I have plans for them for valentine's day as well as post-graduation. **_

* * *

**Takes Place After: Oh No Yono**

**Previously on Kim Possible: After Ron discovers Monkey fist is after his Sister, he and Kim investigate the matter further only for Them to go back to Japan to figure out why Monkey Fist is After Hana. Feeling like he led his sister to his doom, he discovers he's been teaching her all along. Ron Tells his parents about Hana.**

**Booya the Hana**

"**Mom, her destiny is complete." Ron said with Kim by his side.**

"That doesn't mean she won't need to learn to fight, Ronnie." Sarah argued.

"Mrs. S, I'm sure Hana will be just Fine."

"well we can't be too sure, Kimberly." Sarah picked up Hana, "A Ninja Baby?"

"seems rather farfetched." Ron exhaled.

"but trust me, I was surprised when I saw her running on the ceiling." Kim rolled her eyes "most kids I've watched I've been able to just simply catch."

"well now you have a way to get your Christmas decorations up." Alan smiled. Kim's eyes softened.

"Sarah" Kim said, "before you ground Ron…I have a favor to ask you."

It was a night of heated passion. A week after their first night together. Close to thanksgiving. The usual song and Dance. Staring danger in the face and giving death the middle finger. Kim of course in the center of it all. Ron got her home safe and sound, the two made love without end that night. But it was that one stupid mistake that cost them everything. Today was the day she was supposed to start her period, and she was late.

Sarah exhaled, Ann sat in the car. The two moms had mixed feelings about it.

"how the hell is that romantic?" Ann asked.

"Most just come into the office, pick you up and walk out."

"well" Kim blushed "he did that." She smiled "I mean…afraid of losing me and making love to me as if he were going to…" she slouched in the seat "I mean it wasn't Paris but…god it was wonderful…"

"you need to tell Ron." Ann said, "This is something you two need to work through together."

"and who knows" Sarah said, "maybe you're just…hours off."

"aren't you two the ones who are excited to be Grandmas?" Kim took off her seatbelt.

"which is why we're telling you all this." Ann got out of the car, Sarah followed.

Kim got the pregnancy test. Dodging and weaving to the counter to pay for the product. She had the grandmothers support. She saw it, Kim telling Ron with a coffee mug, Junes first steps, Ron videotaping every moment. She had to smile.  
She walked into her house, Sarah had told Alan to go over there with Hana. James was waiting at the table. Ron, of course, was eating.

"Hey KP." He smiled "guess who found a cereal his little sister likes."

"that's great." She smiled "so…Ron…um…remember…that night after that mission before thanksgiving?" Ron blushed and nodded.

"remember when…uh…you know."

"yeah…I remember." Ron said.

"I'm…supposed to start today…and I haven't…just yet…" James looked up. Alans eyes widened, Ron dropped his fork. He stood up, he looked at his girlfriend "Ron…I might be pregnant."

Ron was in shock. A night of passion, he thought he was going to lose the love of his life. he wasn't expecting this. But he felt a smile crawl to his face, that same, goofy trademark smile.

Ann had to Hold James back, she knew what he was going to do. The last time he did he slept outside for a week. But this time it was different, he had a reason.

"Come on, Ann."

"you're not going to the store just yet to get cigars."

"says the woman who has the World's greatest grandma shirt on back order."

"that's different." She said, "That won't stink up the house."

Kim was already gone, the door to the bathroom was locked, Ron was sitting on the sofa. The parents were talking about the Grandchild. Hana came up to Ron, who picked her up instantly.

"tell you what Han." He smiled "this might be a giant step for you." Hana laughed. "you might be an Auntie. You're going to grow up with them. And you two will be great friends."

"On-tee" Hana smiled. Ron heard the door open, but he continued to tickle Hana,

Kim Watched the two. Ron blew little raspberries on Hana's belly. Kim just smiled. She cleared her throat, the parents and Ron all paid attention.

"5 minutes" Kim said, she shrugged. "just promise me…whatever happens…we're good." Ron stood up still holding Hana.

"does this mean I get to make dad jokes?"

"Ron, we don't even know if I'm pregnant yet." Kim stated.

It was the longest 5 minutes of their life. Kim looked up apartments, Ron kept playing with Hana. Jim and Tim were told and came downstairs, Rufus kept humming a Ray Stevens song about a squirrel. Ann and Sarah were waiting by the phone, James was excited he'd get to have a new little one to take to the Rocket Boosters. Alan just rested a hand on Ron's back.

The Timer went off.

"Well…This is it." Kim got up, Ron handed Hana to Alan, he got up with Kim, who looked at him.

"what?"

"you're coming with me?" She asked, Ron nodded.

"after all we've been through? You think I'm going to let you do this alone?"

Kim shook her head. They walked to the bathroom together, everyone gathered around the living Room. Kim picked up the test. She sat down with a depressed look on her face. She exhaled, came out and shook her head.

"I'm Not pregnant."

Ron held Kim the entire time. James was upset he had to wait longer. Ann and Sarah were in the kitchen. Jim and Tim were back upstairs. Rufus consoled his two humans.

Ron sat in the kitchen with his and Kim's parents, Kim was out in the living room with Hana.

"I mean…" he said, "it's not like…all we do is make love." He shrugged "but the thought of losing each other and it being our last days really…I don't know… get me."

"you really do love Kimmy don't you, Ron?" Ron nodded at Ann's question.

"I'm afraid to lose her." he shrugged "I mean…our first…. time…was when she…I died."

"and the night you may have conceived a child?"

"motion sensing gun that fired at a target." He exhaled "he kept dodging and all I could do is watch…I thought…" he exhaled again "I hate thinking this way. I mean we promised, not when we're watching Hana, not when we're on missions. Not when we're on our way back." He smiled, "I just…thought I pulled out on time. But now I have more concerns." He shrugged "what if I can't? what if we fail? What if when we try, we end up waiting longer than we thought we'd have to?" a tear ran down his face "I'm scared."

**{Kim and Hana}**

"**I'm Scared"** Kim heard Ron say. she looked down and smiled.

"you think I'll be a good mommy?"

"Sees-ter"

"I guess so." She exhaled "oh Hana. I wish you can see how good Ron is to you" she leaned back onto the sofa.

"Brah-dear"

"that's right." She said "I'm still young. But why do I want everything now?" Hana got up, grabbed a ball and gave it to Kim, who took it. With an exhale Hana went to go grab another toy. She was later holding every single toy Hana owned, When Hana went back over for cuddles, she was annoyed when there was no room for her "poor girl." Hana hugged Kim.

Bonnie heard from Rebecca Murphy, who heard from Nancy Simmons, who talked to Kelly Joseph whose hairdresser Ricky Whal, whose mother was getting Cat food for at least 20 of her cats saw Kim Possible, her mother and Ron Stoppable's Mother at the store getting a pregnancy test. With the known knowledge of Kim's parents not wanting any more kids, Ron's parents already adopting a kid, came to realization it was Kim.

It was Bonnie who spread another rumor about Kim. it was during cheer practice, the last one before Christmas break, Kim walked in only to be bombarded by the cheerleaders who were excited. The recognizable shriek of excitement from Jessica was heard, she gave Kim a hug.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUN-TIEEEEEE" She kept going.

"wha—What do you mean?" She glared at Bonnie, she knew it was her, but Bonnie was defeated. She backed up a bit.

"Kim it's Fine." Tera spoke up "we'll need to have an election. Kim, we need to figure out how we can help you"

"We're going to throw a shower."

"I vote Tera."

"Girls. No one is throwing an election." Kim exhaled "okay. Here's the sitch." Kim exhaled. "I thought I was pregnant cause I was a few hours late. Turns out…I didn't take into consideration the days." She exhaled "and in case a certain few were wondering, yes, Ron would have been the father." She smiled "but…we took the test and…I'm not pregnant. Ron was by my side. The whole time. Moms were upset, dad has to wait longer." Her smile weakened "there won't be a baby 9 months from now."

**{Ron and the Football Team}**

**The Football team was told the same news.** Barkin even cried. The Team thought they would be celebrating. Tiny even offered babysitting services which Ron graciously gave a "we'll talk it over."

Ron never knew exactly how many of the Football players thought Kids were cute. Some visited the Girls they dated during babysitting jobs just to see how they did. Half of the women did well. Others wouldn't get off the phone. Though they heard babysitting stories of Kim Possible who had the patience of a saint when it came down to kids. And Ron Stoppable was dating her.

**{Kim}**

**Everything was Calm.** It was the week of Hanukkah and Christmas.

She laid on her bed. The Card beside her read _**"You're Invited to spend Hanukkah with the Stoppables."**_ She muffled the screams of annoyance with the pillow. She'd attend for a few hours yearly until she would get a call, leaving Ron to his own Devices. Now Kim had no idea what to do. Her mother heard her screams. Ann came in, Kim showed her the card.

"what am I going to do?" She asked, "I don't technically know the first thing about Hanukkah." She turned over "some wife I'm gonna be 'Hey hon you ready for Hanukkah this year?' 'Sure my deepest dearest love just let me half-ass it'" she growled "what sort of wife doesn't know how to celebrate her Jewish husbands' holiday."

"have you tried asking?" Ann asked the obvious question. Kim bolted up, "I mean, your soon-to-be-mother-in-law IS Jewish Right?"

"yeah" Kim answered, "but she would see me yearly and now asking her how we celebrate it would just be a punch in the face." She laid back down "I'm toast. I am a Christian girlfriend with a Jewish boyfriend who knows our traditions complete with carols and yet I can barely play that Dreidel game."

"Kimberly Ann Possible why don't you come over and I can talk" Kim's eyes narrowed, she looked over. She saw her mother holding up her phone with Sarah's face.

"you've reeaaaally got to stop doing that." Ann Smirked.

Kim arrived at the Stoppable house. Ron was getting the house ready and the food prepped. He was surprised to see Kim standing in the kitchen.

"not that I'm happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" he asked, Kim rubbed her arm.

"well…my parents thought it would be a good idea for…me to spend Hanukkah with you guys first so I can…experience it firsthand…with the family…" Sarah came up behind her.

"Oh Kim you're too tense" she looked at Ron "Ronnie why don't you help her settle down."

"sure thing ma." Ron smiled, he gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"and don't worry Kim, we're not offended." Sarah smiled "we already know Ronnie Is going to spend 2 days with you for Christmas eve and day."

"I don't mind" Ron smirked. "oh, I still need to go out and get your gift."

"Same." She exhaled "okay, stores are gonna be busy."

"KP you don't have to get me anything big." He smiled "I just really want you for Christmas, that's all and…you're already thinking about it." Kim smiled.

"So." Sarah smiled "Once you're done here, go do your thing."

Ron did so, Sarah started talking to her about the traditions and the story. Kim nodded along. She received Ron before he took off, grabbing his jacket he walked out the door.

Ron was in a Fabric and Crafts store. he had the perfect Gift in mind. He had everything prepped. He was going to make a special picture frame for Kim. he knew what pictures she'd put in. he got everything ready. He waited in line behind a middle age woman who kept having trouble at the register. She was short the amount, Ron looked down, and back over to the woman. he knew Kim wouldn't be upset. But he would be, this was the first Christmas with Kim since they began dating. His mind raced, he wondered what Kim would do.

Ron Left the Store empty handed, the woman looked at him as he walked down the street.

"I've seen him before…but where?" she said.

Ron looked down as he walked. It was supposed to be perfect. He didn't bother to go to smarty mart, he already put in his holiday hours. Ron exhaled, and headed back home. Kim was leaving the house, she was smiling.

"ease your thoughts?" Ron asked.

"sure did" she smiled "you okay?"

"oh…yeah…" he smiled "I just didn't have enough." He shrugged "you know how it is." Kim gave him a hug.

"you know Ron…" she smiled "yes, I do think nothing can beat 2 years ago when you gave me the gift of spending time with my family." She smiled "but if you really want to know? You can get me…Rope for my grappling gun and I'd still thin it was the best gift in the world." She kissed him "and when all the holidays are over, we're going to start this new year together as well." She smiled "what do you say?"

"if you still want to be with me" he gave a slight smile, Kim gave him another Kiss, took his hand and walked back to her place.

James Possible Put on some music to drown out the noise, Ann gave a small smirk. Jim and Tim were now outside a little traumatized. Their parents were one thing, their mother attempted to be quiet. Kim had no restraint.  
She kept exhaling, her hair was a mess. Ron laid beside her, she lifted herself up and smiled "so." She smiled "how's that for proof."

"I don't know" Ron smirked "I think I'm gonna need more reassuring." She turned over to face him and gave him another kiss.

"I just want you" she smiled at him "that's all."

"I know." He smiled at her "always loved this song."

"it's a good song" She snuggled up next to Ron.

"I just want memories." Ron said, he wrapped his arms around her, Kim held onto them and smiled.

"memories like…more of this?"

"no like…what's to come."

"like…more missions. Good health." Her eyes widened a bit "graduation?"

"yeah." Ron answered "that."

She turned to face him, she smiled and gave him a kiss "your mom wants a fall wedding."

"okay." Ron smiled.

"I…want it next year…"

"okay." Ron kept his smile.

"I also want to make a sex tape and post it on the internet."

"What?"

"making sure you were paying attention." She kissed him. "you're fine with that?"

"yeah. of course I am." Ron answered. "we need to get engaged first."

"yeah." she smiled "I know"

Beep-beep-bee-beep

The Familiar tone came. Kim grabbed a shirt and put it on, she answered on its second ring

"what took you so long?" wade asked.

"you'll understand when you get older wade." Kim smirked at Ron and winked.

"Apparently something came up with Drakken." Wade said, "something about a Holiday Truce. I'm patching him through right now."

Drakkens face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Kim Possible. It is I Dr Drakken Calling to…tell you that we'll need to start the truce a little bit early this year."

"Why? What's going on?" she asked, "you never like to start things this early."

"on the Contrary." He exhaled "My mother…finally convinced me to come home for Hanukkah."

"Well…Shalom…" Ron's voice came.

"Shalom, Kimberly, Boy Whose name I cannot remember. And happy holidays." The Kimmunicator went off. she gave an exhale.

"I…Honestly didn't know." She said.

"Maybe when we get married, we can have him over." Ron joked.

"okay" Kim smiled giving Ron a kiss.

**{Kim}**

**She opened her big mouth**…again. After Halloween Kim and Ron went on a Double Date with Felix and Zita. The two wouldn't stop talking about Kim dressed as Jessica Rabbit.

"says the two who went as a Game character and a Comic book person in Ron's fanfiction story."

"hey, that was actually good" Felix stated.

"still pull of Tifa better than most," she smirked "we're just waiting for him to log on."

"he's been busy" she said.

"yeah, getting a Daily Dose of those 5-Alarm KP kisses." He smirked, Kim blushed.

"I mean…with Practice and his sister. He doesn't really have time to…you know…game."

"yeah it's fine. I haven't even gotten it yet." Ron held up his hand, Kim looked at him.

"Wait…you've had a job all this time, you could have gotten the game and you didn't?"

"is that a problem?" Ron asked, Kim shook her head.

"no. but…I want you to spend some time with your friends. Not focus on…you know…"

"Kim" Zita smiled "it's fine." She turned to Felix, "I need to go powder my nose."

Felix smiled, Ron got out of his seat knowing "Girl Code." Kim got up and went with her.

"It's not that I try spending every waking minute with him" she said "it's just…well…" she blushed "I don't mean to brag about him, I know you two-"

"ended because every time he talked about you," she smiled "he got that look in his eyes. A girl can tell when a guy isn't into her, Kim." she fixed her lipstick "I told him he really doesn't see me in that way, that I'm just a crush. But he looks at you as if he achieved a high ranking." She looked at Kim "although we do miss kicking his ass." She smiled again.

"I don't…control him if that's what you mean"

"don't be so modest Kim" Zita put her stuff away "Ron is a great guy. But he's only got those brown eyes for a certain redhead." She shrugged "I envy you."

"wait…you're the ex." She said.

"I know." She smirked "but any woman would love to have one guy come through for her. what you two have, makes my parents look like they've just been dating for a week. Look, we're fine without him joining in." she continued "Felix just misses kicking his butt."

"I'll let him off the hook" Kim Smiled.

Fast forwards to today, Kim waited at the mall. It was the Christmas Rush. She saved up her check since Halloween just for this. She felt like a hypocrite for telling Ron she didn't want anything, and here she was getting Ron's Christmas/Hanukah gift.

"KIM!" she heard, she turned back to see Zita heading right towards her. the two met up and gave each other a hug.

"thanks for meeting me."

"Winter break, boyfriend is out of town." She said, "I need something to do."

"yeah" Kim blushed "same here." The two girls walked to a game store. as Zita walked in all the boys stopped.

"Yeah I know" she said, "you've all gotten your asses handed to you by yours truly." She smiled. Kim followed close behind, peeking out from behind Zita.

"Who's your friend?" the employee asked.

"Seriously?" Kim cocked a brow. Zita pulled Kim from behind her and smiled, as if throwing her into the lion's den.

"She is here for her boyfriend." Zita smiled, "No boys she's dating One hell of a guy so back off."

Kim was excited. Everything was in the bag. If you didn't count Gas, food, helping out at home, she was able to save about 10 dollars from every paycheck in case something came up, which happened often, she didn't know how much taking care of a kid actually took. But she had enough saved until she got a price at the game. She exhaled in defeat. It was too much. She thanked the store employee and left the store. Zita followed.

"hey, it's fine." Zita said sitting down at a table.

"it's not fine." She sighed "Ron probably didn't listen and got me this AMAZING gift, something I might actually like. And here I am in defeat."

"there's gotta be something else you can get him." Zita shook her head "and I don't mean your body."

"I already gave him that," her eyes widened "it's why he's at home and we're not expecting him anytime soon." She looked at Zita, who didn't shudder at the thought of the two. "this doesn't bother you does it?"

"No." Zita smiled "you two at least took the time in your relationship. Found out what you both like what you both hate, are open and honest with each other" she continued "if there was a couple out there who were made for each other, it would be you two."

"I had it all perfectly planned out." Kim exhaled "how in the world is it that I can do anything except admit defeat."

"what else does he like?" Zita asked "maybe…you can dive back into the psyche of Ron again and figure out what all he would like"

"Nacos and Me." She put her head down "so not looking forward to this." Then she got an idea, she smiled.

**{The Woman from Before}**

**The Doors opened, the lights went on.** The woman shook her head figuring out where she saw that boy who helped her before.

"if there's anything I've learned from my girlfriend's family" he said, "it's that Christmas is a time for giving, not just presents but helping others feel joy." He smiled a goofy smile, gave the money to the woman, and put stuff away. She later saw the boy walk away in defeat.

"Where. Do. I. Know him, from?" she asked, setting the fabric down onto the table. She growled as her daughter and mother walked in.

"Problem?" her daughter asked.

"some…boy helped me with the supplies earlier." She typed away on a computer. "puts food on the table."

"Mom," the girl said "these things were cool a long time ago. they still are."

"please I made most of them for you" the woman took a tablet and started drawing on it. "if anything that Damn DNAmy woman ruined it for the rest of us."

"Tina" The elderly woman said, "you cannot let one woman ruin your work."

"it's not the woman that is on my mind, mother" she exhaled. "it's…that boy…I've seen him before."

**{Kim}**

Kim Made it back in plenty of time to get ready. She called in a favor or two to help with getting Ron his Christmas present, she set the bag onto her bed, she got ready for the first night of Hanukah. She smiled, her plan came together as she set the present down on her desk.

Kim got to the stoppable household, she gave Ron a kiss and smiled. Ron's entire family was there, Ron introduced her to everyone. She greeted them all and smiled. Kim was hauled away by Sarah and was taken into the kitchen.

"I don't think I can do this."

"you made thanksgiving dinner."

"that's different" her eyes widened "Nothing had to be fried. Everything got to be boiled, mashed, cooked in an oven." She squinted "this is deep-frying something in oil."

"Would it help if I told you the insurance is paid off?" Sarah asked.

"No," Kim answered, "No it would not." Sarah smiled.

"turn it on high" Sarah ordered, "then set it on low." Kim followed the instructions given to her. "feel the heat from the stove, feel the batter. Be one with the fryer." Sarah Mimicked Ron as she showed Kim the ropes. "this is your ultimate battle. Your foe, your real arch nemesis."

"who won't call out for the holidays early"

"They're allowed to do that. Ok." She continued, "your real arch foe, Fry N Pann"

"you planned this." Kim stated.

"Pay attention, Kimberly." The oiled spat at her "shots fired go in for the first blow." Kim Smirked.

Kim sat next to Ron at the table. Ron took Kim's hand and smiled everyone enjoyed the meal as Sarah proudly stated it was her Sons Girlfriend. She shot a woman across the table a smug look.

"maybe next time I can show you how to disable a doomsday device" Kim remarked.

"before or after we jump out of a plane?" Sarah asked.

"During." Kim smiled. The woman across the way scoffed.

Kim continued going the following days before Christmas and Christmas eve,

{SheGo}

She was having no luck. Drews poor mother was struggling. There was no man around to help with the simple fixings. Cousin Eddie was in jail. Hanukah was almost ruined. Build a doomsday weapon and Drakken would be complaining about SheGo handing him the wrong tool, fix a pipe or the Gas and Drew came through.

"and this is where he was 5 years old and wanted a dolly for his birthday, I told him 'Why don't you get a toy car like the other kids?' he told me he wanted to modify the dolly." SheGo laughed, "I got Drewbie a trainset instead. He played dastardly villain the entire time." SheGo smiled at Drakken who, at this point changing lightbulbs.

"I'm still disappointed in you, mother." Drakken said "you should have told me things were this bad."

"I'm a strong woman Drewbie." The elderly woman said "I can take care of things around here. Things are Fine."

"One bad Match mother." Drakken said "One. _Bad._ Match." He was getting angry "How hard is it to say, 'Drew I need you to come down here to help me with some things around the house.'"

"That's what a repair man is for" the old woman argued.

"but they'll charge you an Arm and a leg." He argued back.

"Look…Ms. Lipsky…um…Drew just wants to show some…concern…"

"Exactly." Drakken agreed with his assistant "What if we lit the Menorah mother? What then? BOOM! Bye-bye house bye-bye mother."

"and what about you?" the woman asked.

"you're far more important." He sighed. He smiled "the main is fixed. I'd keep the windows open." The woman got up, gave her son a hug and went to the kitchen, SheGo got up and smiled.

"I saw that." She smiled.

"what?"

"you care about your mother." She answered.

"This is my childhood home SheGo." Drakken said "I do not want to see anything bad happen to it."

"uh…huh." SheGo smirked. "well…thank you again."

"you didn't have to come you know" he said in his villainous tone.

"uh yeah I did." She sassed "cause last time I left you alone on a Holiday you ended up in the North Pole after launching your little spaceship…thingies…" she smirked "someone needs to keep an eye on wittle Dwewpie Whoopie" she pinched his cheeks.

"I hope you like store bought Brownies Ms. Go." Drakkens mother came back "I haven't had time to get that thing fixed until now."

"all within the season mother." Drakken smiled.

"well I wish you would tell that woman Karen Robinson to stop bragging about how her daughter married some big billionaire. Keeps nagging and nagging about how you a radio talk show love guru can't seem to find love." She set the tray down "Now I can tell her that my little Drewbie will have a stunning young thing this year."

"Thank you for the compliment Mama Lipsky"

"please, Call me Estelle." She walked back off. "besides, Robinsons daughter is a money-grubbing leech who is nothing more than a night walker. You seem like a nice girl now come on, it's time to make the meal."

SheGo looked at Drakken, Drakken shrugged. Drakken took out his tablet and opened a message. It was from Ron Stoppable.

**Happy Hanukkah Dr. D**

**The Buffoon**

Doctor D Smiled.

**{Christmas Eve}**

**{Kim and Ron}**

"**So…The Chinese on Christmas is an ACTUAL thing."**

"I guess so." Ron answered, "I never understood why cause I've always been here."

"well…this year is different." Kim smiled, she opened the door to her house, and planted a kiss on Ron's lips. She pointed up to the doorway to show him the mistletoe. "just an excuse"

"you don't need one." He smiled.

The Night went on as Usual. Rufus drank the Eggnog as if his life depended on it. Nana Possible told stories of her Christmas' while on various missions. James and the tweebs acted out the skit as usual. Kim and Ron watched Snowman hank together on a DVD player.

Kim was growing anxious. She had Ron's present ready for him under the tree, Ron was also growing anxious cause he had a secret. When snowman hank was over the two got off the sofa. It was time.

"I'll go first" Kim jumped over to the tree. "I wasn't…able to get you what I thought you wanted…but…um…I thought maybe…this would be something you could…enjoy even more." She handed Ron the gift after coming back "and no…it's…not a pregnancy test" The family laughed, "but…it's something I know you'll enjoy."

Ron unwrapped the present, opened the box and smiled.

"it's you." He smiled.

"OH COME ON!" James yelled

"FULL OF YOURSELF MUCH!" Tim Continued.

Ron showed them the picture. Anna thought it would be her dressed as Jessica Rabbit. James thought it was something risqué that would get the entire family and the photographer arrested. Nana thought it was just a picture. They were all wrong, it was a picture of Kim Dressed in a Bueno Nacho uniform showing her having a hard time wrapping a burrito. The joke went over everyone's heads, Ron gave Kim a kiss on the lips and smiled.

"KP…" he said slowly "I'm…I can't accept this." He finished, Kim cocked a brow "I mean I want to…I just…"

"Ron, it's fine."

"no it's not KP." Ron said "I…had everything ready to go, I had the materials and…I paid for someone else's supplies causing me to not make you a picture frame. I was going to put our first picture in it and take another one with you." He exhaled. "but now…jeez…" Kim gave him a hug.

"You goofball." She smiled "I told you it's fine and you didn't have to get me anything. it wasn't a trap, it wasn't a trick. You didn't have to."

**{Earlier that Night, during the snowman hank.}**

**{Tina}**

**The young girl came back in to see her mother**. She was holding a magazine with a cup of hot chocolate.

"how they celebrate" the girl said "The Oh Boyz are going to hospitals on Christmas Day to hand out presents. Britina is going home to Tennessee. And Kim Possible is celebrating a joint holiday season with her boyfriend Ron Stoppable." She handed her mother the Magazine "and you're spending it obsessing over-"

"ITS HIM!" Tina exclaimed "That's the boy who helped me out."

Her daughter looked at the Picture to See half of Ron's face missing from the Photo "are you sure?"

"yes I'm sure." Tina answered, "His name was Ron Stoppable right?" her daughter nodded. she went over to her computer and typed in the name. she grabbed her coat and left the house. She drove best she could. She hated the snow but needed to thank him properly. She was able to find the address as she saw both Alan and Sarah Stoppable leave the house with Hana. She got out of the car and went over to them.

"Excuse me. Excuse me" Tina said, "I'm…Looking for a Ron Stoppable."

"we're his parents," Sarah said, "what is this about?"

"he helped me a few days ago." she answered, "can you tell me where I can find him?"

"he's at Kimberly's house." Alan answered. Tina felt defeated.

"She lives just one house down." Sarah pointed in the direction, "you can't miss it. It's the one with all the lights."

"they rerouted the power grid like they did two years ago so they wouldn't short it out…again" Alan smiled. Tina nodded, thanked them and went back to her car to grab her sunglasses. Blinding herself with her hand she walked over to the Possible household, when she got there, she saw Kim embrace Ron. She knocked on the Door.

**{That Time, Kim and Ron.}**

"Ron. I have everything I can ever want this year." Kim smiled "you don't need to get me anything…fancy." She said "if it helps, I was gonna get you that game, but I didn't have enough. So, I went to Go City, asked HeGo for a favor, he agreed, and I just got the frame."

"well," Ron said, "I love it still."

They heard a knock on the door. James answered it to see Tina wear a pair of sunglasses,

"Hi…um…I'm looking for Ron Stoppable, I was told he'd be here." She said, Ron came to the door with Kim, whose eyes widened at the sight, James let her in and Closed the door.

"I'm Ron Stoppable." He said "wait…you're the woman from the fabric store."

"I am." She smiled "I wanted to thank you completely. You see, it meant a lot to me. I'm trying to get back into the game and you helped me out. So I wanted to thank you."

"Back in the game?" he looked over to Kim, who was now looking at him with disbelief, he didn't know what was going on.

"yes…you see," she exhaled "about 8 years ago I had to stop production of my company due to…issues. And then that DNAmy woman went crazy and made the collectables a mockery. But like everything else 'Retro' being cool now, my daughter convinced me to get back into the game. I was supposed to have a new one ready by New Year's Day. Not those cheap hard plastic ones you keep on backpacks now."

"wait…are you referring to Cuddlebuddies?" Ron asked, Kim was still looking at him in disbelief, but Tina Nodded.

"I originally made them. I didn't know how big of a hit they would be."

"but they're still in production"

"yes." she said "but they slap a fancy trinket on or use a different fabric and call it a day. I have the original designs."

"well…" Ron said "I guess I can say-"

"Name it."

"what?"

"Name your cost. I owe you a favor. Name it."

"uh…I don't…uh…KP Help." Kim shook her head "look I didn't…do that for a favor in return Ms. Cuddlebuddy-maker-person. I did it cause I thought you needed it more than I did and…"

"Mr. Stoppable." She smiled "you helped me get my life back" she exhaled "it's the least I could do."

"well…uh…" he gulped "I was…wondering…um…there's one that…my girlfriend always wanted and…well…they only make 12-"

"are you talking about Flamingoat?" Tina asked, "they made 13."

"No" Kim said "they made 10. Mr. Paisley has one of them-"

"ones in a museum of Collectables and the others are in a display case to some rich snob. 3 of them are with me." She took out her phone "hey, can you meet me at an address, bring a Flamingoat. Yes, the one still in the box. Love you too." She hung up the phone. "tell you what, New Year's Day they're letting me back in." she smiled "I'll be giving a tour of the company." Kim started to shake "why don't you bring your girlfriend." Kim dug her nails into Ron's arm.

"That would be badICAL" Ron tried keeping the pain secret.

It didn't feel as long. Kim bragged about how she still had a cuddlebuddy collection in her closet. How her interest for the Cuddlebuddies almost diminished due to DNAmy. Another Knock came from the Door, James opened it again and Tinas Daughter Came in with an old box with a Flamingoat inside. She handed it to Ron, who nervously handed it to Kim.

"I know it…probably doesn't mean…much of anything…but…um…" Ron stammered "but…uh…Merry Christmas KP…" Kim took the box, smiled and gave Ron a kiss. The mother and the daughter left the Possible House after thanking them for their hospitality and reminded Ron about New Year's Day. After the festivities were done, Kim dragged Ron upstairs, nearly pulling his arm out of his socket.

"I can't feel my legs" Ron said, laying under the covers, his heart racing, his face red. Kim just kept smiling, also under the covers "all that…wow…over…yeah…"

"I can't feel the lower half of my body" Kim laughed, "but yeah…all that…over that…you out gift me again."

"KP that was so not the intent." He smiled.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing" she smiled "that was on accident."

"so…you want me to stay over…wake up for breakfast?"

"that all depends on if I gotta get dressed or not" Kim smiled, she gave Ron a passionate kiss which Ron returned.

Kim and Ron spent Christmas with Hana. They gave Ron's parents some much needed alone time. Kim got up to go to the restroom, Ron went to go get Hana a snack, when they both came back, she was gone.

"Where is she?" Kim asked.

"I left her with Rufus." He answered, "they couldn't have gotten far." Kim and Ron searched all of the downstairs area when Kim's parents came in.

"Why would she be behind the curtains" Kim asked, "I mean hell she'd be farther than that, she's a ninja."

"Hana come on this isn't funny." Ron cried out. Tim came downstairs with his tablet and looked at Ron.

"everything okay?" he asked.

"We lost Hana" Kim said.

"We?" Ron asked "I lost Hana. You went to pee."

"by myself I might add."

"you can pee by yourself?"

"like you never bothered your mom when you were younger?" Kim asked.

"dudes." Tim said, "she's out front with Jim." He shrugged "we thought that since it's her first Christmas she'd like to play out in the snow."

"you two could've asked first."

"well…She's out front, playing in the snow." Tim said.

"and what are you doing?"

"Making blueprints for a sort of sled for her" Tim answered.

"what brought this on all of a sudden?" Kim asked.

"your little pregnancy wish a few weeks ago." Tim answered, "we thought that if we were going to be uncles one day we might as well be the cool ones." He shrugged "why not practice with Hana."

Kim Growled at him, Ron held her back "he does have a point."

"she's too young for sledding." Kim said.

"she's also too young to be skydiving on the way to face off against a mystical monkey spirit weapon and win." Kim glared at Ron "hey don't give me the Demon redhead look"

"yeah sis, chill." Tim finished down the stairs "we're making it safe for Hana to ride in. it might take us twice as long to build."

"why?" Kim barked.

"because we'll be taking turns watching Hana." He walked over to the door to show them Hana was safe. She was Carrying snow over to Jim who was patting it down on a snowman. They all thought they heard her go "Hoosha"

"her first tweeb word" Kim Cooed, she then looked at Ron and gave him a playful slap "and you didn't record it."

"hey, I didn't know it was gonna happen." Ron defended.

Hana waved to Ron and Kim who waved back, Kim smiled at Ron and the two got their jackets and went outside. Ron showed Hana how to make a snow angel after finishing the snowman. Ron of course took a picture of Both Kim and Hana and sent it to his parents.

"phones are probably off still." He smiled "least they'll get it."

"This was pretty fun." Kim picked up Hana, she smiled at Ron, "not bad for her first Holiday with Family."

"to many more to come." He smiled.

"so much more." She smiled also.

Kim made hot chocolate for her and Ron. Hana of course sat in her highchair.

"our first real Christmas." She smiled.

"well…we've had others." Ron said taking the hot chocolate.

"those were different" she smiled sitting next to him "I kissed you under the makeshift mistletoe."

"Willingly?" he smirked, Kim Nodded.

**{2 years ago}**

**Ron was still smiling.** Kim sat next to Ron.

"I thought I'd never see you again" she said.

"it was supposed to be a surprise." He said. He looked at her "you weren't supposed to be here."

"well" she smiled "here I am. Here. With you."

"yeah, but KP, you were supposed to spend it with Family." Ron defended.

"Ron" Kim smiled "you ARE family." Ron smirked "there's this…thing I saw. Said that if you had a friend for more than 10 years, you're not friends, you're family."

"well…" he said, "Thank you."

"this was the best gift you could have given me" she smiled.

"well…I do what I can" he smirked.

**{Today}**

"**well…" he smiled** "here's to…the future."

"the future" she smiled.

The two spent the remainder of the holidays together. Kim never had so much fun enjoying spending time with her soon to be extended family. As the rest of the nights past Kim kept practicing in the kitchen, even 'Off hours' as she liked the call it. Ron shared some of her candy with her in hopes of 'Not being given the stink eye' she just kissed his cheek and smiled.

* * *

_**End Authors Note: Writing Ron afraid he won't be able to have kids really showed that he wants that future with Kim, as well as Kim's depression of finding out she was NOT pregnant showed the same. I threw in the Rocket Boosters and the on-going bit about **__'World's Greatest Grandma'__** shirt. My apologies to anyone who wanted more of a Hanukkah story. And yes, these two are VERY active. I put Kim's love of **__Cuddlebuddies__** in and tried to keep the promise of 'Things we do not see' being from the "A Very Possible Christmas" episode. But hey, there may not be a new chapter for a few days since I'm writing the New Year's/Eve chapter and the Kim Taking the tour chapter that Ron (inadvertently) got her and I have a busy 3 days at work. Which means any and all Chapters and/or Writing will probably be delayed.**_

_**Jim and Tim trying to get the Uncle Thing Down by being not only awesome by making Hana a Sled, but responsible when it comes down to watching Hana as well as building her a sled she could ride.**_

_**Although it was not really confirmed in the show (I may have forgotten,) but much like MrDrP I decided to write it so that Dr D is actually Jewish and that, while he annoys her, he cares for his mother and she actually does like SheGo as well.**_

_**Katie and Jessica will return later. They're both just spending the Holidays with family.**_


	14. Bout Kimmy and Ron

_**Authors Note: I want to thank everyone who has stuck it out for the last 13 chapters; I have episodes to cover to keep the 'Things we Do not see' plot. With Kim and Ron exploring the relationship everyone has been hoping to see happen, I have covered Moodulator and onward breaking**__**promise of random stories and keeping to the straightforward plot. so after this chapter it will be more memories rather than set in that time frame.**_

_**I want to thank the two who reviewed the last chapter.**_

_**Cajunbear73: yes, the 'Explosion' came later. Yes the two sets of parents are coming to terms with their eldest being active and Jim and Tim both are secretly hoping for a little niece or nephew in the near future and I think with Hana, the closest they'd get to Rockets is setting off fireworks with a permit of course to make her happy. I seem to enjoy writing Drakken and SheGo out of character when they visit someone who doesn't know Drakken is a supervillain, and with it being the holidays he gets to worry about his mother, Who, seems to like SheGo. **_

_**David Falkayn: Thank you. I used what I observed from my own nieces in the past and used that as well as what we saw of Hana on the show, and it seemed a bit easy to write the outdoor snowman scene with all of them together.**_

_**Off Screen or in this case, Off Page, after spending time with her husband, Sarah posts it on a social media site where she tags Kim with the caption of 'My Two Favorite girls' which must've made Kim get at least thousands of messages from her family of 'Why didn't you tell us you had a baby' you know, usual family stuff.**_

_**But this Chapter is a bit of a song-chapter.**_

_**Reading Recommendation: Another Shameless plug. Kim needs to say goodbye to Ron again in Norway. But she discovers leaving Norway is harder than she thought it would be and saying goodbye to Ron was the hardest thing he had to do. Taking place in the Timeline of "**__A Sitch in Time__**" check out **__"Time After Time."_

* * *

'**Bout Kimmy and Ron**

**{New Year's Eve/Day}**

They spend New Year's Eve together, The Possible-Stoppable clans all gathered at the Possible house. When Asked why we always have celebrations at their house, James responded with "So Alan and I can show off our Funky Fresh Dance moves." To which Alan just smiled.

"Alan remember what the doctor said"

"James please don't…" Ann Begged.

Kim and Ron stared at their dads. James of course tried to show off, which Sarah had to chuckle. Alan tried doing the splits which caused James to Mimic, which caused them both to spend the next 2 hours icing down the injury, Hana of course laughed. The Tweebs contemplated if it'd be a good idea to post the video on the internet, which James told them, "you Post that video, you'll be grounded into next year." Which caused Alan to high-five the lame dad joke.

Kim smirked at Ron and looked at the two moms. They shot her a look of 'This is what you can look forward to' which caused Kim to grab Ron's arm as if to tell them 'Can't wait'

It was a half-hour to midnight. James and Alan managed to get their injuries under control. The two wives looked at their husbands.

"so…what have we learned?" Sarah asked.

"that if we're going to throw a party" Alan answered.

"be sure to do it at your house so there'd be no dancing." James finished

"cause otherwise you'll be icing your Pelvis." Ann rolled her eyes.

"if it helps" James smirked at his wife "we did it to impress the ladies."

"oh we were impressed." Sarah smirked "impressed we didn't need to rush you two to the hospital for any broken bones." This caused Ann to laugh.

"hey, least you were impressed" Alan gave his wife a kiss.

Kim was watching them the entire time. She turned back to Ron who was putting Hana down to bed.

"please don't think you need to impress me just to get me to stay in love with you." Kim ordered.

"if I did would you marry me thousand-times over?"

"That's not a good reason to marry you," she smiled "because I love you just how you are. Ron-ness and all." Kim gave Ron a kiss on the lips, they both didn't see that Hana had an eye open and was smiling at them.

"10…9…8…" Kim ran out with Ron. "7…6…5…" they stood with their parents and the tweebs. "4…" Kim smiled at Ron and he smiled back at Kim "3…2…1" The two kissed in the center of the living room. They were back at their junior prom. Ron held her by the waist as Kim placed a hand on his chest.

It felt like yesterday. Their First day of school, Pre-K.

"you're weird…" she said to him "But I like you…"

**{First Day of Kindergarten}**

"KIMMY!" he called out. Sarah and Ron walked over to Ann and Kim who was helping her mom with Jim and Tim

**{2****nd**** Grade}**

"Thank you for taking Kimmy and Ronnie to school today"

"Hey, it's the least I could do after you removed that splinter from Alans…uh…behind."

"Don't mention it" Ann smiled "just glad he was able to sit down for the rest of the week."

**{3****rd**** Grade}**

"They're behind us, aren't they?" Kim asked, He looked back to see the 2 sets of parents in the minivan.

"yep." Ron answered her.

**{4****th**** Grade}**

"we're Halfway there, Kim" Ron smiled.

"Almost there." She smiled.

**{5****th**** Grade}**

"Last year of Elementary." Ron said sadly, "I will cherish these moments at recess."

"well…lets go." Kim smiled.

**{6****th**** Grade}**

**Kim looked behind her to see the parents** watching them from their houses.

"it's like their waiting for something" Ron said.

"when you figure it out, let me know." Kim said walking with Ron.

**{7****th**** Grade}**

"one more year after this" Ron said "?"

"Yeah." She smiled "We got this."

"Cheer try outs?" Ron smiled.

"soon." She gave Ron a hug "thanks for encouraging me."

"hey," she smiled "what are friends for."

**{8****th**** Grade}**

"**I've never been so embarrassed."** She looked at Ron. "Thanks for staying by me in my time of need Ron."

"hey," he shrugged "if I kissed a girl when we both had braces, I'd do the same thing." He looked off "KP, we're good Right?"

"Ron." She smiled "we've never been better."

Kim Turned to Look at Ron on their last Day of 8th grade.

"Ron?" he turned to her and smiled "see you tomorrow?"

"wild horses could keep me away." Ron kept smiling.

**{Freshman Year}**

"**One Small Step for Us"**

"One Giant Leap for Teenkind?" Kim Cocked a brow and smiled.

"we got this."

"Ron." Kim stopped, Ron looked back "Promise me something."

"what's up?"

"That no matter what happens with us." She exhaled "we'll always be friends."

"Always."

**{Sophomore Year.}**

"Where did the year go?" Ron asked, "we just blinked and POOF it was gone."

"hey, we stayed friends." Kim smiled.

"yeah" he smiled back.

**{Junior year}**

Kim came out of her house, she wasn't wearing her trademark look, but a maroon skirt and a Black Top.

"something new?" Ron asked.

"thought I'd mix it up" She smiled.

"you look nice" he smiled back at her. he turned and walked away, she stood there and smiled.

"_he complimented me"_ she thought.

**{Today}**

**"Happy New year Kim."** he smiled.

"Happy New year Ron" she rested her head against his chest.

**{New Year's Day}**

**Kim woke up to her Alarm. Her eyes were heavy**. She was still dressed. She was groggy and wanted to use every form of Kung Fu on the person who set the Alarm. Then she remembered. She Set the Alarm, Today was the big day for her. she got ready to go.'

When she got downstairs, she saw her parents.

"Okay, emergency Numbers are on the Fridge, her nap time is 12:30 to 1:30 and Not a minute more." Kim said "oh and her blanket is in the wash. Snack time is-"

"Kim" her mom interrupted, "what are you talking about?"

"I have that thing today at the cuddlebuddy factory" she grabbed a couple sodas "if Hana-"

"who will be with her parents." Ann smiled, that snapped Kim out of it "she'll be fine." Kim sat down.

"what's going on with me?" Kim asked, "I went all…well, you going on a date with dad and needing me to watch the boys. TWEEBS! Needing me to watch the _tweebs_."

"Hicka-bicka Boo?" Jim asked Confused.

"Hoo-SHA" Tim answered.

"well you and Ron have watch Hana more times than you can count." Ann smiled "but you've learned from it."

"I don't act this way towards the Twe—Jim sit up straight" Jim did so "No Slouch SLOUCH DAMMIT!" Ann took Kim out of the chair. Who was hanging her head down.

"you go out. Have fun. Be careful. Hana will be fine with her parents." Ann smiled.

"Promise?" she asked, Ann Nodded.

"and if there's any problems you call—"

"the boys." Ann smiled "She seemed to take a liking to them."

"Okay" she stood up "but if anything happens to Ron's little sister you answer to me got it?" the two boys nodded.

Kim kept checking her Kimmunicator. She tried reaching above to get better service.

"She's fine, KP" Ron said, "that's the 10th time you checked it this hour."

"just checking to see if I have service,"

"in case my parents call and say Han blew up the space station" Ron smirked, Kim's eyes widened "I'm kidding KP"

"you better be." She said.

"Look, we need to relax. Feel the flow." He took her hand "She's my sister KP, not my daughter."

"well she might as well be." She regretted those words, Ron pulled over to the side and looked at her.

"and what's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Kim shook her head "No, Spill." He still held her hand.

"look…I love your folks." She said "but…what about all the business trips they take and leave you alone?"

"so?"

"so…"

"I'll have a companion." He smiled.

"you had me."

"okay a companion I can be responsible for." Ron sat back "Kim, so what? I'm going to be 18 soon, I have a little sister, my girlfriend and I are getting married next year and she's already in Mom mode."

"Ron…"

"KP. I can't believe I'm saying this, but let my parents be parents." He said, "they've actually gotten closer, they've gone out more and they honestly look like they're more in love." He smiled "let them be parents." Kim nodded and smiled, he got back on the road "but I will say this…it is pretty hot seeing you act like a mom." He smirked. She playfully slapped his arm "KP DRIVING!"

"oh sorry." Kim focused on the road, "you drive like an old lady we're going to be late."

"KP, it's 7:30 the thing starts at noon." He argued "I know you're eager." He looked at her and focused on the road again "and I stand by my argument of not meaning to one-up you on Christmas, that was NEVER my plan." He smiled "but seeing the look on your face made my year." He smiled.

"I thought giving me a Kiss at junior prom made your year" she smiled "or was it our half-a-versary when we first made love."

"Those…made my year" he smiled "but I…made you smile."

"you've made me smile before."

"Not like that" they kept passing by the scenery "it was…the first time I made you smile in that way. And I never…in our years together…made you do that, in such a way it…" he smiled at her "you really don't know how beautiful someone is until you see them happy as if they're a child again."

"well…" she smiled "you always make me happy…" she smirked "you piss me off sometimes, but you still make me the happiest I've ever been." Ron smiled.

Kim was, Oddly enough, Not the youngest nor to oldest person there. The youngest two were a girl who wrote an essay about stuffed animals. Another girl won her ticket in a contest. The oldest one was almost thrown out due to his fascination. Collecting the cuddle buddies was one thing, cuddling up with them at night before you began dating a loveable goofball was also one thing. Having 3pm feedings to Ottrich (an otter/Ostrich hybrid) made almost everyone there back away.

Kim Looked at Ron, hoping the whole tour didn't scream evil death trap. Ron shook his head.

"so, in case you all hadn't noticed," The guide said, "we have a celebrity with us today, Kim Possible." Kim smiled and waved.

"I'm here today as a fan." She smiled, she took Ron's hand who was just happy that he could be a part of this.

They saw Tinas very first Cuddlebuddy, Fish mixed with a penguin. She came to find out that the whole reason between the two is because her daughters favorite Stuffed bear was torn to shreds by the neighborhood dog, so to cheer her up, she took an old stuffed animal that has seen better days and sewed it together, her daughter was thrilled, she took it to school the next day and came home excited, "I must've gotten a dozen phone calls from parents asking me where I got it." She laughed "I had to tell them it was a 'one of a kind'. Then the commissions started coming, then the business offers…and the rest they say is history."

The older gentleman raised his hand "why did you quit making them?"

"my daughter grew out of the phase" she answered, "and people weren't just buying them anymore." She exhaled "my daughter has been a part of this since the beginning."

"why did you only make 10 flamingoats?" the older man continued.

"we ran out of material and the pieces to make it." She answered, "as everyone knows Mr. Paisley, has the most secured Flamingoat in the country." She smiled.

Kim was a little girl in a candy store. she loved watching everything work. The stuff, the empty plush. Ron had disappeared.

"Ms. Possible? Where did your boyfriend go?"

"if I know him?" she asked, "he's probably at the gift shop getting something to eat."

**{Ron}**

**He was deciding whether to get his** girlfriend another keychain, or a Pandaroo shirt.

**{Kim}**

"**I swear most men…er…well you know**. He thinks with his stomach." She looked at the moms who gave her a look of 'Nice save.'

"well we could just wait here for him" Tina smiled. Tina continued asking questions. Then the one that was in the back of everyone's mind came.

"Why did you decide to make a come-back?"

"well…" Tina answered "My daughter a few months ago found her old Hylion. She just remembered the good times she had with it, second to the one I made her of course, she remembered how we almost got sued because of how people were pronouncing it. I had to tell them it was a cross between a Hyena and a Lion, so there was no intent involved. We ended up talking and she convinced me to start making them again" she smiled "it took some convincing but when I talked to the people here, they welcomed me back under the condition that I make a new one, since, according the focus groups, they were tired of the 'Fancy stuff'." She shrugged "so I designed one, Christmas time rolled around, I went to the fabric store after what money I had saved up wasn't enough, I found an Angel with a goofy smile who gave what he had to help me achieve my come back." She shook her head "I swear I couldn't get that boy out of my head, until my daughter found him" she smiled over at Kim "I gave him one favor. But now that I realize it, I owe him a lot more than that. He didn't ask for money, instead he asked for his girlfriend's childhood dream to come true." Kim blushed "and now, here we are." Ron came in with a gift bag, Kim cocked a brow at the lack of food he had.

"what?" He asked, Tina chuckled.

The Tour came to an end. Ron and Kim continued their visit with Tina, who was still grateful to the two of them.

"to be fair" she smiled "I'm just happy no one ended up with some sort of consequence."

"You mean like Willy Wonka?" Ron asked.

"exactly like Willy Wonka" Tina answered, "I can't thank you enough Ron Stoppable for giving me my life back."

"as a certain redhead would say, 'No Big'" he smiled. Kim took his arm.

"which reminds me" Tina asked, "when did you stop sleeping with yours?"

"when…um…" Kim blushed, "I started dating…him…and I started snuggling up with a pillow."

"That's too cute." She smiled. Tinas assistant came to her.

"you have that meeting in 15, Mrs. Stuphen" he said.

"it was a pleasure seeing you both again" Tina smiled, "you two take care of yourselves."

It was Kim's turn to drive. She kept smiling at Ron who was now looking at the scenery.

"you really are good to me" she smiled "you know that right?" He nodded "I'm serious."

"KP" he said, "I'm still new to this boyfriend thing."

"yeah I know" she said softly "just like how I'm still getting used to this whole… girlfriend thing."

"you know you didn't have to stop sleeping with Pandaroo, Right?" Ron asked, Kim nodded "I'm serious. Look, there are times when I can't be there. We're lucky that your folks are…relatively fine with us…you know…" he shrugged "having…further relations…I thought your dad would drug me and send me through a black hole."

"Ron" she exhaled "I heard what you told my parents."

"what do you mean?"

"about you being scared."

Ron exhaled and looked out the window "Talk to me. Please. It's what we do."

"Kim, I want us to have that future." He shrugged "I mean… since you told me about June, she feels…Real now." He looked at her "what if I can't do it? What if there's a problem with me? What if we can't have kids after everything we've been through? What if we end up losing each other? What if we try and we try and nothing?"

"Ron." She smiled "these are the same thoughts I have." She pulled into a rest-stop "you don't think I don't think about it? I don't have my worries?"

"yeah but you can do anything." he shrugged.

"Not to sound cheesy…god I miss Rufus…but that's because I have you." She smiled "you give me the courage and the confidence I need. remember when we fought Camille Leon? You pushed me to model that dress. You helped me on our first mission, Ron," she took her hand "why do you think I haven't shown these worries?" she smiled only for her to receive one back "it's because I know, that no matter what happens, we'll get through it together. I mean, you went in with me for that pregnancy test. You showed your disappointment. I thought you'd be halfway to japan if I told you" she smiled "but you stayed. God Ron, you stayed with me. Of all people. Someone who didn't show you the slightest bit of interest until the moodulator and even then." She kept smiling "I Love you, Ron Stoppable. And there's nothing keeping me away from having this life with you." She shook her head "if I never got my braces off, if I had to get glasses, if I was never this…big time hero, I know you would still see me as beautiful." She laughed "I mean, you fantasize about me as a Bueno Nacho employee." She smiled "most guys would…want me to be a model or want me to have the perfect body." She looked at him "you love me for me."

"even if you did have all that."

"exactly" she smiled "that's what I want from you. To love me, no matter what."

"well" he smiled "there is one thing I'd change." He smiled at her.

"oh?" her smile faded "and what's that?"

"For you to sleep with that Pandaroo you have" he smiled "it's a part of you isn't it?" She nodded "just as long as it doesn't become a weird fascination like with DNAmy." They both shuddered.

"we have time to talk." She smiled "school doesn't start back up again for another few days."

"wintertime road trip?" he smiled "seems out of character for us" he smirked.

"Ron, we have a full tank of gas." She said "blankets, money for food, seeing as how dad doesn't trust us with your taste in 'culinary snackage' as he put it."

"hey, I've learned my lesson" Ron folded his arms "a balanced diet for ol' Rondo here." Kim giggled.

"So…" she smiled "where should we begin?"

"well?" he leaned back in his seat, "how about…oh, remember when we were both nearly embarrassed when we went to that Summer Concert with your parents back in Freshman year."

**{Freshman year}**

"**so why are we here?" Kim groaned.**

"because the boys would rather have Kelly Jones babysitting them." Her mother said.

"Plus you weren't doing anything, and we had an extra ticket."

"well we could at LEAST go to a concert to someone I know."

"are you kidding?" James said, "you used to Dance around silly when I put Mellencamp on."

"yeah." Kim said "when I was 5" Kim defended.

"so why am I here?"

"To suffer with me" Kim took Ron's hand.

A girl in a Tank top walked past the two of them, Ron of course peeked.

"so out of your league" Kim snapped.

"hey, a guy can dream."

"before or after you lose your pants from putting your wallet in your back pocket."

"knowing my luck?" he asked "before." He exhaled "so who is this guy exactly?"

"you mean your parents never put on John Mellencamp?" Ann asked.

"No they're more of a Rod Stuart kind of couple" Ron answered "okay…and Barry Manilow."

"James and my first concert was when he came to town last time" she smiled "I got into a fight with a blonde who was so drunk she hit on your father."

"you both got hauled away for losing your tops."

"Ew" Kim shuddered, Ron blushed a bit. Kim Elbowed Ron on the side.

"what?" Ron asked

"that's my mom." Kim said.

"well your mom is an attractive young woman." Ron defended "even if she does have 3 kids and her oldest is with her at a concert."

"Thank you, Ron." Ann smiled. "let's hope Kimmy here looks good when she's my age."

Kim let out a Long 'Mom'.

"hey, KP is going to look very good when she's hit's your Age Mrs. Dr. P." Ron smiled "he'll have to beat her kids friends off with a stick." Kim blushed, Ann smirked, James scowled.

The Cameras were panning around. Ron and Kim were sitting on the grass with the other concert goers. Kim's parents started dancing to, what Kim had to look up, _'Cherry bomb'_. Kim and Ron were both starting to enjoy the music. Kim's favorite was _'Hurt so good',_ Ron was just enjoying the music. Kim looked at her parents who looked like they were kids again, her mom looked over to Kim and smiled a soft smile.

The Day was ending. Kim and Ron kept watching the concert.

"Alright everyone" he said "now. I just want to thank you all for coming out tonight" he backed away from the microphone and smiled as the cheers came from the Audience "Now I know, you've all been waiting for this song.…" Ann smiled as she held on to James. The Music started playing as he clapped his hands. As a screen came down showing all the couples at the concert.

_A little ditty 'bout Jack & Diane  
Two American kids growing up in the heart land  
Jack he's gonna be a football star  
Diane debutante in the back seat of Jacky's car  
Suckin' on chili dog outside the Tastee Freez  
Diane sitting on Jacky's lap  
Got his hands between her knees  
_

Some of the images were of couples looking up to the screen. Some were just excited to be spotted.

_Jack he says:  
"Hey, Diane, let's run off behind a shady tree  
Dribble off those Bobby Brooks  
Let me do what I please"  
Saying oh yeah  
Life goes on, long after the thrill of living is gone  
Sayin' oh yeah  
Life goes on, long after the thrill of living is gone  
Now walk on  
_

Most of the older couples were singing along to the song, some were even acting it out and even got a kiss from their girlfriends.

_Jack he sits back, collects his thoughts for a moment  
Scratches his head, and does his best James Dean  
Well, now then, there, Diane, we ought to run off to the city  
Diane says:  
"Baby, you ain't missing nothing"  
But Jack he says:  
"Oh yeah, life goes on, long after the thrill of living is gone"  
Oh yeah  
He says: "life goes on, long after the thrill of living is gone"  
Oh, let it rock, let it roll  
Let the bible belt come and save my soul  
Holdin' on to sixteen as long as you can_

Then the Image the two of them were not expecting, Kim and Ron sitting next to each other, her mother looked at the two of them. Couples in front of them looked back and smiled. Kim looked at Ron who looked at her, the two didn't say a word, but they blushed.

_Change is coming 'round real soon  
Make us woman and man  
Oh yeah, life goes on  
A little ditty 'bout Jack and Diane  
Two American kids doin' the best they can_

Kim walked back to the Van with Ron following behind her. the two remained quiet for most of the trip.

"So…" Kim said breaking the silence "what was the real reason why you brought me out."

"after I sprang your mother from the clink after the concert" James smiled "I went to the store, picked up an album and her and I spent the entire night listening to the album."

"it was after we were married." She smiled "and 9 months later, you were born." She looked back, she took James hand. Ron smiled at Kim.

When they got back to Kim's house, Ann and James went inside, Kim walked Ron back to his place.

"Hey…KP?" he said.

"yeah?" she answered.

"I just…wanted to tell you that I'm going to be here." He smiled.

"yeah?" she asked.

"yeah." he gave her a hug and let go "No matter what happens to us, with us, I've got your back."

"yeah?" she smiled "I've got yours too," she smiled. Ron went inside, Kim walked away, Ron watched Kim walk home slowly, looking back every so often.

Kim was singing to herself.

**{Today}**

"**and…you kept your word." Ron smiled.**

"look who's talking" she smiled.

"you know me." Ron smirked.

"yeah, I do." She smirked evilly at him "in more ways now than one" Ron blushed.

The two kept traveling. Ron kept smiling at Kim.

"did you ever think we'd be here?"

"well," Ron said "if you mean being in a relationship, talking about our future then I need to say, yes. but with other people."

"I mean with each other" Kim asked.

"oh." He said "No." he shrugged "I mean, if it helps, I didn't even think we'd be…well…here-here."

"well." She said, "I thought that by this time I'd be barefoot and pregnant at my parents with you on call because my ex decided to skip town with some busty brunette."

"please" Ron said, "everyone knows redheads are better." Kim blushed.

"I mean it." She smiled "after…well…him. I thought that…if he was real, I would have been…pregnant and treated like garbage." She shook her head "and what would you have been doing?" she held a hand up "watching over me. Taking care of me, taking me to my appointments, holding my hair back and taking the godfather position all while trying to hold down a job to pay for my sorry ass."

"which goes back to my promise of summer after our freshman year." He smiled.

"yeah, well, now it's Nacos and sofa while resting everything on my very pregnant belly while you come home from work." She smiled "I'm dating my best friend. I'm going to marry my best friend."

"well, my best friend is encouraging me to be a writer." He smiled "and here I am on chapter 3 of our adventures."

"so a lot of changes for us within the past few months."

"lot of them." He blushed a bit.

"can I ask you something?" she asked, pulling onto the side. "if I did get pregnant…if I did have the baby, and if it seemed like…no guy wanted me after that." She shrugged "would you have…been there still?"

"Doi" he smiled.

"even after I encouraged you to date someone who liked you?" she asked.

"Doi."

"but you'd have them."

"and?"

"and. Well. I'd be a mom, and you'd be helping me take care of the kid that WASN'T yours." She slouched back "and you would probably be driving her away."

"what is it I told you before?" he asked "oh right. They'd have to be okay with you."

"Ron that would be your life."

"So? Who Fuckin cares?" he smiled "do you honestly think I would throw away a 14-year friendship over a woman?" he asked, "and yes, I'm counting pre-k and our entire time up to now." He smiled "you would still be important to me. And your Kid would be important to me too. No matter who the father was." Kim smiled. "if they didn't like you then to hell with them." Ron lifted his shoulders "if your kid needed help, they had it, clothes okay. To be watched while you had cheer practice count me in. birthdays, I'll arrange it. How many times have I stepped up? how many times have you needed me, and I'd come through even if you didn't have to ask."

"so you wouldn't feel used?"

"when have you EVER used me?"

"I can't…well I can think of some."

"Name one."

Kim had to think long and hard about it. But she got back on the road.

* * *

_**End Authors Note: okay I need to stop having ideas for FanFiction stories. Cause now, after writing a line in here, I gotta wonder what that would be like.**_

_**Anyways… back to what this story was supposed to be, little side conversations of what we didn't see after episodes. It'll just be certain episodes though. Might be covering birthdays.**_

_**This is the longest fanfiction written on the word document. If not counting the Authors notes, Reviews and recommendations, this story is 231-pages long (wrote the other chapter, just need to make adjustments to it.)**_

_**Next Chapter: Kim talks to Ron about the Many times Ron has saved her life. Ron tells her about the only time he felt betrayed by her. **_


	15. Come Whatever, Unfair Weather Friend

Authors Note: Hey everyone it's Leon. Posting another chapter here. Had Street fair over the weekend so no time to finish the Editing for the chapter and Post it since it's the Holiday Season and every one was getting a gift for street fair.

On a Secondary Note, due to a comment made by Kim I got inspired to write a very short FanFiction story. The Whole Thing is Finished, I just need to make the edits and the modifications. I might post that up here after this, the two working titles were _"Nice Guy"_ or _"Children Choose their parents"._ However the title I'll go with is _"The Greatest Man I Ever Knew."_

_Reading Recommendation: Kim Gives herself to Eric only to lead to heartache. Ron Must Step up to the plate to put the pieces back together in her time of need. written on a whim due to a Quote go Check out Leon R. Petersons (My) New Kim Possible Story "The Greatest Man I Ever Knew."_

* * *

**Come whatever, unfair weather Friend.**

**Kim Drove Down the road with Ron by her side.** They've always been like this. Kim still thinking of a time she used Ron.

"What about the time when I went on that Date with Josh?" She asked.

"and you were disappearing from existence?" Ron looked off "yeah…that was…hard for me."

"because I used you?"

"No." Ron answered.

* * *

**The Following takes place after Blush**

**Previously on Kim Possible: Drakken uses the pollen of a Flower to cause Kim to Disappear every time she gets embarrassed. Ron heads to the Amazon to retrieve the antidote, Kim goes on a date with Josh only for her to gradually disappear on the Date.**

**{Kim}**

**It was the morning after,** she felt still felt his lips on her cheek. She had to smile. She leaned up in her bed and took the phone off the dock. Ron hadn't called.

"_Probably tuckered out."_ She thought. She got out of bed and walked downstairs, her mother was in the kitchen in her robe.

"The boys came home yesterday scared." Ann smiled "I read them the usual riot act."

"did they know I was disappearing from existence?" Kim sat down at the table, took a tea package and poured the water.

"well you're here, now right?" Ann asked.

"all because Ron risked it all to travel to the amazon." She exhaled and smiled, "That Boy…I swear." Ann smiled "what?"

"you like him" Ann smirked at her daughter.

"what? No…Ron is…just a friend who came through."

"does Ron know that?"

"yes."

"have you talked to Ron?"

"I saw him at the park when he blew that pollen my way." She answered.

**{Ron}**

He was still in his mission outfit. He opened his eyes to see Rufus.

"hey buddy." Ron groggily said, "what are you doing?"

"breakfast" Rufus squeaked.

"breakfast? But It's only…" he looked at the clock. It was 8:10am. Ron got out of bed, changed into his normal streets and ran downstairs to go to Kim's.

**{Kim}**

"would you have done the same for him?" Ann asked, Kim nodded.

"what sort of question is that? Of course I would have." Kim answered "He's Ron. My Ron. I probably would have done it a million times over."

"because he's Ron?" Ann smirked.

"My Ron." She smiled, Ron walked in.

"hey KP." He smiled. Kim got up and Ran to him, giving him a hug.

"I owe you big time" she smiled "Lunch, This afternoon, my treat. Bueno Nacho, we're gonna Grande size."

"hey, not that I mind but…" he pulled away "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I just…feel like showing my appreciation." Kim smiled.

"that's great." Ron smiled "but you don't need to."

"Bull" she smiled "I'm treating, You, Ron Stoppable, to Lunch."

The Two found themselves at their booth at Bueno Nacho. Kim ordered Ron's usual for him, Grande sized and Rufus a meal as well.

"This is too much" Ron said "all I did was go to the amazon, to retrieve a rare plant to use its pollen to prevent you from disappearing and poof, here you are."

"Poof-poof" Kim smiled "though I swear my boobs were smaller than." Ron blushed.

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA" Ron covered his ears and closed eyes. Kim gave a small frown.

"what?" she asked, "I'm not beautiful?"

"it's not that." He recovered "I just…don't want to think about that."

"you will eventually." Kim said, "but you know…with someone else."

"That's…really not the point." He shrugged "but even then, I…don't."

"oh come on," Kim said, "your parents never bought you a dirty magazine?"

Ron shook his head "I don't think about stuff like that KP." He smiled "my best friend is a woman. a beautiful woman who if she wants, have any guy at Middleton." He looked down and crossed his arms on the table "which is…why I did that for you." His smile shrank "if I…Lost my best friend…who would be there?" he exhaled "KP…you are…the closest thing I have to a girlfriend and you and I Aren't Dating. You take care of me, make sure I don't do anything stupid." He chuckled "and if…there was a time when some…girl likes me, like, how you look at Josh, you would…well no not even try to make me look good cause I wouldn't want you to lie."

"Ron there are amazing qualities about you." She reached over to the table and grabbed his hand "just because other girls like…Bonnie or Hilda Jones don't see it doesn't mean they aren't there." She shook her head "you're my best friend, Ron. Don't EVER doubt yourself about that." She didn't let go of his hand, it felt right to her.

"KP…" he exhaled "let's face it. You have…More to leave behind than I do." He shrugged "my folks are always away on trips, I don't have any siblings, I'm just the Middleton Mad Dog Mascot. All I have is you and that's…well…if I disappeared…"

"I would have crossed heaven and hell just to get you." Kim smiled.

"you have your family, your brothers, the cheer squad. You save the world at least once a week, people idolize you. What do I have?"

"I have you." She smiled "look…I never told you this…but I think about what my life would be like if you hadn't rescued me from bullies in Pre-K." she smiled at him "I might be a heinous bitch who would probably made everyone else's life a living hell." She let go of his hand and moved her hair from her face "I would probably have no friends and no one there 5 minutes after I call…but I never have to call you. You ask what's wrong, I say nothing and you're there." She smiled "I would miss you, Ron." Kim's Kimmunicator went off, she answered only to see Josh.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you." He said.

"I was…just thanking Ron." She said, "we can talk later."

"Course" Josh smiled.

**{Josh}**

"Great." Kim said, "Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." He smiled and ended the call.

It was the way Kim said Ron's name. he noticed she never said his with any sort of emotion. Whenever it came down to Ron though, there was always a slight emotion. Anger had the bit of betrayal mixed in when she was mad at him or when others treated him like garbage, but when she wasn't mad at him there was a slight hint of joy in her voice.

He was one of the few who thought those two were together. He envied Ron, he wondered how a guy who marched to a beat of his own drum managed to get a girl like Kim Possible. Smart, Athletic, Temperamental, cheerleader and of course, one of Middleton Highs 'Girls you'll never have a shot with' cause of how attractive she was.

He heard about his stunt to ask out every girl to the dance. How every girl said no and the announcement that he and Kim Possible were not dating. He thought he had a shot. But there was nothing there. he felt weird when he gave Kim a kiss. Though he kissed one of Middleton Highs hottest, Kissing her felt like he was kissing his sister.

Kim and Ron went separate ways when Josh came up.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" he asked.

"No." Kim gave a small frown when Ron walked out the door.

"so…last night was…eventful."

"yeah." she smiled.

"so…you ever gonna tell me what happened to you last night?" he asked, "you went from looking hot to covering up. "

"it's stupid." She exhaled "Drakken used this mist to cause me to disappear gradually whenever I got embarrassed."

Josh laughed "you know with everything you go through, I can see how that's possible." He smiled.

"yeah." she smiled "Ron went to the Amazon to find the antidote."

And there it was, the emotion when she said his name. just the way she said it.

"he must really like you" Josh said.

"I'm his best friend." She smiled "we've…known each other for 12 years and we—oh." Josh nodded "it's not like that. He's…"

"The one." Josh smiled "I get it."

"please he's…"

"he went to the amazon to get you an antidote. He goes on missions with you to make sure you come back safe. He's been by your side through all this. He encourages you to go for moments like dates." He shook his head "and then you lied to him and he was hurt." He smiled "Rons an amazing guy." Kim blushed "so, this is me. Encouraging you, Kim Possible, to go for what you want even if you didn't know." He gave Kim a hug "you take care Kim. I'll see you around"

* * *

**{Today}**

"**you never told me that" Ron took a blanket from the back seat**, "I mean. He broke up with you because he thought you liked me?"

"I did like you at the time" she said "I mean, the only times I betrayed you was when it came down to Josh or Eric." She shook her head "but I got the real hottie."

"so?" he asked.

"so I should have asked you out freshman year."

"and we would have broken up, drifted apart and dealt with various conquest" he said "I mean come the hell on. Part of what makes our relationship so damn badical is that we were friends for 12 years first. We encouraged each other."

* * *

**The Following Takes Place after: Virtu-Ron**

**Previously on Kim Possible: Ron, while on a date with Zita Flores, gets sucked into a virtual world of everlot. Kim and Wade need to go in and Rescue him. Ron confesses to Zita he's still a newb. Zita beats the villain.**

**Ron opened his eyes after taking off the Helmet "so,"** he said, "what now?"

"well…we need to talk." Zita answered.

"oh no." he said "That's never a good sign"

"yeah…" Zita said, "but it needs to be done."

"look," Ron said "I just…wanted to impress you."

"by lying to me about Everlot?" she asked, "you could have just been honest with me."

"I just…wanted to impress you." Ron said, "I mean…you're this…cute girl and you…well…talk to me."

"and what about Kim?" Zita asked folding her arms.

"KP?" he asked "what about her?"

"she's a cute girl who talks to you." Zita answered.

"yeah…" he smiled softly "but she doesn't…look at me. I'm not a hottie like…well…Josh Mankey."

"Look Stoppable" Zita smiled "there will be times when you come through for her and she'll remember them. But they'll take time. And maybe, she'll see you in a different light." She shook her head "she came for you though, so that's a start."

Ron went to Kim's, he knocked on the door to see her taking off a mission glove.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She smiled "you okay?"

"Zita and I…" he said softly, Kim took his hand and brought him inside.

"I'm sorry." She closed the door behind them "are you okay?"

"Hey." He smiled "bound to happen."

"well." She smiled "maybe now girls will see you in that way." She gave him a hug "you hungry? You've been through a lot."

"little puckish." Kim cocked a brow "okay yeah I'll take whatever you got."

* * *

**{Today}**

"Exactly how many people were wanting us to be together?" Kim asked.

"please it's like we had more people 'Ship' us than anyone." Ron joked.

"yeah" she said "least _we _didn't ruin our series by all the Lovey-Dovey moments."

The two laughed.

"I never felt used by you KP" Ron said, "if anything I'd do everything for you all over again."

"from the beginning?" she asked "even face off against those bullies?"

"Every. Damn. Thing." Ron answered, "it's not like I haven't saved your life before. And it won't be the last." He smiled.

"well…" she smiled "I'm still grateful you managed to get that Robotic Tick off my face."

**The Following Takes Place after: Tick-Tick-Tick.**

**Previously on Kim Possible: Dr. Drakkens first encounter with Kim Possible leads to her getting a Robot tick stuck on her nose. Ron saves Kim's life by shorting out the tick with Diablo Sauce from Bueno Nacho.**

"So-ho glad to have that _thing _off my face." Kim touched her face and smiled at Ron "and so glad to be out of detention."

"See, Detention isn't so bad." Ron smiled.

"consequences of my actions." Kim smiled "but next time, if you want to download cheat codes, use your own damn printer so I won't be late to class."

"Fine that's on me" Ron held his hands up "Though seeing the detention boys with pretty nails was…a first."

"First Mission with that guy and almost kills me." Kim said, "let's hope we never deal with someone that crazy again."

"I dunno." Ron said walking with Kim "if anything he's at least…uh…what's the word?"

"Crazy?"

"yeah that's it." Ron squinted.

"you came through." Kim smiled "if it weren't for you…I'd be dead."

"hey, what are friends for?" Ron smiled back at her, "we're a team. We're the best the world can ask for."

"hey," Kim smiled "I can't save the world without you."

"and I don't want to miss any of it?" Ron smirked.

* * *

**{Today}**

Kim and Ron found each other holding hands. Kim always the safe Driver never took both hands off the wheel.

"okay, so far we're 2-1 your favor." Kim said.

"I didn't know this was a competition." Ron said, "I don't do it for the praise or the favors." He exhaled "I do it cause…well…I Love you."

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." Kim smiled, "Now. Big question. Have I ever betrayed you?"

"Once…" Ron answered, "but you made it up."

* * *

**The Following Takes place after: October 31****st****.**

**Previously On Kim Possible: after a mission, Kim gets the Centurian Project stuck on her wrist. Kim discovers Josh Mankey is going to Moniques Halloween Party, Kim Lies to her parents about being with Ron, She lies to Ron about being at the Haunted house.**

**Kim set a giant bag of Candy on the table "Here."** She stated.

"you know how is it…that you're grounded…" he said "but how is it I'm allowed to come over?"

"Special permission." She answered, "Plus, I asked."

"you asked, if you can see me." Ron folded his arms.

"look, I feel bad for lying to you" she said "I'm grounded for a month and I lied to you, of ALL people." She exhaled "and my parents." She smiled "This entire bag of candy is my way of making it up to you."

"well," Ron sat back and smiled "I'm not going to Lie" his smile turned into a smirk, Kim glared at him "I was pissed. But I was able to get over it." He shrugged "Josh is a great guy. We talked. Did you know he's an artist?"

"is he pissed at me too?"

"No. he was and then I told him that you wanted to try something else for a change." He brought over the bag of candy "Plus we were both surprised when we got back with all that candy. Might go again next year." He smiled "might."

"so…we're good?"

"your brothers were right." He shrugged "I would have understood. I mean it's Josh Mankey for crying out loud. And Your parents would have understood if you wanted to, you know, do something different."

"that doesn't answer my question."

"yes." Ron said, "we're totally good." Kim sat across from Ron, he opened the bag of candy and handed her a sucker "your favorite flavor."

* * *

**{Today}**

"**I mean…" Ron said as Kim stopped the car.** "it's not that I didn't lie to you."

"Ron you wanted to impress me and keep me." She smiled "I mean…I didn't know I meant that much to you."

"KP." He smiled "I don't say all this just to get great sex from you" he shrugged "I mean when I say I want it all. All of it. The scares, the pregnancy. The wedding, the kids. All of it." The two got out of the car. Ron leaned against the car and Kim went over to him "I mean…not that it's a bad thing," he smirked "but I hated to think that I would be ditched because Bonnie, decided to get into your head. I lied to Zita about being an Everlot Master. I didn't lie about Japan, I had to keep it secret from you." He placed his hands on her waist "we're in this together, KP. We're a team."

"you could have told me how you felt…" She said.

"Hey, I was just discovering these feelings for you." He gave a small smile "I didn't…know what it felt like. I didn't feel this way for Zita, or Yori. Hell I just thought what I was feeling was jealousy and it being love. Of all things, what did you want me to say?"

"How about…"

**{How the treehouse thing should have been}**

"**I…Like you…and I'm…feeling funny about it…"** Ron looked down at his shoes "My heart races when I see you, my mood…turns bad when I see you with him…not like angry bad…more like…sad…bad. And all those songs are making sense…all the ones I'm listening to…Kim…I don't…know what I'm feeling for you…I love the feeling but I hate it at the same time…I don't want to feel this way but I want to at the same time…I don't know what it is and I'm-" Kim place a finger to Ron's lips.

"Shh…" she smiled, her eyes softened "I…feel the same way…" he arms wrapped around his neck, she pressed herself against him, moving in forward for a kiss which he accepted. He ran his hands down to her waist, pulling her in close, resting his head against the arm of the sofa.

**{Now.}**

"**well…that got you thinking"** Kim smirked.

"hey, no fair, we're still 2 hours from home." Ron defended.

"yeah and you don't want to scare the families passing by"

"there is nothing I can say that won't get me into trouble"

"smart boy." Kim smiled, "and for the record, I wouldn't have minded that, too."

"oh now you're just being a tease, Ms. Possible."

"mm…maybe I am. But that's where your wrong." She smiled "Try it."

"try what?"

"Call me it"

"Call you what?"

"Mrs. Stoppable."

"'Mrs. Stoppable'" Ron said, Kim smiled.

"now say that again." She ordered "from the top"

"'Now you're just being a Tease, Mrs. Stoppable.'" Ron said following orders.

"has a better ring to it." She gave him a kiss. "I can tint the windows, disable all communications. And, repay you for this great gift."

"didn't you repay me for it like…5 minutes after you got it?"

"what can I say?" she asked "I enjoy the essential Ron-ness" she smirked, walking back around the car and gave him a look.

The two were back on the road 20 minutes later. Kim disabled all video communications, giving Ron a good sight in the back seat. Ron's view of the most attractive girl he could think of was right behind him, looking at him as if he was not only the luckiest guy in the world, but the sexiest man in Middleton.

When they reached the City Limits Kim got dressed immediately and fixed her hair. Ron pulled into Kim's driveway and walked her to the front door where she gave him a kiss.

"Thanks for a wonderful time." She smiled, Ron smirked.

"are you talking about the tour or the rest stop?"

"Both" she smiled, "today has been the best day of my life…so far."

"well…Here's to more to come." He let go giving a slight bow. "'All my love to long ago'" Ron turned away.

"Mine is to be the best girl of your life." she said "like…you know…make you happy."

"oh?" Ron smiled "well you have."

"what's yours?"

"to…live my life falling in love with you every day." He smiled "something I can do."

Kim watch Ron walk home. She waved as has he got back and waved at her. she blew him a kiss. Ron caught it and walked inside.


End file.
